Just a step from heaven
by karo
Summary: COMPLETE. Suite de Stairway to Heaven, Traduction d'une fic de Blanche Malfoy De retour de voyage de noces, Harry découvre une lettre de Dumblemore qui changera sa vie
1. Une nouvelle tempête arrive

Titre: Just a Step From Heaven

Auteur: blanchemalfoy

Rating: NC-17

Couple:Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situation créées et appartenant à JK Rowling.

NOTE : Un gros merci à Mara Potter sans qui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de commencer cette aventure.. .un gros bisous XXX

S'il vous plaît une petite review pour m'encourager??

Chap. 1 – UNE NOUVELLE TEMPÊTES ARRIVE

"Oh, mon Dieu, Harry. C'est énorme!" dit Draco en écarquillant les yeux.

Ron, qui se préparait à sonner à la porte de la maison de Draco – maintenant celle d'Harry aussi, baissa sa main et fixa Hermione avec un froncement de sourcils. Il se demandait si elle pensait qu'ils - Harry et Draco – faisaient bien ce qu'il pensait qu'il**s** faisaient. Ses yeux suppliaient Hermione de faire signe que non.

"Je suis certaine que ce n'est rien, Ron," le rassura Hermione.

Ron regarda la porte à nouveau et attendit. Il voulait être certain qu'il n'interrompait pas une quelconque session érotique.

"Ouais, je sais," dit Harry fièrement. "Mais tu savais déjà tout ça alors n'ais pas l'air si surpris. "

"Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que ça ira. Je veux dire, regarde-le! Il est trop gros. Je pense que tu as exagéré quand tu as lancé de sort d'Engorgio, "Draco semblait sceptique.

À l'extérieur, Ron fronça encore plus les sourcils

"Ron…" appela Hermione

"Juste une minute, mon cœur »

"Mais Ron…" insista-t-elle

"Chut!"

Et il porta à nouveau son attention à ce qui se passait dans la maison.

"Oh, allez Draco. Tu le savais… Nous avons eu cette discussion avant. "

"Mais Harry…. Je ne sais pas…. Hé! Il bouge!"

"Oui, je crois que c'est à cause de toute cette excitation."

Draco rit. "Il est excité?" dit-il en prenant une intonation très séductrice

"Certainement. Tu veux le toucher?" invita Harry

"Je peux?" le taquina Draco

"Bien sur. Regarde! Il t'invite à prendre ses balles," se moqua Harry

Draco se remit à rire. " Je crois qu'il se dégonfle, Harry. Je peux souffler dedans?"

C'est assez, pensa Hermione. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester à l'extérieur éternellement, écoutant ce que Harry et Draco faisaient. Elle avait rendez-vous avec le médecin dans une heure et elle ne pouvait le rater car le Dr. Sheila l'examinerait elle et le bébé qui arrivait. Et elle ne voulait plus les entendre baiser. Elle n'aimait pas non plus la façon dont Ron regardait fixement la porte, prêtant attention à chaque bruit, comme si ce qui se passait à l'intérieur était des plus intéressants.

Elle attira son attention "Ron! Pour l'amour de Merlin, peux-tu juste frapper à la porte?"

"Pas question! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils ne font pas quelque chose… tu sais… inapproprié pour l'heure? "

Elle soupira, "C'est pour ça que nous devons frapper. Le but de frapper à cette fichue porte est de leur donner le temps d'être présentable pour nous ouvrir. Tu ne te décides pas. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je croirais que ça t'intéresserait de te joindre à eux."

"Oh, S'il-te-plaît!, C'est complètement absurde." Il roula des yeux et frappa vigoureusement à la porte . " Je ne veux juste pas les attraper en pleine action, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Ça serait très embarrassant "

Draco ouvrit la porte habillé seulement d'un jeans un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione se dépêcha de le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

Draco et Harry étaient partis en lune de miel pendant un mois. Ils n'étaient pas supposés être absents aussi longtemps, mais ils étaient tombés amoureux du paysage bucolique et magnifique de la Nouvelle Zélande. Ils venaient juste de revenir mais Hermione ne pouvait plus attendre pour venir les saluer. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués.

Hermione nota que Draco était éblouissant et elle était heureuse pour lui. Après tant de tempêtes, ils méritaient d'être heureux, lui et Harry.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée! » dit Draco à Hermione. « Et tu m'as manqué aussi Weasley! »

« J'avoue que c'est dur à croire », plaisanta Ron en secouant la main de Draco. « Tu as l'air bien »

« C'est parce que je suis bien," répondit Draco en souriant. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus heureux »

"Raconte-moi tout!" lui demanda Hermione

"Bien sûr! Entrez. Harry?" cria Draco, « Herm et Weasley sont là!"

« Est-ce que Harry est nu là-dedans ?» demanda Ron avec méfiance

Draco le regarda, l'air amusé. "Non, pourquoi?"

"C'est parce que j'ai entendu cette conversation bizarre au sujets de balles, de souffler dans quelque chose et..." Ron cessa de parler lorsque Hermione lui donna une taloche sur le bras. "Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça?"

"Tu es grossier », chuchota celle-ci à l'oreille de son mari.

Harry apparut sur le seuil de la porte, Brutus le suivait, agitant follement la queue

"Salut!" Harry sourit à ses amis avant de les enlacer. "C'est super de vous revoir!".

Brutus jappait et sautait sur eux, voulant lui aussi se joindre à la fête.

"Brutus, sois sage!" dit Draco, en caressant la grosse tête de Brutus.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après qu'ils eurent tout raconté au sujet de leur voyage en Nouvelle Zélande, Hermione leur apprit qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois.

Ron et Harry commencèrent à parler de ce qui se passait au ministère et Draco se coupa de la conversation. Il détestait quand Harry parlait du bureau. La conversation semblait toujours se diriger vers un type qui s'appelait Bob Stevenson et Draco sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter en lui quand ce moment arriva. Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il ne connaissait même pas ce type et Harry n'avait jamais parlé de Bob avec des sous-entendus. Il était seulement un collègue de bureauMais il avait la sensation que s'il le rencontrait il ne l'aimerait pas.

« Weasley pensait que j'étais en train de te sucer », dit Draco tout à coup.

"Quoi?" Harry lança un regard incrédule à Ron. "Pourquoi ça?"

Ron rougit. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé penser quand j'ai entendu votre conversation? Oh, c'est énorme Harry. Est-ce que je peux souffler dedans ?" Ron imita la voix de Draco. « Ca semblait évident ».

« Seulement pour un esprit tordu comme le tien, Weasly, le provoqua Draco"

"Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait souffler un ballon, Ron. Tu vois, j'ai acheté cette peinture et il y a un enfant jouant dans le jardin avec des ballons et toutes sortes de choses. C'est une peinture sorcière et l'enfant parle et bouge sur la toile. Un de ses ballons s'est dégonflé."

"Mais comment Draco peut faire si c'est seulement une peinture?" demanda Ron

Hermione roula des yeux et cacha un sourire.

"Ne sois pas idiot, Weasly, Je ne faisait que jouer avec Harry. Nous nous provoquions l'un l'autre, » dit Draco avec un regard grivois.

"J'avais raison alors," dit Ron en faisant une grimace.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu servi d'un sortilège d'Engorgio, Harry? » demanda Hermione

"La toile était trop grande alors j'ai dû la réduire au minimum pour l'apporter en avion. Draco ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'était pas avec moi quand je l'ai achetée et c'est pourquoi il ne savait pas sa grandeur réelle. Mais maintenant tout est correct. Je vais la mettre sur un mur de mon bureau. J'aime la regarder. Elle me rappelle... "

Nathan. Harry n'avait pas dit le nom de son fils, mais tous savaient qu'il parlait de lui. Un silence régna dans la pièce pendant un moment.

Harry apprenait à accepter le fait que Nathan était mort. Draco l'aidait autant qu'il pouvait à y faire face. Il ne se sentait plus aussi perdu et lorsqu'il y pensait ce n'était plus avec la même amertume que par le passé.

Draco lui prit la main et la serra. Harry lui sourit.

"Comme je le disais, elle me rappelle Nathan", finit Harry.

"Avez-vous pensé à adopter un enfant, Harry?", demanda Hermione doucement.

"En fait, oui, j'y ai pensé. Draco et moi on en a discuté. Je pensais aller à l'orphelinat où sont les enfants qui ont perdu leurs parents dans la guerre... J'ai perdu un fils, ils ont perdu leurs parents. Je pense que nous pouvons trouver un certain réconfort ensemble» Il sourit faiblement.

« Il y a juste une chose qui nous inquiète », dit Draco

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Ron.

"On ne pense pas qu'ils laisseront un couple gay adopter un enfant »

"Ne t'en fais pas avec ça », dit Hermione. "Je connais des gens qui travaillent à l'orphelinat et ça ne les dérangent pas que les couples soient gays ou hétéros du moment qu'ils peuvent donner à l'enfant un foyer stable et de bons soins. La communauté gay est plus tolérante Draco. Crois-moi ».

"Je n'en suis pas si certain" Draco ferma les yeux un instant. « Je me rappelle certains regards de haine qu'on m'a lancé lorsque je suis allé au bureau d'Harry »

"C'est parce que pour eux tu seras toujours connu comme un mangemort" précisa Ron.

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul problème »

"Oh, bien sur que ça l'est. Je les connais, Malfoy, ce sont mes amis. Je sais comment leur cerveau fonctionne », dit Ron, gêné.

"D'accord les enfants, on arrête" dit Hermione sur un ton maternel. « Harry, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander depuis ton mariage . À quoi sert la clé que le professeur Dumbledore t'as laissée? J'étais curieuse depuis que tu m'en a parlé »

« C'est pour un coffre-fort de Gringotts. Je ne sais pas ce que qu'il y a dedans parce que je n'y suis pas encore allé. »

"Pourquoi pas?" Tu n'es pas curieux ? » demanda Ron

"Oui, je le suis, mais..." Harry ne savait pas comment leur expliquer qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir et qu'il avait la sensation étrange que plus rien ne serait pareil une fois ce coffre-fort ouvert. "je vais y aller demain."

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça peut être? » demanda Hermione

"Je n'en ai aucune idée". Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi Hagrid ne te l'a donnée que maintenant? »

« Dumbledore est mort Hermione, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Il est mort avant de pouvoir me rejoindre »

"Je sais, Harry, mais…."

"Comme vous le savez, Draco et moi sommes allés à Paris avant de nous rendre en Nouvelle Zélande. Hagrid m'a dit que Dumbledore avait quelque chose à me dire mais il est mort avant de pouvoir le faire. Il n'avait mentionné la clef à personne et ça été une vraie chance que Hagrid la trouve, "expliqua Harry avec difficulté. "Maintenant, parlons d'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que Seamus fait de bon?"

Pendant que la conversation continuait, Draco prit le temps d'observer Harry. Il savait que Harry n'était pas à l'aise au sujet de cette clef; que la curiosité commençait à être plus forte, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry continuait à retarder le moment. Naturellement, ils avaient été en voyage. Mais il aurait pu aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre-fort avant de partir.

"C'est un rendez-vous alors" Draco entendit ce que Weasley disait.

"Quoi?" demanda Draco

"Bob veut nous faire rencontrer sa nouvelle petite amie et il nous invite moi et Harry à dîner avec lui ce soir. Naturellement, toi et Hermione vous êtes aussi les bienvenus ».

« Je n'aurais pas manqué ça de toute façon » dit Hermione

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Donc, ce Bob a une petite amie"

"Oui"

"Il est donc hétéro »

"Draco…"Harry lui parla doucement.

Draco connaissait très bien ce ton. Ca voulait lui dire de se calmer.

« Quoi, Harry?, je ne faisais que demander

"Je sais, mais ne le fais plus, d'accord? Nous en avons déjà parlé »

Ils se regardèrent et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"D'accord, j'arrête" Draco leva les bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Hermione, curieuse.

"Draco est jaloux de Bob," indiqua Harry

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui. Je ne le connais même pas! », se plaignit Draco, "Comment te serais-tu senti si Bob avait envoyé un hibou à ton mari pendant votre voyage de noce? » demanda-t-il à Hermione. « Et s'il avait commencé sa lettre par « Cher Harry »?

Hermione rit nerveusement. "Bob est seulement taquin. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter à cause de lui, Draco. Il est inoffensif."

« Il est chauve, laid et vieux? »

"Non, il est vraiment mignon".

« Alors je dois m'inquiéter » dit Draco et Harry sourit.

"Pourquoi il n'était pas à votre mariage, Harry?" demanda Ron

"Parce qu'il a reçu un appel urgent de chez lui »

"Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il t'a dit." murmura Draco.

"Draco..."

"Tout va bien, Harry".

"Bien, parce que nous allons le rencontrer ce soir"

--------------

Le dîner fut un désastre dès le début. Comme prévu, Bob était accompagné d'une magnifique brunette qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de rentrer dans le pantalon de Harry. Il était clair pour Draco que Bob avait un énorme béguin pour Harry, et curieusement, il semblait être le seul à s'en apercevoir. Même Hermione n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer. Comment pouvaient- ils être si aveugles? C'était naturel, ils étaient Gryffindors. Ca suffisait à expliquer leur manque de méchanceté. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Bob était un Gryffindor, lui aussi, et pour eux c'était la preuve qu'il était digne de confiance. Ils semblaient avoir oublié que Peter Pettigrew - le traître - avait été un Gryffindor lui aussi.

Le gentil et très poli Bob était vraiment très mauvais. Tout était dans ses yeux. Draco le savait parce qu'il avait vécu entouré de méchanceté pendant une longue période. Seamus aurait été d'accord avec lui. Bob avait le même genre de regard trompeur que la plupart des adeptes de Voldemort **(avaient eu _pas nécessaire de traduire ça_). **

Devant Harry, Bob agissait en vrai homme du monde. Cependant, dès qu'il se retrouva seul avec Draco dans les toilettes, il montra son visage vrai. Il dit à Draco qu'il était amoureux d'Harry depuis trop longtemps pour que Draco arrive et le lui enlève. Bob pensait qu'il avait tous les avantages de son côté. Comme il expliqua à Draco, il n'était pas un ex-Mangemort qui n'avait pu prouver son innocence. Bob, d'un autre côté, avait été là pour Harry chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de lui et il était également un Aurore décoré. Draco lui n'était personne. Bob fit sentir à Draco qu'il n'était pas digne de fouler le même solque Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas, même s'il sentait la colère remontée dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas ruiner la soirée de Harry. Mais à partir de ce moment, Draco ne put que difficilement cacher son désir de briser le cou de Bob et Harry le remarqua. Il était évident que Draco n'aimait pas du tout Bob, et alors que Bob gardait sa façade du bon garçon, Draco se senti encore plus irrité qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bob était un grand acteur et Draco le détestait encore plus pour ça.

Lorsque Harry et Draco arrivèrent à la maison, ils eurent une dispute orageuse.

"Je ne tolérerai pas une crise de jalousie sans fondement, Draco!" hurla Harry pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

"Sans fondement?" hurla Draco derrière lui. « Sans fondement ? Tu n'as pas entendu toute les horribles choses qu'il m'a dites . Il m'a traité comme si j'étais un ver de terre ou quelque chose encore pire qu'un ver! Tu aurais dû voir ça Harry. Il me regardait avec dégoût. »

"Il est mon ami et il ne m'a jamais regardé avec intérêt. Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. Il est l'Auror le plus dévoué de mon service et il est hétéro! Tu as vu, il a une petite amie. Ils ont l'air très amoureux d'après moi. De plus, tu avais décidé que tu ne l'aimais pas bien avant de le rencontrer! »

"Il a l'air très amoureux, c'est certain. Mais pas d'elle!. Il est amoureux de toi et toi tu es un abruti, aveugle et stupide ! J'ai vu la façon dont ilte regardait, Harry. Mais comment pourrais-je le savoir? Je ne suis seulement qu'un Mangemort. Qui me croira? C'est ma version contre celle d'un Auror respecté." Draco eut un sourire suffisant, rappelant l'ancien Malfoy. "Tu peux dormir sur le divan ce soir. Tu ne voudrais pas dormir dans le même lit qu'un ex-Mangemort, n'est-ce pas?"

"Draco..."

Draco prit l'oreiller d'Harry et le lui lança.

"D'ailleurs, va en enfer Potter." Et il claqua la porte de leur chambre

-------------

"Merde!" murmura Harry.

Il se redressa et se retourna sur le divan, cherchant une position plus confortable. Il soupira. Il était habitué à avoir Draco contre lui et son corps lui manquait ainsi que la manie qu'avait Draco de parler dans son sommeil. Harry avait toujours trouvé cela amusant, parfois agaçant, mais ce soir ça lui manquait. Il s'ennuyait de sentir les mains de Draco sur lui.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment ça avait pu si mal tourner. Une minute tout allait très bien et l'instant d'après Draco essayait de provoquer une bagarre avec Bob sans aucune raison. Harry ne pouvait croire que Bob avait dites toutes ces choses méchantes à Draco. Mais si c'était vrai? Draco n'inventerait pas ces choses là. Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Et pourquoi s'étaient-il disputés? Leur lune de miel avait été si parfaite. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Draco ruine tout dès la première nuit de leur retour à la maison ? Pourquoi avait-il tout ruiné lui aussi? Harry dut admettre qu'il était aussi coupable que Draco à ce sujet, après tout c'était lui qui avait transformé une conversation rationnelle en une dispute passionnée.

À côté, Brutus, le saint bernard, pleurnichait doucement.

"Ouais, je sais, Brutus. J'ai été un crétin », dit-il.

Brutus grommela comme s'il parlait à Harry.

"Peut-être que je devrais m'excuser mais il dort et je ne veux pas le réveiller."

Le grand chien se leva et mordit la chemise d'Harry, le tirant hors du divan.

"D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais!" dit Harry hésitant entre l'irritation et l'amusement. "Tu dois arrêter de faire ça ou bien je n'aurai plus de chemise à me mettre »

Brutus laissa Harry à la porte de la chambre et repartit.

"Lâche", dit Harry dans un soupir

Il se demanda s'il devait entrer dans la chambre ou seulement retourner sur le divan, bien qu'il avait l'impression que Brutus y était déjà. Il ouvrit la porte très doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Draco s'il était endormi, et avança sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit.

"Va t'en Harry," dit Draco, lui faisant presque faire une crise cardiaque.

"Tu es reveillé."

"Non, je parle en dormant,» ricana Draco

« Ouais, je sais ça. Mais là tu es réveillé. »

"Quoi?" Draco le fixa. « Je parle vraiment en dormant? »

"Oui".

Draco grommela quelque chose et Harry sourit simplement

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Draco en bougonnant

"C'est aussi ma chambre"

"Et…?"

Harry soupira et s'assit sur son côté du lit. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme je l'ai fait. Je suppose que je voulais que tu apprécies Bob parce qu'il m'a aidé énormément et qu'il est un vrai ami »

"Apparemment, toi et moi on n'a pas la même vision de ce qu'est un vrai ami. Il n'est pas ton ami, Harry »

"je ne suis pas entré ici pour me disputer encore avec toi."

"Si tu restes sur ce lit, je m'en vais Harry" menaça Draco.

"Merde, Draco! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus?"

Draco regarda derrière lui. "je veux que tu retournes sur le divan."

"Brutus est déjà là."

"Alors va dans la chambre d'ami"

"Elle et vide, tu te rappelles? Tu es en train de la décorer. C'était pour ça que je suis allé sur le divan!"

"Oh, c'est vrai." Draco fronça les sourcils. "Bon, alors dors sur le plancher. Je m'en fous".

"Draco, s'il te plait, je suis désolé, d'accord? Tu ne peux pas simplement t'attendre à ce que je croie toutes les choses que tu as dites au sujet de Bob ! Je le connais depuis 2 ans et il ne m'a jamais fait d'avance! Il est gentil, du moins quand il est avec moi. Il est difficile d'associer la personne que tu as décrite avec la personne avec qui je travaille. Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi! Mais si tu dis… "

Draco retint sa respiration avec espoir.

"Je prêterai attention à tout ça dorénavant. Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions pour ça."

Draco ferma ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tout, mais au moins Harry n'insinuerait plus qu'il était un menteur désormais. Donc, il dit à Harry qu'il pouvait rester s'il ne le touchait pas. S'il le faisait, il le jetterait à coup de pied dehors. Harry osa rire et Draco tira toutes les couvertures sur lui.

"Draco…"

"Oublie ça".

Il senti Harry se glisser furtivement sous les couvertures et se rapprocher de son corps. Draco réprima un sourire. Harry était tellement prévisible parfois. Mais il ne se rendrait pas si facilement. Il combattrait jusqu'au bout pour empêcher Harry de le toucher cette nuit.

"Va sur **(de)** ton côté du lit Harry" ordonna Draco, après tout, il était encore très en colère.

"Je suis de mon côté du lit. Tu deviens paranoïaque, Drake. Je veux un bout de couverture, c'est tout. Il fait froid ici ».

Draco put presque voir Harry sourire dans l'obscurité. Le salaud s'amusait de la situation et ce n'était pas ce qui était supposé se produire. Harry aurait du se sentir désolé de lui avoir crier dessus et il ne l'était pas. Il avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante.

Bien, puisse-t-il aller en enfer!

"Je te le jure, je ne veux pas te toucher, Draco"

"Tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard, Harry." Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Sois maudit!"

"Je n'ai rien fait."

"Tu me tentes"

"Non!" dit Harry avec une indignation feinte.

Une main se glissa sous les couverture et toucha légèrement le dos de Draco à un endroit qu'il savait être une faiblesse chez lui.

"Harry, je t'avertis…" murmura Draco, sachant que la bataille était déjà perdue.

"Désolé. Je n'avais aucune intention." Draco grogna et Harry sourit. "Je le jure ! C'était un accident."

"Alors Potter, garde juste tes mains loin de moi!"

« Une vraie tragédienne …" chuchota Harry.

"Ne me mets pas au défi!"

"Sincèrement, Draco, je ne fais rien! »

L'autre main glissa à l'endroit où Draco se trouvait et caressa son ventre.

"Je jure que ce n'est pas ma main," taquina Harry.

"Tu es vraiment un cas, Harry Potter." Draco attrapa la main de Harry avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Avant qu'il puisse l'arrêter, quoique que, Harry lui sauta dessus et le chatouilla impitoyablement. Draco rit et lui dit d'aller en enfer. Ils luttèrent ensemble comme deux enfants. En bout du compte, le jeu puéril se transforma en un jeu plus adulte. Harry vola un baiser à Draco, qui ne put lui résister. Le baiser lent et innocent s'est immédiatement transformé **(se transforma) **en un baiser chaud et intense. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement , leurs corps impatients de sentir celui de l'autre.

La langue de Harry voyagea vers le bas du corps de Draco et s'enroula d'elle-même autour de sa dureté.

«Harry »… gémit Draco.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'aime le plus dans nos disputes?"demanda Harry

"Quoi?"

"C'est faire l'amour," dit-il, en riant, avant de recommencer à sucer Draco.

"Agaçant."

"Toujours"

Ce qui se produisit par la suite fut une série de chuchotements, cris, gémissements et baisers. Harry remonta précipitamment sur Draco et plongea à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'y eu aucun mouvement lent. Ils étaient tellement impatients l'un l'autre que les mouvements de Harry devinrent rapidement plus passionnés et précipités. Aucun des deux ne s'en inquiétaient cependant. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre.

Mais Draco le prittotalement par surprise en obligeant Harry à se retirer de lui brusquement.

"Draco, qu'est ce qui…?" demanda Harry, le regard perdu "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?"

Draco cloua Harry sur le lit et le regarda fixement.

"La seule chose que tu as fait de mal est de supposer que je voulais être en-dessous cette fois," dit Draco dit, en léchant le cou de Harry et en le mordant doucement. Harry eu un gémissement satisfait. "je suis le chasseur aujourd'hui, Harry."

Harry ne s'en plaignit pas. En fait, il adora chaque minute. Ils se perdirent à l'intérieur l'un de l'autre une fois de plus et bientôt un orgasme intense traversa leur corps.

----------------

Le jour suivant, ils s'assirent à la table et discutèrent de leur dispute. Pas tellement que Harry le voulait, mais Draco avait tellement insisté qu'il accepta rapidement pour empêcher une autre dispute de se produire. En fin de compte, Harry promit de garder un oeil sur Bob pour vérifier s'il remarquait quelque chose de bizarre.

Bob avait touché un point sensible. Le passé de Draco le troublait encore maintenant et il se demandait s'il méritait le noble Harry Potter. Draco avait été un Mangemort. Il avait fait des choses ignobles et il avait vu à quoi l'enfer ressemblait. Il avait enfoui tout ça dans sa mémoire pendant longtemps, mais Bob les avait fait remontés de nouveau et il ne savait pas comment agir face à la douleur et à l'insécurité qu'il sentait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'était pas assez bien pour Harry et Bob avait raison.

"Draco…" Harry prit ses mains au-dessus de la table

"Hum" répondit Draco évasivement.

"Ne sois pas triste"

"Je ne le suis pas", mentit Draco

"Je t'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça, même pas Bob » le rassura Harry

Draco sourit faiblement.

"Je ne faisais que penser… S'il avait raison? Si nous étions ensemble juste pour le sexe?"

"Non!" objecta Harry, se sentant soudain très en colère vis-à-vis Bob.

Si Bob avait vraiment dit toutes ses choses à Draco, Harry le briserait en deux.

"Il ne sait rien sur nous! Et je suis certain qu'il sait à quel point je t'aime » Harry se dirigea **(vers) **à l'endroit où Draco était assis et le tint fermement. « Je déteste te voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas toi, mon Dragon ».

"Et si c'était le véritable moi? Et si je manquais réellement d'assurance?

"De tout façon, je t'aime" Harry lui embrassa le dessus de la tête . « Ca suffit pour les "et si…" Je dois y aller. Si ce que Ron m'a dit la nuit dernière est vraie, le bureau doit être une vraie pagaille sans moi »

« Je ne veux pas même voir le magasin... »

"Je suis certain que Daphne s'en est très bien occupé. On se voitpour déjeuner?" demanda Harry en redressant sa cravate.

Draco hocha la tête. "Oh, et n'oublie pas que nous allons à Gringotts après."

"On doit y aller?"

"Oui, il le faut, Tu dois y faire face, Harry, quoique ce soit. Pourquoi as-tu si peur de voir ce qu'il y a dedans? »

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste une impression… C'est pas une mauvaise impression mais pourtant… Chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai mal à l'estomac. Mais on va y aller aujourd'hui. Je te le promets. » Harry l'embrassa encore une fois et partit travailler.

Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment, Brutus aboya pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

"Quoi?"

Le chien aboya encore et pleurnicha.

'"Non, oublie ça. Je ne t'emmènerai pas à le magasinCe n'est pas un endroit pour un chien."

Brutus pleurnicha encore plus.

"Non"

Draco observa Brutus mettre sa tête sur ses genoux et le regarder avec de grands yeux pleins de tristesse. Cela ne prit pas longtemps fut pas long avant que Draco aille lui caresser la tête doucement.

"D'accord, maître-chanteur! Tu triches, tu sais ça? Comporte-toi bien!!"

Sur ce, Brutus aboya joyeusement

-----------

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à la banque Gringotts, certaines des petites créatures aux visages basanés, barbes pointues et longues mains fixèrent Draco d'un air soupçonneux. Ils étaient probablement au courant de son passé et ils se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là avec le grand Harry Potter. Draco eut un sourire narquois. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à la banque sorcière. Il avait un compte mais ne l'employait plus. Il n'éprouvait plus le besoin de se servir de cette monnaie – argent sorcier – depuis qu'il vivait comme un moldu.

"Hé, Griphook, comment ça va?" Draco ricana alors qu'il regardait un des gobelins.

Griphook ne dit rien. Il ne fit que regarder Draco avec une expression étrange, prit la clé que Harry tenait et leur fit signe de les suivre.

"Il sont aussi amicaux que dans mon souvenir» chuchota Draco à Harry en plaisantant.

"Ouais". Harry lui souria. "Les gobelins ne sont pas des créatures très sociables »

"J'allais le dire"

Ils s'assirent tous dans un chariot de mine et bientôt ils se dirigèrent vers le numéro 800 à toute vitesse. C'était comme être dans des montagnes russes et Draco détestait ça. Il avait oublié ce fichu chariot et ses conducteurs fous et sadiques. Il saisit la main de Harry et remarqua qu'il souriait. Ce bâtard souriait de son inquiétude! Finalement, quand ils arrivèrent au coffre-fort, Draco sortit aussi vite que possible du chariot et a presque faillit tomber à la renverse sur le solSi Harry n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'attraper, il aurait fait une chute dans les profondeurs de ces effrayantes cavernes.

"J'ai horreur de ça" dit Draco, sa main sur son estomac. Il se sentait comme s'il allait être très malade.

"Je ne savais pas, Drake, je suis désolé" dit Harry, caressant tendrement les cheveux de Draco et l'embrassant.

Le gobelin les regardaient l'air dégoûté.

"Dis-lui qu'il arrête de me dévisager comme ça ou je lui envoie un coup de pied », murmura Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

Le gobelin et Draco se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec haine.

"D'accord, Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dedans" dit Harry, essayant de dédramatiser. « Peut-être un tas d'or » Il fit un clin d'œil à Draco.

"Ou c'est peut-être une pelle et je vais pouvoir le frap** …"**

Harry coupa Draco avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. "Ouvrons juste cette fichue chose, d'accord?"

Le gobelin inséra la clef dans la serrure du coffre-fort et la lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'un monstre rampant lui sauterait dessus, et d'ailleurs Draco lui saisit la main, il avait probablement la impression. Le gobelin recula et permit à Harry de regarder à l'intérieur du coffre-fort. Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant dans celui-ci.

Il n'y avait rien dedans.

"Je ne comprends pas, c'est vide". Il se retourna pour parler au gobelin. «c'est vide, merde!"

"Ce n'est pas possible, Monsieur"

"Mais…"

Le gobelin, roula ses yeux et murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Putain de stupide humains ». Il entra à l'intérieur du coffre-fort et avec une exclamation de satisfaction, prit une lettre sur le plancher et la tendit à Harry.

"Une lettre?" se demanda Harry à lui-même

« Apparemment oui, Monsieur" répondit le gobelin gêné.

« Qu'est ce que je te disais, Harry? Les titresde propriétéde Poudlard!" plaisanta Draco.

"Ne sois pas stupide, Draco. Dumbledore ne possédait pas Poudlard ».

"Je blaguais. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais stupide! » répondit Draco, le visage dur.

"Je suis désolé" dit Harry d'un air absent.

Il était trop occupé à fixer la lettre comme si c'était une sorte de bombe prête à exploser.

"Tu ne l'ouvres pas?" Demanda Draco

"Bien sûr que je vais l'ouvrir"

Harry déchira le sceau et commença à la lire.

"Cher Harry,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis mort et que tu ne sais pas la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à ton fils. Il n'y a aucune façon de te dire ça plus doucement, je vais juste te le dire. Nathan Potter n'est pas mort cette journée là, Nathan est… »

"Vivant", murmura Harry alors queson corps se raidissait et que le papier tombait de ses mains.

"Quoi? Qui est vivant? Harry? Harry?"

Draco attrapa Harry dans ses bras juste avant qu'il ne touche le solHarry était évanoui.

"Harry!"hurla Draco." Merde. VOUS! Faites quelque chose!. Sortez-nous d'ici ! » ordonna-t-il au gobelin craintif.

Dans sa lettre, Dumbledore expliquait à Harry que lui-même ne l'avait appris qu'après la mort de Voldemort. Il avait découvert qu'un plan complètement fou avait été organisé par Fudge pour que Harry aille affronter Voldemort plus rapidement, et que de cette façon il aurait pu retourner à son poste en tant que ministre de magie. Cela avait fonctionné. Harry était en effet entré dans une rage folle, assez pour l'inciter à perdre son sens du danger et à aller vers Voldemort de lui-même. Mais Fudge n'était jamais revenu au ministère car il était mort, lui aussi.

Après avoir lu ça, Draco sut que si Fudge n'avait pas été déjà mort il l'aurait tué lui-même, et il pensait bien que Harry aurait voulu le tuer lui aussi. Quel monstre! Il avait enlevé Nathan à Harry pour garder son poste intact en faisant croire que Voldemort avait tué son fils. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça?

Il continua de lire la lettre:

"C'était un charme d'illusion, Harry. Tu as cru que ton fils ne respirait plus mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tout ça à cause d'un simple et stupide charme d'illusion. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être juste. J'ai dénoncé Fudge au conseil et je suis certain qu'il ne sera plus Ministre de la magie pendant longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Nous obtiendrons justice pour toi et Nathan. J'espère juste vivre assez longtemps pour te le dire. Comme tu sais, je suis très malade. Mais je vais m'assurer que cette lettre te parvienne à tout prix et…."

La lettre finissait brusquement, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait interrompu. Cinq ans avait passé. Cinq longues années… Il n'était pas certain de la réaction de Harry une fois le premier choc passé.

Le fils d'Harry était vivant. C'était un vrai miracle.

Draco jeta un dernier regard à la lettre et mémorisa l'adresse où Dumbledore croyait que Nathan vivait :

Nathan Potter

Le placard sous l'escalier

4, Privet Drive,

Little Whinging,

Surrey.


	2. Bonjour étranger

Titre: Just a Step From Heaven

Auteur: blanchemalfoy

Rating: NC-17

Couple:Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situation créées et appartenant à JK Rowling.

Réponse au review : 

**Oxaline et Crackos **: merci de vos encouragements

**Mara **: merci de m'aider et de me donner le courage de continuer. Tes idées lorsque je bloque me sont d'une grand aide. Ne me lâche pas !!!

**Shinobu-Sû **: merci de ta review. Sauf si j'ai un problème ou si ma beta-reader est dans l'incapacité de me corriger je veux publier 1 chapitre par semaine

Chapitre 2 – Bonjour étranger

La première fois que Draco avait vu Harry aussi en colère et déterminé, s'était juste avant qu'il aille tuer Voldemort. Maintenant, le sombreet effrayant Harry était de retour en pleine forme et il était impossible de ne pas craindre ce regard si meurtrier.

La haine qu'il y avait dans ses yeux était la pire des choses. Dieu merci Hermione et Ron étaient venus avec Draco et Harry. Draco ne savait pas ce que Harry aurait fait au conseil du ministère si ses amis et son amoureux n'avaient pas été là pour le calmer.

Pour Harry, c'était la dernière goutte dans son océan de problèmes. Son fils ne lui avait pas été non seulement enlevé, mais ils avaient eu également l'audace suprême de laisser les Dursleys l'élever ! Les Durleys, parmi toutes les personnes ! Et non seulement ça, mais ces horribles moldus avaient laissé son fils dormir dans le même placard sous le escalier, là où il avait été forcé de dormir des années auparavant.

Dès que Harry avait repris conscience, il était allé au ministère et avait fait un énorme scandale devant le conseil. Au moins sept hommes avaient été appelés pour l'arrêter avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter plus tard. Puisque le conseil ne l'avait pas aidé du tout, il déchira les vieux dossiers du ministère, spécialement ceux scellés par Fudge, et avec l'aide de Draco, Ron et Hermione – et la magie, bien sûr – il découvrit que les Dursley avaient été payés pour prendre soin de Nathan. Les bâtards avaient été payés pour être avec son fils et Nathan dormait encore dans le placard.

En ce moment, Harry voyait rouge et personne ne pouvait le blâmer.

Harry refusa de perdre une seconde de plus en allant prendre son fils. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour voir Nathan et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il avait également peur que le ministère – ou qui que ce soit qui avait comploté contre lui toutes ces années – emporte Nathan loin de lui une fois de plus. Il devait faire vite s'il voulait rester avec son fils.

La journée n'était pas terminée qu'ils étaient là, cinq personnes – Hermione, Ron, Harry, Draco et Bob – se tenant devant la porte des Dursleys avec leurs baguettes magiques prêtes à faire face à n'importe quoi. Draco n'aimait pas l'idée de Bob les accompagnant mais le bâtard avait insisté, disant que Harry pourrait toujours avoir besoin d'un autre ami, juste au cas. C'est pour ça que les amis étaient là. Draco voulut vomir quand il entendit ça.

De retour au présent, Draco regardait Harry soulever sa propre baguette et pointer la porte. Tout de suite, Draco sut exactement ce que Harry voulait faire et il se plaça devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

« Draco, enlève-toi de mon chemin! » se plaignit Harry

"Non! Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, Harry? Tu veux te faire arrêter, c'est ça? Parce que le conseil va être très heureux d'avoir une autre accusation contre toi!. Ils pensent que tu as perdu la tête. Veux-tu leur donner raison en faisant sauter la porte des Dursley?"

"Je ne vais pas la faire sauter. Je vais juste la débarrer! »

"Je ne te crois pas."

« Hé joli coeur,laisse Harry faire son travail, d'accord? Il est auror, pas toi » dit Bob avec condescendance et Draco le fixa incrédule.

"Qui t'as demandé ton opinion, Stevenson ?" lança Draco, se retenant pour ne pas frapper l'autre homme. « Tu ne devrais même pas être ici! Tu n'as rien à faire avec nous!"

"Je crois que ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour avoir cette discussion," précisa Hermione.

Bob ne semblait se soucier d'aucune de ces choses. "Je suis un ami de Harry! J'étais là pour lui lorsqu'il a en eu le plus besoin. Où étais-tu? Oh attend. D'accord. Tu étais trop occupé à te sauver parce que tu étais hors-la-loi et tu défendais la première chose contre quoi on se battaient moi et Harry!"

"Espèce de salaud, fils de pu-"commença Draco mais Harry lui coupa la parole.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais" demanda-t-il en regardant Draco avec désapprobation.

"Mais-"

"Je suis ici pour que nous prenions mon fils et pas pour que tu démarre une bagarre avec Bob!

Bob regarda Draco avec un sourire de triomphe. Draco dut avaler toutes les insultes et la colère qui étaient coincées dans sa gorge. Il baissa le regard, incapable de regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Harry réalisa qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'affreux au moment où il avait choisi d'attirer l'attention de Draco plutôt que Bob. Draco était blessé, et il le savait. Mais honnêtement, qui pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il pense rationnellement dans un moment pareil? Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il allait revoir son fils après tant d'années de culpabilité, pensant qu'il était mort pour ce qu'il était – le fils du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Draco, plus que n'importe qui d'autre devrait comprendre ça.

Il serra la main de Draco dans la sienne.

"Draco, s'il te plaît"

Draco soupira "Ne fais rien de stupide, Harry"

« Je ne le veux pas »

"Si tu fais sauter cette porte, que tu vas probablement beaucoup effrayer ton fils!"

"Il marque un point, Harry"dit Ron

"Ça m'était égal lorsque Hagrid a poussé la porte de la cabane quand j'avais onze ans."

"Oui, mais tu avais onze ans! Ton fils en a cinq! » lui remémora Draco

"Je ne pense pas que l'âge compte beaucoup. Les Dursley, si je me souviens, ont été pétrifiés."

"D'accord vas-y!" Draco recula, ricanant de la façon que Harry détestait, "sois stupide, mais sois également prêt à faire face aux conséquences après."

"Pourquoi tu ne fais pas juste cogner à la porte? » conseilla Hermione, levant sa main et faisant exactement ça « Honnêtement, c'est la première chose à faire et la plus logique. Si ça ne marche pas, là tu pourras prendre la façon sorcière.

"C'est pour ça que je t'aime » lui dit Ron en souriant

Cela a prit cinq longues minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que la figure ronde et familière de Vernon Dursley apparaisse devant eux.

"Qui êtes-vous" demanda Vernon avec un regard suspicieux.

"Je suis ton pire cauchemar" Harry sourit d'un air narquois

-----------

Nathan s'étendit sur son petit lit dans le placard et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Un malheureux jour de plus avait passé et rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était produit. Le Dursleys étaient la famille la plus ennuyeuse au monde. Ils ne lui permettaient de ne rien faire, même pas jouer avec le fils de Dudley, Peter Dursley, qui avait seulement une année de moins que lui. Peter le regardait comme s'il voulait jouer avec Nathan, mais Vernon Dursley ne leur avait jamais permis de jouer ensemble. Nathan ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un enfant plus misérable et malheureux que lui dans le monde entier.

D'après les Dursley, il n'était pas un enfant normal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas normal, mais il savait que certaines choses étranges arrivaient lorsqu'il était triste ou effrayé. D'habitude, la vitre de la fenêtre explosait ou tante Marge – l'horrible sœur de Vernon – avait mystérieusement commencé à flotter comme un gros ballon de couleur dans le salon. Il n'avait jamais oublié cette scène. Ça avait été hilarant, quoique les Dursleys n'avaient pas été d'accord avec lui.

Pourquoi il n'était pas normal? Il avait l'air normal. Peux-être avait-il une sorte de maladie rare. Il avait entendu oncle Vernon le dire à tante Pétunia une fois. Il était malade. Peux-être allait-il mourir. Peu importe de toute façon.

Il marmonna une berceuse qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir apprise, mais qui le rassurait néanmoins. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix d'un homme la chantant et elle n'avait jamais manqué de l'aider à se calmer.

Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier dans le salon. Il essaya de deviner qui ça pouvait être. Le son de la voix lui semblait très familière. C'était la voix que la personne utilisait pour chanter la berceuse dans sa tête.

Doucement, il descendit du petit lit et ouvrit la porte du placard. Il aurait des ennuis pour avoir flâner dans la maison à cette heure mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il devait savoir qui était là.

À petit pas, il entra dans le salon tranquillement et fixa les cinq personnes aux vêtements étranges entourant un Vernon Dursley pétrifié. L'un eux avait un bâton dirigé vers le visage rouge de son oncle. Nathan nota que cet homme avait les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés que lui.

"Oncle?" appela Nathan doucement et il mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

Instantanément, tous se retournèrent pour fixer Nathan. Le gars blond haleta, celui aux cheveux roux, ouvrit la bouche et la femme lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Mais Nathan ne se rendit pas compte de ces choses. Il était trop occupé à porter attention à l'homme qui avait échappé le bâton sur le sol et qui était à genoux en face de lui ces yeux verts remplis de larmes.

Nathan observait l'homme toucher son visage doucement, presque effrayé du fait qu'il pourrait se sauver s'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais Nathan ne voulait pas se sauver. Il voulait savoir pourquoi l'étranger, qui maintenant pleurait et marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent, lui ressemblait tellement. Mais surtout, il voulait savoir pourquoi lorsqu'il regardait l'étranger il avait la sensation qu'il était finalement à la maison.

---------------

Dès que Vernon Dursley réalisa que c'était Harry Potter qui se tenait devant lui, il essaya de bloquer la porte pour qu'aucun de ces monstres ne puisse entrer dans son sanctuaire, mais ses efforts à claquer la porte à la figure d'Harry furent inutiles. Harry poussa la porte furieusement et attrapa Dursley par le collet le tirant jusqu'au niveau des yeux

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" eut le courage de demander Dursley.

Harry le fixa avec dégoût. « Comment peux-tu demander ça, tas de merde? Tu sais ce que je suis venu faire ici! Je suis venu amener mon fils loin de toi! Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand j'ai découvert que Nathan était gardé ici ! Fudge devait avoir un sacré sens de l'humour pour te confier mon fils. Combien il t'a payé?"

"Il ne nous a pas payés!"

"MENTEUR! Combien?" cria Harry, secouant le moldu terrifié.

Vernon Dursley ne disait plus rien. Il était trop effrayé par la façon dont Harry se comportait.

"Je vais te donner une autre chance de me répondre et alors, si tu insiste à garder la gueule fermée, je vais devoir prendre des mesures draconiennes» le menaça Harry, sortant sa baguette magique hors de sa robe.

Ceci fit parler Dursley immédiatement, "tu dois comprendre, ils nous ont dit que tu étais mort ! C'était un petit gars avec un bizarre chapeau pourpre qui est entré dans la maison et nous a dit que Pétunia et moi étions la seule famille que le garçon avait. Nous l'avons pris, de la même façon que nous t'avons pris.."

"Tu as pris aussi l'argent naturellement!" Harry continuait de crier, "Fudge t'as payé beaucoup d'argent et quelqu'un au conseil continue à le faire! Tu reçois de l'argent pour prendre soin de mon fils mais tu le laisses dormir dans le placard! Tu devrais le traiter comme un prince!"

"Mais nous le faisons! Honnêtement, Harry, nous étions effrayé parce qu'il était soit-disant comme toi. Tu ne sais pas les choses qu'il peut faire ! Il fait toujours des choses anormales et nous devions le garder sous contrôle."

Harry serra les poings. "Tu es si pathétique. Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Lui as-tu dis ça? Parce que si tu l'as fait, je vais te jeter un sort tellement mauvais que tu ne voudras..."

"Harry! Prends seulement Nathan et viens" dit Draco.

"D'accord" Harry se ressaisit et commença à marcher dans la direction de la porte qui le mènerait au placard. "Je règlerai ton cas plus tard," menaça-t-il Dursley encore.

Le petit homme grassouillet sauta en avant de Harry et secoua la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas prendre l'enfant »

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda Harry. « C'est mon fils! »

"Mais parce qu'il n'est pas au courant. En outre, on nous a ordonné de prendre soin de lui quoiqu'il arrive. "

Harry se demandait pourquoi Vernon Dursley était tant préoccupé de ne pas briser une promesse faite à une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Peut-être avait-il été menacé ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour une raison moins bienveillante. Si Harry prenait Nathan, fini l'argent facile.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour ton argent, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Harry, dégouté.

"Et bien, cher neveu, tu dois comprendre que je rénove la maison – c'est pourquoi l'enfant dort dans le placard – et les rénovations coûtent de l'argent! J'améliore la maison et ainsi ton fils pourra avoir sa propre chambre et… "

"Ferme ta gueule!" cette fois c'est Draco qui avait crié. « Tu as menti au sujet de tes raisons et nous ne sommes pas assez idiots pour acheter ça! Tu veux juste de l'argent! Tu te fous de Nathan!

"Non!"

"Il a raison, Dursley", dit Harry, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Harry souleva sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers Dursley, qui tremblait.

"Tu ne peux faire rien contre moi ! Ils m'ont averti que tu ne pourrais pas parce que si tu le faisait, tu serais arrêté."

« QUOI? Alors tu savais que j'étais vivant!"

Harry sentit sa colère augmentée et cria le premier sortilège qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une lumière brillante sortie de sa baguette et suspendit Dursley à l'envers. Hermione, la voix de la raison, demanda Harry de le redescendre sinon il aurait des ennuis avec le ministère. Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier cependant. Il laissa l'homme pathétique suspendu dans les airs pendant un moment. Après quelques instants de plaisir, il fit redescendre Dursley.

« Je vais prendre mon fils et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter », il avertit Dursley, qui en pissait presque sur lui de peur..

Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Draco. Ils savaient que Harry aurait des ennuis pour ce moment de vengeance et ils calculaient leurs chances de faire sortir Nathan et Harry sans autres problèmes.

C'était alors qu'ils entendirent la voix douce d'un enfant venant de derrière eux. Le premier à regarder fut Draco, qui haleta à la vue de ce qu'il appellerait plus tard 'une copie carbone du Garçon-Qui-Vécu '. La seule différence était que Nathan n'avait pas de cicatrice sur son front.

Ron attrapa Hermione et l'amena plus près de lui pour s'appuyer. Et Harry laissa tomber sa baguette suite au choc de voir son fils pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Il s'effondra pratiquement devant Nathan et incapable de retenir ses larmes, il les laissa couler librement. Il était sans voix. Son fils était exactement comme lui. Même le vert de ses yeux était de la même couleur.

Harry toucha le petit visage de Nathan doucement, effrayé à l'idée qu'il ait peur de lui. Le petit ne se sauva pas. C'était presque comme s'il avait reconnu Harry. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ou l'était-ce?

"Allo" chuchota Harry.

Nathan ne put ouvrir la bouche.

"NATHAN' RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE!" cria Dursley

Harry leva les yeux du sol et sauta presque à la gorge de Dursley.

"COMMENT OSES-TU CRIER APRÈS MON FILS? »

Harry repris sa baguette et la dirigea à nouveau vers Dursley. Harry avait le mot meurtre écrit clairement sur son visage, et Draco avait terriblement peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide comme de tuer l'autre homme. Pendant que Hermione et Ron étaient trop paralysés pour faire ou dire quelque chose, il s'était approché de Harry et essayait de le convaincre de baisser sa baguette.

"Et tu appelle ça une chambre?" continua Harry

"Harry, s'il-te-plaît", dit Draco, mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Harry

"Ne l'écoute pas, Harry!, ce gars a besoin d'une leçon! » hurla Bob

Draco lança au bâtard un regard meurtrier. Il avait porté attention à Bob depuis qu'il était arrivé, et il avait noté que l'homme aimait encourager Harry à faire les choses qu'il n'était pas supposé. C'était alors que Draco réalisa que Bob voulait pousser Harry à avoir des problèmesLa question était pourquoi.

"Harry, ne l'écoute pas, dit Draco,

"Ouais, Harry, Draco a raison," convenu Hermione, se remettant du choc.

Harry ne sembla pas les écouter, surtout lorsque Dursley lui dit d'écouter ses amis. Mais lorsqu'il regarda Draco dans les yeux, sa colère tomba et il plaça sa baguette dans son manteau.

"D'accord, Je ne te ferai rien. Mais je m'emmène mon fils."

Jusqu'à maintenant, Nathan n'avait pas dit un seul mot au sujet de tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa tante et son oncle lui avaient menti au sujet de son père. Ils avaient dit que ses parents étaient mort mais l'étranger venait juste de le nier. Cet homme qui lui ressemblait tant prétendait être son père et voulait l'emmener. Il était effrayé mais également soulagé. N'importe quel endroit serait mieux que la maison des Dursley.

Tous les yeux étaient sur lui maintenant et il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire.

"Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les choses!" Hermione attira l'attention de Harry. "Premièrement, tu demandes à Nathan s'il veut aller avec toi."

"La fille a raison." précisa Dursley mais il referma immédiatement la bouche comme Harry le fixait avec un regard menaçant.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge, se remit à genoux devant Nathan lui demanda tendrement, "Nathan, je suis désolé si les choses se passent comme ça, et que tu découvres que je suis ton … père… d'une manière si violente… mais… bon… Veux-tu venir avec moi, Nathan?"

Nathan sortit son pouce de sa bouche et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent un cri perçant venir de la porte. C'était Pétunia Dursley. À ses pieds, il y avait des sacs du supermarché qu'elle avait laissé tomber sous le choc. La nourriture était répandue sur le sol et elle était pâle comme un fantôme. Elle pensait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son neveu mais il était là, exactement devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passé?"

"Je suis venu reprendre mon fils » expliqua Harry calmement.

"M-Mais…"

"Pas de mais." Harry tourna son attention vers Nathan et lui reposa sa question précédente encore, "veux-tu venir avec moi, Nathan?"

Nathan regarda les Dursleys, derrière Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute au sujet de son choix.

Il sortit de la salle de séjour et Harry le suivit. Il observa Nathan entrer dans le placard et prendre son petit oreiller – le même qui appartenait à Harry dans le passé - et un petite couverture. Harry la reconnue comme celle qui enveloppait le corps de son fils la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Harry combattit son envie de pleurer.

Alors Nathan se retourna pour faire face à son père et Harry déglutit. Si quelqu'un lui avait demander comment il se sentait à ce moment, il n'aurait pu trouver de mots pour le décrire. Il était si heureux que les émotions le suffoquaient. Il voulait s'effondrer et pleurer.

La petite main attrapa la sienne. En silence , Nathan avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi de partir avec Harry. Sans attendre personne Harry quitta la maison amenant Nathan par la main. Ses amis le suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. À l'extérieur, ils rencontrèrent un auror d'élite de l'escouade de l'application de la loi magique. Harry savait qui ils étaient et il se demandait pourquoi ils étaient là. Il grimaça. Les aurors d'élites avaient particulièrement été formés pour avoir affaire à des criminels. Peut-être que le Conseil avait décidé qu'il était un criminel après toutes les menaces qu'il avait faites à ces vieux imbéciles.

« Horace, "Harry salua l'homme devant lui avec un sourire narquois," Il y a un problème?"

"Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Harry, mais nous devons d'emmener avec nous au poste. Tu as violé beaucoup de règlements très sérieux … Et bien, tu vois… J'ai reçu l'ordre de te mettre en détention préventive en pendant l'enquête supplémentaire."

L'homme semblait avoir honte de ce qu'il faisait.

"QUOI?" crièrent trois voix, outragés.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux, Horace!" s'exclama Ron, rageant.

"Je suis désolé, Ron, mais…"

"Mais quoi? Si tu emmènes Harry, alors tu devras m'emmener aussi parce que j'étais avec lui de toute façon. Si Harry a violé un règlement, alors je l'ai fait aussi.. Nous sommes ensemble. Il est mon partenaire. Je ne le laisserai pas seul!"

"Ron…," appela Harry, mettant sa main libre sur l'épaule de Ron. "c'est correct. Je vais y aller."

"HA ! Tu es baisé!" cria Dursley dans la porte, "Je savais que tu finirais en prison tôt ou tard ! et Nathan va rester. »

"NON! Hurla Harry. "Nathan reste avec nous! Draco l'amènera à la maison. D'accord, Drake? »

"Naturellement, mon cœur » dit immédiatement Draco.

Quelques magiciens de choc rirent nerveusement à leur intimité. Draco leur lança un regard furieux rempli de haine.

"Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à faire!" dit Dursley, en faisant un pas en avant. "j'ai pris soin de ce gosse pendant tellement longtemps!" Il se composa un visage triste. "comment osez-vous laisser ce monstre l'emmener loin de nous?"

Harry le fixa avec dégoût. "Tu es un serpent tellement dégoûtant!"

"Je sais, monsieur," dit Horace à Dursley, "mais cet enfant, si je comprends, est le fils de Harry."

"Il a abandonné Nathan" accusa Dursley.

"C'est un mensonge!"cria Draco avant Harry

"Je connais la vérité, M. Dursley," dit Horace d'un ton froid. "Malheureusement mon jugement personnel de la situation ne peut aider Harry à l'heure actuelle, mais l'enfant restera avec son mari jusqu'à ce l'on ait des instructions supplémentaires."

"Mari ? Tu es une pédale!?" Il regarda Harry avec aversion et se tourna pour parler avec Horace, "comment pouvez-vous permettre au gosse de rester avec eux ? À moins que vous ne soyez un des leurs! Je veux que vous sortiez de ma propriété! MAINTENANT ! Et l'enfant reste!"

"Non, il ne veut pas, monsieur."

"Horace," Ron prit son collègue par le bras et murmura dans son oreille, "Tu ne peux pas amener Harry devant Nathan. Regarde-le! C'est juste un enfant et il est effrayé. Il vient seulement de rencontrer son papa et maintenant il va te voir l'emmener! Putain, ce n'est sacrément pas juste et tu le sais."

"Je sais, Ron, mais l'ordre est venu d'en haut. mes fesses sont en jeu."

"Laisse Harry rentrer à la maison. Alors tu pourras l'amener au commissariat et il t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir. Allez !, On est amis! On a combattu ensemble! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça. Harry t'as sauvé la vie! »

Horace soupira, "D'accord, nous allons tous aller chez lui. Après je déciderai quoi faire."

"Quelqu'un veut me faire accuser," dit Harry à Horace.

"Je sais, Harry. tu peux rentrer.Nous te suivrons."

Hermione, Ron et Draco soupirèrent de soulagement. Bob eut une étrange expression de déception mais personne ne le vit. Dursley essaya encore de se plaindre, mais personne ne lui accorda un second regard.

Harry sentit la main de Nathan le tirer et il se mit à genoux pour l'écouter.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nat?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Nathan eut un grand sourire. Personne ne l'avait appelé Nat. C'était toujours Potter et un Potter qui, habituellement était dans un ton de voix colérique, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Harry avait dit son nom comme s'il se souciait de lui, comme s'il l'aimait. Il aimait ça beaucoup.

"Tout va bien?" demanda son fils.

Harry sourit. "Oui, tout va bien. Allons à la maison."

------------------

Ils étaient à peine arrivés à la maison que les journalistes du Daily Prophet étaient partout. Harry jura dans un souffle comme Ron et Draco essayaient de traverser la foule pour ouvrir la porte.

"Comment ont-il su ça aussi rapidement?"se demanda Hermione.

"Quelqu'un doit avoir dit quelque chose," murmura Bob.

Hermione le regarda, soulevant un sourcil. Elle était d'accord avec Draco quand il avait dit qu'il y avant quelque chose de faux dans ce type.. Elle parlerait à Ron plus tard au sujet de ses soupçons.

Avec tous ces journalistes autour, Horace n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'emmener Harry. Harry ne se plaignit pas, la seule demande qu'il fit fut que Nathan ne le voit pas être arrêté. Horace le laissa seul avec Nathan quelques minutes, et Harry essaya de lui expliquer qu'il partait pour quelques heures, mais qu'il reviendrait. En attendant, Draco prendrait soin de lui. Nathan n'aimait pas cet arrangement, mais il accepta.

Harry avait le cœur brisé d'être séparé son fils comme cela. Il voulait crier et détruire ces bâtards du ministère. Mais il ne fit rien. Il embrassa Draco et lui dit de s'occuper de leur fils. Draco sourit, quoiqu'il s'inquiétait à mortHarry avait dit « leur fils ». Il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Ils s'embrassèrent et Draco essaya d'empêcher ses larmes de coulerIl ne pleurerait pas. Pas devant ces idiots de la police sorcière et ces rapaces du Daily Prophet.

Avec le coeur serré, lui et Hermione observèrent Harry et Ron partir avec les aurors d'élites. Bob avait disparu de leur vue.

"M. Malfoy ? Etes-vous M. Potter maintenant ? Est-ce vrai que vous et M. Potter êtes mariés ? Harry Potter? Quand vous êtes vous connus ? Est-ce que M. Potter a déjà été tenté par le Mage Noir à devenir mangemort? Est-ce comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés?" les questions venaient indéfiniment une après l'autre et Draco cria presque de frustration.

Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans une situation comme ça. Il leur ferma la porte aux **au **nez, espérant qu'il l'avait cassé à quelqu'un.

"Je déteste ces bâtards!" hurla-t-il. "Comment peuvent-ils me demander ces choses ? Comment peuvent-ils penser cela de Harry ? Harry n'a jamais été un mangemort. Il les a sauvés de Voldemort et c'est comme ça qu'ils le remercient! C'est pour ça que j'ai disparu ! Je ne peux pas supporter les journalistes et… "il cessa de parler lorsque Nathan entra dans la salle de séjour.

"Bonjour, Nathan," dit Hermione d'une voix douce, ses instincts maternels activés. "Tu as faim ? Tu veux du chocolat chaud?"

Il inclina seulement la tête.

"Génial! Je vais t'en faire."

Hermione s'en alla dans la cuisine et Draco resta seul Harry miniature. Il était stupéfiant de voir combien Nathan ressemblait à Harry. Les cheveux, les yeux verts, l'attitude timide pourtant défensive. Draco se demandait si Nathan allait le rejeter également et secouer la main en signe de refus comme Harry l'avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'était rencontrés.

"Bonjour," il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de tout ça.

Pour rendre les choses pires, Nathan ne disait rien. Il ne faisait que fixer Draco, peut-être en essayant de comprendre la relation qu'il avait avec Harry. MERLIN ! Comment vais-je lui expliquer ça?

"Tu veux une grenouille en chocolat?" demanda Draco a demandé, en prenant une dans le tiroir et la donnant à Nathan. »

Nathan l'ouvrir doucement et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand une grenouille faite de chocolat sauta de la petite boîte et atterrit sur son épaule. Draco s'attendait à une réaction négative, peut-être un cri ou un sanglot. À quoi avait-il pensé, en donnant ça à un enfant qui avait été élevé comme un moldu? Mais Nathan ne cria ni ne sanglota. Il fit à Draco un énorme sourire et Draco se sentit fondre. Ce gosse était adorable. Il avait un sourire si doux.

"Je peux la manger?" demanda Nathan à voix basse

"Naturellement!"

"Elle ne sautera pas encore?"

"Non. Il n'y a qu'un seul saut. Juste pour le plaisir. Je peux t'assurer que c'est fait en chocolat et rien de plus."

Nathan sourit encore et mordit dans le chocolat.

"Bon," dit-il à un Draco enchanté.

C'était alors que Brutus apparut, couvert de boue. Draco soupira. Brutus avait encore creusé un trou dans la cour **(le jardin). **Il vit Brutus s'arrêter et fixer Nathan, qui lui fixait le chien. Après une première inspection, Brutus commença à marcher vers Nathan, mais Draco le prit par son collier.

"Oh, non, tu n'y vas pas ," gronda Draco. "tu es tout sale!"

Brutus pleurnicha et essaya de partir mais Draco ne le perdit pas. Ils commencêrent un combat maladroit et à la fin Draco et Nathan riaient dur à la chose entière. Brutus s'assit sur le sol, vaincu, défait. Nathan l'approcha et reçu un grand coup de langue sur le visage. Il rit.

"Voici Brutus," présenta Draco, souriant. "Brutus, voici Nathan. Il vivra avec nous dorénavant alors tu te comportes bien! Plus de trou dans le jardin ou je ne te laisserai plus jamais entrer dans cette maison! Tu es chanceux que Harry ne soit pas ici pour te crier après."

Brutus pleurnicha encore un peu et aboya. Nathan ne semblait par effrayé par lui. L'enfant et le chien avaient l'air de s'adorermais Brutus était de toute manière trop sale pour que Nathan joue avec lui. Malgré des protestations de Brutus, Draco le ramena dans le jardin.

"Désolé, mon pote.Demain je te donnerai un bain et alors tu pourras entrer dans la maison à nouveau."

Nathan se sentit triste de perdre son nouvel ami déjà, mais Draco l'assura qu'il pourrait jouer avec Brutus le jour suivant.

La bouche de l'enfant était pleine du chocolat lorsque Hermione revint dans la salle de séjour. Elle lança un regard furieux à Draco et secoua la tête.

"Grenouille en chocolat ? Je viens juste de faire des aliments bon pour la santé!" se plaignit-elle.

"Blâme Ron de toujours laisser ces chocolats ici."

"Ouais, je sais… Mais maintenant Nathan ne voudra plus manger ce que je lui ai préparé!"

Nathan secoua la tête. « J'ai faim . »

"Tu vois ? Tu peux voir pourquoi il est le fils de Harry. Il a faim ! Un inoffensif chocolat n'a pas gâter son appétit. d'accord, Nat?" dit Draco amusé, et il cligna de l'oeil à Nathan.

Draco et Hermione furent impressionnés par tout ce que Nathan avait mangé. Draco blâma Dursley pour ça. Il se rappelait que Harry lui avait dit que les Dursley lui avaient toujours donné des restes ou juste du vieux pain avec un petit morceau de fromage pour manger. Ils devaient avoir fait la même chose avec Nathan. Le pauvre enfant était affamé ! Personne ne pourraient blâmer Harry d'avoir perdu la tête au moment où il avait découvert que Nathan avait vécu avec ces horribles moldus.

Après un moment, Nathan baîlla. Draco le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre à coucher. C'était étrange de tenir un enfant. Nathan était léger comme une plume et très petit. C'était bien cependant d'être celui qui était responsable de lui. Harry lui avait confié cette tâche et il avait effrayé au début, mais maintenant, en tenant Nathan dans ses bras, il était heureux d'avoir été choisi. Nathan était adorable. Ils avaient à peine parler et Draco était tombé amoureux de l'enfant.

Quand il l'étendit dans son lit, Nathan s'endormit immédiatement. Il observa Nathan pendant un moment, pensant qu'il ressemblait déjà à un père s'inquiétant pour lui. Il s'assura Nathan était en sûreté en mettant plus d'oreillers autour de lui, comme ça il ne tomberait pas hors du lit. Alors il retourna dans la salle de séjour pour parler avec Hermione.

"Je n'ai aucune idée sur la façon d'être père. Le seul modèle que j'ai eu était Lucius… et il était un père épouvantable. »

«Je pense que tu vas être parfait» Hermione sourit avec bienveillance.

"D'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu vas faire une excellente mère."

"Oh, arrête ça"

"Je suis sérieux."

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant un moment et puis Hermione dit, "penses-tu que Harry et Ron pourront se sortir de ça? Putain, c'est tellement injuste! Harry venait juste de sauver son fils de cette épouvantable famille."

"Ce type Horace semblait bien aimer Harry. Je pense qu'il reviendra ce soir. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront le cran d'arrêter Harry. Je veux dire, il a sauvé tout le monde de cette sacrée communauté et il ne s'est jamais plaint au sujet de la tâche qui lui avait été donnée. Ces aurors d'élites aurait du l'aider, pas l'emmener!"

"Tu as totalement raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive avec le ministère. Depuis que ce type a été élu comme ministre de la magie, tout est devenu un bordel. Arthur, mon beau-père, dit que ce Saulus Fimcyl – le nouveau ministre de la magie – est un escroc. Personne ne sait grand chose à propos de son passé. Certains disent qu'il a été élu seulement parce qu'il a soudoyé le conseil."

"Il a l'air d'un salaud d'après moi ce Saulus Fimcyl."

"Et non seulement ça mais depuis qu'il a eu le posteil essaie de mettre Harry dans le pétrin."

"C'est très suspect." Draco semblait pensif. "Est-ce que tu penses qu'il était un mangemort et qu'il cherche à se venger?"

"Je ne sais pas. ¨Il pourrait en être."

"Son nom me semble familier. Saulus… Je pense que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part. Il était peut-être un mangemort. Je devrais demander à Seamus à ce propos. Il pourrait se rappeler de ce nom. Quant à Bob, je pense que c'est lui qui complote contre Harry. Je veux dire, as-tu remarqué son comportement aujourd'hui ? Il jouait l'avocat du diable. Il encourageait Harry pour qu'il perdre son sang froid! Je l'aurais tué le bâtard!"

"Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Bob était très bizarre aujourd'hui."

"Je ne peux rien dire à Harry cependant. Il deviendrait furieux contre moi, "Draco dit amèrement.

"Je parlerai à Ron à ce propos. Je pense qu'il m'écoutera. Je connais Ron très bien et je pense qu'il soupçonne Bob, lui aussi."

Les minutes passaient lentement et Draco devenait impatient. Brutus hurla et il trembla. Il avait entendu par le passé que lorsque les chiens hurlent ça annonce un malheur. Il n'était pas une personne superstitieuse, mais en ce moment il avait un sentiment bizarre à ce sujet.

"Merde, cette attente me tue! Il jura.

"Je sais comment tu te sens."

Le téléphone sonna et Draco le prit immédiatement. C'était Harry

"Comment as-tu eu un téléphone?" demanda Draco.

"C'est le cellulaire de Ron. Écoute, Drake, je… »

Draco nota par le ton de voix de Harry que quelque chose allait très mal.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

« Je… Je vais devoir passer la nuit ici."

"QUOI? Pourquoi? Ils t'ont arrêté?"

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche.

"En quelque sorte. C'est compliqué. Ils m'accusent de choses… "

"Quelles choses?"

"Des choses comme trahison et meurtre."

"Comment peuvent ils te faire ça, Harry?" Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

"Ne panique pas, Draco. S'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin de toi pour rester fort en ce moment. Pour moi et pour Nathan."

"Harry…"

"S'il-te-plaît. Promets-le moi"

"Tu dis ça, comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir.," Il y avait un ton de désespoir dans la voix de Draco. "Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas? Ils ne peuvent pas te garder là pour toujours ! Tu es Harry Potter, par Merlin!"

"Draco… ils m'appellent. S'il-te-plaît, promet moi que tu prendras soin de Nathan."

"Naturellement! Tu n'as même pas à me demander ça!"

« Je sais, mon amour. Je suis désolé »

"C'est normalJe comprends"

"Comment va Nathan?"

"Il va bien. Il est adorable, Harry, Il te ressemble tellement!"

Draco entendit Harry soupirer.

"Tu dois me promettre quelque chose, toi aussi, Harry."

"Quoi?"

"Tu ne laisseras pas ces bâtards t'avoir!Tu ne les laisseras pas gagner. Je ne les laisserai pas gagner!"

"Je te le promets. Je dois y aller. Dis à Herm que Ron restera ici. Il est trop têtu pour partir… "

"Il est ton ami. Merci mon Dieu il est avec toi"

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

Harry raccrocha.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" demanda Hermione, affligé.

"Il doit passer la nuit là-bas »

"Oh, mon Dieu"

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le divan, se tenant la main pour se réconforter.

"Et pour Ron?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il va rester là avec lui quoiqu'il ne devrait pas."

Hermione sourit. "Ron aime Harry. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il resterait."

"Veux-tu dormir ici ? Tu peux dormir avec Nathan dans le lit. Je dormirai sur le divan."

"D'accord, Est que tu penses que Nathan va trouver ma présence étrange?"

"Je ne pense pas. Il t'aime bien."

"Oui, mais il dort dans une nouvelle maison pour la première fois."

"Alors il te sera reconnaissant de te trouver à côté de lui."

Draco dormit affreusement mal cette nuit-là.


	3. Douce liberté

Encore un gros merci à Mara pour sa précieuse aide

Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews continuez :)

Chapitre 3 : Douce liberté

Harry se sentait comme un animal pris au piège. Vers la fin de la journée il s'était senti furieux envers tout le monde, même Ron, qui n'avait pas mérité son accès de rage. Mais en ce matin d'une nouvelle journée, il était peu un plus calme. Juste un peu.

Qui aurait pu le blâmer? Il avait finalement été si prêt de se libérer de la culpabilité et le désespoir qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait perdu son fils. Il avait tenu Nathan prêt de lui et il avait pris sa petite main. Son fils était vivant et il l'avait vu seulement quelques minutes.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre c'était pourquoi il c'était lui qui était enfermé dans une cellule et non ces salauds qui avaient aidé Fudge dans son plan cruel pour le séparer de son fils. Ils devraient être arrêtés, pas lui. Harry était certain qu'au moins trois membres du conseil avaient été impliqués dans cette affaire grâce aux documents qu'il avait découverts dans les dossiers du ministère. Il espérait que Draco les avaient très bien cachés.

Les accusations envers lui étaient très sérieuses. Trahison et meurtre. La moins importante de toute était qu'il avait menacé Vernon Dursley, et c'était la seule qui était vraie. Le gros salaud avait mérité ça et plus encore pour avoir maltraité Harry et Nathan pendant tant d'années.

Maintenant, trahison et meurtre. C'était une telle blague. Il avait sauvé le monde sorcier et c'est comme ça qu'on le remerciait.

Son lit lui manquait, son Draco, son fils, même Brutus et son comportement déplaisant. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance de tenir son fils dans ses bras. Nathan avait rencontré son père seulement une minute pour le voir être emmener comme un criminel.

Horace était un type bien et il aimait bien Harry. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour sortir Harry de là, mais il avait certaines difficultés avec ses supérieurs. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur détestait vraiment Harry.

«Hé, mon pote, » il entendit Ron l'appeler.

"Ron! s'exclama Harry, heureux de voir son ami à nouveau, « Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus »

Ron étendit sa main au travers les barreaux enchantés de la cellule et prit la main de Harry.

« C'est rien, mon pote. Je comprends ce que tu vis. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extérieur? »

"Horace essaie de convaincre son patron que tout ça est un gros malentendu. Jusqu'ici, les choses ne semblent pas très bonnes. Quelqu'un de haut placé est derrière tout ça mais je vais découvrir qui c'est. »

« As-tu vu Bob aux alentours? » demanda Harry soudainement.

"Oui, il y a un moment. Il essaie de t'aider, lui aussi »

« Draco ne lui fait pas confiance. Mais puisque tu dis que…

Ron fit un drôle de visage.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry

"Je pense que Draco a raison. Bob agit très bizarrement. Regarde de quelle manière il s'est comporté hier. Il essayait de te provoquer pour que tu fasses quelque chose de mal à Dursley. De plus, devant nous il se comporte en type bien, mais après tout ce tumulte, il a disparu. Aujourd'hui je l'ai surpris qui parlait avec un journaliste du Daily Prophet et crois-moi, si ce que j'ai entendu est exact, il ne disait pas de belles choses sur toi. ».

"Merde, Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ça? »

"Oui et il a seulement changé de sujet. Il disait que je devais avoir mal entendu »

"Pourquoi voudrait-il me nuire? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je vais le découvrir. En attendant, il y a quelqu'un ici pour toi»

"Qui?"

"Draco"

Le coeur de Harry battit plus vite. « Draco ? Est-ce que Nathan est avec lui ? »

« Non Nathan est avec Hermione. Draco sera ici pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'ai besoin de parler à Herm, Harry. J'espère que tu comprends. On doit prendre quelques mesures et qui est meilleure que Herm pour cerner tout ça." Ron fit un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit. "Bien, elle a toujours été la plus brillante."

« Je vais revenir plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Draco va rester ici »

"Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça » se plaignit Harry

"Tu as l'air bien"

"Je ne voulais pas parler de mon apparence, crétin! Je veux dire que je ne veux pas qu'il me voie ici, enfermé comme un fichu prisonnier! Je ne suis pas un criminel! J'ai donné ma vie à me battre contre le crime et regarde-moi! Le héros du monde sorcier.. quelle blague! dit ironiquement Harry

"Je suis désolé Harry. Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets » le rassura Ron

"Je sais Ron. Merci. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux ».

Ils se serrèrent la main et Ron partit. Un aurore d'élite apparut et ouvrit la cellule sous le regard de Harry. Il laissa Draco entrer et la barra à nouveau. Au moment où ils furent laissés seuls, Draco le serra fermement.

"C'est un cauchemar" dit Harry, sa bouche étouffée par l'étreinte de Draco.

"Je sais mon amour. Mais nous allons te sortir de là »

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive à moi? »

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils essayent de couvrir leurs arrières. Je veux dire que ce qu'ils ont fait à toi et Nathan était une chose terrible ! Ils devraient être arrêtés, pas toi! Ron a pris des documents qui incriminaient trois membres du conseil. Ces documents serviront pour ta défense. Probablement devras-tu cependant payer une caution pour avoir menacé Dursley et avoir fait usage de la magie contre lui, » expliqua Draco.

« Il a juste flotté un peu dans les airs. Je ne l'ai pas blessé. »

Ils sourirent malicieusement.

"Ils ne voient pas ça de cette façon» signala Draco

« Ils n'ont pas eu à le supporter pendant seize ans! » se plaignit Harry.

Il s'assirent côte à cote sur le banc et Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco

"J'ai tué deux personnes dans le passé. Cette partie est vraie. Le premier était un mangemort, l'autre était Voldemort et je ne pense pas qu'ils correspondent à une catégorie d'être humain. J'ai agi en légitime défense. Et il n'y avait personne de triste lorsque Voldemort a été tué. Ces salaud ont fait une fête pour célébrer ça! Maintenant ils m'accusent de meurtres pour lesquels je n'ai rien à voir! Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas? « demanda Harry d'un ton incertain.

"Bien sûr que je te crois. Tu n'aurais jamais tué quelqu'un sans avoir une bonne raison, Harry, Je sais ça, vraiment. Tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de cruel. Jamais. Tu es la plus loyale et la plus gentille personne que je connaisse. Malgré le fait que tu as violé quelques règles dans ta vie, tu n'as jamais violé les principales règles du code des aurores »

Harry chercha les lèvres de Draco et l'embrassa passionnément. « Tu me manques, mon dragon »

Draco approfondit le baiser et murmura contre sa bouche, « Je sais, tu me manques aussi »

"Comment va Nathan?"

"Il est magnifique. Il est tellement calme. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été comme ça lorsque j'étais enfant. J'avais l'habitude de mettre le feu aux rideaux et de tourmenter les elfes de maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils veulent sauter par la fenêtre. J'ai envoyé quatre gouvernantes à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste parce que je les ai rendu folles. Je n'arrêtais jamais ! »

Harry rit. "Par Merlin, Draco! Tu étais un démon "

« Je parie que tu étais un saint » ricana Draco

"Je l'étais" Harry fit un large sourire. « Quoique j'ai eu à me défendre quelquefois contre cet imbécile de Dudley »

"Nathan te ressemble en tout point. C'est impossible de ne pas l'aimer »

Harry semblait très heureux d'entendre ça. « Est-ce qu'il aime la maison? »

"Oui. Il va bien, Harry, Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je déteste être séparé de lui, » soupira Harry.

« Il a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire alors je lui ai juste dit que tu serais à la maison bientôt »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça Draco. Tu ne sais pas quand je vais sortir d'ici »

"Tu vas sortir Harry ou mon nom n'est pas Draco"

"Alors prépare-toi à le changer. Comment devrais-je t'appeler? blagua Harry et Draco grogna.

"Ce n'est pas drôle »

"Je sais bien ce que tu veux dire, mais les choses semblent affreuses pour moi"

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry! Et je vais te sortir de là! »

Harry ferma ses yeux et il sentit Draco contre lui encore une fois. Il sourit

"As-tu parlé à Nathan de nous?" Demanda Harry soudainement

"Euh… non," dit Draco

"Il n'a rien demandé?" insista Harry

"Non Harry"

"Qu'est-ce que tu pense que ça va le déranger » Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne ce que ça signifie. Il est trop jeune »

Harry posa sa tête sur les genoux de Draco laissant son mari lui caresser les cheveux. « Je dois sortir » dit-il avec détermination.

"Et tu vas le faire" dit une voix de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Draco et Harry levèrent les yeux et virent Sirius Black. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de joie.

"Sirius!" il se leva et marcha vers son parrain. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, petit? Je suis ici à cause de toi! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des problèmes »

"Qui te l'as dit?" demanda Harry curieux, et il regarda Draco avec suspicion. « Draco… est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça? »

Draco le regarda d'un air coupable. « En quelque sorte… … Il avait le droit de savoir ! » dit-il rapidement pour sa défense.

"Je ne peux pas crois que tu ne voulais pas que je le sache, Harry!" protesta Sirius

"Et bien, ce n'est pas ça » C'était le temps pour Harry de se défendre lui-même « Je te l'aurais dit éventuellement. Je n'ai juste pas voulu te tracasser. Tu étais à Paris avec Narcissa et… »

"Comment aurais-je pu être laissé en dehors de ça, Harry ? Ton fils est vivant ! J'aurais souhaité l'avoir su plus tôt, alors j'aurais pu aller avec toi le délivrer. »

"Et bien, il est avec nous maintenant. Et il est beau. Il est si grand! »

Draco sourit et ajouta "et c'est une copie carbone de Harry. Les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire, la même personnalité »

« Je ne peux plus attendre pour le rencontrer ! » dit Sirius.

"Moi non plus, dit une autre voix en arrière de Sirius

Cette fois, même Sirius fut surpris lorsque Rémus Lupin apparut devant lui.

"Rémus" s'exclama Harry. « C'est la journée des surprises . L'as-tu appelé lui aussi, Draco ? »

"Et bien, oui. J'ai pensé qu'on aurait besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pouvait trouver" Draco haussa les épaules

« Merde, Draco. Tu n'as pas appelé… »

Pendant que Draco et Harry se parlait, Sirius et Rémus se regardait fixement l'un l'autre d'une façon embarrassée. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis un moment, à cause de circonstances qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu partager avec Harry. Harry n'avait pas compris en premier lieu pourquoi Remus et Sirius s'étaient disputés et il avait été triste quand Remus n'était pas venu à son mariage.

« Bonjour, Sirius, ça fait longtemps, » Remus fut le premier à briser le silence.

"Oui," fut la seule réponse de Sirius

Le charme qui tenait leurs yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre fut brisé par la voix tranchante de Harry.

"Mais Snape? Pourquoi Snape voudrait m'aider? Tu n'aurais pas dû l'appeler! »

« Et bien Harry, Severus n'est pas une mauvaise personne et… » tenta d'expliquer Draco

"Severus??? Tu l'appelles par son prénom? depuis quand?"

"Oh, allez. Tu n'es pas jaloux de lui, n'est-ce pas?" Draco roula les yeux

"Non, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu sembles si intime avec lui, c'est tout! »

Avant qu'ils aillent plus loin dans leur discussion. Sirius coupa court. « hé, les gars ! Arrêtez. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry se sentait encore très en colère. Il était jaloux, quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

"Attend une minute! Est-ce que j'ai entendu dire que tu avais appelé Severus Snape?" demanda Sirius comme s'il venait juste de réaliser ce que ça signifiait.

Draco roula encore des yeux. « Oui, je l'ai appelé. Par Merlin! Il n'est pas mauvais, tu sais? »

"Épargne ton souffle, Draco. Je n'ai rien à foutre de leur opinion », dit Severus Snape

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une réunion d'école? ». Sirius eut un sourire suffisant. « Ou peut-être es-tu venu ici juste pour rire de Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as emmené ici, Remus ! Je pensais avoir été clair quand j'ai dit que je voulais plus jamais revoir ce gars!"

« Sirius, » commença Remus, « je ne crois pas que c'est l'endroit pour… »

"Oh, c'est impayable ! J'aurais du savoir que tu amènerais ton amant avec toi » accusa Sirius alors que Draco et Harry haletèrent un « QUOI? »

"Oui, Vas-y Black! Vas-y et et rend-toi stupide " le provoqua Snape "Continue! Et peut-être que je peux ajouter quelques détails croustillants à propos de ma relation avec Lupin, et toi… "

"Quoi?" demanda Remus, horrifié

"CA Y EST! JE VAIS TE TUER! » hurla Sirius, en sautant à la gorge de Severus

À l'intérieur de la cellule Harry et Draco les regardaient se disputer les yeux horrifiés et leurs têtes presque collées aux barreaux, horrifiés par toute cette situation. Ils avaient entendu Rémus jurer dans un souffle et quelques gardiens arrivèrent de nul part pour mettre fin à la bagarre. En un moment, Sirius et Severus furent séparé pour leur plus grande joie à tous, ils furent enfermés avec Harry. Maintenant il y avait quatre personnes dans un petit espace et Harry se demandait si ça pouvait empirer.

Il semblait que oui, parce que quelques minutes plus tard Ron et Hermione étaient jetés avec eux à l'intérieur de la cellule sous les regards inquiets de tous. Motif : ils avaient insulté l'auror d'élite en chef.

Il y eut une courte période de silence et alors Harry demanda, « Si vous êtes tous les deux ici, qui est avec Nathan? »

-----------

Malgré sa frustration de ne pas avoir encore rencontré son père, Nathan vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Hermione l'avait laissé avec la famille Weasley et leur maison semblait être grande, avec une cour magique. Il observa, stupéfait, des plats, des tasses et des casseroles se laver eux-mêmes et une petite créature bizarre partir furtivement sous la table cherchant quelque chose. Il appela Mme Weasley et se dirigea vers la créature, lui demandant ce que c'était.

"¨Ca, mon chéri, c'est un gnome" Elle grimaça. « De petites pestes, voilà ce qu'ils sont! »

Mme Weasley attrapa la petite chose avant qu'elle puisse se sauver et puis la jeta dehors.

« Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? » demanda Nathan.

"Oh, ne t'en fais pas!", Elle lui sourit. « Leur tête est solide. Hélas. Il va survire, pour ma plus grande peine et elle changea de sujet brusquement. « Je fait quelques crêpes à la fraise et au chocolat! Tu en veux, mon chéri? »

Une autre chose que Nathan avait appris rapidement était que Mrs Weasley semblait aimer le nourrir toutes les cinq minutes. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas cependant. Il aimait tout de cette maison. La meilleure chose de toute était qu'ils étaient à l'opposé des Dursley et pour ça il en était extrêmement reconnaissant.

"Oh, maman, tu vas le rendre malade en lui donnant autant à manger! Il est probablement plein!" dit Ginny.

"Je ne le suis pas", dit Nathan, souriant et faisant soupirer Mrs Weasly et Ginny d'adoration.

« Il est trop mignon! » Ginny le prit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Nathan aimait Ginny. Elle avait la peau douce et sentait bon. Il se pelotonna contre elle.

"Et maintenant, qui le gâte?" Mme Weasley fit un clin d'oeil à sa fille.

"Ce n'est pas ma faute. Il n'y a que Harry pour pouvoir fabriquer quelqu'un d'aussi adorable ! » s'exclama Ginny.

"Où est papa?" demanda Nathan

"Et bien, il est…occupé…. et…. » essaya d'expliquer Ginny

Mrs. Weasley soupira. "Ton père a certains ennuis en ce moment mais il va revenir aussi vite qu'il pourra, chéri. Ton autre père s'occupe de lui. Pas besoin de mentionner que toute la communauté est indigné par ce qui se passe."

"Autre père? qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? »

Ginny se frappa le front et Mrs Weasley rougit.

"Et bien," commença Mrs Weasley, "Draco et Harry sont mariés, donc Draco est aussi ton père»

Si Nathan trouvait cette information bizarre, il ne dit rien.

« Quant à l'endroit où se trouve Harry … il a quelques ennuis au travail mais il va revenir »

"Et maman?" demanda-t-il dans un soupir

"Ton père aimait beaucoup ta mère, N'est-ce pas, maman? » dit Ginny à Mrs Weasley

"Bien sûr, chéri! Son nom était Cho Chang et c'était une très jolie fille"

"Alors elle est morte", dit Nathan en baissant la tête. « Oncle Vern ne m'avait pas menti à ce sujet»

Mrs Weasley et Ginny sentirent leurs yeux se remplir de larmes.

"Oui Nat. Mais elle est morte en héroïne. Elle est morte en te protégeant. Elle t'aimait beaucoup. Elle était une joueuse de Quidditch, comme ton père. Et elle était très très bonne à ça. Pas aussi bonne que Harry naturellement, mais… »

Nathan sourit tristement. "Qu'est-ce que c'est le Quich?"

"Oh! C'est un jeu sorcier qui se joue sur un balai et-« Ginny commença à expliquer mais elle fut interrompu par l'apparition soudaine de George Weasley. Nathan sourit, ravi. Il aimait beaucoup George, Il était amusant.

"Non, Non! Laisse-moi lui expliquer. Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet. Laisse le entendre ça de la bouche d'un professionnel!" George pris Nathan dans ses bras et le chatouilla. Ginny fit une grimace.

"Est-ce que tu aimes Draco? » demanda Mrs Weasley à Nathan soudainement.

Nathan hocha la tête. « Drake est super. Et j'aime Brut, aussi! »

"Je suis contente d'entendre ça! »

"Allez viens, Nat! Allons voler!" dit George avec enthousiasme, emportant Nathan dans le jardin.

Immédiatement, les deux femmes Weasley protestèrent. « Oh Non. George Weasley, pas question! »

------------

Harry était finalement sorti! Après beaucoup de discussions et beaucoup de menaces, ils avaient finalement relâché Harry et ses amis, mais pas avant d'avoir payé une caution, ce qui n'était pas injuste puisqu'il avait menacé de sévices et avait utilisé la magie contre Vernon Dursley, un moldu. Harry pourrait perdre son emploi d'aurore pour ça mais il ne s'en faisait pas à ce propos. Il voulait voir son fils. Il avait été soulagé de savoir que Nathan était chez les Weasley. Il n'aurait pu pensé à quelqu'un de mieux pour garder un œil sur son fils. Il savait que George passait quelques temps chez ses parents. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point Nathan devait s'amuser avec lui.

Cependant, avant d'apparaître avec Draco au Terrier, Harry parla à Sirius et Remus.

"Qu'est-ce que tout ça veux dire » demanda-t-il à Rémus, « Est-ce que toi et Snape… tu sais? »

Rémus le regarda embarrassé. « C'est ce que ton parrain…… présume. Je ne sais pas où il a pu aller chercher que Severus et moi étions ensemble ! »

"Tu l'as appelé Severus!" se plaignit Sirius

"Et puis après? je t'appelle Sirius et je ne couche pas avec toi! »

Sirius rougit. "Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis ton ami. Lui c'est un connard graisseux.

Harry était encore plus confus par tout ça. "Es-tu jaloux?" demanda-t-il à Sirius.

"Jaloux ? Ha ! « Ça n'a aucune chance d'arriver!" Sirius croisa ses bras et regarda ailleurs.

"Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas jaloux. Plus hétéro que lui tu meures» dit Remus amèrement. "Mais il ne peut pas accepter le fait que je ne le suis pas!"

"C'est pas vrai!" objecta Sirius. "Je ne m'inquiète pas de tes préférences sexuelles. Je m'inquiète si c'est avec Snape ! Je veux dire, même Harry est d'accord avec moi que Snape n'est le bon gars pour personne! N'est-ce pas, Harry?"

"Oh, foutaise! Je t'ai juste parlé de Trenton et tu as disjoncté!" Remus était exaspéré.

"D'accord. Cette conversation est devenu un peu bizarre..." murmura Harry

"Trenton était un crétin. Tu pouvais trouver mieux!" expliqua Sirius.

"Trenton était un brave type", dit Rémus entre ses dents. « C'est toi qui a un problème! »

Sirius grogna presque. "Et tu es aveugle ! Tu es aveugle depuis que nous avons seize ans!"

"Aveugle? De quoi tu parles? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du voir quand nous avions seize ans?"

"MOI!"

Tout le monde dans la salle devint silencieux. Le choc de Remus n'était rien comparé à celui de Sirius. Il n'avait jamais pensé révéler ses vieux sentiments après si longtemps. Le reste de la bande fixait seulement la scène avec stupéfaction, sauf Draco, qui pensait à sa mère. Elle et Sirius étaient un couple, n'est-ce pas? Alors de quoi diable parlait-il ? Il pensait que Sirius aimait Narcissa. Apparemment, il avait tort, et il tuerait Sirius s'il brisait le coeur de sa mère. Le seul qui n'avait pas trouvé cette déclaration intéressante était Severus, qui murmura seulement un "enfin".

"Et bien, à présent c'est définitivement bizarre" murmura Harry pour lui-même, mais son parrain entendit.

"Bizarre?" Il haussa un sourcil.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire!"

"Ouais, Black!" Et pour ma mère? » demanda Draco, renfrogné.

"Oui Sirius. À propos d'elle?" demanda Rémus en soupirant.

« Oh, c'est juste que … Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'attendais pas et…. »

Snape sourit d'une horrible façon. Il était enchanté par le spectacle.

"C'est pas important. Ce n'est évidemment pas nos affaires, « commença Harry »

"Comment peux-tu dire ça Harry? ton parrain sort avec ma mère! »

"Je sais Draco, mais c'est entre eux, pas nous. D'ailleurs, je meurs d'envie de voir Nathan"

Draco soupira en signe de défaite. « D'accord. Mais nous parlerons plus tard" avertit-il Sirius

Harry fut le premier à arriver au Terrier, suivi par ses amis et Draco. Severus était retourné à Pouldard, mais pas sans avoir chuchoté quelque chose à Rémus avant. Dès que Severus fut parti, Sirius et Rémus se fixèrent encore gênés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire?" demanda Rémus, son cœur battant rapidement.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?"

"Je ne sais pas, Sirius, je ne suis pas devin"

"Ce n'est certainement pas le lieu que j'aurais choisi pour avoir cette conversation avec toi," dit Sirius en baissant la tête. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il continua, "Je t'aime depuis notre cinquième année."

"Et pourquoi tu m'en parles justement maintenant après si longtemps? »

« Premièrement, j'aurais voulu t'en parler avant mais je suis allé en prison, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Deuxièmement, tu n'as jamais montré que tu étais intéressé par moi donc je pense que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et c'était toujours le mauvais moment pour confesser ce que je gardais en moi depuis toutes ces années… Je veux dire, Draco était là… Merde! » se maudit Sirius.

"Tu as raison. Le moment est mal choisi."

"Je suis désolé. Snape me tape toujours sur les nerfs, tu sais ça."

"Ouais, je sais." Remus sourit faiblement

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?"

"Bien sûr que non! Je t'ai dit il y a longtemps que Severus et moi sommes... et bien, je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous sommes. C'est difficile d'être son ami mais quelques fois c'est bien de lui parler. De toute façon je ne l'aime pas de cette façon. Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi."

"Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un? »

"Oui"

"Qui?"

"Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard? Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Allons chez les Weasley pour voir Nathan. Puis nous pourrons parler plus tard. Mon Dieu nous sommes si stupides..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard" Rémus sourit, prit la main de Sirius et disparurent de là

------------

La rencontre entre le père et le fils fut touchante. Au moment où Nathan vit Harry entrer dans la salle de séjour, il courut vers lui et son père le leva dans les airs. Ils s'étreignirent étroitement et Harry commença bientôt à pleurer. Ses émotions remontaient sauvagement et il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Nathan, voyant son père pleurer, commença à sangloter et tandis que les hommes dans la pièce fixaient la scène en retenant leurs larmes, les femmes pleuraient copieusement.

Finalement, les larmes arrêtèrent et tous se mirent à parler, blaguer et rire. Nathan, qui d'habitude était un enfant calme, ne pouvait arrêter de parler de toutes les choses qu'il avait apprises pendant cette journée et toutes les choses passionnantes qu'il avait vues. Harry l'écoutait enchanté et se remémorait le jour où Hagrid était apparu à sa porte lui racontant tout sur Pouldard et la magie. Hagrid serait ravi quand il entendrait la nouvelle que Nathan était vivant.

"Nous devrions lui donner une baguette » suggéra quelqu'un

« Et des robes », dit un autre

"N'oublions par des livres Les livres sont très importants pour l'éducation! »

« Toi et tes livres, Hermione. Honnêtement… Nous devons l'amener chez Honey dukes! »

"Oh, Ron ! Ne peux-tu pas penser à autre chose? »

"Tu devras définitivement lui acheter un balai, Harry. Ça doit être en haut de la liste. Il existe des modèles pour les enfants à son âge. Il a un talent naturel, si je peux dire," recommanda George. "Je l'ai emmené dehors sur mon vieux balai et il a tout simplement aimé. N'est-ce pas Nat? Il est exactement comme son papa."

Nathan secoua la tête vigoureusement. "J'aime voler. C'est super! Je veux voler encore, papa"

Harry fixa George en haussant un sourcil. "Fais voir ce que tu as fait?"

George gesticula. " on s'est bien marrés

"Es-tu fou?" dit Hermione à George. « Il est trop jeune pour voler! Tu aurais pu le laisser tomber! Harry dit quelque chose! C'est ton fils!"

Harry essaya, mais George l'interrompit. « Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber! Je sais comment prendre soin d'un enfant!"

"Tu ne t'approcheras pas de mon enfant lorsqu'il sera né!" Dit Hermione résolument.

"Oh, mon sucre d'orge, ne sois pas comme ça ». George n'est pas un irresponsable ». Ron essaya de la calmer

Après un moment de silence, tout le monde rit comme si c'était la plus grosse plaisanterie de tous les temps. Seul George était resté sérieux.

"Je suis indigné! Je suis très responsable maintenant ! J'ai ma propre affaire, vous savez?"

"Oh, oui, et quelle affaire vous avez toi et ton frère" pleurnicha Mrs Weasley. "créant ces idiotes et dangereuses farces et attrapes, ce à quoi j'essaie de mettre un terme…Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être responsable. Percy est responsable, Bill est responsable… "

"Bla Bla Bla… » George fit une grimace alors que Mrs. Weasley continuait de se plaindre.

"Oh, voler n'est pas dangereux. Pas si vous avez une supervision appropriée. J'avais un balai à l'âge de trois ans » dit Sirius.

Hermione le regarda horrifié.

Après toute l'agitation que Nathan avait traversée aujourd'hui, il se sentait très somnolent. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père avec un grand sourire et ferma ses yeux, baillant doucement. Harry chercha Draco du regard et fut étonné de ne pas le trouver.

"Où est Drake" demanda-t-il et la pièce devint silencieuse.

« Je ne sais pas. Il était juste ici il y a quelques minutes » répondit Ron.

"Ginny, voudrais-tu t'occuper de Nathan un moment pendant que je cherche Draco?"

Ginny le fixa d'un air vexé. "Je l'ai fait toute la journée, Harry ! Tu n'as même pas à me le demander! Je pense que Draco est dehors, près de la barrière, "dit-elle, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

Ginny prit Nathan et Harry partit retrouver Draco. En effet, il était près de la barrière, regardant fixement le ciel bleu nuit, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Harry s'arrêta pendant un moment pour l'admirer. À mesure que le temps passait, Draco semblait de plus en plus beau. Le clair de lune changeait ses cheveux – plus argent que blond – il avait l'air irréel, presque comme une vision. Une belle vision.

Harry marcha jusqu'à lui et encercla la taille de Draco par derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, mon dragon?"

« Juste réfléchir. »

"A quoi? "

"Rien de particulier »

"Pourquoi tu ne restes pas à l'intérieur? Tout le monde s'extasie devant Nathan »

Draco sourit tristement. "Je sais. Et tu es le pire de tous ».

Harry fit retournera Draco pour lui faire face. "Es-tu jaloux?" Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement son étonnement.

"Bien sur que non, Harry. Comment pourrais je être jaloux d'un enfant? »

« Tu sais, C'est moi qui devrais être jaloux ici. Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué au sujet de Snape »

"C'est un ami"

"Snape n'est l'ami de personne"

"Il m'a beaucoup aidé dans le passé. Je l'ai appelé parce qu'il connaît beaucoup de personnes bien placées que tu le crois ou non. Il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il ait été le meilleur espion que Dumbledore n'a jamais eu."

"Alors tout est bien. Je te crois. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse."

"Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse."

"Oh, allez Draco. Je ne vais pas avaler ça. C'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Draco marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

"Quoi?"

"Je disais que c'est une histoire de famille" répéta Draco, agacé

« Quelle histoire de famille? »

"Cette histoire de famille!" il pointa vers la maison. « Les Weasleys, Sirius, Rémus, Hermione et toi, réunis ensemble comme une grande famille heureuse, s'extasiant devant Nathan, qui sera probablement traité comme leur petit-fils et leur neveu. Je ne me plains pas de ça, je t'en prie. Loin de là! Je pense qu'il est merveilleux. Mais je ne suis rien pour lui et je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Comme si je n'avais rien à faire ici. Je n'ai jamais eu une famille. C'est la raison pour laquelle les Weasleys m'ont toujours tellement fait peur quand j'étais plus jeune. Ils me font toujours ça, d'une certaine manière. Je n'en fais pas partie et j'en suis désolé."

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, tu as tort ! Naturellement que tu en fais partie!"

"Non Harry"

Harry prit le visage de Draco en coupe dans ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres doucement. "Oui tu en fais partie."

"Ils sont gentils seulement à cause de toi"

"Ce n'est pas vrai! Ils t'aiment Draco. Pour Mrs Weasly, toi et moi sommes ses huitième et neuvième fils. Chaque fois que je rencontrais Mr. Weasley au ministère, il me demandait de tes nouvelles 'Comment va ton charmant mari ? avait-il l'habitude de dire. Et Ron… Ron te considère comme un ami. Il blague encore autour de ça parce que, et bien, c'est Ron. Mais il te fait confiance. Il pense que tu as raison à propos de Bob. Sirius et Rémus t'aiment aussi. Et Nathan m'a dit que Oncle Drake est super. Bien, tu sais comment sont les jeunes, "Plaisanta Harry.

"Draco sourit. "Oncle?"

"Il l'apprendra en temps et lieu."

"C'est exact. Je ne m'en fais pas."

"Tu vois? Tout le monde t'aime. Je t'aime"

Draco serra Harry. "Merci Harry".

"Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu avais un tel manque d'assurance

"Ne commence pas », menaça Draco

Harry ria. « D'accord mon dragon, Allons à la maison."

----------

Plus tard, lorsque Nathan fut endormi dans un lit qui avait appartenu à Bill, Percy et même Ron lorsqu'ils avaient été enfants, et laissant Brutus avec Nathan, Harry alla rejoindre Draco et le trouva au grenier plongé dans une mer des papiers. Draco lisait un très vieux parchemin et Harry se demandait de quoi il parlait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-il, s'approchant plus près de Draco et s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Je cherche quelque chose au nom d'un ancien mangemort. Saulus Fimcyl »

"Le nouveau ministre de la magie?"

"Oui, lui-même»

"Tu penses qu'il était un mangemort?" demanda Harry, abasourdi

Darco hocha la tête. « Son nom m'est familier »

"Explique-moi pourquoi tu es devenu si intéressé par ce type? »

"Hermione m'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas, Harry. Donc je pense qu'il est derrière tout ce gâchis."

"Hermion exagère les choses et tu le sais. Je n'aime pas Fimcyl mais je ne pense pas qu'il est responsable de mon emprisonnement. Je veux dire, Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant son élection. Comment pourrait-il avoir quelque chose contre moi?»

"Oh, Harry ne sois pas naïf! Tu as défait Voldemord. Tu as ruiné beaucoup de plans des mangemorts. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas d'ennemis. Tu dois avoir autant d'ennemis que moi. Je connais un tas de personnes qui aimeraient me tuer »

Harry frissonna. "Je ne savais pas ça."

"Et bien, j'étais un mangemort, n'est-ce pas? Et un traître. Ils me veulent mort."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste oublier ça pour ce soir? S'il-te-plaît? Je suis fatigué. J'ai passé presque toute la journée en prison et je veux mon lit."

"Oublier? Je ne peux pas oublier! Ils sont toujours après toi, Harry ! Tu es sorti aujourd'hui parce qu'il y a des personnes à l'extérieur qui t'aiment. Et même si tu le détestes, Snape nous a beaucoup aidés sur ce plan."

"D'accord." Soupira Harry. "Pardonne-moi je vais attendre pour se reposer un peu!»

"Va te coucher Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici"

Harry le regarda blessé et Draco regretta ses mots durs.

"Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je suis nerveux, je suis stressé et je suis stupide. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire de plus? Ah oui, je t'aime." Draco jeta les parchemins plus loin et s'assit sur les genoux de Harry, l'étreignant étroitement. "je t'aime," a-t-il répété, embrassant Harry. "Je ne veux pas que tu retournes encore en prison."

"Je sais, mon amour" Harry l'embrassa à son tour.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent sur le plancher.

"Nathan pourrait se réveiller" murmura Draco entre les baisers et les gémissements. « Les enfants se réveillent toujours au moment les moins opportuns. Oh, Continue de faire ça. Oui... Hmm… c'est bon… "

Harry sourit malicieusement. "Es-tu certain que tu veux que j'arrête?"

"Non. Fais-moi l'amour"

"Faire l'amour ? Comme tu es mignon."

Draco donna un coup de poing à Harry. "Ne ruine pas ce moment!"

Harry rit et après un moment il caressa l'érection de Draco. C'était alors que l'attention de Draco fut attiré par un morceau de papier signé par Saulus Fimcyl.

"Harry… le papier…," gémit Draco comme Harry continuait à le caresser.

"Quoi?"

"Il était...... Oh, oui… Je ne peux pas penser… correctement… avec toi… faisant… ça. Ah, au diable tout ça! Nous pourrons voir à propos du papier plus tard."

Et ils oublièrent tout à ce sujet pour s'aimer.


	4. Seulement de bons amis

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui va répondre a quelques questions :)

Réponse aux reviews

Vif d'or : continue ta lecture les réponses vont venir :)

Chris52 : j'adore tes délires.

A tous les autres : merci de m'encourager, ça me donne le coup de fouet (au figuré SVP) que j'ai besoin pour continuer

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Seulement de bon amis 

"Aparecium."

"Tu sais Draco, c'était, quoi, la dixième fois que tu essayais ça¨Ca ne fonctionne manifestement pas! Pourquoi tu continues d'essayer » Dit Hermione en haussant un sourcil. « Comment peux-tu être certain que le parchemin a quelque chose à montrer? Regarde les choses en face, il n'y a rien dessus. Accepte-le et passe à autre chose.

Draco lui lança un regard furieux. « Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu étais quelqu'un qui abandonnait facilement. Personne ne t'as jamais dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas le voir, que ça n'existe pas? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de caché dans ce parchemin signé par Fimcyl et je vais découvrir ce que c'est. Sa véritable information doit être cachée par quelque sort de magie noire. Je ne me rappelle pas le sort exactementÇa fait un moment, tu sais»

Hermione roula des yeux. « De toute façon. Est-ce que je peux avoir de la crème glacée? Soudainement j'ai envie de manger quelque chose de sucré. Chocolat! Chocolat avec… des petits morceaux de… "Hermione tapotait ses doigts sur la table pendant qu'elle pensait. « NOISETTE! Oui, c'est ça. Est-ce tu en as? S'il te plaît, S'il te plaît, dis que oui!"

Draco sourit. "Ouais, j'en ai. Demande à Tom et il va t'en donner. Et peuxêtre lorsque toi et ton bébé serez rassasiés de votre besoin de crème glacée, tu vas pouvoir m'aider réellement avec ça" Il souleva le parchemin.

« Ne t'énerves pas! Le bébé n'aime pas ça» se plaignit-elle

"Vas-y! et reviens lorsque tu auras fini»

Hermione se fraya un chemin vers la sortie du bureau de Draco en chuchotant« mauvais caractère, mauvais caractère. »

"J'ai entendu!"

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Draco s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda le parchemin. C'était seulement une note au sujet d'une réunion. mais l'endroit décrit n'était connu de personne. Pour apprendre la véritable signification de tout ça, Draco devait trouver la formule appropriée. Peuxêtre que Seamus pourrait l'aider avec ça. Il prit le téléphone et appela son ex-petit ami. Seamus répondit après cinq sonneries.

"'lo" Draco entendit Seamus grommeler

"Seam? C'est Draco"

"Oh. Juste une minute"

Par le ton de la voix de Seamus Draco compris qu'il avait du se réveiller au moment exact où il l'avait appelé.

« Ouais, je suis en forme maintenant» dit Seamus, d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Tu n'es jamais en forme sans avoir pris d'abord une tasse de café. Très fort. »

"Ouais. Noir, pas de sucre… Mon Dieu. Le paradis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drake?"

"Pourquoi dors-tu encore? Putain, il est dix heures du matin»

« Si tôt? Merde, pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé?" se plaignit Seamus

« Tu n'as jamais été une personne matinale, mais lorsque tu commences à dormir jusqu'à cette heure, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seam? Encore des problèmes au paradis? Est-ce Dean qui a fait les conneries habituelles pour changer» demanda Draco.

"Vas te faire foutre. Qui es-tu de toute façon? Mon père»

"Hummm… tu es en colère. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Seamus»

Seamus soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Il m'a laissé. Encore. Et je suis fatigué, merde »

Seamus avait l'air sur le point de pleurer et Draco fut désolé pour lui.

« Écoute, Pourrais-tu venir à la boutique? Je dois te parler. Peutêtre que je peux te remonter un peu le moral. »

"La seule façon que tu pourrais me remonter le moral serait de me faire une pi… »

Draco le coupa rapidement « Je peux te donner une réconfortante crème glacée! Ou un café glacé! Tu aimes ça»

« Ouais, c'est encore mieux qu'une pipe de toi» plaisanta Seamus.

"Hé! c'est pas vrai"

Seamus rit. "Je vais être là dans une minute. Humm… Mets-en quarante. »

-

"Ils t'ont viré?" demanda Ron à Harry, très en colère.

Harry, qui avait empaqueté ses affaires dans son bureau, jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron. « Oui, ils l'ont fait. Elisabeth exaltait de me donner les nouvelles. Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un criminel dans son personnel. Ce que j'ai fait va à l'encontre des principes majeurs du code de l'Auror. Je n'aurais jamais du attaqué Dursley et Blah-Blah-Blah. »

"Mais… tu ne va pas te battre pour ça? Elle devait te donner une deuxième chance»

« J'y ai pensé, mais tu sais quoi? Je suis vraiment fatigué de cet endroit. Peutêtre que c'est pour le mieux. » Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Harry! Tu as Nathan penses-y! Comment vas-tu faire vivre ton fils? Et…Et… Et il y a moi! Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi? Tu est mon partenaire! Nous sommes géniaux ensemble»

"On dirait que tu es amoureux de moi", plaisanta Harry

"C'est très sérieux, Harry!"

"Je sais, Ron. Et je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire » Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ron pour le rassurer. « Mais je ne peux pas rester ici de toute façon. Peutêtre que je peux avoir un emploi dans un autre département. Peutêtre que je peux aller à Poudlard. McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle aimerait m'avoir là comme professeur

"Mais alors tu devrais laisser ta vie ici. et par vie je veux dire Draco. Il n'ira pas avec toi Harry, Sa vie est ici ».

« Il va venir. Je suis certain de ça ». Les yeux de Harry clignèrent, montrant qu'il n'était pas si certain de ça

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fera là»

"Il peut enseigner lui aussi"

"Oh, ouais, bien sûr. Parce que les emplois apparaissent comme ça dans les airs » dit Ron sarcastique. "De plus, comment peux-tu être certain que Draco voudrait enseigner là. Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il acceptera ça? Il n'aimera pas ça du tout, Harry. »

"Qui es-tu? Un conseiller matrimonial»

"Je disait seulement que tu dois parler à Draco d'abord. Tu ne peux pas simplement tout laisser tomber! Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, Harry, mais tu ne peux pas te sauver. Ce n'est pas juste pour ton fils et ton mari. »

« Tu as raison. » Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je veux partir. Mais tu dois comprendre une chose, Ron. J'ai peur que les personnes derrière toute cette pagaille emmènent encore Nathan loin de moi. Je ne permettrai pas que ça se produise à nouveau»

« Donc, c'est ce qui te fait peur.»

"Oui."

Ron soupira. "Si tu veux, je connais un endroit où tu peux te cacher jusqu'à ce que tout cet enfer finisse. »

"J'en connais un moi aussi. Ma cabane. Je pense rester là un bout de temps. »

"Que diras-tu à Draco»

« Il devra comprendre. Je ne peux pas perdre mon fils. Je ne veux pas le perdre encore »

-

Lorsque Seamus arriva au Sweet Tricks – la boutique de glaces de Draco - il étreignit Draco étroitement et fondit en larmes. Au début, Draco ne sut comment réagir, alors il ne fit qu'enlacer l'autre homme et le laissa ouvrir son coeur.

« C'est un sale bâtard ! Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter mon passé. »

« Il essaie toujours de négocier avec ça»

« Il essayait. Et il a misérablement échoué. » Seamus essuya ses larmes. « C'est dur, tu sais? C'était beaucoup plus facile quand on était ensemble toi et moi. Pas d'attaches. Juste du sexe sauvage, beaucoup de plaisir et des aventures. Je te manque, Draco»

La conversation commençait à devenir dangereuse. Draco savait exactement où cela allait les mener. Seamus commencerait à se rappeler les vieux jours et alors il se rapprocherait de plus en plus près de Draco sur le divan jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement sur lui. Draco ne pouvait permettre que cela se produise.

« Écoute Seamus, je sais que tu es en manque, mais je ne suis pas la réponse à tes problèmes et tu le sais.. Je suis marié, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué. Et j'aime Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais le tromper. Jamais. »

"Ne jamais dire, jamais Draco"

Seamus se pencha pour l'embrasser mais Draco s'éloigna.

"D'accord. Tu as Harry, alors. Vois s'il veux une partie à trois" suggéra Seamus

Draco secoua la tête. « Harry ne le ferait jamais et moi non plus. Je suis extrêmement possessif et je te tuerais avant que tu ne puisse poser tes mains sur lui ». Draco ne plaisantait pas.

"D'accord, d'accord, J'ai compris. Pas d'amour pour Seamus."

Draco soupira. « Nous sommes amis, Seam. Seulement de bons amis. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes Dean. je sais que tu dis juste cela pour l'oublier, mais tu sais que ça ne va te mener nulle part. Tu as déjà joué à ce jeu avant. Tu devrais commencer à faire face à tes problèmes ! Va lui parler ou fait quelque chose»

"Tu as raison, Excuse-moi". Seamus jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco. « De toute façon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler»

"Ho. C'est au sujet d'un document. Est-ce que tu connais Saulus Fimcyl»

"Le nouveau ministre de la magie?" Draco hocha la tête et continua« Et bien, je ne le connais pas personnellement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça»

« Je suis presque sûr que j'ai déjà entendu son nom, et je crois qu'il était un mangemort. »

Seamus fronça les sourcils. « Franchement, je ne me rappelle pas de lui. »

"Merde. J'espérais que tu pourrais »

"Puis-je voir le document"

"Bien sûr"

Draco remit le document à Seamus, qui l'analysa. « Rencontre au Parc Magique» Seamus le lit à haute voix. « Signé par Saulus Fimcyl. Intéressant. Je me souviens de l'endroit. C'était un code commun aux mangemorts. Parc magique… quelle blague. Ils avaient l'habitude de brûler vivants des moldus là dedans. C'était horrible. Pourquoi as-tu ça»

"J'ai beaucoup de documents compromettant en ma possession. Je les ai volés dans les les fichiers des mangemorts lorsque je me suis sauvé. »

« Ce document peut apporter beaucoup d'ennuis au ministre. »

"Non, pas vraiment. Personne ne sait ce que le Parc Magique signifie, Seam. Je ne le savais pas ».

« Je peux témoigner de tout ce que je sais si tu veux. »

« Non, je ne pourrais jamais te demander ça. »

"Draco…"

« J'ai dit non! Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est si ce document contient des renseignements cachés. »

"Ces genres de messages en ont habituellement. Mais je ne sais pas à propos de celui-là »

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles le sort pour révéler les renseignements?"

"Non, désoléÇa fait longtemps, tu sais?"

« Ouais, je sais » Draco s'assit sur sa chaise et baissa la tête. « À quoi ressemble Saulus, Seam»

"Oh, il est grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Il n'est pas vieux mais il n'est pas jeune non plus. Je pense qu'il a la mi-quarantaine ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est un bel homme. Je le sucerais bien s'il me le demandait » plaisanta Seamus.

Draco rit. "Tout est une affaire de sexe pour toi"

« C'est parce que le sexe c'est la vie. »

"Dans la vie il n'y a pas que le sexe, Seamus."

"Si tu le dis… Comment est ta vie sexuelle avec Harry?"

"C'est fantastique, merci".

"Tant mieux pour toi"

"Je veux te présenter quelqu'un"

« Est-ce un magnifique type»

Draco sourit. « Il le deviendra. En ce moment il est trop jeune pour même penser à ces choses. Il est dehors avec Hermione. Viens. » Draco se dirigea vers la porte.

"Qui est-ce?"

"Nathan. C'est le fils d'Harry".

-

"Papa!"

Harry sourit lorsqu'il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa solidement sur la joue. Amusé, il remarqua que les coins de la bouche de Nathan étaient barbouillés de glace au chocolat. Il prit une serviette sur une des tables et nettoya les petites lèvres de Nathan avec celle-ci.

"J'était sur le point de le faire!" dit Hermione, debout au côté de Harry.

"Combien en as-tu mangé jusqu'à maintenant" demanda Harry à Nathan, le ton de sa voix n'était pas aimable.

Nathan baissa le regard, se souvenant soudain des privations à la maison des Dursleys. Il connaissait très bien ce ton de voix. C'était le même que celui de tante Pétunia quand elle ne vous voulait pas qu'il prenne quelque chose dans le réfrigérateur. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et le cœur de Harry fondit instantanément.

"Oh, fiston, Je suis navré si je te l'ai dit d'une façon trop sévère. J'ai semblé trop sevère"

"Tu avais l'air d'un parent Harry. C'était très bien" le consola Hermione.

"Tante Petty n'aimait pas que je mange des sucreries. Elle devenait furieuse après moi."

"Oh" Harry sentit sa colère augmenter en pensant aux Dursleys. "Je ne suis pas fâché. Si tu veux, tu peux manger des sucreries. C'est seulement que je ne veux pas que tu en manges avant les repas. Ça va te couper l'appétit. Les sucreries sont bonnes, mais pas à n'importe quelle heure. Tu as besoin de vraie nourriture si tu veux devenir plus fort"essaya d'expliquer Harry.

Nathan sourit timidement. "J'ai faim aussi pour de la vraie nourriture"

Harry rit. "C'est bien. Parce que je vous enlève toi et Draco pour déjeuner.

"Papa n'est plus furieux" demanda Nathan en chuchotant.

"Non. Et bien, juste un peu. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute de toute façon ». Il fixa Hermione

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Je n'ai rien fait! De plus, qui suis-je pour refuser quelque chose à un enfant ? Regarde-le Harry ! Ses yeux verts nous font craquer! Il est ravissant" se défendit Hermione.

"Alors qui est responsable d'avoir gaver mon fils de la crème glacée à l'heure du déjeuner"

Hermione pointa la porte du bureau de Draco.

"Oh je crois savoir" murmura Harry à lui-même

Il se retourna face à Hermione et nota qu'elle ressemblait à un enfant surpris en train de faire de très vilaines choses. Harry la trouvait adorable. Hermione avait toujours été terrifiée de faire quelque chose contre les règles. Cependantça ne l'avait jamais empêché de le faire.

"C'est rien, Herm. Je promets de ne pas dire à Ron que toi et mon fils vous êtes bourrés de crème glacée à une heure inappropriée. Je vais cependant devoir parler à Draco. Il aurait dû faire attention à ça."

« Papa, ne sois pas furieux contre oncle Drake. »

Harry embrassa Nathan sur la joue encore une fois et le déposa sur le sol. « Ne t'en fais pas, Nat »

"Est-ce que Ron m'a laissé des messages?"

« Il t'attend à la maison. Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de la cuisine aujourd'hui. »

"Hum… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée." Elle fit une grimace. « La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de cuisiner, ce fut un désastre. Il a presque fait sauter notre cuisine ! Sa baguette était hors de contrôle. Le bleu étincelait partout" Elle souri à cette pensée. "Cependant, il est mignon. Et bien, au revoir camarades » Elle embrassa Nathan et puis Harry. « Dites à Draco que je lui dit au revoir et que je l'appellerai plus tard. »

Lorsque Hermione fut partie, Harry regarda Nathan. « Alors, est-ce que tu as faim»

Nathan hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Oui ».

"D'accord. Premièrement allons chercher Draco."

"Drake parle avec Seam. Il est drôle". Commenta Nathan.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit en entendant cela

« Il l'est»

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Seamus. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était la façon dont Seamus se comportait lorsqu'il était avec Draco – Comme si lui et Draco étaient encore amoureux. Ils partageaient une intimité qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Et juste de penser à eux ensemble dans une pièce verrouillée… Et bien, son imagination courait à une vitesse folle.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau de Draco et son regard tomba immédiatement sur la main de Seamus reposant sur l'épaule de Draco. Ils riaient à propos de quelque chose et Harry les détesta, encore une fois, d'être si liés tous les deux. Ils avaient été amants, et par Merlin! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste se détester comme des ex-couples normaux ?

« Draco, Seamus» dit sèchement Harry.

Le sourire de Draco mourut sur ses lèvres dès qu'il vit le visage sérieux de Harry.

"Hé, Harry! c'est bon de te revoir." Seamus fut le premier à briser la glace. Draco viens juste de me montrer quelques unes des photos de mariage. Elles sont vraiment belles! Tu es éblouissant«

"Merci".

« J'étais sur le point de partir. » Seamus tapa sur l'épaule de Draco. « Je t'appellerai, Drake. J'ai un journal à propos du temps où j'étais mangemort, peutêtre que je peux trouver le sort dans ces pages. Je vais regarder ça. Au revoir, Harry! Oh, d'ailleurs, ton fils est si adorable ! Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi. Au revoir, Nathan » Seamus fit un clin d'oeil à Nathan et sortit du bureau.

Draco prit une grande respiration et décida de faire semblant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait l'air en colère

« Alors, mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici »

Mauvaise question, pensa Draco pour lui-même. Ça lui donnait un air coupable, lui qui n'était coupable de rien.

"Je veux dire" il essaya de réparer. "je n'avais pas prévu que tu…" il arrêta de parler. Il avait l'air de plus en plus coupable. "Écoute Harry, quoique tu penses qu'il ait pu se produire entre Seamus et moi, ce n'est pas arrivé! Seamus était juste… "

"Pas maintenant." Harry regarda Nathan, qui leur prêtait une très grande attention. "Je suis venu ici pour vous emmener tous les deux déjeuner. Nat a faim, même si, lorsque je suis arrivé ici, il avait la bouche pleine de glace au chocolat."

Draco soupira. Il lui semblait que la journée serait affreuse. Harry était en colère contre lui et en regardant le langage corporel de Harry, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la pire des choses. Il connaissait très bien Harry. Quelque chose lui était arrivé. Quelque chose de très sérieux. Il n'aurait pas été si fâché juste à cause de la crème glacée ou de Seamus. Quand la vie de Harry n'allait pas comme il voulait, il avait tendance à faire des histoires à propos de tout. Même les choses les plus insignifiantes le dérangeaient. C'était pour cette raison que Draco décida de refuser l'invitation. Il était un putain de lâche et il détestait affronter Harry quand il était comme ça.

"Tu peux y aller, Harry. Je vais rester ici »

« Si tu veux. » Harry haussa les épaules, donnant le l'envie à Draco de le frapper derrière la tête.

Harry essaya de tenir la main de Nathan mais son fils marcha vers Draco et lui toucha la main.

"Viens avec nous oncle Drake. Je vais être triste si tu ne viens pas. Tu as besoin toi aussi de manger des aliments sautés ».

Petit maître-chanteur, pensa Draco avec un sourire. Comment pouvait-il dire non à cette frimousse?

"Tu veux dire aliment santé»

Nathan hocha la tête. Draco leva le regard vers Harry, qui souriait. Il n'y avait que Nathan qui était capable de faire fondre le coeur d'Harry si rapidement.

"Tu ne peux pas lui dire non, Draco" le provoqua Harry

"Non je ne peux pas".

"Et je veux vraiment que tu viennes. » dit Harry avant que Nathan le pousse du coude « Quoi»

Nathan fit agenouiller Harry devant lui et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son père

"D'accord", dit Harry en souriant. Nous voulons tous les deux que tu viennes. Et je ne suis pas fâché à propos de la crème glacée »

Nathan chuchota encore autre chose à l'oreille de Harry. Harry rougit et Draco se demanda ce qui se passait. Et alors Harry sourit ; du sourire que Draco aimait plus que tout au monde. Harry se leva, tendit la main pour que Draco la prenne. Draco se demanda s'il devait ou pas prendre la main de Harry, et la prochaine phrase de Harry fut cruciale dans sa décision.

"Et je t'aime"

Draco sourit, ravi, et prit la main de Harry.

« Ton fils comprend les choses vraiment rapidement, Harry. Je suis stupéfait. »

"Moi aussi."

Nathan prit la main de chacun d'eux et ils partirent pour déjeuner.

-

Plus tard dans la soirée, Draco et Harry étaient assis côte à côte sur le sofa. La télévision était allumée mais personne n'y portait attention. Nathan s'était recroquevillé dans le fauteuil et s'était endormi dès que sa tête avait touché le coussin.

"Donc" commença Harry

"Donc" répondit Draco

"J'ai été congédié aujourd'hui" dit Harry à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Nathan.

Draco lui jeta un regard mais n'était pas surpris. "Ça explique pourquoi tu as fait des achats tout l'après-midi avec Nathan."

"Il avait besoin de beaucoup de choses» se défendit Harry. « Il avait besoin de vêtements, de meubles pour sa chambre, de jouets, une brosse à dents, quelques articles de sorcellerie comme ça il peut commencer à utiliser la magie. Il a beaucoup aimé le nouveau balai qui vient de sortir sur le marché. Il s'appelle Thunderstruck. Il est si beau, Draco. Tu devrais le voir ! Et il y avait un modèle pour les enfants de son âge."

"Tu lui as acheté un balai. Tu lui as acheté un BALAI»

"Chut! Tu vas le réveiller"

"Harry, les balais sont dangereux pour un enfant de son âge" indiqua Draco, en essayant de baisser la voix.

"Sirius a dit que non!"

"Ton parrain est fou! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas ma personne favorite en ce moment, ce qui me rappelle… Je dois appeler ma mère pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry, quand j'étais petit, j'ai eu un balai et je me suis presque cassé le cou parce que j'avais décidé un jour que je n'avais plus besoin de personne pour me surveiller et que je suis allé voler seul. Je suis tombé et j'ai été chanceux qu'il y ait eu un elfe de maison qui passait par là à ce moment. Il a ralenti ma chute avec la magie et je n'ai souffert que d'éraflures. Et si Nathan décide de faire la même chose"

"Je vais garder le balais sous clé et il ne volera qu'avec moi", dit Harry maussade

"J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

"Je le sais!"

"D'accord" Draco croisa les bras. "Retour au sujet précédent, pourquoi as-tu été renvoyé»

"Pourquoi, penses-tu? C'est parce que j'avais menacé Dursley. Un auror n'est pas supposé faire ça » dit Harry sarcastique. « Je veux dire, Dursley est un homme si gentil et tout. J'ai été seulement mesquin et injuste envers lui."

"Et tu as juste accepté ça"

"Oui" soupira Harry. J'ai décidé que ce travail n'avais plus autant d'attrait pour moi que par le passé. Je peux trouver un autre emploi. En fait… Je pensais… McGonagall m'a offert un travail comme professeur à Poudlard il n'y a pas longtemps et… «

"Tu penses à déménager à Poudlard? Depuis quand"

« Et biença m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin et… »

"Oh, foutaise! je te connais HarryÇa doit faire un bout de temps que tu y penses. Une chose que j'ai appris à ton sujet c'est que tu ne décides jamais rien sans y avoir pensé au moins dix fois» Draco éleva la voix et Nathan bougea dans le fauteuil mais ne se réveilla pas.

"Chut! Il dort ! De toute façon, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es si fâché contre moi."

"Pourquoi? Et bien, voyons voir pourquoi… Premièrement, tu ne m'as jamais dit que McGonagall t'avais offert un emploi. Deuxièmement, nous n'en avons jamais discuté. Troisièmement, tu as pris ta décision sans me consulter. Et moi, Harry ? Supposais-tu que je partirais comme ça avec toi sans poser de questions? Ou tu as prévu de me quitter, c'est ça»

« Non ! De plus, je n'ai encore rien décidé. J'ai dit que j'y pensais »

"Ouais, d'accord"

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry parle d'un ton cassant.

« En outre, pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas venir avec moi À moins que Seamus ait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Ce matin, vous sembliez très proche l'un de l'autre. Il te tenait lorsque je suis entré dans le bureau. »

"Quoi? Ne sois pas ridicule! Et n'ai jamais dis que je n'irais pas avec toi»

"Alors tu viens avec moi"

"Non. Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà décidé"

"Non. Je vais porter Nathan dans sa chambre"

C'était la première fois que Harry se sauvait pendant une discussion et Draco n'aimait pas ça. Harry prit Nathan dans ses bras et monta les escaliers du second étage. Brutus essaya de les suivre mais Draco l'empêcha.

"Non, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Tu pues Brutus, sois réaliste."

Le chien pleurnicha.

"Non. Demain je te donnerai un bain et là peuxêtre que je te laisserai dormir dans la chambre de Nathan »

Brutus se coucha sur le sol avec une expression triste.

« Ne me fais pas cet air là. Ça ne fonctionnera pas cette fois… »

Au bout d'un moment, Harry revint dans la salle de séjour.

« D'accord Draco. Parlons. »

« Je suis confus. De quoi parlions-nous déjà » ricana Draco.

Harry soupira. « Écoute, Poudlard est juste une idée, d'accord? Mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimeras pas ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, alors je vais le dire comme ça viens. La chose est, Draco, c'est que je dois m'enfuir avec Nathan un moment. Je pensais habiter avec lui dans notre cabane. Je pense que le responsable de mon arrestation essayera de m'enlever Nathan encore et je ne peux pas permettre que ça se reproduise. Demain, Ron ira voir le ministre de la justice et montrera les preuves que nous avons trouvées contre trois membres du conseil. Tu sais ce qui peut se produire. Ils vont nous poursuivre moi et Nathan, parce que Nathan est la preuve vivante de ce qu'il m'ont fait dans le passé. Tu comprends pourquoi je dois m'en aller»

Draco avala difficilement et baissa le regard. Oh oui, il avait tout compris, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'acceptait si facilement. S'il avait bien compris, Harry le quitterait.

« Et moi, Harry »

"Je… Tu… Ron m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable que je t'incites à venir avec moi. Tu as ta vie ici et ton travail et… Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait Harry? Ma vie est ici? Tu es ma vie, Harry!

"Draco.. Si tu viens avec moi, tu vas devoir tout laisser derrière. Personne ne peut savoir où nous allons. Personne ne connaît l'endroit de la cabane sauf Ron et Hermione. Il a accepté d'être mon gardien du secret et… «

"Pourquoi l'as-tu choisi à ma place si tu projetais de me laisser derrière toi»

"Mais non! S'il te plait, Draco, essaie de comprendre…"

Draco secoua la tête. Il était trop blessé pour dire quelque chose.

"J'ai besoin d'être seul."

Il se préparait à partir mais Harry lui attrapa le bras.

"Où vas-tu?"

"Je vais faire un tour"

"À cette heure?"

"Oui. Il n'est pas si tard et cette rue est vraiment sûre"

"S'il te plait, parlons-en"

"Non. Je veux être seul."

Draco essaya de se défaire de la poigne de Harry mais son mari le tira en arrière.

"N'essaie pas de m'arrêter, Harry" Draco l'écarta et mit son manteau. "Viens Brutus, allons nous promener dans le quartier. "

Draco ouvrit la porte et Brutus courut rapidement hors de la maison.

"Attends, idiot" cria Draco

"S'il te plaît Draco, ne t'en vas pas"

"Je ne pars pas pour toujours Harry, Je vais juste faire une promenade! Je vais revenir »

"Quand?"

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Seulement, ne m'attends pas, d'accord»

Avec une expression sombre et inquiète, Harry observa Draco disparaître dans la nuit brumeuse.

-

Au bout d'une heure, Draco rentra à la maison. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds. Harry était endormi sur le sofa et Draco aurait pu parier n'importe quoi que Harry était tombé endormi en attendant qu'il revienne. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Harry et lui caressa le visage tendrement. Il embrassa les lèvres d'Harry doucement mais son mari ne se réveilla pas.

Draco avait beaucoup pensé à tout ça, il était encore blessé par la décision de Harry, mais il comprenait. Draco savait également que même si Harry était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, il n'était pas la personne la plus importante dans la vie de Harry. Nathan l'était ; et Draco n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de ça. Pas seulement ça, il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait l'enfant autant que Harry et il voulait lui aussi le protéger. Son coeur était toujours blessé.

Il soupira et allait réveiller Harry lorsqu'il vit Nathan du coin de l'oeil. Il ragarda le petit enfant, qui suçait son pouce férocement et se rendit compte que les yeux de Nathan brillaient de larmes. Draco le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le serra fort.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri? Qu'est-ce qui se passe" Chuchota Draco.

"Un cauchemar." Chuchota Nathan, agrippant le cou de Draco. "Des hommes méchants voulaient m'enlever".

Draco se figea. Et si Nathan était un voyant et que son rêve était prémonitoire ?

"À quoi ressemblaient-ils"

"Ils avaient des masques argents et des robes noires. Je ne les aimais pas."

Mangemorts? Mais comment? Est-ce possible qu'ils se rassemblent encore dans les environs?

« Personne ne va t'enlever, Nat. Personne. » Draco embrassa le dessus de la tête de Nathan.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir un chocolat chaud ?"

Draco sourit. "Bien sûr que tu peux!"

"Est-ce que Brutus vient?"

"Oui, allez viens Brutus."

Draco n'eut même pas besoin d'appeler le chien. Brutus les suivait déjà à la cuisine. Draco assit Nathan sur une chaise avec Brutus qui l'observait comme un vrai gardien et parti faire le chocolat chaud. Il s'en fit un pour lui aussi.

"Est-ce que tu mets un ingrédient secret dans ton chocolat chaud» demanda Nathan

"Ingrédient secret?" Draco le dévisagea avec curiosité. "Quel ingrédient secret?"

Nathan haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. C'est secret. Oncle Gigi m'a fait un chocolat chaud avec un ingrédient secret."

"Hum.. tu veux dire, George?"

Nathan hocha la tête et Draco sourit.

"J'ai besoin de dire un mot à Oncle Gigi à ce sujet" se dit Draco. « En attendant, je vais mettre quelque chose dessus que tu vas aimer, je crois »

"Quoi? C'est un secret, aussi?"

"Non. C'est de la vanille"

Draco attendit que le chocolat refroidisse et le versa dans une tasse en plastique rouge que Harry avait acheté aujourd'hui.

"Est-ce qu'il est aussi bon que celui que oncle Gigi t'avait fait». Demanda Draco pendant que Nathan en prenait une gorgée.

"Oui. Je pense que c'est l'ingrédient secret! La vani… vani… »

Draco sourit "Vanille?"

"Oui!"

"Je suis content que tu saches ça »

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda en baillant Harry, caressant les cheveux de Nathan

"Il voulait un chocolat chaud."

"Oh. À cette heure?"

"J'ai fait un mauvais rêve » expliqua Nathan

"Mauvais rêveÀ quel sujet?" demanda Harry soudain complètement réveillé

« Harry, laisse-le boire pour commencer. Après nous pourrons en parler. »

Draco ne voulait pas que les préoccupations d'Harry affecte l'humeur de Nathan.

"D'accord" dit Harry, contre sa volonté. "Tu vas bien, Nat?"

"Oui. Veux-tu un chocolat chaud, papa?"

"Bien sûr"

"Je vais t'en faire un" dit Draco

"Qu'est-ce que c'est» demanda Nathan en prenant un morceau de parchemin qui était sur la table.

Harry et Draco le regardèrent et se rendirent compte que c'était le même message que Draco avait analysé avec Seamus ce matin.

"C'est ça qui sert aux sorciers pour écrire, Nat. Ça s'appelle un parchemin »

Harry lui avait déjà expliqué au sujet des sorcières et des sorciers mais pas tout. Ça prendrait un moment.

« Qu'est que ça dit» demanda Nathan, le regardant fasciné par ça.

"C'est à propos d'une réunion. C'est signé par Saulus Fimcyl, notre cher ministre de la magie »

Tout à coup, Harry réalisa une chose. Il n'avait jamais pensé à une école pour Nathan et il ne savait même pas à quelle école les enfants de son âge devaient aller. Ils étaient des sorciers. Peutêtre qu'il y avait une école de sorciers approprié pour Nathan. Tandis qu'il discutait de ce sujet avec Draco, Nathan fixait toujours le parchemin, ses yeux rayonnant plus verts à mesure que le temps passait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit en bleu» demanda-t-il soudainement

"Quoi?" demanda Draco

"Il y a quelque chose en bleu. Qu'est-ce que c'est»

"Il n'y a rien d'écrit en bleu" dit Harry avec une expression sérieuse. « C'est seulement de l'encre noire, Nat. »

"Non, les mots en dessous des mots en noirs sont bleus!" insista Nathan

Draco fixa Nathan ébahi. « Oh, mon Dieu. Nous pouvons voir seulement l'encre noire, Harry »

"Veux-tu dire que…" Harry ne put finir.

"Nat peut voir en dessous du message original. Il peut voir son secret»

"Mais comment?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée"

Draco avait quelques idées à ce sujet, mais il ne voulait pas les dire devant Nathan. Il ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant, mais il craignait que Nathan ait peuxêtre été enlevé dans le passé pour une raison beaucoup plus obscure.

"Nat, est-ce que tu aimes dessiner?" demanda Draco

"Oui, beaucoup"

Harry comprit immédiatement ce que Draco voulait.

"Peux-tu copier sur une autre feuille ce que tu vois dans le parchemin?"

"Je crois"

« Tu ne dois pas copier tout. Seulement la signature. C'est la dernière ligne du parchemin. »

"Il peut le faire demain, Draco. Il a besoin d'aller au lit maintenant. »

"Non! je veux le faire" dit Nathan avec entêtement. « Je ne suis pas fatigué »

"Nat…"

"Laisse-le faire, Harry"

"D'accord."

Ils attendirent que Nathan dessine le nom qu'il voyait en bas de la page avidement. Cela pris un moment, mais quand Nathan a finalement terminé, il regarda les adultes avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Harry et Draco sourirent derrière lui.

"D'accord, maintenant tu vas au lit, jeune maître» Harry prit Nathan dans ses bras. « Dis au revoir à Draco »

"Au revoir Drake. Est-ce que Brutus peux dormir avec moi?

"Pas ce soir, Nathan. Il est sale. »

"Mais il a dormi avec moi hier"

« Vraiment » Draco fixa d'un regard furieux Brutus, qui pleurnicha. « D'accord. Mais il dort sur le plancher »

Nathan fit un dernier au revoir à Draco et Harry l'emporta dans sa chambre. Pendant qu'ils s'en allaient, Draco prit le papier dans ses mains et haleta quand il vit ce qui était écrit dessus. Il venait seulement de se remettre du choc lorsque Harry revint.

"Draco qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Draco commença à trembler et Harry le serra fermement.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon dragon?"

"Le nom…"

"C'est quelqu'un que l'on connaît»

"Oui, Très bien. Lis ça Harry. Je ne peux pas le dire tout haut »

Harry regarda le papier et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vitécrit avec l'écriture incertaine de Nathan, le nom d'une personne qu'il pensait depuis longtemps morte : Lucius Malfoy.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Draco?" Que Saulus Fimcyl était un ami de ton père»

"J'ai peur que ça soit pire que ça Harry » dit Draco, après une pause dramatique. « Ça veux dire que Saulus Fimcyl est Lucius Malfoy »

_AH AH! Lucius, le retour! Quel charmant perso tout de même... enfin tu verras! Vive Lucius, moi je l'aime! Bon j'arrête mon délire. (NDT : J'ai laissé le petit délire de Marra, c'était trop mignon!)_


	5. Saulus Fimcyl

Message : Si quelqu'un a une bonne fics en anglais sur Rémus et Sirius (un slash avec lemon serait apprécié :) je commence déjà à regarder pour la prochaine traduction

J'ai laissé le délire de ma beta ça met de l'humour (même si vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle est un peu accro de Lucius ! lol) Mara je t'adore!

Envoyez moi encore des reviews, j'adore vous lire

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Saulus Fimcyl

Harry et Draco discutèrent de Lucius toute la nuit. Harry ne pouvait pas croire encore que Saulus était Lucius Malfoy parce que c'était impossible. Lucius Malfoy était mort. Il l'avait vu. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi pensé que Nathan était mort, et il avait eu tort à ce sujet.

Draco savait que Saulus Fimcyl était probablement le surnom chez les mangemorts de Lucius, qu'il employait pour duper les aurors. Maintenant il était de retour, et il était Ministre de la magie. Cette information était en soit un désastre et prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Draco était encore en état de choc.

"Harry, Je ne sais pas ce que mon père prépare, mais toi et Nathan devez vous enfuir. »

"Non. Toi et Nathan vous irez à la cabane. Je resterai ici » Dit Harry résolument.

"Quoi? Pourquoi? C'est toi qu'il veux"

"Comment en es-tu certain Draco? Tu as aidé à l'incriminer par le passé ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il en a aussi après toi»

« C'est évident qu'il veut se venger de toi, Harry, pas de moi. »

"Tu es mon mari! Il est probablement au courant de ça et je ne pense pas qu'il soit très heureux de ça »

"Je ne sais pas. Peuxêtre que tu as raison »

"Peuxêtre? Allez, Draco. Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Tu sais que ton père ne se reposera pas jusqu'à ce qu'il nous massacre tous les deux. Il le fera lentement et tranquillement et ainsi jamais personne ne le suspectera. Et puis, quand toi et moi serons affaiblis, il nous achèvera. Très discrètement. C'est son plan. »

"Nous ne sommes par certain de ça. Je vais aller le voir, Harry. Je peux le démasquer. »

Harry secoua la tête

"Es-tu certain? Avec quelles preuves, Draco? Nathan est le seul qui peut voir au travers du sort sur le parchemin et il ne sait même pas lire! L'aspect physique de Saulus est très différent de celui de ton père. Personne ne pourrait dire qu'ils sont la même personne. S'ils sont la même personne. Peutêtre que ton père a seulement utilisé le nom de Saulus dans le passé sans le savoir. C'est possible » suggéra Harry

« Ouais, je crois que tu as raison. »

« Alors peutêtre n'avons-nous pas besoin d'être si inquiets au sujet de Saulus. Pas encore du moins. Pour le moment je dois m'inquiéter de savoir qui est derrière le complot contre moi et Nathan, et pourquoi il peut voir des choses que nous ne voyons pas . »

"Peutêtre que Lucius est derrière tout ça »

« Non, Je ne pense pas. Si c'était vraiça voudrait dire que ton père a aidé à comploter contre Voldemort et aussi loin que je sache, Lucius était un des plus fidèles adeptes du Lord Noir ».

« Si ce n'était pas ça, Harry ? Si la raison pour laquelle ils avaient enlevé Nathan n'était pas juste pour que tu tues Voldemort, mais également parce que Nathan est spécial, plus spécial que n'importe quel magicien que l'on a jamais connu»

"De quoi parles-tu?"

"Nathan est une personne très sensible, Harry, tu as du le remarquer. Les enfants comme lui sont très rares dans notre monde. Si j'ai raison, je pense qu'il est un mage, un des être les plus supérieurs du monde; un des sorciers les plus puissants et sages de tous les temps. Je pense que Dumbledore en était un, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais rien dit. En fait, j'ai pensé que tu en étais un aussi. »

"Tu veux dire que mon fils est devin" Harry fut abasourdi mais également enchanté.

« En quelque sort. Tu pourrais dire ça. »

"Et c'est pour ça qu'ils me l'auraient enlevé? Comment ont-ils su qu'il était un Mage ? Dumbledore ne m'a jamais rien dit! Il aurait dû le savoir, n'est-ce pas? S'il était un Mage et tout, aurait-il été capable d'en reconnaître un autreÇa n'a aucun sens."

"Je ne sais pas grand chose à propos des mages, Harry, mais je peux me renseigner. Maintenant je pense que nous devrions aller dormir. Il est tard et nous avons beaucoup à faire demain. Ou plutôt aujourd'hui puisqu'il est passé 3 heures."

"Je veux que tu emmènes Nathan, Draco »

"Et toi ? Je veux dire, il n'y pas si bien longtemps tu parlais de fuir avec ton fils et de me laisser derrière et maintenant… "

Harry interrompit Draco. "Je n'ai jamais pensé à te laisser derrière, Draco. Je ne savais pas ce que je disais! J'étais confus, d'accord? Je veux protéger mon fils de cette mafia sorcière. Je ne veux pas que ces salauds posent un doigt sur mon fils! Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils t'enlèvent ou autre chose du genre. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Tu devrais aller avec Nathan à la cabane. Il va aimer l'endroit."

"NON ! Je n'irai pas ! Je ne fuirai pas et c'est définitif."

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre fulminants, chacun voulant que l'autre cède le premier. Drago cédait d'habitude, mais là il était déterminé à ne pas le faire. Il était résolu à protéger sa famille à tout prix.

« Alors nous allons rester tous les deux ici » régla Harry. « Mais Nathan ne peux demeurer ici. Je… »

La voix de Harry faiblit et Draco le tint dans ses bras.

"Je ne veux pas être séparé encore de mon fils » dit Harry dans un murmure.

"Je sais, amour. Je sais »

"Qu'est-ce que je fais? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi faire »

Harry pressa la main de Draco pour trouver du réconfort et Draco embrassa son front.

"Tu va t'enfuir demain avec Nathan, Harry."

"Mais Draco…"

"Nonécoute-moi. Nous pouvons changer de place chaque semaine jusqu'à ce que l'on ait résolu tout ça. Tu vas rester avec lui pour cette semaine – ou ce qui en reste parce que l'on est Jeudi – et après je vais rester avec lui pour la prochaine. Qu'en penses-tu» proposa Draco

"Quand allons-nous être ensemble?"

"Les fins de semaine"

« Cet arrangement est merdique! Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ce qu'ils veulent à Nathan et à nous. Et puis, nous nous verrons samedi, n'est-ce pas? C'est seulement dans deux jours. »

Draco hocha la tête et Hary le prit dans ses bras.

« Puisque je ne te verrai que le week-end, nous devrions nous amuser pendant que nous avons le temps. Qu'en penses-tu» dit-il à l'oreille de Draco, d'une voix séductrice.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord … »

Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur chambre, espérant maintenir le goût de leurs lèvres non seulement dans leur mémoire mais également dans leurs coeurs. Harry étendit Draco sur le lit et enleva leurs vêtements, les lançant négligemment sur le plancher. Draco l'avertit qu'il y avait un enfant dans la maison et qu'ils devraient faire attention, alors Harry lui dit qu'il gémirait discrètement.

Draco sourit et gémit comme il recevait une douce morsure dans le cou. « Je suis sérieux, Harry »

"Moi aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, Draco, j'ai posé un sort sur la porte. Si Nathan se réveille, nous le saurons »

"Comment?"

"La chambre va devenir bleue"

"BleuÇa ne pourrait pas être vertÇa irait avec tes yeux « taquina Draco.

« Tais-toi. » Harry sourit puis commença à lécher le torse de Draco.

Comme il caressait les mamelons de Draco, le blond trembla de désir. Harry continua son voyage jusqu'au sexe de Draco et quand il y arriva, il découvrit sa virilité entièrement tendue. Il suça Draco jusqu'à ce que le blond lui demande d'arrêter.

"Je veux être au dessus cette fois" plaida Draco

"Et bien nous avons un problème, parce que je veux être au dessus, moi aussi »

« Humm… Nous avons un problème alors. » Draco glissa sa main sur la poitrine de son Harry et la caressa plusieurs fois. « Tu as toujours aimé être celui qui contrôle … Mais parfois tu dois faire face à la défaite, Harry, et c'est maintenant. » Il remonta sur Harry et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Juste t'abandonner. Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre que tu puisses faire. Laissez-moi t'emmener dans des endroits que tu n'as jamais imaginés» le tenta Draco« laissez-moi te pénétrer lentement, juste de la manière que tu aimes, et puis accélérer mes mouvements jusqu'à ce que tu viennes. »

Draco chuchota des phrases érotiques dans l'oreille de Harry jusqu'à ce que le brun soit perdu dans un pur bonheur. Harry pensait qu'il jouirait juste par la puissance de la voix de Draco, qui pénétrait ses sens et le faisait devenir fou. Finalement, il supplia Draco de le prendre.

Draco le prit… très lentement juste comme il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait, et quand son érection frappa la prostate de Harry, il perdit complètement le contrôle. Il n'était plus Harry Potter mais un corps à la recherche d'un soulagement. Ils brûlaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry embrassait Draco et avec ses mains sur les fesses de Draco, il lui faisait accélérer ses poussées. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et des étoiles explosèrent devant lui. Il gémit de façon incohérente, au plaisir de Draco. Draco aimait toujours entendre Harry marmonner des trucs sexy comme ça.

Après l'extase, ils continuèrent à se caresser. Draco aimait ces instants. C'était si doux et si paisible. Dans ces moments là il était certain que Harry l'aimait, quand ils étaient seulement enlacés comme ça, attendant que leurs coeurs recommencent à battre normalement.

"Je ne pense pas que je survivrai deux jours sans toi," chuchota Harry

"Moi non plus amour. Moi non plus… »

-

La scène d'adieu fut très triste à regarder. Hermione ne pouvait retenir ses larmes à la vue de Nathan enroulant ses petits bras autour du cou de Draco et plaidant pour qu'il vienne avec eux.

"S'il-te-plaît, viens avec nous, oncle Drake. S'iiiiiiiiiilllll-te-plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Et si les méchants hommes t'attrapent» Dit Nathan les yeux remplis de larmes.

Draco sourit tristement. « Les méchants hommes ne m'attraperont pas parce que je suis plus futé que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.»

« S'ils viennent, dis Aberro et ils vont partir» lui dit Nathan comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

Tous les adultes dévisagèrent Nathan perplexes et se demandaient où il avait pris ça.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?" demanda Draco

"Où as-tu appris ça» demanda Harry en même temps.

"Mon rêve. C'est le mot qui va les faire partir" expliqua Nathan comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. « Aberro. N'oublie pas, Drake »

"Je n'oublierai pas » répondit Dracoétonné

"Tu as appris ce mots dans ton rêve, Nat» insista Harry

"Oui. Le vieil homme m'en a parlé."

« Quel vieil homme? A quoi ressemblait-il»

"Il avait une longue barbe blanche et aussi il était habillée drôlement. Il était gentil. Je l'aimais »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, pensant que peutêtre Nathan avait vu Dumbledore. Il regarda Draco et vu que son mari était aussi étonné que lui. Draco murmura doucement quelque chose et Harry pu lire sur ses lèvres qu'il avait le même soupçon. Dumbledore pouvait essayer d'aider son fils en esprit.

"Est-ce qu'il t'as dit son nom, Nat?" demanda doucement Harry

"Oui, mais j'ai oublié. Désolé, papa… » Nathan mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

"Ça va, mon ange." Harry prit Nathan dans ses bras. « As-tu pris tout ce que tu as besoin»

Nathan hocha la tête et ensuite il la secoua.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire» demanda Harry amusé.

"Je veux que Drake et Brut viennent."

Harry soupira. « Nous les reverrons bientôt. Nous ne partons pas pour toujours, Nat. »

"Mais…"

"Harry, tu peux prendre Brutus si tu veux, Il aime cet endroit"

"Non, il va rester avec toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chien de garde mais il est très protecteur envers toi »

Brutus aboya en guise de réponse et Draco roula des yeux. Il embrassa alors le front de Nathan et les lèvres de Harry. Nathan, qui ne les avait jamais vus s'embrasser avant, ouvrit grand les yeux. Draco, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, rougit tellement que son visage ressemblait à une tomate bien mûre. Harry sourit à cette tendre vision.

"Nat, Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'embrasse Draco» demanda Harry à son fils

Nathan secoua la tête. « Non. Je n'avais jamais vu un vrai baiser avant. Seulement à la télé. »

"C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si surpris?"

"Oui"

"Oh. D'accord"

Harry déposa Nathan sur le sol, le laissant avec Ron et Hermione pendant une minute. Il attira Draco plus près de lui, le serra contre lui et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

"Soit prudent, Draco, Ne fais rien de stupide"

Draco fit une grimace. « Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Ça va aller. Quant à toi, fais attention, aussi. »

"Je le souhaite. Hé, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec Ron et Hermione? Ils ont de nombreuses pièces dans leur maison. Tu serais en sécurité là et je m'inquiéterais moins pour toi. Notre maison n'a rien et je me demande pourquoi maintenant. Cet endroit serait supposé avoir des milliers de barrières magiques.! Je suis Auror, par MERLIN «

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais trouver quelque chose. »

"Es-tu certain? Je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si tu restais avec Ron et Hermione. »

« J'y penserai, d'accord»

Harry soupira. "Tu es tellement borné!"

"Mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

"Bien sûr"

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois.

"Ne pleure pas Drake"

"Je ne pleure pas"

Harry sourit et mis ses mains de chaque côté de la figure de Draco, essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

"Bien sûr que non" Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil, ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues. « C'est seulement deux jours et je vais t'écrire »

"Est-ce sûr de m'écrire?"

"Oui. Hedwige connaît un nouveau truc maintenant. Au moment où elle entre dans la forêt, elle devient invisible» expliqua Harry. « C'est le sort le plus sympa que j'ai jamais vu. Herm l'a découvert pour moi. Super, Hein»

Draco sourit et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

"Au revoir mon dragon"

"Au revoir, Harry"

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Nathan se mit entre les deux et demanda un baiser d'au revoir à Draco. Draco lui donna un solide baiser sur la joue

"Au revoir, Drake" Dit Nathan tristement.

« Au revoir, Nat. Nous allons nous revoir très bientôt, d'accord»

Nathan hocha la tête et Brutus aboya. Le chien leva sa patte pour que Nathan l'attrape. C'était sa façon de dire au revoir à l'enfant. Nathan sourit et même si Brutus était encore sale, il le serra dans ses bras. Pendant que Draco emmenait Nathan à la salle de bains pour laver ses mains, Brutus fit la même chose à Harry, qui le regarda d'un air plutôt amusé mais fut également touché par le geste du chien.

"Ouais, ouais. Profite de la maison pendant mon absence ». lui dit Harry. « et prend soin de Draco pour moi, d'accord»

Brutus aboya deux foix. D'habitude quand il faisait ça c'était pour donner son approbation à Harry.

« Au revoir, compagnon» dit Ronétreignant son ami.

« Au revoir, Ron. Merci de me prêter ta voiture. »

Harry avait emprunté la voiture de Ron à cause de ses améliorations magiques.

« Oh, pas de problème. Nathan va l'adorer. Laisse-le appuyer sur le bouton d'invisibilité. »

« Je vais le faire. » Ensuite, Harry se tourna vers Hermione et la serra elle aussi dans ses bras. « Prend soin de mon mari. Je le connais il pense qu'il est fort, mais la vérité c'est qu'il est extrêmement émotif. »

"Exactement comme toi"

"Hé! Je ne suis pas émotif!"

"Oh, S'il le plaît. » Hermione roula des yeux.

Draco apparut avec Nathan et, après beaucoup de baisers et d'étreintes, il entrèrent dans l'auto et s'en allèrent. Draco eut l'air perdu pendant un moment, et Hermione lui proposa de venir à la maison avec Ron et elle. Il déclina l'invitation, disant qu'il n'abandonnerait pas sa maison pour ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas peur.

« Bien, je dois dire à Sirius et Remus ce qui s'est passé », dit Ron. « Ensuite, je dois aller au ministère et présenter notre preuve contre les membres du conseil. J'espère seulement que ça va fonctionner. »

« Et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus à propos du Ministre de la magie »

« Je ne peux pas croire encore que Nathan a écrit le nom de ton père sur ce morceau de papier. Je pensais que Lucius était mort, Draco» dit Hermione.

"Je ne suis pas certain que Saulus est Lucius, mais je dois découvrir la vérité."

« Je peux t'aider »

"Non. Tu es enceinte. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger! affirma Ron. « Laisse-moi aider Draco »

"Je ne suis pas malade, Ron! Je suis parfaitement capable de… » commença Hermione, mais Ron l'interrompit.

« NON ! Si tu veux aider, vas travailler et regarde si tu peux découvrir quelque chose là bas. Mon père sera heureux de t'aider. J'aurais dit Percy puisqu'il travaille avec toi, mais tu sais que Percy est… »

Le visage de Hermione était devenu tellement rouge de colère que Draco pensait que sa tête éclaterait, mais elle ne dit rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était devenue tout à coup muette et qu'elle acceptait d'aller travailler à nouveau juste comme ça, mais Ron lui avait compris. Ron savait que dès qu'ils seraient seuls à la maison, il devrait faire face à une discussion orageuse.

"Écoute, chérie…"

Hermione leva seulement la main pour le faire taire et lui tourna le dos. Ron soupira.

"Je vais retourner travailler. Draco, si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver. »

Elle disparut avant que Ron puisse faire quelque chose. Il jura et Draco posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu as vraiment merdé sur ce coup, Weasley. »

"La ferme"

-

La journée passa très lentement et la détresse de Draco l'empêchait d'être productif. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre lui disant que lui et Nathan étaient arrivés sans problème à la cabane et que Nathan l'aimait. Draco savait qu'il l'aimerait. Cet endroit était magique. Draco sourit rêveusement en se rappelant la nuit qu'il avait passé là avec Harry.

Il baigna Brutus, prit lui-même une douche, et se résigna au fait qu'il devrait dormir sans Harry à ses côtés. La sonnette le prit par surprise et comme Brutus n'avait pas aboyé, il se sentit moins inquiet de savoir qui ça pouvait être. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment et sourit lorsqu'il vit sa mère devant lui avec une montagne de paquets.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un fils, alors j'ai d'apporter quelques cadeaux à mon premier petit-fils. Il y avait une magnifique boutique à Paris et je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai probablement tout acheter. Aide-moi avec toutes ces choses, mon cœur. Ça devient lourd."

Draco l'aida à apporter les choses dans la maison et lorsque Narcissa fut confortablement assise sur le sofa, il lui expliqua que Harry et Nathan n'étaient pas là. Il ne lui dit pas où ils étaient et Narcissa comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire.

"J'aurais du savoir que les nouvelles étaient trop bonnes pour être vraies" soupira Narcissa

"Mais c'est vrai!"

"Bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais il y a toujours un mais', n'est-ce pas ? Les choses ne peuvent jamais être simples. Pas pour nous. Tu es arrivé et tu es tombé amoureux de la dernière personne que j'aurais pu imaginée ! Ne le prends pas mal, mon fils. Tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas et je pense que toi et Harry êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Et triste, aussi. Pas que je ne m'y attendais pas … mais c'est toujours un choc de découvrir quelque chose comme ça."

"Comme quoi ? De quoi parles-tu"

Pendant un instant, Draco pensa qu'elle parlait de la résurrection de Lucius.

"Je parle de Sirius. Je savais qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre mais je pensais que j'aurais pu l'aider à oublier cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'ai pas pu. C'est le problème avec les femmes. Elles pensent toujours qu'elles peuvent changer un homme… Tu sais probablement à son sujet, n'est-ce pas? Au sujet de Sirius, je veux dire. Tu étais là lorsqu'il a déclaré son amour pour son meilleur ami."

"Oh, mère, je suis désolée"

Draco s'assit près d'elle, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il devait faire. À vrai dire, lui et Narcissa n'étaient pas vraiment très proches. Ils s'occupaient de l'un l'autre mais ils n'avaient jamais eu cette sorte d'intimité que Harry partageait avec Sirius, par exemple.

"Ça va, Draco. Comme je disais, je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça… "

Draco pensa que peu importe comment tu prépares ton cœur à une situation comme ça, tu n'es jamais vraiment prêt à y être confronter. Il mourrait si Harry lui faisait quelque chose comme ça.

"Je vais très bien, Draco. Ne fais pas cet air-là. Tu fronces les sourcils et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Ça donne des rides et alors tu vieillis plus vite que tu ne l'imagines! Ne fronce pas les sourcils et tu gardes ta jeunesse intacte pour longtemps."

Draco sourit. C'était sa mère, elle s'inquiétait toujours de son apparence.

"Veux- tu quelque chose ? Jus de fruits, café" lui offrit-il.

"Non, merci. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est quand vais-je voir mon petit-fils"

"Je ne sais pas, mère. En ce moment, les choses ne semblent pas bonnes."

"Si mauvais, huh ? Ne peux-tu pas me dire ce qui se passe"

"Nathan est en danger, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant."

Draco avait pensé lui parler de Lucius, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Narcissa aurait probablement une crise cardiaque en apprenant que son ex-mari pourrait être vivant et être le ministre de la magie, en plus.

"D'accord alors. Si tu ne peux pas parler de tes problèmes, alors donne-moi un scotch et bavardons."

-

Vendredi, Ron parvint à obtenir une réunion avec le ministère de la justice, et il réussit à les convaincre qu'une enquête serait nécessaire pour connaître la vérité sur ce qui était arrivé dans le passé à Harry et à son fils. Il fut décidé qu'on entendrait les deux partis mercredi et que Harry devrait être là avec Nathan.

Juste après la réunion, Ron envoya un hibou à Harry et alla à la boutique de glaces de Draco pour lui donner les derniers développements. Ils célébraient cette petite mais significative victoire avec une glace vodka citron, la dernière création de Draco. Naturellement, la glace était seulement pour les adultes. Il n'était pas même encore certain de la mettresur le menu.

"C'est vraiment bon" dit Ron, la savourant.

"Et bien, ne te saoule pas ou Hermione m'arrachera la tête."

"Ha-ha."

"Alors le ministre a été d'accord avec ta pétition. Enfin des bonnes nouvelles ! Je n'ai pas été aussi chanceux. J'ai essayé de rejoindre Saulus mais jusqu'ici il n'a retourné aucun de mes messages."

"Sois réaliste, Draco ! Saulus est ministre de la magie Ça doit être un homme très occupé. Tu ne peux pas penser arriver là et avoir accès à son bureau comme ça! C'est insensé. À un moment donné, mon père a dû attendre au moins trois semaines pour lui parler."

"Et bien, J'ai été très persuasif dans ma dernière lettre, alors je crois qu'il va m'écouter."

Ron s'étrangla presque. "Qu'as-tu fais, Draco"

"Je lui ai écrit que je connaissais sa véritable identité."

"MERDE ! Es-tu malade"

"Chut, Weasley! Il y a des enfants ici"

"Si c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'autre, dans ce cas, ta vie est en danger maintenant, tu es complètement idiot"

"C'est mon atout. Il va me courir après s'il est coupable." Gesticula Draco.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Harry va me tuer ». Ron respira fort. « Il m'avait dit de m'assurer que tu ne ferais rien de stupide »

Je ne suis pas idiot!" s'objecta Draco

"C'est la chose la plus stupide au monde que tu as pu faire! Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Draco"

"Quoi que. C'est inutile d'en discuter maintenant. Le message a déjà été livré. Tout ce qui me reste à faire maintenant c'est d'attendre une réponse."

" Ou un Avada Kedavra. Oh, merde! Harry va me tuer. "

"Hé, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé. Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi-même »

"Ouais, d'accord. Écoute, reste chez moi ce soir. Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi. Ce n'est pas sûr. Je veux dire, ta maison n'a aucune aucune protection et Brutus n'est une véritable menace pour personne. Il y a beaucoup de pièces chez moi. Hermione sera enchantée de t'avoir. Elle est encore fâchée avec moi… "

"Tu l'as mérité."

"Non, pas du tout."

"Je n'irai pas chez toi, Ron. Je vais rester chez moi."

"Mais tu as besoin d'une certaine sorte de protection! Les barrières magiques prennent quelques semaines pour fonctionner donc c'est hors de question pour aujourd'hui. Et sois réaliste, Draco ; tu n'as pas utilisé ta baguette comme il faut depuis longtemps. Alors tu as besoin d'un garde du corps alors"

« Je n'ai besoin de rien, Weasley. ¨Ça va bien aller. »

Ron soupira. "Es-tu certain?"

"Oui!"

"Je ne sais pas. Draco »

« Ça va aller, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. »

-

Tard dans la nuit, Draco gara la voiture devant le garage mais pas trop loin. Une limousine était garée près du trottoir et trois colosses en sortirent. Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient, il souleva sa baguette magique.

« Arrêtez tout de suite» cria Draco.

"Ne nous rendez pas les choses plus difficiles. M. Malfoy. Nous voulons seulement vous emmener quelque part"

"Si je ne veux pas y aller»

"Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix" dit le plus petit.

Le plus grand des deux secoua la tête. "Vous avez le choix, mais si vous venez avec nous, vous allez avoir la chance de rencontre celui que vous vouliez. Je veux dire, vous voulez le rencontrer, n'est-ce-pas"

"Qui est-ce?"

"Vous le savez très bien. »

"Saulus Fimcyl?"

"Vous êtes brillant" ricana le petit homme.

"Ça ne sent pas bon… " dit Draco pour lui-même

"Je t'avais dit que ton désodorisant était dégueulasse" dit le type avec le chapeau brun au plus petit.

"Ta gueule! Mon désodorisant est juste correct! C'est ma belle-mère qui l'a fait."

Draco haussa un sourcil, se demandant s'il devait rire ou pas de cette ridicule scène. Il se demandait s'il devait seulement y aller et ne pas s'occuper de l'avertissement que sa tête lui criait. Il entendit Brutus aboyer comme fou à l'intérieur de la maison. Il devait avoir senti les étrangers.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous décidez, M. Malfoy"

Draco se demanda pendant un moment si accepter était une chose stupide. Si Saulus était son père, alors il était relativement en sécurité. Lucius avait été ambitieux et malhonnête la plupart du temps, mais il n'avait pas été un meurtrier ou du moins Draco le pensait. Harry avait eu tort lorsqu'il avait supposé que Draco avait trahi son père. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas été capable de faire ça, peu importe à quel point Lucius avait été violent avec lui et sa mère.

« Je vais y aller » décida-t-il, se demandant s'il allait regretter sa décision.

"D'accord, alors"

Le grand gars lui ouvrit la portièreet Draco y entra.

-

Draco fut emmené au travers de couloirs sans fin jusqu'à ce que finalement ils le laissent à l'intérieur d'une immense et luxueuse pièce. Il identifia la peinture coûteuse qui se trouvait accrochée au mur, qui appartenait à son père. Immédiatement, il comprit que Saulus était Lucius Malfoy, seulement par la décoration de la salle. Chaque petit objet lui rappelait son père.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un homme distingué entra. Cependant, il ne ressemblait pas à Lucius. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Lucius et n'avait pas non plus les cheveux blonds. Mais quelque chose dans sa façon de marcher donna un soupçon à Draco à son sujet. Son coeur manqua un battement tandis qu'il fixait Saulus Fimcyl.

"Etes-vous Saulus?"

L'homme le regarda avec un sourire. "Oui. Je crois que tu voulais me parler. Ta lettre était très… persuasive."

"Je suis un homme persuasif" Draco sourit d'un air suffisant.

"Alors M. Malfoy, quel est votre problème" demanda Saulus en s'asseyant sur une grande chaise de cuir derrière sa table en chêne.

"C'était très clair dans ma lettre."

"Tu penses que je suis ton père. Mais ton père est mort. Ce n'est pas moi."

"Alors pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me rencontrer comme ça"

"Dis-moi quelque chose, Draco. Si ton père était vraiment vivant, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu le voir ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Lucius Malfoy était un homme très mauvais."

"C'est exactement pour ça que je veux le voir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il est devenu."

"Tu as des couilles, je dois te l'accorder."

Saulus jouait avec un globe de verre. Sa froideur rendait Draco très nerveux. Il fronça les sourcils, souhaitant que ce type se sente aussi inquiet qu'il l'était.

"Désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais si tu veux le savoir, j'étais ami avec ton père dans le passé."

"Vraiment ? Alors vous lui avez prêté votre nom qu'il puisse envoyer des messages cachés aux mangemorts. Mais vous êtes innocent, j'en suis certain"ricana Draco. "Assez innocent pour devenir le nouveau ministre de la magie. Toutes ces rumeurs à votre sujet achetant votre poste étaient probablement seulement des commérages de personnes rancunières qui non aucune raison de vous détester"se moqua Draco. "Vous n'êtes pas l'homme que vous prétendez être. Saulus Fimcyl est un nom inventé par mon père pour mystifier les aurores. Allez, n'insultez pas mon intelligence. Pourquoi ne l'admettez-vous pas pour que nous puissions passer à autre chose?"

Saulus rit. "Oh, oui, tu es son fils."

"Il l'est, en effet" dit une voix traînante derrière Draco.

Draco se retourna immédiatement pour faire face au seul et unique Lucius Malfoy. Il regarda Saulus puis Lucius en arrière de lui, se demandant s'il faisant un cauchemar.

"Comment ? Pourquoi ? Par l'enfer qu'est-ce qui se passe"

"Tu pensais que j'étais Saulus et d'une certaine façon, tu avais raison. J'ai employé ce nom. Puisà ma surprise, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait réellement un Saulus Fimcyl. C'était une telle coïncidence que je me suis traité d'idiot à plusieurs reprises. Tu vois, Saulus Fimcyl a été créé à partir de mon propre nom et jamais en un million d'année je n'aurais pu imaginé que quelqu'un avec le même nom pouvait réellement exister ! Il est venu me voir pour clarifier les choses et, bien…

Lucius semblait embarrassé et Draco devint très curieux de savoir la suite. Il n'était pas habituel à son père de rougir.

"Quoi?" Demanda-il

"Nous sommes amoureux" _Noooooooooooonnnnnn! cri désepérée de la béta Lucius est à moi! ahahaahahaha! rire diabolique c'est mon mien qu'à moi!na!)_dit Saulus avec la même froideur qu'avant.

"QUOI" Draco écarquilla les yeux aussi grand qu'il pouvait.

« Ne fait pas tant de chichi avec ça." Gesticula Lucius.

"Mais, mais…" Draco semblait avoir perdu la capacité de parler de manière cohérente.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître les détails. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'en _à _la fin, j'étais las de Voldemort et Saulus m'a offert une porte de sortie. Je l'ai prise sans hésiter. Ne te méprends pas, je ne me suis pas transformé en gentille personne tout à coup. Je voulais juste m'en sortir. Mes plans étaient différents. Ils le sont toujours. Le fait était que quelqu'un m'avait trahi et un aurore avait été envoyé pour me tuer. Je l'ai soudoyé et il m'a laissé partir."

"Donc le corps était…"

"Pas le mien, je peux te l'assurer."

"Alors, tu es amoureux de lui." Draco pointa Saulus. "Je suis abasourdi. Mais encoreça n'explique pas quelles sont tes intentions. Je veux dire, tu as toujours voulu au plus profond de toi devenir ministre de la magie. Tu ne le pouvais pas pour des raisons évidentes et alors tu as envoyé ton amant à ta place. Tu as acheté le conseil et alors Saulus a pu avoir la position, n'est-ce pas"

Lucius sourit vicieusement. "Mais bien sûr. C'est comme ça que les choses se font, Draco. Ça toujours été comme ça depuis le temps de Merlin. Tu ne crois pas vraiment dans le système, n'est-ce pas ? Honnêtement, parce que si c'est le cas, tu vas me décevoir terriblement."

Draco se sentait sur le point de vomir. "Seigneur."

Saulus se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers Draco. "Allons, allons, Draco. Ne le prends pas comme ça. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Un scotch peutêtre"

Draco secoua la tête.

"Ne pense pas que je suis seulement une marionnette entre les mains de ton père, Draco. Je ne le suis pas" indiqua Saulus.

« Non. Saulus est le vrai ministre. Jusqu'à maintenant, il fait du bon travail» dit Lucius d'un ton pas tellement agréable. « Il prend des mesures draconiennes_ (j'adore qd ce mot est utilisé pour les trads lol)_ seulement lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire, mais la plupart du temps c'est un bon gars. Probablement aussi bon que ton Harry Potter. »

Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

"Je suis confus. Je pensais… Et bien, je ne sais plus quoi penser."

"Qu'as-tu entendu au sujet de Saulus" demanda Lucius.

Draco eut honte de lui. Il avait dit la vérité, il ne savait rien à propos de ce type sauf ce que Hermione lui avait dit à son sujet. Il lui faisait confiance, mais elle non plus n'en savait pas beaucoup au sujet de Saulus. En réalité, elle avait juste de vagues soupçons à son propos parce que son élection avait coïncidé avec le début des problèmes de Harry à son travail. Et si ce n'était seulement qu'une coïncidence?

"Peu importe ce que je sais. Et pour Harry ? Tu essaies de l'arrêter depuis que ton amant est devenu ministre de la magie" accusa Draco. "L'ordre de l'emprisonner est venu d'en haut, je l'ai entendu moi-même ! Et qui est en haut sinon toi ? Tu détestes Harry."

"Saulus est au dessus, pas moi. Et biença dépend du point de vue, naturellement"Lucius eu un sourire malicieux. "il aime bien m'avoir au dessus."

"Oh, S'il te plaît. Trop d'information ! Je ne veux rien savoir de votre vie sexuelle. Eww" _(moi non plus le salaud me trompe!)_

"Je n'en ai rien à faire de Potter. Je n'en ai pas après lui. Cependant, je cherche à me venger. Toutefois Harry Potter cependant, n'est pas sur ma liste."

"Alors qui essaie de s'en prendre à Harry"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, et pour être franc, je m'en fous."

"Tu es son ennemi"

"Comme tu l'étais."

"Oui, mais… et bien, les choses sont différentes maintenant"

Lucius roula les yeux. "Harry Potter a des tas d'ennemis, Draco."

"Tu veux que je me renseigne pour toi" demanda Saulus, prenant le père et le fils par surprise.

"Saulus, je ne pense pas…"

"Oh, allez, Luc. C'est ton fils. Tu lui dois bien ça."

Draco observait, déconcerté, les deux hommes se chuchoter dans l'oreille avec une intimité dont il n'aurait jamais pensé être témoin venant de Lucius. Son père n'était pas un homme sentimental comme il le disait lui-même, mais là il avait l'air … soumis.

"D'accord, Draco. Nous allons t'aider" dit Lucius contre sa volonté. "Je n'ai réellement pas le temps pour ça, mais au diable"

"Veux-tu un garde du corps" demanda Saulus doucement. "J'ai appris que toi et M. Potter avez à faire face à beaucoup de problèmes récemment. Il a eu une audience au département de la justice, n'est-ce pas? Son fils est en danger."

"Comment êtes-vous au courant?" Draco fronça les sourcils

"je suis le ministre de la magie, Draco. Il y a rien que je ne sache pas."

"Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, mais merci quand même. Que sais-tu à propos de Nathan»

"Beaucoup de choses" répondit Lucius"mais ce n'est pas le moment pour avoir cette conversation. Si tu veux, tu peux rester cette nuit. Je crois que tu as des ennuis Dracoà cause de ta relation avec Potter. Je pensais que tu savais pour Nathan, mais là je réalise que tu ne sais rien. Et Harry Potter non plus, si je ne me trompe pas. Comme c'est curieux."

"Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de Nathan maintenant ? Et comment sais-tu que nous sommes en danger ? Je veux dire, Tu viens juste de dire que tu n'avais aucune idée sur la personne qui essayait de faire accuser Harry" Draco secoua la tête. "Tu me mens! Tu es peutêtre derrière tout ce bordel! Peutêtre veux-tu Nat pour toi"

"Nat? Comme c'est mignon" ricana Lucius. "Qui ne voudrait pas de Nathan, Draco? C'est une arme"

"Une arme? C'est juste un enfant"

"Il ne sera pas toujours un enfant" Lucius haussa les épaules. "Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler"

"Ce n'est pas juste"

"Ne commence pas."

"Tu auras tes réponses demain, Draco. Tu veux rester ici" demanda Saulus.

"Si je pars, Est-ce que vous me direz quand même ce que je veux savoir"

"Naturellement. J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. Seulement, je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion."

Draco soupira. "Je vais chez moi alors."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr, Draco, surtout maintenant que l'audience est fixée. En fait, je te conseille d'envoyer un hibou à ton mari et de lui dire de rester cacher jusqu'au jour J."

"Comment savez-vous ça"

"Tu es surveillé depuis que le scandale de Nathan est sorti."

Draco frissonna. Il se demandait ce qu'ils savaient à propos de Nathan et si leurs intentions étaient aussi altruistes qu'elles semblaient l'être. En effet, Saulus semblait être un chic type, mais Lucius ne l'était pas. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance. Du moins pour l'instant.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour ta protection. Ne t'inquiète pas autant, Draco. Tu es ma famille. Je veux juste te protéger."

D'une façon ou d'une d'autre, Draco ne le croyait pas.

"Je vais chez moi. Donc nous pouvons parler demain. »

"D'accord. Fais comme tu veux »

Draco sourit amèrement. Si seulement il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait…

_Désolée pour les remarques avec Lulu mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!_


	6. La façon dont tu me parles

Voici le 6ième chapitre avec un peu de retard... j'espère que vous me pardonnez :)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse il y a 15 chapitres en tout.

Désolée de ne pas répondre au reviews car la traduction prend tout mon temps mais je vous lis tous et j'apprécie beaucoup vos commentaires. Continuez, vous me donnez le courage de continuer.

Encore un gros merci à ma beta reader Mara, je t'adore ne me lâche pas!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La façon dont tu me parles

' Harry, reste à la cabane. Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer maintenant, mais Saulus n'est pas Lucius. Cependant il est vivant. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mon amour. Je vais bien. Je suis seulement en train de régler certaines choses. Nous allons bientôt être ensemble. Tout mon amour, Draco'

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire, merde? » vociféra Harry pour la dixième fois, tout en marchant de long en large dans la salle de séjour de sa maison.

"Nous ne le savons pas, Harry" dit Hermione l'air plutôt ennuyé

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux de désespoir, les ébouriffant encore plus. Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. C'était samedi soir et il n'avait eu encore aucun signe de Draco. C'était comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la planète. Il n'avait pas trouvé important de laisser une note. Ce fichu morceau de parchemin rendait Harry seulement un peu plus inquiet. A quoi Draco pensait en lui laissant une note aussi ambiguë ? Ne savait-il pas que Harry serait préoccupé?

Sirius lui donna une tasse de camomille et il la but en une gorgée. Il n'avait pas besoin de camomille. Il avait besoin de son mari à ses côtés, sain et sauf.

"Ron, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas surveillé comme je te l'avais demandé? Tu savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose! » hurla Harry

"Je ne suis pas son gardien! Draco est un grand garçon, Harry ! » se défendit Ron

"Ouais, mais tu savais qu'il voulait rencontrer Saulus Fimcyl! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas arrêté? accusa Harry

« Parce que…Comment aurais-je pu l'arrêter? Il était déterminé à courir après ce type ! »

"Tout est de ta faute!"

Ron fixa Harry incrédule mais ne dit rien. Il secoua seulement la tête et quitta la pièce.

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Harry. Sois raisonnable » Sirius sermonna Harry. « Ron a fait de son mieux pour t'aider. Il a convaincu le ministre de la justice d'enquêter sur les membres du conseil! Il a essayé de convaincre Draco de rester à la maison mais Draco n'a pas voulu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire, Harry ? Hein? Dis-moi ! Draco est assez vieux pour prendre soin de lui. Il a été mangemort! Il sait à qui il a affaire. Il doit savoir ce qu'il fait. Il t'a laissé une note, n'est-ce pas? »

"Oui, mais…"

"Ais un peu confiance en lui et vas t'excuser auprès de Ron » Ordonna Sirius.

Il soupira et courut après Ron. Il n'aurait pas du blâmer Ron pour la disparition de Draco mais s'attendre à ce qu'il agisse rationnellement dans une situation comme ça était un peu trop lui demander. Draco n'était pas naïf mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Le problème avec Draco s'était qu'il était trop têtu pour son propre bien et qu'il se croyait invincible. Naturellement, Harry s'inquiétait. Et il n'arrêterait pas de s'inquiéter tant que Draco n'aurait pas passer la porte. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Ron et Harry n'aurait pas dû lui crier après.

Harry le trouva dans le jardin, caressant un Brutus très déprimé. Si seulement Brutus pouvait parler…

« Ron ? » l'appela-t-il. Ron ne leva pas les yeux. « Je suis désolé. Je traverse beaucoup d'épreuves en ce moment. Ça ne m'excuse pas non plus, seulement … Mettons les choses dans leur juste perspective. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler aussi durement. Tu n'avais pas mérité ça. »

« Merde, bien sûr que non! » Ron leva son visage vers Harry. « J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée combien de pression j'ai dû endurer au travail à cause de toi! J'aurais pu être congédié! »

« Si c'est un tel sacrifice pour toi alors… »

« NON ! » Ron s'approcha de Harry en le regardant d'un air très irrité. « Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, putain! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Je fais ça parce que je t'aime ! Ou penses-tu qu'après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je t'aurais laissé faire face à ça tout seul? »

Harry baissa le regard, trop honteux pour faire face à Ron. « Non. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu es stressé en ce moment, Harry. Mais rappelles-toi seulement que Hermione est enceinte avec mon enfant. Je vais devenir également père. Souviens toi de ça »

Harry regarda Ron profondément dans les yeux de Ron et hocha la tête. Puis, il tira son ami plus près de lui et l'étreignit étroitement.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis juste… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ron. En fait, c'est la mienne. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Draco tout seul ici! A quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Je savais que c'était dangereux et… »

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry" l'interrompit Ron. « Et nous ne savions pas si c'était vraiment dangereux de rester ici »

« Si ça ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas disparu! »

« Partout où il est allé, il y est allé de sa propre volonté. Il t'a laissé une note. »

« ¨Qu'est-ce que ça prouve! Tu es un auror! Tu devrais savoir ça. »

"Tu as raison. Je suis un auror. Je devrais le chercher. Je vais aller rassembler quelques amis. Avertis Herm, s'il le plaît. »

"Je vais avec toi"

Hermione se rongea les ongles jusqu'à la chair et quand elle eut terminé elle les fit repousser avec sa baguette pour les ronger encore. C'était une mauvaise habitude mais elle était trop nerveuse pour s'en inquiéter. Ron et Harry étaient partis depuis plus d'une heure déjà et rien ne s'était produit jusque là. Elle alla chercher Sirius et Remus dans la cuisine et les trouva en train de se peloter comme si plus rien n'existait qu'eux. Elle roula les yeux et se racla la gorge. C'était un mystère pour elle de voir comment ils pouvaient se bécoter dans une telle situation. Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu entrer.

« Dites-moi votre secret, svp, » dit-elle, leur faisant peur à tous les deux.

« Ne me fais pas sursauter comme ça » se plaignit Sirius. « Je suis un vieil homme. Je pourrais avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Remus sourit. "Ne fais pas la tragédienne, Sirius. Et tu n'es pas vieux »

« Mon mal de dos ne dit pas la même chose, cher Remus. »

« Ça c'est à cause de la position que tu avais la nuit dernière, » lui dit Remus sarcastique.

Sirius fit une grimace. « S'il te plaît ne commence pas ».

« Si cette position a un rapport avec le sexe…, » Hermione sembla pensive pendant un instant et puis elle ajouta « Oh, et puis merde. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Dites- moi seulement quel est votre fichu secret pour rester si calmes alors que le monde semble s'en dessus dessous. »

« Premièrement, le monde n'est pas sans dessus dessous » répliqua Sirius

« C'est peut-être ton point de vue, mais du mien, le monde semble assez merdique! » maugréa Hermione.

Les deux hommes la fixèrent avec crainte comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'inimaginable.

"Quoi?" elle haussa les épaules. « Vous n'avez jamais entendu une femme jurer avant? »

"Non pas vraiment. Hum, peut-être Lily. Elle avait la langue acérée. » dit Sirius

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles lorsqu'elle allait voir jouer James au Quidditch? Merde, je n'avais jamais entendu une femme jurer comme ça, » observa Remus.

« De toute façon! Comment pouvez-vous être si calmes à propos de notre situation ? Draco a disparu, Harry en a ras le bol et Nathan court un grave danger … Et vous deux semblez être dans votre propre monde! C'était pour ça que je demandais votre secret parce que je vais finir par grimper aux rideaux ici ! »

"Grimper aux rideaux? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? » demanda Sirius

"Devenir folle'" expliqua Hermione impatiente. « Mon Dieu! Vous êtes désespérants. Je retourne dans la salle de séjour attendre mon mari. Il va faire quelque chose, Je suis certaine de ça. »

"Je pense que tu sous-estimes Draco, Hermione," dit Sirius. "Il est beaucoup plus fort que toi et Harry pensez et il sait se défendre. Il a déjà été un mangemort après tout. Il sait des trucs dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler. Je pense que Draco va bien et qu'il sera de retour à la maison bientôt."

Hermione soupira. "J'espère que tu as raison. Parce que je ne pense pas que Harry pourrait supporter une autre tragédie dans sa vie »

Les homme de mains de Saulus déposèrent Draco près de chez lui. Draco leur avait demandé parce qu'il voulait marcher jusqu'à la maison et penser aux choses qu'il avait apprises de son père et de Saulus. Saulus n'était pas un si mauvais gars. Draco ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais jusqu'ici Saulus avait été vraiment gentil avec lui. Lucius, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi aimable. Mais d'un autre côté, Lucius n'était pas un homme aimable. C'était pour cette raison que Draco avait des doutes sur les motifs de son beau-père. Si Saulus était une personne honnête, il ne serait pas avec Lucius. Ou le serait-il?

Et il y avait Nathan. Nathan était beaucoup plus qu'un Mage. Il n'y avait pas de nom pour décrire ce qu'il était. Dès que Fudge avait découvert la grossesse de Cho Chang et su que le bébé était l'enfant de Harry Potter, un groupe de sorciers très puissants et riches avaient été réunis pour discuter de la nouvelle. Avec quelques tests, ils découvrirent que Nathan était un Mage – un sorcier plus sensible et quelquefois plus puissant que les autres – et un plan diabolique avait été développé. Cho Chang avait pris des vitamines modifiées par magie sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait cru totalement son médicomage lorsqu'il lui avait dit que les pilules étaient seulement des vitamines normales. Plus tard, elle découvrit la vérité et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait été tuée.

Nathan serait un être humain avec des pouvoirs sans précédent. Des scientifiques moldus et des sorciers avaient trouvé une façon de mélanger la magie à de l'ADN génétiquement modifié et de cette façon Nathan serait plus que seulement un sorcier. Avec un éducation appropriée, Nathan serait devenu une arme pour leurs causes et eux deviendraient les maîtres du monde.

Pour utiliser Nathan, ils avaient dû détruire Voldemort, ce que Harry avait fait pour eux. Mais en dernier, tout le plan avait été compromis par les différentes ambitions des membres.

Lucius avait participé à ce plan, mais maintenant il brûlait d'envie de se venger de la trahison dont il avait souffert.

L'opinion de Draco était que Lucius l'avait mérité. Se servir d'un enfant était cruel et inhumain. Nathan avait été juste une expérience dans les mains de ces monstres. Et si quelque chose s'était mal passée? Nathan ne serait même pas né. Merci mon Dieu il n'était rien arrivé de mal avec l'enfant. C'était un enfant parfait, même s'il avait un don de double vision que personne d'autre n'avait. Dans le monde sorcier ce n'était pas inhabituel.

Draco avait beaucoup de choses à dire à Harry, mais tout d'abord il voulait prendre un long et agréable bain moussant. Il était tellement accroché à cette idée qu'il fit à peine attention à la petite personne et au grand chien qui lui barraient le chemin. Il baissa les yeux et fixa Nathan et Brutus.

"Nathan? Brutus? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?" demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

"Je t'ai senti, Drake" expliqua Nathan calmement.

« Tu m'as senti. » Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Comment ça? »

Nathan haussa les épaules et mit son pouce dans sa bouche.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas caressé Brutus avec cette main, Monsieur. » Il prit Nathan dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonjour. Comment vas-tu? »

Nathan sourit. " Je vais bien. Mais pas papa. Il est inquiet. »

"Harry est inquiet?" Draco fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi? J'avais laissé une note. Et il n'était pas supposé être ici. »

"Pourquoi pas? On s'ennuyait de toi"

"Parce que…" Darco sourit. " Ça ne fait rien. Tu m'as manqué aussi. Comment était la cabane? »

« Sensas. J'ai aimé l'air pur et les étoiles. »

"Ah oui?"

Nathan hocha vigoureusement la tête et Brutus aboya.

"Je pense que Brutus aimerait aller avec toi la prochaine fois. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit Nat, il est tard"

"Je vais attendre papa."

"Harry n'est pas à la maison?"

"Nathan secoua la tête. « Mais 'Mione est là. Et oncle Siri et Moony aussi »

"Je suis heureux de savoir que tu n'es pas seul"

"Je pense que papa te cherchait"

Draco soupira. "Super"

Il aurait pu parier que Harry serait furieux à cause de son imprudence et de son irresponsabilité. Son mari ne comprendrait jamais qu'il avait dû parler à Lucius et découvrir la vérité. Le danger importait peu à Draco tant qu'il maintenait sa famille en sécurité.

"Promets-moi quelque chose, Nat" dit-il sérieusement.

"Oui?"

"La prochaine fois, attend-moi à la maison. C'est trop dangereux pour toi d'être ici à cette heure"

"Brutus m'aurait protégé"

Brutus aboya deux fois.

"Ouais, Je parie qu'il l'aurait fait." Draco regarda Brutus avec colère comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû empêcher Nathan de sortir de la maison. Le chien pleurnicha. "Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'un chien peut faire contre la magie, Nat."

"Je peux faire de la magie"

"Je sais, mon ange. Mais cependant, la fois prochaine, ne sors pas sans le dire à quelqu'un."

"Comment tu sais que je ne l'ai pas dit à quelqu'un?"

Draco esquissa un sourire. "Et bien, est-ce que tu l'as fait?"

Nathan cacha sa tête dans l'épaule de Draco et secoua la tête. "Ne sois pas fâché »

"Ne pense pas que tu peux faire ce que tu veux juste parce que tu es mignon. Il y a certaines règles que tu dois suivre, Nat. Je ne suis pas fâché mais je parie que Harry et tous les autres se sont inquiétés pour toi. Veux-tu qu'ils s'inquiètent? Veux-tu t'attirer des ennuis?"

"Non." Nathan regarda Draco et ses yeux brillèrent. "Mais je savais que rien ne mauvais ne m'arriverait, oncle Drake."

"Promet-le moi seulement, Nat"

"Je te promets"

"Bon. Et ceci te concerne, aussi, chien!"

Brutus grogna et Draco rit. Pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison, il aperçut Harry et Ron garant la voiture sur le bord du trottoir. Il s'arrêta, attendant que Harry sorte de la voiture et le voit. Quand Harry sortit, leurs yeux se bloquèrent. Dans les yeux de Harry, il y lut de l'inquiétude mais également de la rage et il comprit que les ennuis allaient commencer.

Harry se rapprocha de lui et fixa Nathan d'un air irrité. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Nathan ? Je pensais que je t'avais dit d'aller au lit. L'heure du coucher est passé."

Les bras de Nathan s'agrippèrent autour du cou de Draco. "Je voulais voir Drake."

"Et bien, tu aurais dû attendre à l'intérieur! Je t'avais déjà dit que ce n'était pas sécuritaire à l'extérieur!"

"Désolé, papa" Nathan mit son pouce dans sa bouche

"Tout est correct, mon ange," dit Draco. "Maintenant , va juste au lit, d'accord? Ton père est seulement inquiet."

« Putain, tu as raison que j'étais inquiet! Où sont Hermione, Sirius et Remus ? Ils devaient prendre soin de mon fils ! Merde! Est-ce que je dois tout faire ici ? Premièrement Draco qui disparaît et après mes amis qui laissent mon fils errer dans le voisinage tout seul ? J'aurais dû rester à la cabane. Ça m'aurait épargné beaucoup de maux de tête. »

Draco déposa Nathan sur le trottoir et lui dit d'aller à l'intérieur. « Je vais te rejoindre dans une minute, d'accord ? »

Nathan hocha la tête et s'en alla à l'intérieur avec Brutus mais non sans jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière de lui vers Harry une dernière fois.

"Tu devrais lui parler lorsque tu seras plus calme, Harry, Nathan est encore trop petit pour comprendre ce qui est dangereux et ce qui ne l'est pas. Et avant que tu dises quelque chose, je suis vraiment épuisé et je veux seulement aller dormir » dit Draco, prévoyant une dispute.

« Oh, non, tu n'y vas pas! Tout d'abord, ne me dis pas comment élever mon fils. » Draco fixa Harry avec consternation mais Harry continua, « Deuxièmement, ne pense pas que tu vas partir comme ça. Tu a été stupide et négligent, Draco ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu es allé voir Saulus comme ça! Es-tu fou? Tu aurais pu être tué! » **_(il est drôlement méchant le Ryry, sniff, pauvre Dray...)_**

"Harry…," Ron essaya de le calmer, sans succès.

« Et Nathan ! » cria Harry . « Que faisait-il ici, merde? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été furieux contre lui? Il doit comprendre une fois pour toute que ce n'est pas un jeu ! Il… »

"Oh, la ferme!" hurla Draco. « Ton fils a seulement cinq ans. Lui crier après ne se fait pas. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais dis ça. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour élever ton fils? Va au diable alors! Ce que tu peux agir en abruti parfois, Harry. Je n'avais pas disparu, je t'avais laissé une note. . Si tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, c'est ton putain de problème. »

"J'étais inquiet!"

"Prouves-moi que tu t'inquiètes alors et n'agis pas comme un con."

Draco entra dans la maison et laissa seul un Harry enragé.

"Calme-toi Harry, ou tu va faire des choses encore pires," l'avertit Ron. "et ne hurle pas après Hermione comme ça ou je vais t'arracher les cheveux."

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. "Elle était supposée de …"

"Je sais, Je sais. Mais elle est enceinte. Ne la bouleverse pas ."

Harry respira fort. "D'accord. Je ne crierai plus après personne ce soir. Mais ne penses-tu pas que j'ai le droit d'être fâché? Mets-toi à ma place, Ron."

Ron toucha l'épaule d'Harry. " Si Hermione avait fait la même chose, j'aurais été en colère, moi aussi. Mais essaie de rester calme, d'accord ? Parle à Draco d'une façon civilisée. Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a besoin de toi, Harry."

"Je sais." Harry regarda la lumière de sa chambre qui était allumée. "Je sais."

Plus tard, quand il n'y eut personne d'autre que Harry, Nathan et Draco à la maison – et Brutus dans la chambre de Nathan – Harry alla parler à Nathan. Au moment où Harry entra dans la chambre de son fils, Nathan le serra étroitement dans ses bras.

" Désolé papa. J'ai promis à Drake que je ne le ferai plus. "

"C'est bien."

Harry essaya d'expliquer à Nathan ce qui se passait et pourquoi il ne devait pas sortir seul. Nat sembla comprendre. Harry resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe finalement endormi.

Il laissa Brutus surveiller son fils et alla trouver Draco, mais trouva la porte de leur chambre barrée. Il cogna mais Draco ne répondit pas, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que de dormir sur le sofa. Cependant il ne dormit pas. Il préféra passer la nuit à regarder la télévision et à compter les trous sur le mur. Il ne leur avait jamais prêté attention. Pas que les trous étaient gros ou quelque chose comme ça… et qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait de toute façon ? Seulement, il s'ennuyait.

À deux heures du matin, il fut réveillé par un bruit venant de la cuisine. Doucement, il souleva sa baguette et avança sur la pointe des pieds, espérant attraper l'envahisseur sans défense. Il posa sa baguette sur la table lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était seulement Draco buvant un verre de l'eau et il l'embrassa par derrière. Draco renversa presque son verre d'eau de surprise.

"Mon Dieu, Harry! Ne fais pas ça! »

Il repoussa Harry et mit le verre dans l'évier.

"Je suis encore furieux après toi alors n'y pense même pas," l'avertit Draco.

"Tu es furieux? Toi? Et moi, hein? J'étais malade d'inquiétude à ton sujet."

"J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, Harry. Oui, j'ai suivi Saulus. Je devais savoir la vérité. Après tout, il aurait pu être mon père. Lucius était un père merdique mais c'était mon père. Et je devais aussi connaître la vérité au sujet de Nathan."

"Que se passe-t-il?"

"Oh, alors maintenant tu veux savoir."

Harry soupira, essayant très fort de ne pas perdre patience. « Oui, maintenant je veux savoir »

"Alors assied-toi parce que ça va être une longue conversation. »

Et en effet, ça l'était. Draco dit tout à Harry au sujet de Lucius, de Saulus et de leur relation, mais Harry avait des difficultés à le croire. Ensuite il lui parla de Nathan et dû retenir Harry pour l'empêcher de quitter immédiatement la maison pour aller voir Lucius.

« LE BÂTARD ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait participé à un plan si odieux! » Harry s'emporta. « Oh mon Dieu, Draco. Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas Nathan ? A-t-il souffert d'effets secondaires ou…. »

"Non Harry, Nathan va bien. Mon père ne sait pas s'il est aussi puissant qu'ils avaient prévu mais au moment où Nathan est venu au monde, il a été examiné et les scientifiques n'ont rien noté d'anormal chez lui. C'était un bébé en santé et c'est un enfant sain et normal »

"Mon Dieu" Harry se cacha la figure dans ses mains. " Combien de personnes sont au courant pour Nathan? "

" Seulement cinq. Trois sont des membres du conseil – les mêmes que tu essaies d'envoyer derrière les barreaux. Les deux autres sont Saulus et Lucius. Mon père ne fera rien contre Nathan."

Harry fixa Draco. "Comment peux-tu en être certain? »

"Parce qu'il me l'a assuré"

"Oh, et je suppose que ce que ton père dit est digne de confiance," ricana Harry.

"S'il te plait, Harry, fais moi un peu confiance "

"J'ai confiance en toi, Draco. S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de faire confiance à ton père, parce que je ne peux pas."

« Je dois te dire autre chose. »

"Plus que tu viens d'en dire déjà?"

"Cesse de te moquer, Harry. Je n'aime pas ça."

"D'accord. Qu'est-ce que c'est"

"Je n'ai pas aidé le ministère à attraper mon père » murmura Draco.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête, « Ouais, je sais. Je veux dire. J'en avais l'impression. Et non, je ne suis pas fâché après toi à cause de ça. Tu te rends compte que nous sommes en très mauvaise position. Notre devoir comme citoyens de la communauté sorcière est de dire au Ministère au sujet de ton père. »

"Je ne peux pas faire ça"

« Je sais. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère et moi avions de bonnes relations en ce moment. En fait, je ne fais pas vraiment une connerie. À moins, bien sûr, que Lucius représente une menace pour notre famille. L'est-il ? »

"Je ne pense pas", mais Draco n'était pas certain.

« Il ne t'a même pas dit qui l'a laissé partir, Draco. C'était un auror, n'est-ce pas? » Draco hocha la tête et Harry continua, « C'est terrible. Si un auror l'a laissé partir, il devait avoir une raison de le faire, alors. Et encore, ton père ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet. Si tu veux avoir mon avis, je pense que c'est très suspect. »

"Mon père n'est pas un saint, Harry. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était. J'ai des réserves contre lui »

"Et Saulus?"

« Saulus semble plus fiable. Mais pas au-dessus de tout soupçon. Il m'a dit de garder Nathan loin d'ici jusqu'au procès. »

"Ce n'est pas un procès. C'est seulement une enquête préliminaire »

«De toute façon. Emmène seulement Nathan loin encore une fois, Harry. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éclaircir cette situation une fois pour toute. C'est un gamin si génial Mon père ne pense pas que quelqu'un va essayer de l'enlever mais il vaut mieux ne pas tenter notre chance. »

"Qu'est-il arrivé aux scientifiques?"

"D'après Lucius, ils sont tous morts."

"Encore une fois, je ne …"

"Ouais, ouais. Lucius n'est pas fiable et bla-bla-bla. Mais il m'a montré une preuve."

Harry souleva un sourcil, sceptique, ne croyant pas du tout aux arguments de Lucius. Draco soupira.

"Quel genre de preuves? Leurs dépouilles ? » il sourit d'un air narquois.

"Juste… va au diable."

« Qu'a-t-il dit à notre sujet? » demanda Harry.

"Il n'a rien dit, Harry. Il vit avec un autre homme et ils ne sont pas seulement des amis. »

« Mais il doit t'avoir dit quelque chose. »

« Il a dit qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. »

"Ouais, d'accord. Et je crois aussi au Père Noël »

Draco soupira. "Je vais me coucher"

Il se leva de sa chaise mais Harry lui prit le bras et le retourna face à lui.

"Je suis désolé. Tu as raison, je suis un idiot ». Harry frotta le poignet de Draco avec le bout de son doigt.

« Oui, tu l'es. Parfois je pense que tu ne me fais pas confiance, Harry. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes plus. Que tu ne fais que croire que tu m'aimes. »

Harry se leva et ils se trouvèrent face à face

"Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais"

"Qu'est-ce que je sais, Harry? Chaque fois que nous nous disputons c'est toujours de ma faute, n'est-ce pas? Tu étais furieux contre moi à cause de Bob mais lorsque tu es devenu jaloux de Seamus, est-ce que je t'ai dis quelque chose? Non, En fait, j'avais peur parce que, comme d'habitude, c'était ma faute, à tes yeux du moins! Et maintenant tu me demandes de ne pas te dire comment élever ton fils. Est-ce c'est ce que tu veux? Parce que si c'est ça, alors je…. »

"NON! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux", l'interrompit Harry. "S'il-te-plaît, essaie de comprendre…"

"Je suis fatigué d'essayer de te comprendre. Pourquoi n'essaie tu pas de me comprendre pour changer? »

Les yeux de Harry clignèrent et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Draco brisa le contact visuel le premier.

« Je traverse beaucoup de choses moi aussi, Harry. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon père qui était mort s'est avéré soudainement être vivant. Il me parle alors de toute cette histoire de science-fiction au sujet de Nathan, ce qui m'inquiète profondément, et même si nous n'avons pas passé encore beaucoup de temps ensemble, je tiens à lui comme à un fils. »

"Je suis désolé" murmura Harry

« Tu sais que je te pardonne, Harry. je le fais toujours, n'est-ce pas? » Draco sourit faiblement.

Il lâcha la main de Harry et partit. Harry retourna sur le sofa, sachant que Draco l'accepterait s'il entrait dans la chambre, mais il ne voulait pas le faire à cause de la honte qu'il éprouvait. Draco avait raison. Harry n'était pas le seul à faire face à un moment difficile, mais il agissait comme un égoïste salaud. Draco faisait partie de sa vie. En fait, Draco était sa vie. Si seulement il avait plus de temps pour travailler sur leur relation…

"Papa?"

Harry sentit quelqu'un le pousser doucement et après un coup de langue sur la figure. Il grogna quelque chose, ne voulant pas se réveiller tout de suite. Il sentit encore le lèchement, plus humide que la première fois et puis il entendit un rire enfantin.

« Brutus, sois sage! » entendit-il Draco dire.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Nathan qui lui souriait. Il lui retourna son sourire, se demandant pourquoi son dos lui faisait tellement mal et puis se rendit compte qu'il était étendu sur le sofa. Il s'étira et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir convenablement, Nathan lui sauta dessus.

"Tu as trop dormi," l'informa Nathan. "Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner."

"Vraiment?" Harry regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà midi

"Oui. Drake est en train de cuisiner quelque chose. J'ai oublié le nom mais ça sent bon."

Harry prit une grande respiration et fut d'accord avec lui. Cependant il ne voulait pas voir Draco. Il essayait toujours de se remettre de leur dernière dispute. Non pas que c'avait été une vraie dispute. Comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui avait hurlé. Draco était toujours celui qui écoutait, celui qui comprenait, même lorsqu'il avait raison et que Harry avait tort. Cela faisait faire à Harry des choses encore pire. Il avait très honte de lui.

Il décida de prendre un bain et de parler à Draco plus tard. Mais pendant que le jour avançait, il ne put trouver un moment pour parler seul avec Draco. Nathan était toujours avec eux et plus tard, Ron et Hermione passèrent pour donner les dernières nouvelles à propos du ministère. Hermione lui demanda des nouvelles de Draco et il lui dit qu'il était parti à la boutique de glace mais qu'il serait de retour bientôt.

"Tu dois t'abonner au Daily Prophet, Harry," dit-elle. "C'est important de bien se tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la communauté."

"Depuis Rita Skeeter je ne peux plus lire ce putain de journal."

"Fais un effort"

"Hermione a raison, Harry" Ron lança le journal à Harry. « Nathan est sur la première page! »

« Merde! » jura Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard furieux et pointa Nathan, qui souriait. Pour lui, c'était amusant d'entendre son père jurer. Sauf que Harry ne trouvait pas ça amusant, et se réprimanda en pensée.

"Hé Nat, veux-tu jouer une partie d'échecs avec moi?" suggéra Ron. Nous pourrions aller dans ta chambre et tu pourrais me montrer si tu as appris les mouvements que je t'avais montré. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Nathan approuva joyeusement et amena Ron dans sa chambre. Harry soupira de soulagement et lut l'article très soigneusement, portant attention à chaque mot. Selon l'opinion du journal, Harry et Nathan avaient été terriblement maltraités par les membres du conseil et le système était évidemment corrompu. Harry aimait cette version des faits. Il aimait aussi le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune mention du fait que Nathan était une expérience. Mais il voulait décider s'il parlerait de l'audition ou non.

Hermione sembla être en état de choc lorsqu'il lui eut parlé de la résurrection de Lucius et du groupe qui s'était rassemblé pour transformer Nathan en un genre de surhomme.

« Mon Dieu, Harry ! Ça devient pire d'heure en heure!»

« Merci pour ces mots gentils, Herm, » ricana Harry.

"Oh. je suis désolée. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ça ressemble à une putain d'histoire de science-fiction! Je ne peux encore croire qu'ils ont fait ça à un bébé! C'est tellement absurde! Ron ne le croira pas lorsque que je vais lui dire ». Hermione plaça ses mains sur son ventre de manière protectrice. « Tu ne pense pas qu'ils ont pu faire la même expérience à d'autres enfants aussi? »

« D'après Draco, non. Mais nous parlons ici de Lucius Malfoy. Ce type est un menteur né! Draco semble lui faire confiance, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Je ne fais pas confiance à Lucius. Si ses intentions étaient bonnes, il m'aiderait au département de la justice. Il témoignerait en ma faveur. Mais naturellement il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est caché sous les ailes de Saulus comme une poule mouillée. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça de lui, Harry, » dit froidement Draco, en apparaissant soudainement.

« Pourquoi pas ? Juste parce que c'est ton père, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il…»

« Ne dit pas ça. On n'est pas en bons termes en ce moment alors ne pousse pas ta chance, » Draco dit avec une expression neutre. « Je sais que ce n'est pas la personne la plus digne de confiance au monde, mais il m'a dit la vérité au sujet de Nathan, n'est-ce pas? »

"Oui, Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement? » répondit Harry. « Tu as dit qu'il avait abandonné Voldement à la fin parce qu'il avait d'autres plans. Nathan était un de ses plans! Tu ne vois rien? Il est aussi mauvais que Voldemort! Son plan c'est peut-être de kidnapper mon fils! »

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Il m'a assuré qu'il ne ferait rien à Nathan »

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

« Et bien, il l'a dit! » Draco croisa les bras, son expression neutre fut rapidement remplacée par une expression furieuse.

"Et tu le crois, Draco? Je veux dire, Je sais bien que c'est ton père et tout, mais… Nous avons besoin d'être très prudent à son sujet. Il était autrefois un loyal fidèle de Lord Voldemort. Alors il aurait prit part à d'horribles expériences avec Nathan pour gagner plus de puissance, « dit Hermione avec difficulté. « Je ne veux pas avoir l'air pessimiste mais tout est contre lui. C'était un type vraiment mauvais. Qui sait ce qu'il projette maintenant ? » sa voix s'était radoucie en regardant le visage triste de Draco. « Mais peut-être que son amour pour Saulus l'a changé en une meilleure personne. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas, » dit Draco, l'air frustré.

"De toute façon" commença Hermione. « Comme Lucius est en dehors du coup pour le moment, tu vas avoir besoin d'un avocat pour t'aider à l'audience, Harry. Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant. »

« Je ne veux pas d'avocat. On n'en a pas besoin pour l'audience, » dit Harry distraitement.

« De quoi parles-tu? Un avocat va t'aider, Harry ! Il saura quoi faire mieux que toi ! C'est un expert et pas toi! Sois réaliste. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas y aller seul. Ça va tout gâcher. »

« Il est avocat, » dit Draco, les prenant tous deux par surprise.

« Qui ? » demanda Harry abasourdi.

"Seamus," l'informa calmement Draco

« QUI ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Es-tu cinglé? Depuis quand Seamus est avocat ? »

« Il viens juste d'avoir son diplôme. Je sais que tu ne penses pas beaucoup de bien de lui, Harry, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.»

« Mais, mais…, » Harry était sans voix.

« C'est arrangé. Je lui ai déjà parlé. »

"J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Draco!"

« Je le sais, Harry, » Draco retourna en mode glacial. « Tu me fais confiance ou pas? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Hermione se demanda si elle devait s'en mêler mais décida de ne pas le faire car elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre eux.

Le silence inconfortable qui avait envahit la pièce, fut brisé par le cri de victoire de Nathan. Un moment plus tard, Ron apparut dans la salle de séjour la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon sucre d'orge? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude, en marchant vers lui et lissant ses cheveux.

Nathan entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire et déclara d'un air triomphant, « je l'ai battu. »

Tous les adultes avaient l'air effrayés.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Nathan hocha la tête vigoureusement.

"Félicitation". Harry enlaça Nathan et l'embrassa solidement. « Je suis fier de toi! »

"Je vais te dire quelque chose, Nathan, c'est difficile de battre Ron", dit Hermione

Draco sourit. "Nathan est très spécial »

"Il l'est vraiment"

Harry ne semblait pas heureux lorsqu'il dit ça. Il s'était répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec Nathan. C'était un enfant en bonne santé qui s'avérait seulement être plus futé que les autres. C'était tout. Mais et si il y avait des effets secondaires aux vitamines que Cho avait prises ? Il décida d'amener Nathan voir Neville. S'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Nat, Neville le lui dirait. Et sa conversation avec Draco devrait attendre encore.

« Je vais rester ici demain, » l'informa Harry quand il furent tous les deux au lit. « J'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à la cabane. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu dois y aller, Harry. C'est plus sécuritaire là-bas. »

"J'amène Nathan voir Neville"

"Pourquoi?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pourquoi? j'ai besoin de savoir si tout est correct chez lui. »

"D'accord » convint Draco étrangement docile.

« N'allais-tu pas dire autre chose à propos de ton saint père? »

"Non". Draco respira profondément mais décida de ne pas dire les mots durs qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

Il tourna le dos à Harry, encore blessé par ses commentaires précédents, particulièrement à propos du fait que Harry ne le pensait pas assez bien pour élever Nathan. Il savait que Harry avait dit cela dans le feu de la discussion, mais il ne pouvait arrêter de se dire qu'au profond de lui Harry le pensait.

Avec un soupir, il mit la main sur son estomac. Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis qu'il avait bu de la limonade chez son beau-père. Son beau-père…. c'était vraiment bizarre de penser ça au sujet de Saulus.

Une main toucha légèrement son épaule et il lança un regard furieux à Harry par dessus son épaule.

"Quoi? demanda-t-il froidement

Si Harry pensait à avoir du sexe avec lui, il pouvait oublier ça.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais entendu gémir. »

Draco maugréa. Il ne pouvait croire que Harry pensait au sexe dans un moment comme ça. Ils ne s'étaient même pas parlés de manière civilisée. La vérité c'était qu'il voulait avoir du sexe, mais il mourrait plutôt que de le dire à Harry.

« Je n'ai pas gémi, Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu me dragues après tout que tu m'as dit! »

« Te draguer ? » Harry ri nerveusement. « Nous sommes mariés, Draco. Je n'ai pas besoin de te draguer. »

« C'est absurde ! Alors tu penses vraiment que tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de siffler pour m'avoir à ta disposition ? Ha ! Tu rêves. Je ne suis pas ton jouet sexuel. »

"Je n'ai rien dit!"

Draco se tourna pour lui faire face. « Tu l'as dit! En fait, chaque fois que c'est le même jeu en difficulté ! Tu cries après moi, puis tu demandes pardon et alors tu m'allumes jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne et nous finissons toujours par avoir une relation sexuelle stupéfiante. Mais pas aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui ce sera différent ! Je suis en grève. Tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur moi. C'est réglé. Bonne nuit. »

Il tourna à nouveau le dos à Harry, tapa dans son oreiller plusieurs fois et ferma les yeux. Harry regarda la scène avec amusement et à la fin du spectacle se mit à rire. Draco serra encore plus les yeux, comptant jusqu'à dix pour s'empêcher de réduire Harry en purée.

« Tu es une telle tragé…."

« Ne dit pas ça Harry où je te chasse encore à coup de pieds hors du lit»

« Tu dois arrêter ça. Ce divan est horrible ! Mon dos est toujours blessé à cause de lui. »

"C'est le but. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le divan est une punition. »

"Être sans toi est la pire punition que je ne pourrai jamais recevoir » louangea Harry.

« Ne fais pas l'abruti, Harry. »

« Oh, allez. Tu aimes quand je fais l'idiot. Je te fais toujours rire avec mes phrases idiotes. »

"Pas aujourd'hui"

Harry fit une grimace. « Je sais que je suis un crétin, Draco. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

"Désolé, ce n'est pas assez cette fois"

"Et que veux-tu que je fasse? » Harry toucha doucement le dos de Draco, envoyant des frissons le long de son épine dorsale. « Dis-le moi et je le ferai. Tout. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Tu sais je suis fou de toi. » Harry toucha son cou du bout du doigt. « Dis-le seulement, Draco. Dis seulement que tu en meurs d'envie et je le ferai. Je ferai tout pour toi. »

Le doux souffle de Harry caressa le cou de Draco. Le désir s'infiltra librement dans son corps, le faisant perdre sa froideur. Il était inutile de résister aux tendres soins de Harry. Son souffle se bloqua et coeur s'accéléra comme les mains de Harry glissèrent vers le bas de son dos et saisirent ses hanches l'approchant plus près du membre déjà dur de Harry.

« Putain, c'est pas juste. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Harry, » chuchota-t-il.

Mais il mentait et Harry le savait, c'est pourquoi sa main se déplaça vers le sexe de Draco et le caressa lentement jusqu'à ce que Draco gémisse avec passion. Son sang-froid était depuis longtemps parti. Il tourna la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Harry dans un baiser ardent. Comme il lui avait manqué ce baiser, ce doux moment de reddition quand tous leurs problèmes semblaient disparaître et qu'il n'existait plus rien d'autre qu'eux au monde. Les lèvres de Harry étaient comme une puissante drogue et il en était désespérément intoxiqué pour toujours.

Après que tous leurs vêtements eurent été négligemment jetés sur le sol, les lèvres de Harry enveloppèrent son sexe.

« Ah, Harry… » ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux désordonnés de Harry.

« Viens pour moi, mon dragon. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pendant que Harry continuait à le caresser, un nouveau genre de plaisir parcourut son corps. Un plaisir si fort qu'il dépassait tout ce qu'il avait ressenti avant. C'était du bonheur dans son état le plus pur. Ses mains saisirent fermement l'oreiller pendant que Harry le pénétrait sans plus attendre; ses mouvements aussi urgents que ceux de Draco.

Harry n'avait lui non plus jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte avant. C'était comme si une brume de désir était tombée sur lui, le faisant avoir besoin d'être à l'intérieur de Draco autant qu'il avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Il se sentait indomptable et fougueux. Il entendit les gémissements de Draco se mélanger aux siens pendant que la sueur ruisselait sur leurs corps.

Ses dents cherchèrent les mamelons de Draco et les mordillèrent doucement. Puis il prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains et l'embrassa, poussant plus loin et plus profondément, stimulant cette fois ses mamelons avec ses mains. Draco lui saisit les fesses et mordit ses lèvres doucement. Comme son membre frappa la prostate Draco, il fut enchanté par les bruits que son amant faisait.

"Comment…" essaya de dire Draco

"Quoi?" Harry s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Comment… comment est-ce que tu fais ça? » parvint à chuchoter Draco.

« C'est la même chose que toi. »

« Mmm… » Draco rejeta la tête en arrière et la langue de Harry savoura son cou.

Ils étaient tellement perdus l'un l'autre qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la faible lueur dorée irradiant de leurs corps et les entourant comme un cocon. Tout ce que Draco put sentir était Harry à l'intérieur de lui, le consumant entièrement, fusionnant en une seule entité, une seule âme. Les sensations étaient si fortes qu'il ne pouvait retenir les forts gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche sans son accord. Harry, d'une autre part, pouvait sentir Draco dans chaque pore de son corps, dans chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Le sexe entre eux avait toujours été fantastique, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui; alors qu'ils pouvaient se ressentir l'un l'autre.

Rien dans ses leçons sur le sexe tantrique n'avait préparé Draco à un moment si puissant. Lorsque la jouissance vint, il eut l'impression de mourir. Harry le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, étreignant étroitement Draco et lui chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Harry l'embrassa tendrement et ils demeurèrent longtemps enlacés dans les bras de l'autre, se caressant les cheveux, le visage, le menton et les lèvres.

Harry fut le premier à briser le silence, " Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Et bien, c'est juste que… S'il te plaît, ne le prend pas mal, mais… ce que j'ai ressenti pendant que j'étais en toi était si stupéfiant. C'était comme si mon plaisir était dix fois plus fort que d'habitude. Comme si on nous avait jeté un sort. Tu as fait quelque chose?"

Draco fit une grimage. "je n'aime pas ça. Mon charme naturel n'est plus assez pour toi?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais. J'ai toujours aimé faire l'amour avec toi Draco. Mais cette fois… cette fois c'était différent. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais ça l'était. Je pouvais te sentir en moi. Je pouvais vraiment te sentir en moi ! Pas seulement métaphoriquement."

"Je sais. Je l'ai senti, moi aussi."

Et il s'inquiéta. Peut-être avaient-il été sous l'effet d'un sort. Il essaya très fort de se rappeler tout qu'il avait bu et mangé ce jour là, ne trouva rien d'inhabituel. Mais il pensa alors à quelque chose. Le liquide qu'il avait bu chez son beau-père était-ce seulement une innocente citronnade, ou était-ce autre chose ? Même s'il y avait eu autre chose d'autre dans le jus, il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Après tout, un désir encore plus fort dans leur relation n'était pas si mauvais après tout.


	7. Meurtres

Me revoici avec la traduction du chapitre 7

J'espère que vous allez aimez autant que moi j'aime

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait tellement chaud au cœur d'en recevoir.

Une petite réponse à ceux qui me l'ont demandé : il y a en tout 15 chapitres, alors on arrive au milieu

J'ai laissé les délires de ma Marrachou, et après elle viendra me dire qu'elle n'est pas accro de Lulu! Hihihi

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Meurtre

Après une « excursion» autour de l'hôpital, Nathan réalisa deux choses. La première était qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait trop d'âmes perdues qui marchaient à travers les murs et qui se lamentaient sur leurs vies passées. La deuxième était que les personnes vivantes se trouvant sur les lits étaient aussi tristes que les âmes qu'il avait vues errer aux alentours. La partie la plus bizarre de tout ça était qu'aucun adulte ne semblait voir ces pauvres âmes. Son père lui avait déjà dit par le passé qu'il y avait des fantômes parmi les magiciens et que tout le monde pouvait les voir, mais ni son père ni les gens qui se trouvaient à l'hôpital ne semblaient voir les fantômes que lui voyait.

Effrayé, il agrippa le chandail de Harry et lui demanda de le prendre dans ses bras, comme ça il pourrait se cacher le visage dans le cou de Harry. Harry le fit immédiatement, se demandant pourquoi Nathan pouvait voir des choses que personne d'autre ne voyait. Il frappa rapidement à la porte de Neville, ignorant le visage furieux de la secrétaire.

"Monsieur Potter", l'entendit-il dire. « Pourriez-vous vous asseoir s'il vous plaît et attendre? Monsieur Londubat est présentement au téléphone et il sera à vous dans une minute, Monsieur! »

"Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre! Mon fils voit des choses!"

"Vraiment?" elle croisa les bras, furieuse. « Alors peut-être devriez-vous l'amener ailleurs, comme au département psychiatrique ! »

Harry la fixa, un sourcil arqué et une réplique cinglante sur le bout de la langue. Cependant Nathan, fut plus rapide que son père, et à la seconde où ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur la femme grincheuse, elle adoucit immédiatement ses manières, incapables de résister à ce doux sourire. Harry étouffa un petit rire en pensant aux remarquables charmes de son fils. Il s'apercevait que Nathan allait lui apporter beaucoup d'ennui quand il serait grand. Il avait tout d'un homme à femmes.

« Bien, je pense que M. Londubat ne sera pas gêné de votre présence ! » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je veux dire, qui serait fâché avec un si mignon petit garçon autour de lui? »

« Merci, madame, » lui dit Nathan ravi.

"Oh, il est tellement mignon! quel est son nom? »

"Nathan" dit Harry avec un grand sourire

La femme soupira, "Vous êtes un homme chanceux, Monsieur Potter »

« Je sais. Vous voyez pourquoi je dois voir Neville tout de suite ? J'ai besoin qu'il examine Nathan »

"Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux mais décida de rester tranquille.

"Je vais en parler à Monsieur Londubat» continua-t-elle, disparaissant à l'intérieur du bureau de Neville.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. En moins de cinq minutes, Neville apparut dans la porte avec une drôle d'expression. Il fixa le père et le fils avec amusement. Il avait lu dans les journaux au sujet de Nathan, mais ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ana, sa secrétaire, semblait ensorcelé dans la contemplation de l'enfant, et à présent il comprenait pourquoi. En effet, le petit garçon semblait très charismatique.

« Bonjour, Harry. C'est bon de te voir! » Neville secoua la main de Harry et regarda Nathan avec un sourire. « Et qu'avons-nous ici? Tu es Nathan Potter, n'est-ce pas? » Nathan hocha la tête et Neville continua. « Est-ce que tu sais que tu ressembles à ton père? La ressemblance est étonnante. La seule différence c'est que tu as l'air beaucoup plus charmant que lui. Harry n'a jamais eu le même effet que tu sembles avoir sur les femmes, » plaisanta Neville alors et Harry roula des yeux.

"Tu n'as jamais été chanceux, non plus", lui rappela Harry moins gentiment. « En fait, je me rappelle le jour Parvati t'as donné une claque sur la tête parce que tu avais dit quelque chose à propos de ses cheveux. Tu pensais lui faire un compliment à ce sujet mais elle a trouvé que c'était la plus horrible phrase de drague de l'histoire de Poudlard. »

Loin d'être offensé par le commentaire de Harry, Neville rit de ça. Les jours où il n'était qu'un enfant maladroit et peu sûr de lui étaient depuis longtemps oubliés. Il était presque médicomage maintenant, avec une magnifique petite amie et un bon salaire.

"Je me rappelle de ça. C'était le bon temps…. Je m'ennuie de Poudlard, tu sais?"

Harry eut honte de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tellement brusque avec les gens dernièrement.

"Je suis désolé si j'ai dis quelque chose qui t'as blessé, Neville", dit-il

« Oh, mais tu n'as rien dit de mal, Harry. Juste la vérité. Tu ne m'as fait aucun tort. Alors, Ana m'a dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal avec Nathan. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il me semble tout à fait normal. »

"Il n'y a rien d'anormal avec lui" dit rapidement Harry. Il ne voulait pas que Nathan pense qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas bien. « C'est juste que je veux que tu l'examine. Il m'a dit que les Dursley ne l'avait jamais emmené voir un médecin avant. Je veux seulement être certain que tout est correct. Nathan frissonna soudainement dans les bras de Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nat? »

"Une petite fille" Nathan pointa quelque part derrière eux. mais il n'y avait personne.

Harry regarda Neville. qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"De quoi a-t-elle l'air, Nat?" demanda Neville

"Triste, elle a perdu sa maman" murmura Nathan

Neville les emmena dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Il dit alors à Harry de s'asseoir tandis qu'il ferait quelques tests à Nathan. Harry n'aimait pas être exclu, mais accepta. À son soulagement, les tests ne prirent pas trop de temps, et peu après Nathan était de retour. Puis, Neville posa à Nathan une série de questions sur la manière dont le garçon se servait pour ressentir. Nathan lui dit que parfois il sentait des choses – mais qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire quelles sensations c'étaient – et que ça l'aidait à sentir si une personne était triste ou heureuse. Son père, expliqua-t-il, semblait toujours être nerveux et inquiet. Son père numéro deux semblait être toujours triste à cause de ça.

Harry haleta quand il entendit ça.

"Il est très futé, Harry" dit Neville

"Trop futé pour son propre bien."

« Hé, Nat, aimerais-tu aller parler avec Ana un instant? » demanda Neville a Nathan.

"Bien sûr." Elle étais fâchée après papa mais seulement parce qu'elle se sentait mal.. mal… voulue »

« mal aimée? » Neville le corrigea doucement.

"Oui"

"Pourquoi elle se sent comme ça? »

"Je ne sais pas. Mais elle a l'air triste »

"Alors je crois qu'elle apprécierait un peu de compagnie, tu ne penses pas?"

Nathan hocha la tête. Neville appela sa secrétaire et elle sembla heureuse de prendre Nathan pour une promenade.

« Ton fils est très spécial, Harry » dit Neville dès qu'ils furent seul. « Très. Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore reçu mon diplôme, et je devrais faire voir Nathan par quelqu'un de plus qualifié mais… et bien, il est évident qu'il se passe quelque chose sinon tu ne serais pas ici »

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de d'anormal avec lui?" demanda Harry avec un poing à l'estomac

"Non, rien n'est anormal" dit Neville sans hésitation. « Mais son activité cérébrale semble assez inhabituelle »

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier?"

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, mais à première vue, ton fils est vraiment spécial. Il peut voir des choses que nous ne pouvons voir, et il peut capter les sentiments des gens. »

"Je ne comprends pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il voit?"

"Les fantômes moldus. D'habitude nous ne pouvons voir que les fantômes sorciers »

"Pourquoi?"

Personne ne sait vraiment. Je pense que c'est parce que les moldus vivent dans une réalité différente. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de renseignements à ce sujet, mais si tu veux, je peux te donner les noms de quelques livres très intéressants à ce propos »

« À propos de cette activité cérébrale? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

« Je voudrais le savoir, Harry, mais je ne sais pas. Et je pense que tu ne veux pas que je dise n'importe quoi à son sujet, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non, bien sûr. Je pense que je devrais te dire certaines choses à propos de Nathan »

Harry commença son récit, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, Neville semblait fasciné par tout ça.

"Il est normal, Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Il est seulement un peu plus sensible que nous, mais c'est tout »

« Ça et l'activité peu commune de son cerveau, » ricana Harry.

"Je ne m'inquièterais pas trop avec ça. Cette sorte d'activité cérébrale a été démontrée dans le cas d'enfants faisant de la télékinésie. Les sorciers n'aiment pas vraiment parler de ça parce que la télékinésie n'est pas identique à la magie et nous ne savons rien à ce sujet. En fait, le cerveau reste un mystère pour nous. »

"Télékinésie? Tu veux dire, les gens qui peuvent faire bouger des objets par la pensée?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Mais ne parle de ça à personne où ils vont croire que tu es fou. Cette sorte de faculté est une chose moldue. Les sorciers n'aiment pas beaucoup les moldus, Harry. Les scientifiques qui ont modifiés ces vitamines ont du combiner de l'ADN de moldu avec notre ADN. Je n'ai rien remarqué de mal avec Nathan sur ce point, mais… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, Harry. Comme je disais, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour te donner un diagnostic précis. Mais pour le moment, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Nathan est très bien. Fait seulement attention à ton humeur. Il y porte beaucoup attention! »

"Ouais", dit distraitement Harry. « Je n'ai jamais vu Nathan faire bouger quelque chose par la pensée. La seule chose qu'il fait s'est d'analyser les émotions des gens. Hier, il a dit qu'il avait senti Draco à l'extérieur de la maison"

"Ces émotions sont probablement dû au fait qu'il est un Mage, Harry. Tu sais ce qu'est un Mage, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry secoua la tête

"Et bien, les mages sont les plus hauts esprits parmi nous. Ce sont des magiciens – fondamentalement – mais leur puissance n'est pas comme la nôtre. Ils peuvent sentir des choses que nous ne pouvons pas – comme les émotions des gens. C'est pourquoi il est si spécial. Les mages ne sont pas des guerriers – bien que certains d'entre eux y soient forcés. Mais essentiellement ils sont parfaitement paisibles et sensibles. Jenna Jenkins – une sorcière qui a beaucoup écrit à ce sujet – a dit que de son point de vue ce sont des anges. J'aime ça. C'est pourquoi tu dois être extrêmement prudent à propos de Nathan. Il peut être blessé très facilement."

Neville prit un livre sur son étagère et le remit à Harry.

« C'est un guide sur les mages. Je pense que tu devrais le lire » expliqua-t-il "À première vue, je dirais que Nathan n'est pas un guerrier mais plutôt ce qu'ils appellent un Shaman. Tu peux le dire en le regardant. Il apaise le coeur des gens. C'est un magnifique cadeau."

Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que Nathan était spécial mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il l'était autant que ça.

"Il devra suivre des classes spéciales," l'averti Neville. "Tout est dans le livre. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, je voudrais lui faire passer des tests de temps à autre. Je suis très intéressé par la télékinésie. Savais-tu qu'il pourrait développer des dons de clairvoyance ? C'est vraiment bien, tu ne penses pas?"

Harry jeta un regard furieux à Neville. Il ne pensait pas que c'était bien. En fait, il se sentait effrayé et perdu au sujet de tout ça.

"Peux-tu me prescrire quelque chose?" murmura Harry

"Pourquoi? Tu es malade?"

"Je suis trop nerveux. Je perds patience facilement et j'ai tendance à être irraisonnable avec tout le monde. J'ai hurlé après Ron hier. Et Draco… et bien, Draco est ma victime préférée. Je me dispute souvent avec lui. Je ne veux pas, mais je le fais quand même . Et je sais qu'il est plus blessé qu'il ne le dit vraiment ». Harry soupira. « Alors que peux-tu me prescrire? »

"Tisane à la camomille"

"Tu plaisantes."

"Pas du tout. Honnêtement Harry, je pourrait te prescrire quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que tu en ais besoin. Ce dont tu as besoin c'est de compter jusqu'à dix et de prendre une grande respiration. La tisane à la camomille est la meilleure chose au monde pour calmer les esprits échauffés » dit Neville avec un large sourire. « Essaie ça. Si tu sens que tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, je te le donnerai. Mais pour l'instant je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. Tu devrais apprendre à être patient ».

"Tisane à la camomille? Je ne peux pas le croire » Harry sourit

"Pourquoi pas ? Tout est dans ta tête."

"Je vais m'en souvenir"

Trois jours plus tard, Harry, Draco, Seamus et tous les Weasley attendaient à l'extérieur de la cour du Ministère de la Justice pour l'audition de Harry. Harry marchait de long en large. Ron chuchotait quelque chose à George, Monsieur et Madame Weasley discutait du prix insultant pour une place de stationnement et Hermione amenait Nathan dans la salle de toilettes. Seamus semblait être le seul à garder son calme.

"Dis-moi encore pourquoi tu m'as choisi" demanda Seamus à Draco pour la dixième fois.

Draco soupira, "Parce que tu es sexy, intelligent, tu as de la classe et tu es premier de ta promotion, à la surprise générale. Ce n'est pas assez? »

Seamus se redressa, le torse gonflé, fier comme un paon. « Par l'enfer, oui ! »

Draco ne put faire autre chose que de rire.

Seamus aimait ce rire doux et pur. Depuis que Dean était sorti de sa vie, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco et à ce qu'ils avaient été par le passé. Il savait que c'était mal mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Harry avait déjà des soupçons à son sujet à cause de la façon dont il regardait Draco.

"Es-tu prêt Seamus?" demanda Harry

« Pas vraiment » répondit Seamus, en ajoutant vivement, « Ne t'en fais pas Harry, j'apprends vite »

« Apprends ? » Harry le fixa craintif. « S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu blagues. »

Seamus sourit, espiègle, « Mais oui »

Harry secoua la tête pendant que Draco et Ron riaient. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de pas très poli lorsqu'il sentit la petite main de Nathan le lâcher. Il baissa le regard et sourit, essayant d'oublier sa nervosité pendant un moment. C'était incroyable comment Nathan pouvait apaiser son coeur juste avec un regard.

"Tu vas bien, mon coeur?"lui demanda Harry

Nathan secoua la tête et Harry le prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as peur? Tu n'as pas besoin de venir à l'intérieur avec papa »

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment" chuchota Nathan, cachant son visage dans le cou de Harry.

Harry lui caressa les cheveux, se rappelant les mots de Neville au sujet de la clairvoyance latente de Nathan. Il se souciait de son fils mais ce qu'il ne réalisait pas c'était que Nathan ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui-même. Le petit avait eu des rêves inquiétants toute la nuit et avait vu des choses qu'un enfant ne pouvait comprendre. Mais il savait, au fond de son coeur, que son père était en danger et que quelque chose se produirait aujourd'hui.

"Ne vas pas dehors, papa"

"Je ne vais pas dehors, Nat. Pas en ce moment de toute façon," le rassura Harry.

"Ne vas pas dehors" répéta Nathan

Harry fixa longtemps Nathan jusqu'à ce que le huissier ouvre la grande porte de chêne et l'invite à entrer. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Nathan une fois de plus, embrassa sa joue tendrement et le remit à Ginny. Fred resta avec sa soeur tandis que le reste de la bande entrait avec Harry. Ça allait être une très longue journée.

Ginny et Fred échangèrent des regards soucieux au sujet du visage triste de Nathan. Harry avait parlé à tous ses amis proches de sa conversation avec Neville et de ce que ça impliquait. Neville avait dit à tous d'agir normalement avec Nathan. Il était plus sensible que les autres enfants, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait être traité comme s'il était en verre.

Draco ne resta pas longtemps à l'intérieur de la salle du tribunal. Il sentit soudain son coeur se comprimer et Nathan semblait être dans sa tête comme s'il l'appelait. Tranquillement, il sortit de la salle et rencontra Nathan dès l'instant ou il franchit la porte.

"Est-ce que tu m'as appelé? » demanda Draco

"Oui" Nathan mit son pouce dans sa bouche, chose qu'il faisait souvent, particulièrement quand il se sentait effrayé.

Draco s'agenouilla face à lui et caressa son visage. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

"Je n'aime pas cet endroit"

"Veux-tu aller à la maison?"

"Oui"

"D'accord". Il regarda Ginny et Fred. "Pouvez-vous dire à Harry que j'ai ramené Nathan à la maison? »

« NON! » Cria Nathan, les prenant par surprise. "Je veux papa aussi. Tout de suite!"

"Oh, papa est occupé en ce moment, mon coeur", expliqua Ginny doucement.

"Pourquoi veux-tu que Harry vienne maintenant, Nathan?" demanda Fred, curieux.

"Les méchants hommes vont essayer quelque chose."

"Qui sont ces hommes, Nat?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ils attendent dehors »

Draco et Fred échangèrent un regard inquiet. Fred chuchota quelque chose à Ginny et partit.

"Fred est parti parler aux gardes. Si quelqu'un est dehors, ils les trouveront. Tu devrais peut-être rester ici Draco. Juste pour un moment. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se produire si tu sors maintenant, " dit Ginny.

"J'espère que tu as raison. Nat? Qu'en penses-tu? »

Nathan soupira. « D'accord. Mais sois prudent aussi, Drake"

"Je vais l'être, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux un bonbon?" Draco sortit une choco-grenouille de sa poche et la donna à Nat qui sourit.

L'enfant ouvrit la petite boîte et la choco-grenouille sauta, atterrissant sur la tête de Nathan. Son rire cristallin fit un écho dans le grand couloir, suivi de celui de Draco. Ginny dissimula son rire dans un soupir .

"Ne laisse pas Hermione voir ça où elle va te tuer », dit-elle

"Ha-ha"

""Je suis sérieuse, Draco. Hermione te dirait qu'il n'est pas approprié de gaver un enfant avec des sucreries et bla-bla-bla."

"Je sais certaines choses à propos de Hermione…De toute façon, je ne gave pas Nathan!"

"Ron lui a aussi donné un chocolat plus tôt aujourd'hui"

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant?"

"Tu ne me l'as pas demandé", dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule

"Daddy'" appela Nathan

"Daddy est à l'intérieur, Nat" lui rappela Ginny doucement

"Je sais" dit Nathan avec mauvaise humeur. "Je n'ai pas appelé papa. J'ai appelé daddy"

Les deux adultes le fixèrent avec surprise. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement.

"Daddy? Qui est daddy?" demanda Ginny pendant que Draco demeurait muet.

"Drake," expliqua Nathan comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

_Ndt : pour les besoins des prochains chapitres, Nathan appellera Harry papa et Draco daddy_

"Oh" Ginny sourit et fit un clin d'oeil à Draco. "As-tu entendu ça? Tu es son daddy. C'est mignon!"

Mais Draco ne disait pas un mot. Il était trop occupé à essayer de contrôler ses émotions et le sentiment du bonheur qui l'avait balayé. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, prit une profonde respiration et comme si ce n'était pas assez, compta jusqu'à dix. Nathan l'avait appelé 'daddy'. ce n'était pas une si grosse affaire, n'est-ce pas?

"Ouais, d'accord. Bien sûr que ça l'était! Il était un papa. Il était le papa de quelqu'un. Nathan l'avait accepté dans sa vie comme son deuxième père. Ne pouvait-il être plus heureux ? Ses yeux bleus argent brillaient de larmes retenues et il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Ginny et Nathan le fixaient avec une expression inquiète. **(il est trop mimi ce passage !)**

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Ginny

"Ou-oui. Bien sûr, que ça-ça va" Bégaya Draco, essayant de se calmer."Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Nat?"

"Veux-tu un morceau du chocolat?" Nathan lui tendit un gros morceau mais Draco ne l'accepta pas. Alors il l'offrit à Ginny, qui secoua la tête et sortit à un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux.

"Oh, non, mon cœur, ne t'occupe pas de moi." Elle cligna des yeux. "C'est juste que tu es un enfant si doux."

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Nathan sourit.

" Tu es un petit garçon très spécial. N'oublie pas ça" dit-elle.

« Il le sait, » Draco ébouriffa les cheveux de Nathan et embrassé aussi son front. « En fait, je pense que notre cher Nathan est plus intelligent que nous le pensons. Avec son mignon visage, il peut tous nous mettre en boîte facilement et nous faire faire ce qu'il veut. » Draco fit un clin d'œil et Nathan rit.

"Non," il secoua la tête et mordit dans le chocolat.

"D'accord," Draco se retint d'étreindre étroitement Nathan.

Au même instant, une figure encapuchonnée apparut au coin du couloir et ses yeux s'abaissèrent sur Nathan, qui regardait derrière lui avec une expression sérieuse. Draco suivi le regard de Nathan et haleta à ce qu'il vit– ou du moins à ce qu'il pensât avoir vu. Cette robe était très familière. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une des vieilles robes de son père. Mais qu'est-ce que Lucius faisait là ? Et pourquoi fixait-il Nathan comme ça ?

"Bébé" murmura Nathan.

"Quoi?" Draco le regarda. « Qu'as-tu dit? »

"Rien"

Draco fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard pour faire face encore à son père, mais Lucius avait disparu.

"L'as-tu vu?" demanda Draco à Ginny.

"Oui. Est-ce que tu le connais? »

"Je pense bien."

"Lucius" dit Nathan tranquillement

Draco le regarda, alarmé. "Tu le connais?"

Nathan secoua la tête

"Alors comment peux-tu savoir son nom?"

"Sais pas," Nathan haussa les épaules.

"Est-ce que tu parles de Lucius Malfoy?" demanda Ginny soucieuse.

"Oui," fut la seule réponse de Draco.

Il jura dans un souffle. Qu'est-ce que son père faisait là ? Premièrement, Nathan qui avait eu un mauvais pressentiment et ensuite Lucius apparaît, très discrètement, mais ouvertement. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Et pourquoi Nathan savait-il son nom ? Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le fait qu'il était un Mage.

Quoique ça pouvait être, il le découvrirait. Si son père faisait quelque chose à Nathan ou à Harry, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Ginny, prend soin de Nat pour moi le temps que je serai parti» demanda-t-il.

"Où vas-tu Draco? Tu ne vas pas faire quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas?

"J'ai besoin de savoir ce que mon père fait ici »

"Tu n'es pas certain que c'était lui"

"C'était lui, Ginny" Draco regarda l'endroit où Lucius avait disparu. "Je vais revenir dans une minute. Je le promets"

"Non, daddy. N'y vas pas, " pleurnicha Nathan. "Ce n'est pas sûr."

"Pourquoi pas, Nat? Qu'as-tu vu?"

"Boom," chuchota Nathan.

Au même moment, une énorme explosion et des cris perçants de désespoir furent entendus à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ça ne prit que quelques secondes pour que Harry et les autres émergent de la salle d'audience et demandent ce qui se passait.

Fred apparut dans le couloir, une partie de son visage couvert de poussière noire. Mme Weasley s'effondra presque sur le sol.

"Je vais bien, maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous devez tous sortir. Il y a des mangemorts devant la porte qui font un sacré bordel. C'est terrible. Monsieur," dit Fred au ministre de la justice, qui semblait aussi effrayé que les autres. « Est-ce qu'il y a un passage sûr quelque part? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » le ministre appela les trois gardes qui étaient les plus proches de là et leur ordonna d'emmener tout le monde dans un endroit plus sûr.

« J'y retourne. Ils ont besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour combattre ces bâtards, » dit Fred.

"Je vais avec toi" George s'approcha. "Je ne vais pas te laisser seul là dedans"

Fred sourit. Il savait que George serait à ses côtés comme il l'avait toujours été.

La confusion régnait. Ron s'approcha lui aussi, après tout il était un auror. Harry dit à Draco qu'il allait avec les Weasley.

M. Weasley voulait y aller bien sur mais les frères Weasley étaient tous contre lui et Mme Weasley essayaient de tous les convaincre ne de pas y aller. Hermione disait à Ron qu'elle irait avec lui et mais il désapprouva promptement. Draco et Nathan exigeaient que Harry reste avec eux. Ginny fut celle qui mit de l'ordre dans cet endroit.

« D'accord, tout le monde! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Ceux qui vont dehors combattre, faites juste attention! Les autres doivent suivre les gardes. Nous avons un enfant à protéger, rappelons-nous de ça! »

"Deux ! que fais-tu de mon bébé?"dit Ron. "et toi mon sucre d'orge, va avec Ginny et Nathan."

"Mais Ron…"

"Va Hermione. Pour l'amour de notre bébé."

Elle soupira mais accepta. Seamus s'offrit pour aider parce qu'il connaissait certains trucs de mangemort et les jumeaux Weasley semblèrent très intéressé par ça. Comme ils allaient vers la porte avant, ils s'échangèrent des tuyaux au sujet des attaques et des défenses.

"Tu restes avec Nathan, Draco" ordonna Harry

« Tu sais, tu devrais venir avec nous, Harry. Tu es leur cible numéro un ! »

"Nathan, je ne peux pas. Papa sait ce qu'il fait."

« Non, il ne le sait pas, » pleurnicha Nathan.

Harry embrassa Nathan, assurant à lui et Draco que rien ne lui arriverait. Lui et Seamus suivirent les frères Weasley à l'extérieur.

Darco maudit Harry et son damné entêtement. Son coeur se serra. Il voulait aller avec Harry, mais il savait qu'il devait rester avec Nathan.

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant, » dit Ginny. « D'après les gardes, il y a une cheminée au 3ième étage reliée au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Ouais, certain, » convint Draco, incertain.

"Où est Nathan?" demanda Hermione avec urgence

Le coeur de Draco s'accéléra alors qu'il vérifiait autour de lui et ne vit aucun signe de Nathan.

« Non, non, non, » murmura-t-il, désespéré. « NATHAN ! »

Tous les adultes commencèrent à appeler le petit, et le cherchèrent partout, mais Nathan ne semblait être nulle part. Ils se divisèrent en trois groupes de recherche mais Draco, sachant que Nathan voulait rester près de Harry, s'en alla seul dans la rue. En effet, il trouva Nathan au milieu du tumulte, le pouce dans sa bouche mais pas du tout effrayé.

"Nathan!" cria-t-il

Nathan ne le regarda pas. Ses yeux fixaient Harry et deux autres figures encapuchonnées qui étaient alentours de lui. Draco cria à Harry, qui le regarda choqué. Il ne pouvait croire que Draco avait désobéi à ses ordres. Mais lorsqu'il suivit le regard inquiet de Draco, il comprit pourquoi

Une autre explosion fut entendue et un sort frappa Harry. Draco hurla et essaya de voir où se trouvait Harry, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras.

"Il va bien. Il n'a seulement qu'une égratignure" dit Lucius en saisissant le bras de Draco.

"Quoi? Tu es un bâtard, fils de pute! Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça? » cria Draco.

"Regarde-le, Draco. Il se lève."

Draco regarda en arrière de Harry et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit son mari attaquer ses agresseurs.

« Je dois sortir Nathan de là ! » dit Draco à Lucius.

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, non?" demanda Draco incrédule.

"Attends seulement quelques secondes encore."

« Si j'attends quelques secondes de plus, Dieu sait ce qui va arri…»

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Il était trop occupé à regarder fixement Nathan et l'énergie qui émanait de lui. Le monde sembla s'arrêter pendant un moment et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue sentirent leurs corps paralysés. Tout le monde sauf Harry, qui observait le tout stupéfait. Moins d'une minute s'était écoulée et une brillante lumière blanche les avait tous entourés. Les hommes à capuchon furent chassés de là vers un endroit inconnu et la tranquillité revint.

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit et que les gens essayaient toujours de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, Lucius sourit victorieux.

«Ça marché. Le garçon est tout ce dont nous avions rêvé, » dit-il.

Draco secoua la tête ne croyant pas vraiment ce qui venait juste de se produire et il rechercha Nathan, qui était étendu sur le sol.

"Oh mon Dieu! Nathan!"

"Nathan!" cria Harry en même temps.

Ils coururent tous les deux vers Nathan, avec le cœur sur le bord des lèvres. Harry se mit à genoux près de son fils, un sentiment de dejà vu l'envahissant. Ses mains tremblantes touchèrent Nathan doucement, effrayé de ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et il laissa sorti un cri de désespoir. L'enfant avait l'air tranquille et… pâle. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas même penser à ce que ça pouvait signifier.

""Pas encore, pas encore, pas encore" répéta-t-il à plusieurs reprises, tout son corps tremblant sous le choc.

Draco fut le premier à prendre le pouls de Nathan et il l'enveloppa de ses bras, pleurant comme un bébé.

"Il est…"Harry n'avait pas le courage de finir sa phrase. C'était trop pour lui

Harry s'effondra presque sur le sol de soulagement. Il les étreint étroitement, trop fatigué pour faire toute autre chose. Ron, George et Fred prirent la situation en charge, les tirant tous deux hors de la rue et portant Nathan à l'hôpital. Fred resta derrière pour avertir les autres de l'incident.

La rue était envahie par les aurors et les aurors d'élites. Et dans le coin d'une ruelle, comme un tas de cadavres putréfiés, trois hommes morts furent trouvés. Plus tard, leurs identités ont été confirmées comme étant les trois membres du Conseil qui avaient témoigné pendant la journée. Ils avaient été assassinés, mais l'identité des criminels demeurait un mystère.

Et Lucius Malfoy était introuvable.** (forcément il est trop intelligent pour se faire prendre mon Lucius!)**

À l'hôpital, Neville assura à tout le monde que, bien que Nathan ait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, il allait très bien. Il devait seulement se reposer, et dès qu'il se réveillerait, il irait bien.

Harry n'a quitta jamais Nathan, ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde. Hermione essaya de lui dire d'aller se reposer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne se reposerait pas tant que Nathan ne l'aurait pas de nouveau regardé avec ses beaux yeux émeraudes et son sourire. Draco prit soin de Harry. Il lui apporta de l'eau et de la nourriture et s'assura qu'il avait mangé quelque chose.

Draco se tenait occupé pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'entre elles était qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable au sujet de Nathan et qu'il craignait que Harry ne lui pardonne jamais de ne pas avoir pris soin de l'enfant de la façon qu'il aurait dû. Lui savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il avait échoué. Ron lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que ce qu'il avait fait– Nathan était un enfant très têtu.

« Nous sommes tous coupables, » dit tristement Hermione. « Nous aurions dû le surveiller. »

Sirius et Remus apparurent dans le couloir de l'hôpital avec des expressions inquiètes identiques.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où sont Nathan et Harry? Pourquoi est-ce que j'en entends parler seulement maintenant ? »

"Du calme Sirius" lui dit Ron en s'asseyant. Il lui expliqua alors la situation.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écouté Harry? se réprimandait Sirius. « Il m'a dit que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire à l'audience d'aujourd'hui, que rien n'irait mal… Ouais, d'accord. Regarde ce bordel! Beaucoup de blessés et mon petit-fils dans un lit d'hôpital. »

"Petit-fils?" Hermione sourit à ce mot.

"Bien, oui. Je suis le parrain de Harry et je me sens comme son père la plupart des temps. Nathan est donc comme mon petit-fils."

« Qu'importe puisqu'il va bien » dis Remus.

"Oui, mais personne ne peut expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui" marmonna Ron pour lui-même. " « Qui est l'enfoiré derrière toute ça? Lucius Malfoy ? Il était là, d'accord? Pour faire quoi? »

Draco ne disait rien. Il était trop occupé lui-même à penser à tout ça. Lucius avait assuré à Draco qu'il ne voulait rien faire à Nathan. Mais s'il avait menti? Lucius avait été satisfait de voir ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui, presque comme si c'était un genre de test. Si c'était vrai, son père devrait payer. (**mais non faut pas me l'abîmer!)**

"Harry va me blâmer," murmura Draco.

"Te blâmer?" Sirius se tourna vers Draco avec un drôle de visage. "Bien sûr que non, il ne te blâmera pas!"

"Oui, il va le faire."

"Non, je ne le ferai pas" assura Harry, faisant tourner tous les regards vers lui.

Sirius et Remus se levèrent instantanément pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

« En fait, je voulais te parler, » dit Harry à Sirius. « J'ai besoin que tu me rende une faveur. »

"Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry? Tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je le ferai"

« Pourrais-tu amener Nathan à ton manoir ? Il pourrait rester là-bas avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous mettions de l'ordre dans tout ça. Je demande ça parce que ton manoir en Grèce est un endroit très bien protégé grâce à ta paranoïa. »

Remus sourit en entendant cette vérité et Sirius ne savait pas s'il se sentait embêté ou fier. Son manoir était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs sur terre.

"Nous allons le prendre Harry", convint Sirius. " Ça nous fera plaisir de l'avoir avec nous."

"Qui est 'nous'? demanda Harry.

Sirius rougit très légèrement. « Remus et moi, naturellement. Tu vois Harry, Remus… »

« J'ai dit à ton parrain que j'étais amoureux de lui depuis notre de première année à Poudlard. Après quelques temps il a admis qu'il ressentait la même chose et maintenant nous sommes ensemble. J'emménage avec Sirius, » Remus enlaça la main de Sirius avec la sienne.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais sourit. "Ça été rapide. "

"Rapide?" Dirent en même temps Sirius et Remus.

"Franchement Harry, c'était une chose nulle à dire. Ça leur a prit une éternité pour le faire! « s'exclama Ron.

« Bien, c'est seulement que je ne m'attendais pas à ça et…. »

« Tu ressembles à un enfant jaloux, Harry, » précisa Hermione.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » nia rapidement Harry, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait raison.

"Monsieur Potter" dit une infirmière en arrière de lui. "Votre fils demande pour** (à vous voir)** vous et Monsieur Malfoy"

"Il est réveillé!" s'exclama Harry avec un large sourire

Tous se levèrent pour entrer dans la chambre avec Harry mais l'infirmière l'interdit "Un à la fois"

Harry étendit le bras pour prendre la main de Draco. « Viens mon dragon. Il te réclame, aussi. »

Draco sourit faiblement, son coeur battant rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte, Harry l'étreignit.

"Je ne te blâme pas. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi-même" chuchota Harry dans l'oreille de Draco

"Pourquoi, mon amour?"

"Parce que Nathan m'avait averti à propos de ce qui pouvait se produire et que je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il m'a dit de rester avec lui et je ne l'ai pas fait. Draco, si j'étais resté rien de toute cette merde ne serait arrivée".

« Tu n'es pas certain de ça. » Draco embrassa Harry sur front. « rentrons, veux-tu? Notre garçon nous attend. »

"Oui."

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en se tenant la main, cherchant à se réconforter l'un l'autre. La première chose qu'ils virent fut le visage souriant de Nathan. Harry le tint doucement, les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Ne fais plus jamais ça, Nat. Tu m'as fait peur" dit Harry, d'une voix remplie de larmes.

« Je te protégeais, papa, » chuchota Nathan, encore trop faible pour parler.

"Chut." Harry l'embrassa sur le front tandis que Draco caressait sa petite tête. "C'est moi le père ici, Nat. Je suis celui qui doit te protéger. Lorsque je te dit de faire quelque chose, tu dois m'obéir."

"Mais… "

"Ne parles pas, mon coeur, repose-toi seulement"

"Désolé" la petite main de Nathan agrippa Harry.

"C'est bon. Tout va bien maintenant. Nous t'aimons"

« Je vous aime, aussi, » dit Nathan à tous les deux, rendant leurs yeux humides.

Avec sa main libre, Nathan pritla main de Draco et la serra. Il regarda Draco avec un sourire et murmura le mot « bébé » doucement, tellement doucement qu'ils ne l'entendirent presque pas. Draco le dévisagea, essayant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion mais Nathan refusa de dire autre chose, alors ils le laissèrent se reposer.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry et Draco s'assirent côte à côte dans la chambre, veillant sur Nathan avec vigilance. Les autres étaient retournés chez eux mais ils leur avaient assuré d'être de retour dès le matin. Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, ses paupières commençant à devenir lourdes.

"Vas-tu vraiment envoyer Nathan en Grèce?" demanda Draco dans un murmure. "Je veux dire, penses-tu vraiment que ce soit nécessaire?"

« Oui. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

"Nathan va être triste d'être séparé de toi. Et nous aussi allons être malheureux"

"Je sais. Mais c'est seulement temporaire. J'espère ". dit-il en hésitant, et il rajouta alors d'un ton amer « je découvrirai qui est derrière tout ça et je jure devant Dieu que je tuerai ce bâtard ! »

"Ils ont déjà arrêté quelques personnes" dit Draco d'une voix basse.

"Oui je sais. Et trois membres de conseil sont morts. C'est évident que toute cette comédie était une façon de les assassiner et moi aussi en prime. Les morts ne peuvent pas parler. Quelqu'un a peur d'être découvert. Peut-être est-ce ton père. Il était là, n'est-ce-pas?

Draco frissonna. « Oui. Mais je… »

"Ne l'excuse pas, Draco"

« Je ne le fais pas, Harry. »

"Je ne peux laisser blesser ma famille."

"Je sais."

"Bien."

Harry prit le visage de Draco entre ses main et l'embrassa.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, mais si ton père est impliqué dans ça, je vais devoir le dénoncer. »

Draco inclina seulement la tête. Il savait que Harry avait raison. En fait, il s'occuperait de ça lui-même.

"Est-ce que tu sais comment Nathan m'a appelé aujourd'hui? » dit soudain Draco le visage illuminé. Harry secoua la tête et il continua. "Il m'a appelé daddy, Il m'a appelé daddy, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment je me suis senti lorsque j'ai entendu ça »

Harry eut un grand sourire. « j'aurais aimé entendre ça »

"Ça sera pour une autre fois."

"Je l'espère." Et ils s'embrassèrent doucement.


	8. Nouvelles choquantes

Joyeuse Pâques à tous et pas trop de chocolat! Hihihi

Me revoici avec le chapitre 8… vous êtes vous ennyés?

Réponse au review

J'ai reçu une petite note comme quoi je devais me forcer un peu à répondre aux reviews. Je veux seulement dire que si je ne réponds pas ce n'est pas par mauvaise foi mais seulement pas manque de temps

Alors voici pour ne pas me faire trucider

**Lovely A **: merci pour tes bons mots. Suis contente que tu apprécies :

**Oxaline, Alexiel, Vert émeraude, Nfertiti, Loryah, Onarluca, serpentis-draco **: lisez vite ce chapitre vous allez avoir votre réponse.

**Vif d'or **: bonne fête ma belle. Contente que tu ais appréciée ton cadeau. Malgré ton âge je reste la plus vieille! Hihihi

**Crystal d'avalon, Danbeboy, Danw456 **: merci, merci, merci… suis contente que vous appréciez

**Tama **: voila la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimé.

**Shetane **: moi aussi j'aime bien quand ils s'entendent et se font des bisoux.

**Omi **: merci de ta longue review.. tu vois j'ai pris note de ta remarque J

**Pomme **: je découvre la suite à mesure que je la traduit. Moi aussi j'espère une belle fin

**Mara** : bonjour ma belle J Je ne remercie encore pour tout l'aide que tu me donne. Tu le fais à ton rythme et ca me satisfait pleinement. Ne me lâche pas!

Maintenant assez parlé et bonne lecture

Ps. J'ai laissé les délires de Mara.. j'adore ses petites interventions sur son Lulu

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Nouvelles choquantes

La semaine suivante passa vraiment lentement pour Draco et Harry

Draco essaya aussi fort qu'il put de localiser encore une fois Lucius, mais toutes ses tentatives furent vaines. C'était comme si son père avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Il aurait du savoir que Lucius attendrait que la poussière retombe avant de revenir. Pourtant, il avait espéré que Saulus lui aurait donné des éclaircissements dans cette affaire, mais jusqu'ici il n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui.

Harry, quant à lui, travaillait sans relâche avec Ron et certains de ses anciens camarades pour découvrir ce qui s'était produit ce jour là. Depuis que quelques personnes avaient été arrêtées, il avait regardé attentivement toutes leurs dépositions, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau là-dedans. Ils avaient seulement découvert que les rebelles étaient un groupe de mangemorts restant, cherchant à se venger, et qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait expliquer les corps des membres du conseil. Les recherches semblaient être bloquées.

Le Daily Prophet fit tout un scandale de ça, et la liaison de Harry avec un ex-mangemort avait été leur sujet principal. Certains semblaient penser que le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait en force, comme un phénix renaissant de ses cendres. D'autres préféraient accuser Harry – leur sauveur – d'être en train de devenir fou et de vouloir être le prochain Seigneur des ténèbres.

Tout ça était très stressant pour Harry et Draco. Harry ne pouvait croire qu'il était accusé comme ça et Draco ne pouvait supporter de croire que sa relation avec Harry compromettait son image de gentil. Quoique Harry l'ait assuré mille fois de ne pas s'inquiéter, Draco ne pouvait pas seulement laisser passer. Ça lui faisait mal de penser que c'était sa faute ; que si Harry n'était pas avec lui, rien de ça ne se serait produit. D'ailleurs, son amant lui avait dit que leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec les commentaires malveillants du Daily Prophet. Cependant, ça n'avait pas à calmé Draco.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire pour que Draco puisse se relaxer à part le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il revenait à la maison .

Leur maison était entièrement protégée maintenant, ce qui permettait à Harry de parler à son fils chaque soir par la cheminée. Au début, Nathan n'avait pas aimé s'en aller, mais Harry était heureux de voir que son fils avait arrêté de se plaindre et qu'il semblait apprécier la maison et la compagnie de Sirius. C'était un problème de moins et il pouvait se concentrer sur Draco et sur son soudain pessimisme concernant leur vie ensemble.

Parler à Draco et à Nathan était ce qui forçait Harry à rentrer à la maison plus tôt tous les jours.

"Draco?" appela Harry en arrivant finalement à la maison après une épuisante journée de vaines recherches.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus pour tomber dans les bras de son amant et se reposer.

"Draco?" appela-t-il encore.

Personne ne répondit. Brutus n'avait pas jappé, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison. Il soupira et prit le téléphone, appelant la boutique de glace de Draco. À l'autre bout de la ligne, Daphné lui répondit et lui dit qu'il venait de manquer Draco d'une seconde.

Satisfait que son mari soit sur le chemin de la maison, Harry était sur le point de monter prendre une douche quand il fut interrompu par la sonnette d'entrée. Puisque ça ne pouvait pas être Draco, et que les alarmes n'avaient rien détecté d'anormal, il ouvrit tout en cachant subrepticement sa baguette dans sa poche. À sa surprise, c'était Bob.

Bob avait à peine parlé à Harry depuis l'incident chez les Dursley. Harry ne savait que penser de ça, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas voir Bob comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Une personne de son département avait mentionné que Bob l'avait beaucoup aidé dans les enquêtes. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry le laissa entrer.

« Désolé de te déranger, Harry » s'excusa Bob.

« Aucun problème. » Harry ferma la porte et conduisit Bob à la salle de séjour. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? » demanda-t-il après qu'ils se soient assis confortablement sur le divan.

"Oh, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. " Bob regarda droit devant lui. "J'étais inquiet".

"Merci, mais je vais bien."

« Je ne peux pas croire que tout cet enfer soit de retour," dit Bob. "nous avons combattu ces bâtards et pensé que c'était fini, mais ils sont de retour ! Je me demande si ce combat finira un jour." Ensuite, il regarda timidement Harry. "je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, Harry. Tu es très important pour moi."

Harry bougea sur le divan, inconfortable. Il n'aimait pas le sens que prenait la conversation

"Écoute, Bob…"

"Non Harry toi écoutes," dit Bob interrompant Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce que Draco t'as dit, ni pourquoi Ron semble être méfiant vis-à-vis de moi, mais je jure que je donnerais ma vie pour te protéger. Toi et moi avons combattu ensemble. Je t'avoue que durant nos missions, j'ai appris à me soucier de toi et à te respecter."

Harry s'étrangla à cette révélation. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai seule… »

"Ne dis rien, Harry. Je voulais juste que tu saches que jamais je ne te blesserais. Si j'ai semblé un peu rude chez les Dursley, c'était parce que je connaissais l'enfer qu'ils t'avaient fait vivre et que je voulais frapper ce crétin sur la tête pour avoir fait vivre la même chose à ton fils. Je te demande de me pardonner d'avoir eu un tempérament brusque. Quant à mes déclarations dans le Daily Prophet, tout que je peux dire pour ma défense c'est que Ron a du mal comprendre. Et pour prouver mon innocence, regarde seulement les anciennes éditions du journal. J'ai seulement dis de bonnes choses à ton sujet, Harry."

C'était la vérité. Avant l'incident avec les mangemorts rebelles, le Daily Prophet avait seulement écrit des choses gentilles à propos de Harry, Enfin, aussi gentilles que le Daily Prophet pouvait l'être. Mais après l'incident… Harry en grogna presque de douleur. Après l'incident, il avait été considéré comme un suspect.

Cependant, Harry était très confus à propos de Bob. Il avait assuré à Draco que Bob ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais il avait fait une grosse erreur. Si Bob était un si grand acteur, qui sait s'il lui disait la vérité en ce moment ?

Les événements allait trop vite pour Harry. La dernière chose qu'il s'attendait de Bob était une déclaration d'amour.

"Draco m'a dit que tu lui avais dit pas mal de choses blessantes lorsque nous sommes sortis dîner » dit Harry

Bob semblait embarrassé.

"Oh, d'accord. Je pense que j'ai été un peu dur avec lui. J'admets que j'étais jaloux. Je ne pensais pas que c'était la bonne personne pour toi. Je veux dire, c'était un mangemort et un Malfoy. Pendant toute ma vie on m'a appris que les Malfoy n'étaient seulement qu'une famille malfaisante et des salauds corrompus. J'ai été guidé par mes vieux préjugés et j'en suis désolé. Je ne lui fais encore pas confiance, si je peux dire. Mais c'est peut-être un chic type."

"Il l'est et je l'aime" déclara Harry pour que les choses soient très claires. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur dans les yeux de Bob lorsqu'il dit ça.

"Je sais Harry, Je veux seulement……..m'excuser et te donner mon appui total. Je suis avec toi. Quoique tu ais besoin, tu peux compter sur moi." Bob prit la main de Harry et la serra. "Que veux tu que je fasse, Harry?"

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Les excuses de Bob avait l'air sincères, mais s'il mentait?

Il fixa Bob en essayant de comprendre et vit seulement de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il soupira. Bob était juste un gars amoureux. Il n'avait jamais rien fait à Harry sauf l'aider quand la situation semblait désespérée. Il semblait être un homme qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

"Je pense que tu pourrais nous aider pour l'enquête," suggéra Harry, rejetant ses soupçons à son sujet.

Bob eut un grand sourire. " J'était déjà prêt à le faire, mais ton approbation veut dire beaucoup pour moi, Harry."

« D'accord alors. »

Harry commença à se sentir inconfortable de leur soudaine proximité. La bouche de Bob sembla s'approcher et immédiatement Harry libéra sa main et se leva, angoissé. Il ne voulait pas blesser les sentiments de Bob, mais il devait lui faire comprendre clairement qu'il aimait Draco.

"Écoute, Bob…"

"Non Harry. Je suis désolé" Bob se leva et fixa Harry d'un air gêné. « Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. C'est juste… Et bien, la vérité est que je suis venu ici pour t'avertir à propos de Draco. »

Harry recula et ses incertitudes au sujet de Bob revinrent. Bob n'avait pas le droit d'accuser Draco de n'importe quoi. Il ne connaissait même pas Draco. Harry se promit que quoique Bob dirait, ça ne l'affecterait pas.

"Je sais combien tu l'aimes, et peut-être que j'ai tort Harry, mais écoute-moi juste", supplia Bob

"J'apprécie ta sollicitude, Bob, mais Draco n'a jamais vraiment été un mangemort. Il était un espion et…"

« Je pensais seulement que tu devais savoir que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas mort, et que Draco l'a rencontré. »

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent d'une manière dangereuse. « Comment sais-tu ça?»

"Information secrète."

"Qui te l'a dit? Et ne me sors pas cette merde comme quoi tu ne peux rien me dire, » demanda.

"J'ai un ami qui travaille au département des mystères. C'est une langue-de-plomb et il me l'a dit."

« Pourquoi est-ce que le département des mystères en a après Lucius Malfoy ? » (c'est vrai d'abord qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à mon Lucius adoré? faites gaffe à pas vous prendre un petit avada entre les yeux!)

Bob eut l'audace de rire mais au moment où il vit le visage outré de Harry il s'arrêta.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas garder ça juste pour moi" dit-il embarrassé. "Je me suis rappelé les fois, où toi, Ron et moi avions l'habitude de plaisanter à leur sujet, après tout personne ne sais vraiment ce qu'ils font . Ils s'immisçaient toujours partout. J'étais seulement… en train de me souvenir ... laisse tomber. »

"Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot, Bob, et dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux" demanda Harry avec lassitude

Bob soupira. « Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. J'ai peut-être tort et Draco n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe. Peut-être qu'il n'aide pas Lucius Malfoy. Je te demande seulement de faire attention. Les langues-de-plomb connaissent la relation entre Lucius et Saulus. Ils enquêtent sur Saulus depuis qu'il est élu. Saulus n'est pas un homme bien et Lucius non plus. Je n'ai jamais vu Draco avec eux, mais mon ami m'a assuré que Draco les aide d'une façon ou d'une autre. Surveille ça, Harry. Ils pensent que Lucius est derrière l'attaque au ministère de la justice. Ils pensent que lui et Saulus essayent de ressusciter Lord Voldemort. »

Harry ne pouvait croire aucune de ces choses. Il avait vu la surprise et la crainte dans les yeux de Draco, et le tremblement de son corps quand ils avaient découvert que Lucius était vivant. Draco avait également parlé à Harry de la réunion qu'il avait eu avec son père, ce qui prouvait que Draco ne lui avait pas menti. Draco ne lui mentirait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison. Il aimait Harry et Nathan.

Harry jura mentalement contre Bob pour l'avoir fait douter de son mari ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

« Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, Bob, mais la prochaine fois que tu accuses mon mari, apporte-moi la preuve. Sinon, je ne veux rien entendre, d'accord? » dit Harry, sa voix sonna comme un avertissement.

« Je voulais seulement te le faire savoir, Harry. » Bob ne sembla pas satisfait de la réaction de Harry, mais ne dit rien.

Au même moment, ils entendirent claquer la porte et Brutus courir pour venir saluer Harry. Draco entra dans la salle de séjour quelques minutes plus tard, regardant Bob avec un air mauvais. Voyant l'attitude belliqueuse de son maître, Brutus grogna après Bob.

Bob ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il continua seulement de regarder Harry.

"Rappelles-toi seulement de ce que je t'ai dit Harry," fut la seule chose qu'il dit avant de partir

Draco sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la seule pensée de Bob et Harry dans la même pièce. Il était certain que Bob n'avait pas débarqué seulement pour rendre visite à Harry mais aussi pour le monter contre Draco. Draco en était tellement certain qu'il avait peur de demander à Harry de quoi Bob avait parlé. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Harry ou entendre des accusations stupides de la bouche de son amoureux. Pas alors qu'il se sentait si mal lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Harry ? » voulait-il demander mais il n'avait pas le courage de le faire.

"Il sait, Draco", murmura Harry doucement.

Draco regarda Harry Draco totalement confus. « Il sait à quel propos? »

"Il sait à propos de Lucius et Saulus," expliqua Harry

Draco s'assit lentement sur le sofa

"Franchement, je ne suis pas surpris", dit-il défait.

« Il se trouve que ton père est surveillé depuis un bon moment. Les langues-de-plomb sont à ses trousses, bien que je ne sois pas certain de la raison. Ils pensent qu'il essaie de ressusciter Voldemort. »

Draco sourit d'un air supérieur; c'était une chose que Harry ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis longtemps.

« Et est-ce que tu crois que c'est le but de mon père ? »

"Je ne sais pas quoi croire"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier Harry?", demanda Draco sèchement

"Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive? Je te dit seulement ce qu'il m'a dit!"

Harry ne se servirait pas de Draco pour partir une dispute avec lui ou pour perdre patience facilement. C'était habituellement ce qu'il faisait.

"Il a dit quelque chose à mon sujet? Je sais qu'il l'a fait," déclara Draco avec colère

"Il a dit que les langues-de-plomb t'ont vu parlé avec ton père."

Draco secoua la tête et sourit d'un air narquois, "Est-ce que ça veux dire que j'ai des ennuis?"

"C'est sérieux Draco!" Harry attira son attention. "As-tu rencontré ton père?"

Draco le fixa d'un regard furieux. « Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Si je le faisais, je ne te le cacherais pas! »

"Je sais Draco. Mais je ne serai pas furieux après toi si….

« Ne fais pas ça, Potter. Un point c'est tout. » Draco reposa sa tête sur le dos du divan et ferma les yeux.

"Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute, Draco", dit Harry doucement

"J'ai essayé de parler à Lucius toute la semaine. Il a seulement disparu. Saulus ne réponds pas à mes lettres, non plus. Maintenant, je suis certain qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec les événement, sinon ils n'auraient pas disparu," l'informa tristement Draco. « J'ai beaucoup pensé récemment… à nous. Si Bob a eu le courage de venir ici pour te parler de Lucius, c'est parce que je suis foutu. Tu devrais peut-être me laisser. De cette façon, ils te laisseraient tranquille. »

"Quoi?" Harry le regarda abasourdi. "De quoi parles-tu?"

Draco sourit tristement. "Je ne sais pas. Je suis seulement fatigué, c'est tout"

Harry remarqua soudain les cernes sous les yeux de Draco et comment il avait l'air fatigué.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il inquiet, s'asseyant près de Draco et prenant sa température avec la main.

"Non"

"Veux-tu que j'appelle Neville?" C'est peut-être encore cette grippe"

"Non, tout va bien, Harry, J'ai seulement besoin de dormir"

Harry serra Draco dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. "Es-tu certain?"

"Oui," affirma Draco, en laissant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et poussant un soupir.

"Tu n'étais pas sérieux à propos de moi te quittant, n'est-ce pas?" chuchota Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je l'étais. Notre liaison ruine ta vie, Harry"

"Non, ça ne la ruine pas!" lui assura Harry

"Il y a aussi le fait que tu ne me fais pas confiance" précisa tranquillement Draco.

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" nia vivement Harry. " J'ai seulement demandé des nouvelles de ton père parce que j'avais compris que tu l'avais vu, Draco. Je veux dire, c'est ton père. Naturellement, tu vas vouloir l'aider. Je ne serai pas furieux si tu fais ça. Je te dirai seulement de faire attention. Je te fais confiance."

« Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis ce jour fatidique, tu sais, le jour explosif, » Draco sourit d'un air narquois.

"Arrête de sourire comme ça"

« Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te rappelle l'ancien Draco Malfoy, l'insupportable con? »

« Parce que ton sourire narquois est seulement une façon de cacher tes vraies émotions. Ne fais pas ça. Tu peux me faire confiance aussi, le sais-tu? La confiance fonctionne dans les deux sens. » Harry caressa le visage de Draco et frôla ses lèvres. « Tu avais raison au sujet de Bob. Il pense qu'il est amoureux de moi. »

Draco s'écarta immédiatement. « Le salaud! Je le savais! C'est un sale mouchard! Il n'est pas venu ici juste pour m'accuser mais aussi pour confesser ses sentiments envers toi ! Je jure que dans des moment comme ça je souhaiterais être resté le même Draco Malfoy ! Bob ne durerait pas une journée! »

Harry fut stupéfait d'être témoin du déchaînement de Draco. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Draco était toujours tellement calme.

"Draco…"

"Quoi?" gronda Draco

Comme d'habitude, Harry osa sourire. "Tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux"

"Pas maintenant, Harry. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma vie est en train de tomber en morceaux."

Harry essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire

« Ta vie ne tombe pas en morceaux, Draco, » lui assura Harry.

"Oui, elle l'est. Ne comprends-tu pas, Harry ? Je l'ai laissé partir. J'aurais du aider à le mettre en prison mais je n'ai fait rien."

Harry remarqua la douleur dans la voix de Draco, et comme il regrettait d'avoir suivi son coeur plutôt que d'avoir fait la bonne chose dans le passé. Lucius n'avait jamais été un homme bien ni un bon père, mais cependant, il était la famille de Draco. Harry comprenait ça. Draco avait peut-être de bons souvenirs de Lucius, pas simplement de mauvais. Harry savait que Lucius avait enseigné à Draco comment voler et chaque fois que Draco avait évoqué le sujet, il l'avait fait avec un sourire sur le visage.

Draco se blamait de l'attaque au ministère de la justice, Harry venait de le réaliser. C'était pourquoi il le regardait avec détresse et nervosité depuis que ça s'était produit.

"Ne fais pas ça, Draco," chuchota Harry comme si Draco était un jeune enfant. "Ne t'en vas pas. Ne te blâme pas pour des choses que tu ne peux contrôler. Ce n'est pas toi qui a laissé Lucius se sauver dans le passé."

Une larme solitaire descendit le long de la joue de Draco. « Et maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute! »

Et un regard fut suffisant pour assurer Draco que Harry ne le blamait de rien.

"Nathan a presque été tué, Harry, et ça c'est à cause de moi," murmura Draco

Harry se rapprocha et enlaça leurs mains. Draco ne s'écarta pas cette fois. Il avait besoin de Harry à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de sentir sa force, la chaleur de son corps, les battements de son coeur. Il avait besoin de tout ça pour apaiser son coeur, pour soulager sa culpabilité.

"Nathan ne te blâme pas et moi non plus," chuchota Harry dans son oreille, enroulant ses bras autour de lui

Quand Draco sentit les bras de Harry s'affermir, il s'effondra. Il laissa les larmes laver la douleur et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Tandis qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Harry le tenait et lui chuchotait des mots tendres à l'oreille. Il répéta à plusieurs reprises combien Draco était important pour lui, comment il avait sorti Harry de sa détresse lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, à quel point il l'aimait quoiqu'il arrive.

La tranquillité de Harry prit Draco par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry soit si calme, pas après tout ce qui s'était produit.

« Pourquoi es-tu si merveilleux avec moi ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il retrouva la voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Suis-je supposé me sentir vexé par cette question?"

Le front de Draco toucha le sien et Harry vit un faible sourire naître sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Sois réaliste Harry, tu es rarement aussi calme, » précisa Draco.

Harry fit une grimace puis sourit. « Eh bien, je pense que Neville avait raison. La tisane à la camomille est efficace. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. "C'est tout? Juste une tisane"

"Ça et deux Valiums," dit Harry avec un air taquin.

"Oh, ça explique tout alors. »

Harry tint Draco encore plus étroitement et enfouit sa tête sur son épaule.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre une douche et me laisser nous cuisiner quelque chose ?" dit-il

Draco secoua la tête. "Je ne te fais pas confiance dans une cuisine"

« Oh, allez, je ne suis pas si bon-à-rien! »

Draco le regarda profondément dans les yeux et dit « oui, tu l'es. »

"Si je n'étais pas si calme, je le prendrais mal!"

Draco rit et ils s'échangèrent un très lent baiser.

"Tu sais," chuchota Harry contre les lèvres de Draco "Je suis un traumatisé de la cuisine. Tante Pétunia avait l'habitude de me faire cuisiner le petit-déjeuner pour la famille entière! Depuis, j'ai une sainte horreur des cuisines. Je m'étais promis à moi-même de ne plus jamais cuisiner ".

Draco sourit. « Tu ne pense pas que tu as exagéré? »

Harry haussa les épaules et Draco sut qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner.

« Puis-je annuler ça? » demanda Draco.

« Pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. Alors commandons du chinois. »

Harry lui lança un regard grivois. « Pourquoi Draco. Je ne savais pas que tu étais partant pour une partie à trois"

Draco le pinça. « Je parlais de la nourriture, Harry ! »

Harry rit, prit Draco dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bains. Brutus les suivit en aboyant.

Il ferma la porte et laissa Brutus à l'extérieur. Le chien se coucha à côté de la porte et gémit.

Ce soir là, il allèrent au lit plus tôt. Harry enlaça la taille de Draco et se caressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Entendre la respiration de Harry fut suffisant pour calmer Draco, qui s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Harry le regarda dormir pendant un long moment en pensant à quel point Draco avair l'air fatigué. Il s'inquiétait du fait que Draco pourrait être encore malade et il se promit d'en parler à Neville dès le matin.

Draco se demandait pour la dixième fois s'il faisait la bonne chose. Il se traiterait sûrement d'idiot encore et encore lorsqu'il aurait terminé cette affaire – s'il s'en sortait vivant –mais il devait le faire. Il devait seulement savoir ce que Lucius mijotait en réalité, et il avait besoin de le confronter seul. Alors, lorsque Saulus lui écrivit ce matin même en lui demandant de rencontrer Lucius « au Parc Magique », l'endroit préféré de l'ex mangemort, il dû y aller (il ne put qu'y aller).

Après tout, malgré le discours de Harry lui disant le contraire, Draco savait qu'il était responsable de Lucius.

Il savait aussi qu'il jouait avec le feu et qu'il pourrait vraiment se brûler cette fois-ci. Harry lui avait fait confiance pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide mais c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Parler seul à Lucius était le premier pas pour briser la confiance que Harry avait en lui mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Lucius était son problème et celui de personne d'autre. Il avait fait confiance à ce salaud et celui-ci avait presque tué Nathan. Draco ne pouvait le laisser partir impuni. (eh! ya que moi qui ais le droit de le punir! Niark niark niark!)

Il s'occuperait de Lucius lui-même. Il le devait. C'était une affaire entre Malfoy, une question d'honneur.

Et c'était pour ça qu'il se tenait près d'une balançoire cassée, attendant d'affronter son destin.

"Draco" appela Lucius derrière lui.

Draco se retourna lentement et regarda son père avec dégoût. ( moi je le regarde plutôt avec admiration et enchantement mais je suppose que c'est une question de goût)

"Quoi?" demanda Lucius, ennuyé de la façon dont son fils le regardait.

« Tu es une ordure, la plus minable forme de vie qui ait jamais existé, » siffla Draco.

Lucius sourit d'un air supérieur « S'il te plaît, pas besoin de me flatter. » (j'adore cette réplique!)

Draco grogna, « Tu n'es qu'un bâtard ! Je devrais te tuer. De toute façon, tu ne manquerais à personne (euh si... bon j'arrête-là les réflexions stupides lol))»

« Allons, allons, Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce stress? »

Lucius sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pendant un moment Draco pensa que son père l'emploierait contre lui. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Lucius utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer un banc avant de s'asseoir dessus.

"Tu voulais me parler Draco. Alors parle"

Draco ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il y avait beaucoup trop de questions coincées dans sa gorge et elles voulurent toutes sortir en même temps.

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Que veux-tu à Nathan? Essaie-tu de ressusciter Voldemort?"

Lucius fronça les sourcils devant cette avalanche de questions.

"J'ai tué les membres du conseil, Draco. Pourquoi? C'était seulement parce qu'ils en savaient trop et aussi parce que je voulais me venger. Je t'ai dit que je courrais après mes ennemis. Naturellement, je n'ai pas fait moi-même le travail. J'ai payé quelqu'un pour le faire pour moi. Est-ce j'en ai après ton précieux Nathan? Non. Est-ce que j'essaie de ressusciter Voldemort ? » Lucius arrêta pour allumer une cigarette. « C'est tellement drôle, Draco ! J'ai aidé à détruire Voldemort ! Pourquoi voudrais-je le ressusciter ? »

"Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur! J'ai vu ta satisfaction lorsque Nathan a montré ses pouvoirs!"

"Et bien, mais naturellement que j'étais satisfait! J'ai aidé à le créer, par Merlin!"

Même si Lucius le regarda comme s'il disait la vérité, Draco ne tomba pas dans le piège.

"A quoi joues-tu? Si tu n'essaie pas de ressusciter ton ancien Maître, alors qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?"

Lucius fuma sa cigarette pendant un moment avant de lui répondre, « comment vas-tu, mon fils? »

La plupart des gens aurait pu considérer la question comme seulement innocente, une petite conversation père-fils. Cependant, Draco le connaissait mieux que ça et il se demandait où Lucius voulait en venir. Il pensait à quel point il semblait fatigué cette semaine, comment il avait l'habitude de se réveiller chaque matin nauséeux et avec une légère douleur à l'estomac. Il pensait aux cernes sous ses yeux et – comment pouvait-il oublier – comment ses cheveux avait l'air huileux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? » demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Lucius sourit innocemment. "Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis seulement inquiet à ton sujet. Tu as l'air si… pâle"

« Foutaise! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

« Je pense que tu ne te sens pas bien, » précisa Lucius avec son indifférence habituelle.

À ce moment Draco sentit une envie de lui sauter à la gorge, et il aurait fait quelque chose à Lucius s'il n'avait pas eu la sensation d'être paralysé par une force invisible. Son esprit travaillait furieusement afin de découvrir si Lucius était seulement en train de jouer avec lui.

« Narcissa va être enchanté d'avoir un petit-fils. Parce que se sera un petit-fils. J'espère que Potter te traite bien et que tu te nourris correctement. Tu dois manger comme il faut, Draco. Pense à une bonne alimentation, avec seulement de la bonne nourriture et des vitamines appropriées. Je peux te fournir les vitamines si tu le permets, » dit Lucius.

Rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait de sens pour Draco.

« De quoi diable parles-tu? »

"Je parle de votre fils à toi et Potter"

"Nathan?"

"Non Draco, pas Nathan! Ton fils! souligna Lucius, ainsi Draco aurait un indice.

Et Draco le comprit, mais cependant, il se sentait comme si tout était un rêve. Il secoua la tête, essayant de nier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'y avait aucune probabilité qu'il soit….

"Tu es enceint, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Lucius, mettant les mots sur ses pires craintes. « Je sais que tu l'es parce que la potion n'avait aucune possibilité de tourner mal. Bien, pas exactement… »

« Quoi ? » demanda faiblement Draco, sa voix se perdant dans les airs.

Il n'était pas enceint. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était juste impossible

« Mais ça l'est, Draco ! » s'exclama victorieusement Lucius comme s'il lisait dans l'esprit de Draco. « Demande à Severus, si tu préfères. Il te dira tout au sujet d'une potion créée il y a longtemps pour aider les hommes à donner naissance à leurs propres enfants, un produit de leur amour inconditionnel. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Il mit lentement sa main sur son ventre plat, le frottant doucement, se demandant si Lucius avait seulement une fois pour toute perdu l'esprit ou s'il portait un bébé. Soudainement, il eut une certitude. Il était enceint de son bébé de celui de Harry et c'était un miracle. Il donnerait naissance à l'enfant de Harry et lui.

Un flot d'émotions l'envahit. Il se sentit soudainement ragaillardi mais en même temps très effrayé.

"Oh, mon Dieu"' chuchota-t-il pour lui-même

Comment allait-il le dire à Harry ? Comment lui expliquerait-il s'il ne comprenait pas ? Il n'y avait pas de pire moment pour dire à Harry qu'il était enceint. Leurs vies étaient en danger. Une nouvelle force des ténèbres semblait gagner en puissance. Et il était là, Draco Malfoy, enceint de l'enfant de Harry.

La question était comment. Pour autant qu'il sache, les hommes ne pouvaient pas porter d'enfants.

Il fixa son père, essayant de comprendre en premier, pourquoi il était enceint. Si Lucius était au courant, c'est qu'il en était responsable et c'était un très mauvais signe.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il doucement, terrifié de la réponse

"Me croirais-tu si je te disais que je veux seulement que toi et Potter soyez heureux?"

"Non."

Lucius fit une grimace. "Et bien, c'est la vérité"

La première chose qu'il savait, c'est que Draco faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais penser faire dans sa vie. Il prit son père par le collet et menaça de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

"Dis-moi comment", murmura-t-il. "Dis-moi tout ou sinon je vais te tuer!"

Lucius fit un geste désespéré avec les mains et Draco le laissa partir.

"Dis-le moi ou je vais le refaire!" cria Draco

Lucius toussa, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Honnêtement, Draco" dit-il après avoir repris l'attitude Malfoy. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois émotif. Les Malfoys ne sont pas du tout comme ça"

« Parles-moi de ça. »

Lucius se passa les mains dans les cheveux et sourit d'un air narquois. "Croirais-tu ton beau-père?"

Draco leva calmement sa baguette dans la direction de Lucius

"Ne pense pas que je ne l'emploierai pas", l'avertit-il. "Papa" finit-il froidement

« Bien ! Si tu veux le savoir, » Lucius roula les yeux et se s'assit à nouveau sur le banc. « Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant c'est que j'ai pris la liberté pour faire une potion appelée Praegnans qui pourrait te permettre de devenir enceint de ton Harry Potter chéri. Toi, comme un foutu imbécile, tu l'as bu sans même t'en apercevoir! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça, Draco, mais je pense que ton amour pour Potter te ramollit. »

Draco pensa à tout ça pendant un moment et alors il s'exclama, "la limonade!"

« Oui, la limonade, qui n'était pas du tout de la limonade. Elle avait seulement le même goût. Tu l'as bu, alors c'était simplement une question de temps avant que ça fonctionne. Ce n'est pas une potion précise mais je pense que votre amour doit être vraiment fort. Selon les notes que j'ai, la potion fonctionne mieux la deuxième fois. »

"Pourquoi?" demanda encore Draco

"Mes raisons ne sont pas importantes pour le moment"

« Par l'enfer, elles le sont! » cria Draco. « Tu ne fais jamais rien juste pour le plaisir! Tu ne le fais que lorsque tu y trouves un avantage! »

"Maintenant écoute, Draco ! Écoute parce que je suis fatigué de cette discussion. J'ai des choses bien mieux à faire!"

"Comme quoi?" Planifier l'apocalypse?" Draco sourit d'un air narquois.

« Et bien, en fait… Non ! Crois-moi ou non, j'essaie seulement de te protéger. Tu n'as pas à me croire, Draco. Tout que tu dois savoir pour l'instant est que quelqu'un essaie de ressusciter Voldemort. Quelqu'un qui peut écraser ton précieux Potter, alors tu ferais mieux de faire attention à lui et à toi-même. Allez même endroit où vous avez emmené)Nathan et restez là jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit réglé. Saulus essaie de trouver le responsable de l'attaque du ministère et…. »

« Mais tu viens juste de dire que c'était toi ! »

« Non, Draco ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes? » Lucius fit un visage désagréable. « J'ai dit que je m'étais occupé de mes ennemis, pas que j'ai attaqué cette fichue place! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces mangemorts. Et ne t'avise pas de me faire un sermon. Ces hommes étaient des ordures et ils méritaient de mourir. »

Draco secoua la tête et sourit amèrement. « Bon dieu, ces hommes auraient pu nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Nathan. C'est foutrement commode pour toi qu'ils soient maintenant tous morts, il n'y a plus personne pour nous dire vraiment ce qu'ils ont fait à Cho Chang et à Nathan. »

« Fais-moi confiance; tu ne voudrais pas que la vérité soit révélée. »

« Merde, pourquoi pas ? »

Lucius soupira, impatient. « Crois-moi seulement, Draco. Pour une fois. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te nuire, seulement t'aider. J'ai laissé Nathan partir. S'il m'avait intéressé, je l'aurais déjà. Cependant, ce n'est pas mon but. »

"Alors quel est ton but?"

Lucius sourit sournoisement. « Va-t-en, Draco. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire. Va-t-en tout simplement. Ce sera pour le mieux. »

"Je ne te fais pas confiance"

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Alors, tant pis pour toi. »

Lucius se retourna pour partir mais Draco l'arrêta.

« Et pour mon bébé ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que je doive savoir à son sujet? Est-il comme Nathan ? »

Lucius lui fit un autre sourire sournois et disparut avant que Draco puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs de son ancien département au ministère, conscient du fait qu'il était observé attentivement par ses anciens collègues. La plupart d'entre eux ne lui parlaient plus depuis qu'ils avaient découvert sa relation avec Draco, mais il avait encore des amis fidèles à cet endroit, comme Hannah Abbott, qui était la secrétaire d'Elisabeth.

Dès que Hannah entendit Elisabeth - le chef du de département - parler au chef du département de l'application de la loi magique, elle avait envoyé un hibou d'urgence à Ron et Harry pour les avertir.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient là, devant une Elisabeth très en colère.

Dès que Elisabeth vit Harry Potter marchant vers son bureau après sa réunion avec Roger Davis, elle fixa furieusement Hannah, qui examinait ses ongles d'un air perplexe.

"Vous ne travaillez plus ici, Monsieur Potter". lui rappela Elisabeth pas très aimablement.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier ça?" ricana Harry

"Écoutez, Miss Thunder, dit Ron plus calme. « Harry est seulement ici parce que toute cette situation a un rapport avec lui d'une façon ou l'autre. Nous voulons juste savoir ce que Davies faisait ici. Est-ce qu'il a des informations à partager avec notre département ? »

Elisabeth regarda Ron avec un air désagréable. « Voulez-vous être congédier, Weasley ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils pendant que Harry fit un pas en avant et sourit d'une manière séductrice.

« S'il-vous-plaît Elisabeth, ce n'est pas la faute de Ron si je suis ici. » Harry lui fit un clin d'œil qui la fit rougir. « Vous savez comment je suis, n'est-ce pas? Toujours nerveux et impatient. » Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Mais vous savez également que je suis un gentilhomme. Quand ai-je été grossier avec vous ? »

« Bien, je crois que… »

"Jamais! Harry n'a jamais été grossier avec personne!" dit Hannah

Elisabeth la regarda de nouveau de manière furieuse.

"Elisabeth, nous voulons seulement savoir si Davies a découvert quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de l'attaque du ministère. Je promets que ça ne sera pas long.

Le regard de Harry sembla faire son effet puisqu'Elisabeth soupira en signe de défaite et les laissa dans son bureau.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assise sur sa chaise, elle lâcha le morceau, « un des types qui a été arrêté a parlé. Il a admis travailler pour un groupe qui croit au retour de Voldemort. Naturellement, ils sont tous fous, puisqu'il n'existe aucune façon de ressusciter Voldemort. »

« A moins qu'ils n'emploient quelque puissante magie noire, » précisa Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard qui en disait long. « Et de ton sang. »

Elisabeth écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi?"

« Ça ne fait rien, » dit Ron dit, en secouant la tête. « Ont-ils dit le nom de leur chef ? »

"Non, mais les langues-de-plombs sont presque certains que c'est Lucius Malfoy qu'on doit blâmer. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou non. Personne ne croit que Lucius Malfoy est vivant. Et accuser notre cher ministre de la magie d'avoir prit part à ça … Honnêtement, ils jouent avec le feu. Dites ce que vous voulez au sujet de M. Fimcyl mais ne me dites pas qu'il n'a rien fait de bien pour notre communauté. Au contraire!"

Ron et Harry n'étaient pas tellement d'accord avec elle mais ils restèrent silencieux.

"Où est leur preuve au sujet de Malfoy?"

Elisabeth fit un geste avec ses mains. '"Oh, vous savez comment sont les langues-de-plombs. Ils ne disent rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire. C'est juste une impression mais je pense qu'ils ne savent rien, seulement des spéculations."

Ron aurait eu également quelques choses à dire au sujet des langues-de-plomb mais il ne dit rien. À la place, il demanda, " Ont-ils dit l'endroit où se trouvait leur repaire?"

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement si elle avait trop parler de ce qu'elle savait. Harry n'était plus son employé. D'un autre côté, elle avait toujours eu un béguin pour Harry, et même si elle l'avait traité durement, elle ne pouvait pas encore résister à la manière dont il la regardait.

"Oui, ils le savent. Grâce au veritaserum, le gars leur a tout raconté au sujet de l'endroit. Mais je ne te l'ai jamais dit."

« S'il était sous véritasérum, alors pourquoi… » commença Harry mais il fut interrompu par la voix agacée d'Elisabeth.

"Je sais, je sais," dit-elle. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il n'a pas dit le nom de son maître. Pensez-y, Harry!"

Harry haussa un sourcil et soudain la réponse le frappa.

"C'est parce qu'il pense que Voldemort est son maître, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui"

"Merde! s'exclama Ron.

« Quand vont-ils faire irruption à cet endroit? » demanda Harry.

"Nous rassemblons des forces". Elle le regarda fixement avec soupçon. « Pourquoi ? S'il-vous-plaît ne me dites pas que vous voulez en faire partie. »

« Oui je le veux, » déclara Harry. « Et je le ferai. »

« Vous ne travaillez plus ici, M. Potter, » précisa-t-elle encore comme si Harry ne le savait pas déjà.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à 'Harry'?" demanda calmement Harry

"Et bien, c'est juste…" elle rougit. "Et bien, vous voyez…."

« Je dois être là, Elisabeth, » dit Harry, en appuyant sur son nom doucement. « Vous savez que je suis le meilleur homme pour ce travail. » Ron lui donna un coup de pied et il ajouta, « et Ron, aussi, naturellement ! »

Elle soupira, vaincue. "Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de satisfaction.

« Jusque là, Pas un mot à personne! Nous choisissons toujours les hommes pour le travail de première ligne. »

« Nous serons des tombes, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » Ron fit un clin d'oeil.

Harry sourit avec espièglerie. « Bien sûr que oui. »

« Alors je pense que je vais prendre contact avec vous, voyons voir.… dans environ quatre ou cinq jours. »

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la personne en qui il faisait le plus confiance et n'aima pas l'expression sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute, quelque chose contrariait Severus Snape. Les grimaces sur son visage étaient presque drôles. Tant pis, il était trop nerveux pour rire de lui.

Il fit irruption dans le bureau de Snape à Poudlard par la cheminée, le faisant sursauter et lui faisant presque jeter un sort par réflexe. Au début, Severus n'appréciât pas sa visite surprise – de toute façon il n'aimait pas les surprises– mais lorsqu'il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Draco, son visage froid s'adoucit.

C'était très difficile pour Draco de parler de Lucius. Cependant, ça ne surprenait pas Severus, moins que la nouvelle de la grossesse. Choquer était le minimum pour décrire la réaction de Severus à cette annonce. Au début il pensa que c'était une plaisanterie, mais quand il réalisa que Draco ne riait pas avec lui, il s'effrondra sur sa chaise les yeux écarquillés.

« Alors c'est vrai? » demanda Severus et Draco inclina seulement la tête en réponse. « Je dois m'en assurer. »

Ensuite, Severus sauta de sa chaise et commença à travailler de façon effrénée. Beaucoup d'ingrédients bizarres furent pris sur les étagères, coupés en tout petits morceaux et ajoutés dans un chaudron plein de vapeur. Draco ne faisait qu'observer toute cette frénésie, déchiré entre l'effroi et une simple curiosité.

Quand Severus eut fini, il prit une aiguille dans son tiroir de gauche et piqua le doigt de Draco avec celle-ci.

"Ouch!" se plaignit Draco en regardant Severus récolter un peu de son sang et l'ajouter à la potion.

Après quelques minutes, la potion tourna légèrement au bleu et il entendit Severus soupirer. C'est à ce moment que les grimaces avaient commencé.

"Quoi?" demanda finalement Draco. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"

"À part le fait que tu sois enceint? ricana Severus. "Parce que tu l'es, Draco. La potion ne ment jamais. C'est vrai"

Draco savait que c'était vrai. Il pouvait le sentir. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'une potion pour lui dire. Mais au moins maintenant, il en était certain. Il mit ses mains sur son ventre et sourit doucement. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être père, encore moins porter lui-même un enfant pendant neuf mois, mais il commençait à s'habituer à cette idée. Et même s'il était terrifié, il était également extrêmement heureux. Il était si confus qu'il se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

"Oh, non, pas ça!" s'exclama Severus. "Draco Malfoy, tu ne pleureras pas."

"Mais, Monsieur, c'est un tel miracle!"

"C'est aussi très dangereux" fit remarquer Severus avec son habituelle honnêteté

"Que savez-vous à ce sujet? " Demanda Draco inquiet.

Il avait deviné que se serait dangereux. Les hommes n'étaient pas constitués pour ça.

« Ce fut un scandale quand ça ça s'est su, » commença à expliquer Severus. « Tout a commencé dans les années 70, quand Algernon Beecher, un mage-chercheura créé une potion pour que son amant, Anton, puisse devenir enceint. Au début il garda le secret, mais lorsque Anton donna naissance à un garçon, il en parla. Ce qui se passa fut que d'autres couples commencèrent à faire la même chose, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'eurent pas de bons conseils. Algernon avait oublié de mentionner qu'Anton était presque mort en accouchant, et qu'au moins 10 hommes moururent en donnant naissance à leurs enfants. Ce fut un gâchis qui prit des proportions énormes. Dans les années 80, une loi fut créée et la conception par des hommes fut permise seulement avec une autorisation d'un medico-mage renommé et d'un mage chercheur. Le nombre des décès a ensuite diminué sévèrement mais ça arrive encore quelque fois. »

Severus fit une pause dramatique, probablement parce que Draco semblait sur le point de craquer.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, mais tu dois savoir certaines choses. Tout d'abord, je crois que nous pourrions obtenir une autorisation, même si je pense que tu devras une amende à la Cour des sorciers. Et deuxièmement, tu dois considérer les intentions de ton père. Quel est son but ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il incité à tomber enceint? Tu dois envisager ces questions. Ton père pourrait penser à créer un autre enfant comme Nathan, » à la mention de Nathan, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent grands. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Snape savait à son sujet. « Oui, je suis au courant à propos de Nathan. Un bon ami à moi me l'a dit. Cependant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. »

Draco se demandait si ce bon ami était Remus Lupin.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que veut dire ton enfant, Draco ? » demanda Severus.

« Mon enfant veut dire beaucoup de choses, monsieur, » dit Draco avec lassitude.

« Oui, mais surtout, ton enfant est un Malfoy et un Potter. Ton enfant est l'héritier des Malfoy. Est-ce que tu me suis? »

Il fut comme frappé par la foudre et soudain Draco comprit tout.

"Il m'enlèvera mon fils, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il à Severus. "Il l'utilisera, et mon fils lui obéira à cause de ce putain de code de famille des Malfoy."

"Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les plans de ton père. C'est pourquoi je dois te demander ça, garçon. Veux-tu continuer cette grossesse ? Parce que tu n'es pas obligé. Nous pouvons l'arrêter tout de suite. Tout ce que ton père projette finirait ici. Que veux-tu faire? Veux-tu que je l'enlève ?"

Draco ne pouvait même pas imaginer ça. Il ne tuerait jamais son fils. Et il y avait Harry. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Harry. Ils devaient d'abord en parler.

"Je veux garder mon bébé," dit Draco, très sûr de lui.

Severus inclina seulement la tête. « Très bien. Nous devons nous occuper de certaines choses alors. Je suivrai ta grossesse de toute manière. Tu ne seras pas seul, Draco. »

Pour la première fois de la journée Draco sourit. "Je sais que je ne le serai pas"

Maintenant tout qu'il avait à faire était de parler à Harry. Il espérait seulement que Harry prendrait bien cette bouleversante nouvelle.


	9. Émotif

Me revoici… avec l'annonce de la nouvelle à Harry… comment va-t-il réagir?

Réponse au reviews 

gaelle griffondor : suis contente qu'elle te plaise.

Onarluca : moi j'ai adoré le traduire

Lovely A : je croix qu'on ne met pas de "e" à la fin. Lis ce chapitre et tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question

Loryah: merci pour tes commentaires

Vif d'or : ça m'a fait plaisir, c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Trouve des dates de fêtes et je le ferai encore. lol

Vert émeraude : moi non plus je n'arrive pas à le cerner. On verra bien à mesure que l'histoire avancera. Il reste encore 7 chapitre.

Top cerise : c'est pas mes délires c'est ceux de ma correctrice, et je les trouve tellement drôle que je ne peux m'empêcher de les laisser.

Tama : voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas apprécier

Mara Snape : salut ma belle J. j'ai passé de bonnes pâques, beaucoup de cocholat! Tu sais bien que je vais toujours laisser tes délires, j'adore! continue, ne me lâche pas.

Oxaline : Faudrait demander à Mara.. Dis Mara tu lis les reviews?

Omi : c'est un peu ta note qui m'a fait prendre conscience que même si je lisais toutes les reviews, ça ferait plaisir au gens que je leur montre combien j'apprécie. Comme je l'ai dit a quelques reprises, les commentaires viennent de Mara qui m'aide à corriger la traduction. Moi aussi je les aime beaucoup

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Émotif

Cette nuit là, Harry arriva très tard à la maison. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre, essayant de faire tenir Brutus tranquille. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de réveiller Draco. Son mari avait subi trop de stress récemment et Harry ne voulait pas en rajouter encore en disant à Draco ce que lui et Ron avaient découvert.

La journée de Harry avait été plutôt occupée. Il n'avait pas seulement parlé avec Elisabeth mais également avec quelques uns de ses amis qui travaillaient au département des mystères auprès des langues-de-plomb. En fin de compte, Harry était arrivé à se faire inclure sur la liste de l'escouade des sorciers qui prendraient d'assaut la cachette des mangemorts.

L'opération secrète aurait lieu dans deux jours et avant Harry devait aller en Grèce pour voir son fils. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, tellement qu'il aurait voulu commencer à faire ses bagages sur le champ et partir à la première heure. Mais pour l'instant, il prendrait une douche, mangerait quelque chose et s'effondrerait dans son lit avec le corps chaud de Draco à côté de lui.

Il entra dans la chambre en essayant ne pas faire de bruit mais Draco était encore éveillé. Draco alluma la lampe de chevet le fixa avec une expression que Harry ne pouvait déchiffrer. Juste au cas, Harry décida de la jouer décontracté.

"Hé," dit Harry, se penchant au-dessus du lit pour embrasser Draco. "Je pensais que tu dormais"

« Eh bien, je ne dors pas, » répondit Draco.

Harry fronça les sourcils au ton de sa voix. Évidemment, Draco était fâché.

"Je sais qu'il est tard et je sais que j'aurais dû t'appeler" dit Harry doucement. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire et mon cellulaire était mort, alors…. je suis désolé" Draco ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry continua encore, « oui, j'ai mangé. Eh bien, j'ai déjeuné avec Ron et j'ai mangé une pomme vers cinq heures, mais tu n'as pas à sortir du lit. Je vais me monter quelque chose. »

Draco fronça les sourcils "Comment sais-tu que je te demanderais ça?"

"C'est toujours ce que tu me demandes" précisa Harry en enlevant son chandail.

Draco renifla, ennuyé d'être si prévisible mais incapable de répliquer, non seulement parce que c'était la vérité mais aussi parce que Harry se déshabillait face à lui. Un Harry nu faisait toujours diversion. Harry, naturellement, savait très bien cela. Draco détestait le fait que son cerveau soit plus faible que son corps. Il aurait voulu être furieux contre Harry, il aurait voulu lui crier après pour l'avoir laissé s'inquiéter, pour ne pas l'avoir appelé et pour ne pas lui avoir dit où il était toute la journée. Mais à la vue des mignonnes petites fesses de Harry il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose.

"Je vais prendre une douche. Tu veux te joindre à moi?" demanda Harry d'une voix séductrice lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont Draco le fixait avec désir.

Draco secoua la tête pour s'arracher au charme de Harry. « Non. Vas-y. Je vais te faire un sandwich. »

"Draco, je t'ai dis que je pouvais faire ça. Tu n'as pas à le faire. »

"Mais je le veux" indiqua Draco.

"Mais…"

"Va juste prendre ta douche, Harry. Sincèrement, tout va bien" assura Draco

Harry soupira, décidant de ne plus discuter avec lui. Il ne pas voulait mettre Draco encore plus en colère.

Après la douche, se sentant tout à fait détendu, Harry trouva Draco dans la cuisine caressant les oreilles de Brutus en lui parlant doucement. Sur la table il y avait un gros sandwich à la viande et un verre de jus d'orange. Harry prit un siège et dévora le repas en moins de quinze minutes.

"Merci Drake. C'était très bon" dit-il la bouche encore pleine.

"Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui?" demanda Draco sans perdre une minute.

« Je suis allé à mon ancien service pour parler avec Elisabeth, » commença à expliquer Harry. « Ensuite je suis allé au département des mystères et si ça n'avait pas été assez, j'avais encore le temps de parler à Horace. Il se trouve que les choses ne sont pas aussi catastrophiques que nous le pensions. Il reste quelques mangemorts qui attendent la résurrection miraculeuse de Voldemort, mais nous savons déjà où est leur cachette. Ils vont prendre d'assaut l'endroit dans deux jours et je vais me joindre à eux. Ron sera là, aussi. Et oui, nous allons prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Tu ne dois même pas le demander, Draco, je veux dire, je suis… étais… un Auror. »

Draco fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Harry l'écartait de cette façon.

"C'est tout?" demanda-t-il, sentant que quelque chose avait été oubliée." Je veux dire, ça va être aussi facile?"

« Non, ce ne le sera pas. Mais le groupe n'est pas très gros alors je pense que nous pourrons tous les arrêter. »

"Et…" Draco attendit que Harry complète sa phrase.

« Et… nous ne savons toujours pas qui est leur chef. Je ne pense pas qu'ils le sachent non plus. La seule description que nous avons est que le gars est grand. Il porte un manteau noir et un masque argenté et c'est tout. Lucius est toujours leur suspect numéro un. Cependant, personne ne semble savoir où il est et Saulus joue très bien son rôle. Il a donné une très longue entrevue au Daily Prophet en disant comment il ferait payer cher au responsable de l'attaque du ministère de la justice. »

Draco tressaillit à la mention de son père. Il ne savait pas encore s'il devait parler à Harry de sa rencontre avec Lucius, encore moins du bébé qu'il attendait. Il y avait pensé toute la journée, avait parlé sans fin avec Severus, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment dire à Harry qu'il serait père. Une grossesse masculine pouvait être bien-connue dans le monde sorcier, mais il était presque certain que Harry n'avait aucune idée à ce sujet. Il ne le savait même pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

De plus, Lucius était responsable de sa grossesse. C'est lui qui l'avait rendue possible. Harry savait que Lucius ne faisait rien s'il n'y trouvait pas un intérêt personnel. Et si à cause de ça Harry lui demandait quelque chose à laquelle il ne pourrait répondre ? Et si Harry lui demandait d'avorter?

"Draco?" l'appela Harry, "Est-ce que ça va?"

Draco lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste… fatigué. »

Harry soupira. "Je sais. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller en Grèce dès demain et y passer ces deux jours avant la grande virée avec Nathan. Qu'en penses-tu? Nous pourrions nous reposer un peu."

« Je pense que ce serait très bien. »

"J'ai aussi pensé que tu devrais rester là avec Nathan un peu plus longtemps comme ça je ne m'inquièterais pas. »

"Je pensais que tu avais dit que ce n'était pas dangereux."

« Eh bien, tu sais comment sont les choses. Je pense que ça ne le sera pas mais je n'en suis pas certain. De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus d'hommes de cachés que ceux inscrits sur la liste officielle, et nous ne les arrêterons pas tous juste en un jour. Tu sais que je suis leur cible numéro un. Je ne peux pas courir de risque. »

Draco baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. "Tu vas vraiment aller avec l'escouade?"

« Oui. C'est une affaire de… »

« Je sais » Draco l'interrompit légèrement ennuyé. « C'est juste… Ne peux tu pas seulement rester en dehors de tout ça? Pour me faire plaisir? »

Harry sourit. "Je sais comment tu te sens, Draco, mais je dois y prendre part."

« Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont je me sens, Harry, » murmura Draco, en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je le sais! » Harry se leva et approcha de l'endroit où était Draco, s'assit à côté de lui et le mit sur ses genoux. « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Mais c'est à mon sujet! Tu as lu les articles du Daily Prophet contre moi ! Je dois prouver que je ne suis pas un autre Voldemort. Et je dois vous protéger toi et Nathan. Ces bâtards ont presque tué mon fils ce jour là. »

Draco appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. "Est-ce que je peux aller avec toi?"

« Non ! Tu manques de pratique, Draco. »

"Je n'en manque pas!" répliqua Draco

"Oui tu en manques! Tu as de la difficulté à faire un sort courant avec ta baguette!

"Non, je n'ai pas de difficulté! Se servir d'une baguette c'est comme piloter un putain de balai! Tu ne peux pas oublier comment faire!

« Eh bien, tu l'as fait! »

Draco descendit des genoux de Harry et lui fit face, exaspéré. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, Harry. Si je voulais y aller, tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. J'ai aussi mes connexions avec les langues-de-plomb. C'est ma famille, également, et au cas où tu ne te le rappellerais pas, j'étais mangemort, alors je pense que j'en sais un peu plus que toi à leur sujet! Je ne prends pas part à cette putain de mission à cause de raisons personnelles, mais tu ne pourrais pas m'arrêter si je voulais y aller ! J'ai seulement pensé que tu devais savoir ça."

Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise après le discours enflammé de Draco. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? »

"Tu me sous-estimes Harry et je déteste lorsque tu fais ça!" cria Draco

Brutus aboya en entendant la voix de son maître monter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Je ne le fais pas! Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

"Oh, tu le sais bien, Nom de Dieu! »

"Écoute Draco…"commença Harry en se levant

"Non! Tu écoutes! l'interrompit Draco. "Je suis fatigué de ça, Harry. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est plus que familier pour moi en ce moment ! Mais…"

"Ce n'est pas une question de confiance!" Ce fut au tour de Harry de l'interrompre. "C'est une question de sécurité! Seigneur, Draco! Décroche du 'Harry n'est pas foutu de me faire confiance' merde. Je te fais confiance ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu sois avec Nathan ! Si je ne suis pas là pour le protéger, si je ne le fais pas, alors tu seras là pour lui ! »

Draco frémit, se demandant pourquoi il hurlait après Harry alors qu'en fait Harry n'avait rien fait, mais avait été patient et tendre avec lui cette semaine. Il devait admettre que Harry essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas perdre patience après lui ou pour ne pas crier pour des raisons stupides. Draco l'avait fait à sa place.

Il blâma ses hormones pour l'avoir laisser perdre le contrôle de ses émotions.

La vie de Harry était en danger, Draco allait avoir un bébé, son père pourrait être le prochain Lord Noir… Aucune surprise à ce qu'il soit si émotif.

Severus l'avait également averti à propos des sautes d'humeur auxquelles il aurait à faire face pendant la grossesse. Il soupira.

"Je suis désolé Harry. Je suis seulement…"

"Fatigué, je sais" dit doucement Harry.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre," la voix de Draco se brisa

"Tu ne me perdras pas, je le promets"

"Tu ne peux pas me promettre ça. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas".

Harry s'approcha lentement de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il ne dit rien mais la lueur dans ses yeux apaisa le coeur de Draco. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment, chacun perdus dans ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'un Brutus pleurnichant les séparent.

Cependant, ils se regardèrent fixement l'un à l'autre encore un moment, leurs têtes se penchant l'une vers l'autre doucement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent dans un doux baiser.

« Allons nous coucher, » chuchota Harry.

"D'accord"

La nouvelle du bébé devrait attendre.

"Papa!" dit Nathan lorsque Harry apparut en face de lui.

"Nat!" Harry prit son fils dans ses bras et l'étreignit. « Je me suis ennuyé de toi. »

« Moi aussi, » cria Nathan heureux et il cria encore lorsqu'il vit Draco juste derrière son père. « Daddy deux! »

Tous les adultes rirent. Draco donna à Nathan un baiser mouillé sur la joue et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Comment vas-tu Nat?" demanda Draco

"Très bien! Où est Brut?"

"Oh. Brutus est demeuré à la maison" expliqua Draco

Nathan fit un air déçu.

"Quelqu'un doit garder la maison, Nat. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu va le voir bientôt" dit Harry pour l'encourager.

"On retourne à la maison?" demanda Nathan

"Pas aujourd'hui"

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit? Tu n'aimes pas ma maison ? » demanda Sirius en faisant semblant d'être offensé.

"Oui je l'aime!" répondit Nathan. "J'aime Étrange! Et j'aime aussi la fontaine magique, mais je m'ennuie de la maison."

"Humm… Que fait cette fontaine magique?" demanda Harry avec un haussement de sourcils"

Mais Draco était davantage préoccupé par autre chose. Il se rappelait ce nom. C'était….

"Étrange? haleta Draco. "Tu veux dire l'hippogriffe?"

« Heu… Pourquoi Remus et moi ne vous montrions pas la chambre, hein? » dit rapidement Sirius.

"Tu le laisses jouer avec un hippogriffe?" insista Draco

« Détends-toi, Draco. C'est juste un bébé. Et il aime Nathan, » dit Sirius en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette pour faire flotter les bagages.

"QUOI? Harry dis quelque chose!" ordonna Draco

Cependant, Harry ne semblait pas s'inquiéter, de l'angoisse de Draco. « Je suis certain que Sirius ne laisserait rien arriver à Nathan. Je sais que Étrange n'est pas dangereux. Il est tout mignon. »

Draco grommela. "Si tu ne te rappelles pas, un hippogriffe m'a presque arraché le bras! »

"C'était parce que tu l'avais provoqué" dit Sirius avec un sourire, comme s'il imaginait la scène avec amusement.

"Remus?" Draco se tourna vers Remus pour avoir du support, mais fut déçu lorsque Remus dit " « Oh, Étrange est inoffensif. L'animal est sous le charme de Nathan. Ton fils semble avoir la façon de faire avec les créatures magiques, Harry. »

Draco marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une balle d'argent dans la poitrine et Remus le regarda craintif.

"Nous discuterons de Étrange plus tard. Je suis certain que toi et Harry voulez vous reposer un peu. Vous devez être épuisés" dit Sirius.

"Nous le sommes" répondit Harry en suivant Sirius à l'étage Nathan accroché à son cou. « Cinq visites en ligne… En fait, nous avons pris le petit déjeuner avec Hagrid ! Nous sommes passés par Paris. Une si belle ville. Peut-être que lorsque ce bordel sera terminé nous pourrons tous y aller. Hagrid va aimer Nathan. »

« Est-ce que le bébé de Hagrid est très gros? » demanda Remus, curieux.

"Oh, plus que tu ne pourrais le croire!"

Draco était choqué de les voir parler de futilités – à son point de vue– alors que le monde sorcier semblait être encore condamné. Alors qu'ils préparaient la chambre d'amis, aucun d'eux ne dit mot à propos des mangemorts ou de la mission à laquelle Harry participerait. En fait, c'était comme si lui et Harry étaient en vacances ! Harry semblait plus intéressé à parler de la décoration du manoir que des dernières nouvelles du Daily Prophet.

Non pas que l'endroit n'était pas magnifique. Le manoir de Sirius était un mélange d'architecture classique moldu et sorciers modernes. L'effet visuel aurait dû être très bizarre mais ça ne l'était pas. Il avait réussi à décorer de façon à ce que le l'ancien et le moderne s'ajustent parfaitement. Si Draco n'était pas aussi inquiet il aurait beaucoup aimé mais Lucius, les mangemorts et sa grossesse ne quittaient pas son esprit.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à faire semblant que rien n'était arrivé. Il profita de chaque minute avec Nathan comme s'il ne devait pas partir et se battre à nouveau contre des mangemorts. Nathan se comporta comme l'enfant qu'il était. Par une fois il ne mentionna pas les mauvais gars. Il sembait gâté mais c'était probablement à cause de la façon dont Sirius l'avait traité, comme s'il était un petit prince et que ses souhaits étaient des ordres. Mais au bout du compte, il était le même enfant agréable que d'habitude. Il montra même à Draco que Étrange était tout à fait inoffensif, qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et à la fin Draco admit que bébé Étrange était mignon dans son genre, jusqu'à ce que la petite créature essaie de lui donner un coup de bec. Assez bizarrement, le comportement d'Étrange était plus doux lorsque Nathan était aux alentours. Il était clair à tous que la seule personne que l'hippogriffe n'aimait pas était Draco, et c'est pourquoi il passa le reste de la journée enfermé à clef dans la chambre d'amis.

C'est plus tard dans la soirée que Nathan trouva Draco assis dans un grand fauteuil sur la terrasse, regardant les étoiles et soupirant profondément. Même si Nathan était trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses, il pouvait sentir que Draco était triste et inquiet, encore plus que son père ne l'était.

Il marcha doucement vers l'endroit où Draco était assis lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il sourit d'une façon tout à fait mignonne.

"Bonjour Nat" salua Draco en souriant faiblement

"Bonjour."

Nathan grimpa sur les jambes de Draco pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et Draco se sentit comme si Nathan lisait en lui.

"Tu es triste" déclara Nathan à un Draco sidéré.

Draco soupira. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la capacité que Nathan avait de lire les émotions des autres.

« Je vais bien, » assura Draco même si c'était un mensonge.

"C'est à cause du bébé?" déclara Nathan alors Draco le regardait sous le choc.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Nathan lui avait déjà dit le mot bébé à deux occasions différentes. La première fois juste après l'attaque et l'autre dans son lit d'hôpital. Même Nathan savait avant lui qu'il était enceint. Draco se demanda comment il se faisait qu'il n'y ait pas prêté attention avant. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était enceint si Lucius ne lui avait pas dit en personne.

« Nathan… Comment as-tu su ? »

« Sais pas. » Nathan haussa les épaules, mettant son pouce dans sa bouche. Draco devint silencieux et après un moment Nathan enleva son pouce de sa bouche et dit "C'est un bébé fille. Elle va être meilleure que moi au Quiddish »

Draco le regarda abasourdi. « Vraiment ? » Il semblait avoir perdu la capacité de faire des phrases complètes.

"Oui" Nathan sourit

La réalité le frappa tout à coup et il sourit abasourdi. « Elle ? »

Nathan inclina la tête et fit une grimace.

"Quoi?" demanda rapidement Draco. "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"

"Rien", Nathan secoua la tête. "Tout va bien. C'est seulement…"

"Quoi?"

Nathan haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas compris lui-même la vision mais quelque chose lui disait que sa soeur allait lui apporter beaucoup d'ennuis dans le futur. Elle allait être toute une fauteuse de troubles.

« Est-ce qu'elle va être normale? » demanda Draco plein d'espoir.

"Oui" répondit Nathan

Draco voulait lui poser encore plus de questions, mais ce n'aurait pas été juste pour Nathan. Après tout, il n'était seulement qu'un enfant. Il aurait également voulu lui demander des nouvelles au sujet de Harry mais décida de ne pas le faire. La dernière chose dont Nathan avait besoin s'était de se retrouver au milieu des inquiétudes de Draco.

«Ca ne dérangera pas papa » dit tranquillement Nathan et le coeur de Draco reprit rapidement son rythme.

Draco serra Nathan contre lui et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'enfant tombe endormi et Draco pris la décision de le dire Harry. Doucement, il emmena Nathan à l'intérieur et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il arriva, son regard tomba sur Harry, qui tenait un livre de contes de fée. Tandis que Draco déposait Nathan sur le lit, Harry mit le livre sur la table de chevet et se leva.

« Je me demandais où il était, » murmura-t-il à Draco en observant Nathan dormir. « Il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire mais ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était. Était-il avec toi ? »

"Oui."

Harry fut frappé de jalousie pendant un moment, mais il se retint très bien de le montrer. Il s'était promis de ne plus perdre patience et il ne le ferait pas. De toute façon, c'était une raison stupide d'être jaloux. Nathan n'était pas sa chose mais son fils. Et Draco était son mari alors il avait tout à fait raison de passer du temps avec Nathan. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu ces stupides sentiments possessifs envers Nathan et Draco. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir comprendre.

"Harry, pouvons-nous parler?" lui demanda Draco

Harry le regarda et inclina la tête. "Bien sûr. Allons dans notre chambre"

Une fois arrivée, Draco ferma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il ne parla pas pendant un long moment et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait que la conversation ne serait pas très agréable.

"Assieds-toi" demanda Draco. "Ce que j'ai à te dire va être un tel choc pour toi qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes"

Harry lui obéit et dit « j'ai peur de te demander ce qui se passe. Tu ne penses pas faire quelque chose de stupide comme de me laisser, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Draco. De toute façon je t'arrêterais. Tu sais que je ne te laisserai pas partir, même si Lucius devient le prochain Lord Noir. »

Le ton de voix sécurisant de Harry donna à Draco la force de continuer.

"Non, je ne veux pas te quitter" dit Draco. "J'ai deux choses à te dire mais je ne sais pas comment…"

"Viens et assis-toi à côté de moi" demanda Harry

Draco s'assit à ses côtés mais laissa une distance sécuritaire entre eux. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il était si prudent vis-à-vis de lui. Est-ce que Draco avait peur de lui? Harry ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il avait peur de lui. Harry s'était bien comporté, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi Draco agissait-il tellement bizarrement?

"Harry" commença nerveusement Draco." Je… J'ai rencontré mon père hier."

"TU AS QUOI?" cria Harry, mais Draco se crispa, alors il baissa le ton de sa voix. « tu as quoi? »

Il expliqua à Harry comment Lucius l'avait contacté et des choses dont ils avaient parlé. Cependant Il ne lui a pas dit au sujet de sa grossesse. Une chose à la fois, se dit-il. Une voix dans sa tête le traita de lâche de ne pas le dire immédiatement à Harry mais il l'ignora. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il parlerait de ça à Harry lorsqu'il serait prêt.

"Donc ton père a tué les membres du conseil" s'exclama Harry. "Le départements des mystères avait raison alors! Lucius est un de ceux qui essaient de ressusciter Voldemont!"

Draco soupira. "Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire?" Lucius n'est pas celui qui commande les mangemorts. Il me l'a assuré."

"Oh, ouais. Et je suppose que le père noël existe!" grimaça Harry. " « Pourquoi es-tu encore si disposé à croire ce qu'il dit? Il n'en a pas fait assez pour te convaincre de quel être sans scrupule il est? »

"Écoute Harry, il a confessé les meurtres des membres du conseil! Pourquoi aurait-il mentit à propos du reste?"

« Euh ! Parce que c'est Lucius Malfoy ! »

« Il a dit que quelqu'un d'autre est derrière ce bordel. Quelqu'un à qui nous devrions faire très attention. »

"Oh, s'il te plaît!"

"Tu ne me crois pas?"

"Je ne le crois pas!" cria Harry, sa patience venant de sortir par la fenêtre. « Pourquoi es-tu allé lui parler de toi-même? Tu aurais pu me le dire! Il aurait pu te tuer, par Merlin ! Pour l'instant, il est le seul pour l'instant qui sait pour Nathan! »

« Il a dit qu'il ne veut pas de Nathan. » C'était probablement parce qu'il va avoir un remplaçant, pensa Draco amèrement. « Qu'est-il arrivé au 'je ne serai pas furieux après toi si tu vois ton père en secret' » ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ne serais pas furieux! »

« C'est les Valium qui m'ont fait dire ça! Et je pensais que tu t'étais ouvert les yeux au sujet des vraies intentions de Lucius ! »

Draco grogna. « Je suis lucide! Putain, je n'ai pas dit qu'il est innocent, mais je ne pense pas que son but soit de ressusciter Voldemort. Il… » Draco se leva et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. Il regarda au loin le paysage calme et soupira. « Oh j'oubliais! Je suis enceint, » laissa-t-il tomber comme une bombe.

Il n'osa pas regarder Harry mais pendant que le silence s'éternisait, il se retourna pour voir que ce qui s'était produit et trouva Harry la bouche entrouverte et les yeux exorbités. Draco regarda Harry pendant qu'il essayait de sortir un son mais il ne pouvait entendre qu'un marmonnement.

"Harry?" appela doucement Draco

"Comment… Je veux dire, pourquoi… Je veux dire, comment…" Harry ne pouvait pas encore formuler une phrase cohérente. « Comment est-ce possible? Les hommes ne sont pas censés avoir des bébés ! Est-ce une chose sorcière dont je n'ai jamais entendu parlé? Depuis quand le sais-tu? Es-tu certain? »

'Eh bien, pensa Draco, allons-y pour le mode incohérent.'

"Je vais bien Harry" dit Draco

«Oh, mon Dieu. Je vais être père. Encore. Nous allons avoir un bébé ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! » Harry rayonnait et son sourire illumina la chambre. « Es-tu certain? Je veux dire, comment tu l'as su ? »

« Snape me l'a confirmé par une analyse de sang. »

« Tu es allé voir Snape ? »

"Et bien oui. Je lui fais confiance"

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais voir un médicomage? »

"Je vais le faire. J'ai un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour voir le Dr. Jules. C'est un ami de Snape et il s'occupe de grossesses mâles depuis maintenant dix ans. Il semble bien et très compétent."

"Je vais y aller avec toi." déclara Harry prenant Draco par surprise. "Oh, wow. Je ne peux pas encore le croire! Un bébé! Nat va être tellement content!"

Draco fut étonné de voir comment Harry l'acceptait facilement et était heureux. Alors que Draco se sentait encore très nerveux à ce sujet, Harry le regardait l'air absolument fasciné. Voir le bonheur de Harry fit croire à Draco qu'ils avaient planifié ce bébé ensemble, particulièrement lorsque Harry se leva et lui donna un profond baiser.

« Nous devrions le dire aux autres ! » s'exclama Harry ayant complètement oublié qu'une minute plus tôt il était très en colère après Draco à cause de sa rencontre avec Lucius.

Draco détestait devoir réduire le bonheur de Harry mais ils n'avaient pas encore fini de parler. Il y avait encore beaucoup à expliquer, beaucoup de choses dont il devait parler.

"Harry, il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler"

« Quoi? » Le sourire de Harry disparu. « Il y a quelque chose d'anormal? »

« Snape a dit que quoique l'accouchement puisse être un peu difficile, il pense que moi et le bébé, nous irons bien. »

"Il pense? Est-ce que tu as dit que cette grossesse est dangereuse?"

"Le Dr. Jules m'a dit que si je fais tout comme il faut et n'oublie pas de prendre mes vitamines je n'aurai aucun problème. Il a dit que la médicomagie est très avancée dans ce domaine et qu'il n'a pas perdu un seul patient en sept ans."

Harry devint blême. "Les gens avaient l'habitude d'en mourir?"

"Il a perdu quatre patients à cause de complications durant la naissance, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas suivi les recommandations du Dr Jules" garantit Draco. " Le Dr. Jules m'a dit que la plupart d'entre eux avaient essayé de devenir enceint par leurs propres moyens et qu'après ils ne voulaient pas qu'il leur dise quoi faire."

"Attends une minute. Tu as dit qu'ils avaient essayé de devenir enceint par leurs propres moyens. Est-ce que ça veut dire que la grossesse doit être assistée? Que ce n'est pas habituel?" Le cerveau de Harry travaillait furieusement. "Alors comment es-tu devenu enceint? As-tu décidé d'être père sans même m'en parler?"

Draco soupira. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Harry lui posait trop de questions, et il avait peur que ça empire. Lorsque que le nom de Lucius apparaîtrait, Harry serait en colère, il en était sûr. Et après… Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

"Harry, je n'ai pas planifié cette grossesse."

"Alors, comment c'est arrivé?"

"Un sorcier peut seulement devenir enceint grâce à une potion créée dans les années soixante-dix"

"Et quand as-tu bu ça?"

C'était le moment de vérité. Draco sentit son corps trembler de partout. Il savait que Harry serait furieux.

"J'en ai bu au manoir de Saulus" murmura Draco

Harry pâlit. "Quoi?"

"Saulus m'a donné quelque chose à boire chez lui. Je pensais que c'était seulement de la limonade mais ça n'en était pas et…."

"Comment as-tu su que ça n'en était pas?" le coupa Harry, d'une voix dangereusement calme.

"Parce que mon père me l'a dit. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que j'étais enceint. Lucius me l'a dit."

« Donc, tu me dis que ta grossesse est l'œuvre de ton père? » demanda Harry.

Draco inclina seulement la tête.

Il y eut une longue période de silence pendant laquelle Draco s'attendait à ce que Harry éclate à tout moment.

Harry sentit la colère montée en lui et des mots durs lui venir sur le bout de la langue, mais il parvint à les retenir. Draco avait un regard si effrayé et épuisé que Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'effondrait s'il criait à quel point Draco avait été stupide de ne pas avoir écouter le conseil de Maugré Fol-Œil de n'accepter aucune boisson d'ennemis ou même d'amis. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Draco avait laissé ça se produire. Il aurait du mieux le connaître avant de faire confiance à l'amant de Lucius

La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Harry était que si Lucius avait quelque chose à voir avec la grossesse de Draco c'était parce qu'il préparait quelque chose. Sa seconde pensée fut que le bébé était une autre expérience scientifique créée pour Lord tu-sais-qui. Dans l'esprit de Harry il n'y avait aucun doute que Lucius voudrait avoir l'enfant pour lui et ses idées débiles de domination du monde.

Sa fureur grimpa à tel point que les fenêtres commencèrent à trembler et il sortit rapidement de la chambre. Il était heureux que Draco ne l'ait pas suivi. Il devait être seul pour se calmer. Il savait ce qui se produisait lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle. Sa magie jaillissait hors de lui mal équilibrée et habituellement les objets explosaient ou se cassaient. Il entra dans la première salle qu'il trouva et commença à briser des objets jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre épuisé sur le plancher.

Il perdit la notion du temps, assis seul dans la chambre noire, le regard fixe, pensant à des façons douloureuses de torturer son beau-père.

Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Draco. Draco était seulement la victime de Lucius. Son seul péché avait été de faire confiance à Lucius.

Peu importe ce que Lucius avait projeté, Harry ne le laisserait pas poser un doigt sur sa famille. Il protégerait de sa vie Draco et leur futur enfant.

« Harry ? » il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je pensais avoir entendu des choses se briser … Je pensais que c'était Moony, mais ce n'est pas encore la pleine lune, pour ne pas dire qu'il dort juste à côté de moi.

Il leva le regard jusqu'au visage de Sirius qui le fixait avec curiosité.

"Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici?" demanda Sirius en pointant le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre.

"Oh, j'étais seulement…" Harry haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas. J'essaie d'évacuer du stress?"

Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et demanda, inquiet, « qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Harry grimaça. « Beaucoup de choses. Lucius Malfoy étant la première sur ma liste. Je ne sais pas que ce qu'il veut et ce manque de renseignement me tue. Je suis inquiet pour Draco. Lucius veut nous séparer, je suis presque certain de ça, mais je ne peux rien faire à ce propos parce que je ne sais pas même où il est ! »

"Je comprends comment tu te sens. J'ai parlé à Narcissa et elle m'a semblé elle-même assez inquiète"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

"Que c'est une catastrophe que Lucius soit vivant. Qu'il essaierait de prendre la place de Voldemort."

"Tu crois ça? "

"Je ne sais pas. Mais c'était sa femme n'est-ce pas? Elle le connaît beaucoup mieux que nous!"

" Draco ne pense pas ainsi, mais il ne sait pas non plus ce que Lucius veut. "

"C'est pour ça que tu as détruit une de mes chambres? Est-ce que toi et Draco vous vous êtes disputés?"

« Non. En quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas » dit Harry et alors il expliqua à Sirius ce qui s'était passé. À la fin de l'histoire Sirius était sidéré. « Je suis désolé d'avoir détruit ta chambre » dit Harry en s'excusant. « Je devais laisser ma colère sortir ou bien j'aurais fait quelque chose de pire. »

« Oh, ça va aller. Cet endroit avait besoin d'une nouvelle décoration de toute façon. » Sirius fit une pause et dit, « Harry ton histoire est stupéfiante. Draco est enceint ! Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est pour ça que toute la journée il était muet et avait l'air ailleurs. Je peux juste imaginer comment il peut se sentir. »

Harry soupira. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce bébé pourrait être une menace."

« Oh, ne dit pas ça. Regarde Nathan ! Il faisait partie d'une expérience mais il est mignon et en très bonne santé. Peut-être que Lucius a d'obscures raisons de vouloir le bébé de Draco mais nous ne laisserons pas cela se produire. Lucius ne s'approchera pas de l'enfant lorsqu'il sera né. »

Harry sourit faiblement. "Merci Sirius"

« Retourne auprès de ton mari. Je paris qu'il a besoin de toi. Demain nous trouverons ce qu'il faut faire. Moony saura quoi faire. Il le sait toujours."

"Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry, amusé

« Ouais, je l'aime. J'aurais seulement souhaité ne pas avoir pas pris si longtemps… Mais hé, allons nous coucher, d'accord? Je suis un vieil homme. Je dois aller me reposer ou je ne pourrai pas voler avec Nathan demain. »

« Ne laisse pas savoir à Draco ce que vous allez faire"

Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Tous les deux se levèrent et ils partirent vers leurs chambres respectives. Harry entra dans la sienne doucement, ne voulant rien d'autre que juste s'effondrer dans le grand lit et serrer Draco dans ses bras. Cependant, Draco n'était pas dans la chambre, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il était sur le point de partir à sa recherche lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte et entra. Harry nota ses yeux gonflés et rougis et recula. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir que Draco avait pleuré par sa faute et sa stupide mauvaise humeur

Draco tressaillit car lui aussi l'avait vu, et avait fait un pas en arrière. Il était encore sur le point de partir lorsque Harry marcha vers lui.

"Draco, s'il te plaît, reste" supplia-t-il

"Tu es en colère," grommela Draco

"Je le suis mais pas après toi. Tu sais après qui je suis furieux"

Draco hocha la tête. "Lucius"

"Oui"

"Je suis tellement désolé, Harry" chuchota Draco en baissant le regard. "J'ai été stupide"

"Non, tout va bien "

Draco leva les yeux. "Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ce bébé mais…"

"Qui a dit ça?" le coupa Harry. "Bien sur que je veux ce bébé! C'est mon fils!"

Les yeux de Draco vacillèrent. « Mais j'ai pensé… »

« Tu as mal pensé! Ce bébé est une partie de toi et moi. Je l'aime déjà autant que je t'aime. » Harry fit quelques pas vers Draco mais ne le toucha pas. « Tout ce qui compte c'est ta sécurité et celle du bébé. Je ne te reproche rien. En réalité, ce bébé est une bénédiction. Je n'avais jamais pensé que nous pourrions avoir un enfant ensemble. C'est un tel miracle ! »

Draco sourit faiblement. « Oui, ça l'est. » Draco frotta doucement son ventre et fit un pas en avant pour être maintenant très près de Harry. « Veux-tu le toucher ? »

« Oui. » Les yeux de Harry brillèrent et il toucha légèrement le ventre de Draco. « Qu'est-ce que ça va être Draco? »

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Penses-tu que ce sera un garçon ou une fille?"

"Oh." Draco sourit mystérieusement. "Je pense que c'est une fille."

"Vraiment?" Harry fit une grimace. "Je pense que ça va être un garçon"

Draco étouffa un rire. "Pourquoi?"

"J'sais pas. J'ai juste cette impression."

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si c'était une fille ? »

"Non, bien sur que non ! Ça serait fantastique d'avoir une petite fille avec nous. Cependant, je serai excessivement jaloux. Nathan est un garçon; il saura très bien comment s'occuper de lui-même. Mais une fille… Les filles semblent si fragiles, si délicates. Elles pleurent tout le temps et sont un tel mystère."

Draco fit une grimace. « Dis ça à Hermione et regardons ce qui va se produire. »

« Es-tu fou? Hermione est une psychopathe. »

"Oh, Allez. Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait t'entendre. »

Harry rit nerveusement. "C'était une blague. C'est différent avec Hermione. Elle agit presque comme un mec."

« Tu aggraves les choses, Harry. Puis-je te suggérer d'arrêter tandis que tu le peux encore? »

"Seulement si tu m'embrasses."

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent lentement, presque comme si c'était la première fois. Harry caressa le visage de Draco, espérant lui enlever toute sa tristesse. Il ne voulait pas que Draco pleure encore. Leur bébé n'était pas un problème mais une bénédiction. Le plus beau cadeau qu'ils ne pourraient jamais recevoir.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça » chuchota Harry. « Je peux seulement imaginer ce par quoi tu passes. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, Draco. Tu peux compter sur moi pour tout, tu sais ça! Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te blesser. Pas intentionnellement, en tout cas» dit rapidement Harry avant que Draco puisse dire quelque chose.

« Je sais. Je suis un peu émotif, c'est tout. Snape m'a dit que ça pourrait arriver. »

« Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre? »

« Oh, tu connais Snape. Il a piqué une crise au début mais par la suite il était en accord avec ça. Il m'a vraiment soutenu. En réalité, il a dit que je pourrais vivre avec lui si tu me foutais à la porte. »

« QUOI? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait même seulement envisagé quelque chose comme ça, » dit Harry indigné. « Je ne te jetterai jamais dehors! »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il m'a également averti de rester loin de Lucius. Il pense que Lucius va enlever notre enfant. »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui » dit Harry sérieusement. « Qu'est-ce que ton père a dit au sujet de notre bébé ? »

« Il n'a rien dit. Juste que je devrais te prendre toi et Nathan et aller se cacher. Je pense qu'il veut m'éloigner pour que je sois en sécurité. Cependant, il n'y a rien d'altruiste dans son avertissement. Il veut juste s'assurer que rien n'arrive au bébé, » Draco grimaça. « Je suis presque certain qu'il veut notre bébé. Je ne sais juste pas pourquoi. »

"J'ai une idée"

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je le crois vraiment lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec les mangemorts. Je pense que nous avons un autre ennemi à part lui et c'est pour ça qu'il veut que je reste loin. La personne qui commande les mangemorts est aussi son ennemi. »

« Ça s'améliore de minute en minute » grogna Harry. « Donc, nous avons deux ennemis. C'est super. »

« J'avais pensé… Peut-être que notre bébé est comme Nathan. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que ton père est retourné à ses anciens projets? Que notre bébé est une autre arme? »

« J'en ai bien peur. Il ne l'a pas dit mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre? Il ne peut plus avoir Nathan. Je pense que Nathan est trop vieux pour être contrôlé. »

"Trop vieux? Il a cinq ans?"

« Mais Nathan a une volonté propre. Tu sais comment il est. Je pense que Lucius sait ça. »

« Comment le sait-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. J'aurais voulu avoir toutes les réponses, mais je ne les ai pas. »

Harry soupira. « Tu sais, c'est presque l'aube. Nous devrions aller dormir. Et toi, plus que jamais, devrais te reposer! Tu es enceint maintenant ! Laissons Lucius et tout le reste de côté pendant une heure. Maintenant, reposons-nous et faisons semblant que rien n'est arrivé. »

Draco était d'accord avec lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte combien il était tendu jusqu'à ce que Harry revienne dans la chambre et devienne si compréhensif . Quoiqu'il avait toujours un peu peur, Draco était maintenant soulagé. Harry était heureux pour leur bébé. Il était furieux contre Lucius, pas contre Draco. Harry avait compris. Il n'avait blâmé Draco de rien.

Ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, se caressant de temps en temps. Bientôt, le désir monta dans le corps de Draco. Il lui rappelait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour la nuit d'avant. Une nuit et ça lui manquait déjà. Il était accro, pensa-t-il amusé.

Il embrassa tendrement Harry et il murmura dans l'oreille "Fais-moi l'amour."

"Mais Drake… tu n'es pas fatigué?" demanda Harry

« Oui, mais je suis également excité. » Draco enleva sa chemise et celle de Harry, embrassant ses mamelons, les faisant s'ériger.

"Mais tu es enceint." gémit Harry

"Oh, s'il te plaît. Nous pouvons faire l'amour, tu sais? Je ne suis pas malade Harry. »

"La maladie ne t'a jamais arrêté non plus, » lui rappela Harry, amusé.

Le pantalon du pyjama de Harry fut jeté sur le plancher et il sentit la langue froide de Draco lécher son pénis comme si c'était une sucette. Harry rit silencieusement à cette pensée. Le plaisir augmenta encore plus alors que la bouche prometteuse de Draco engloutissait son membre et lui donnait de sérieuses caresses. Il n'était plus fatigué, au contraire. En ce moment, il était très réveillé.

Voyant bien que Harry était très près de la jouissance, il arrêta et enleva son propre pantalon de pyjama. Harry s'étendit sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent avidement, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Harry caressa Draco lentement pour commencer, puis plus rapidement, le faisant se réveiller complètement. Draco gémit combien il voulait Harry en lui. Harry sentait qu'il pourrait exploser à tout moment, alors il tapota furieusement sur la table de chevet à la recherche de sa baguette. Il gémit de frustration de ne pas la trouver.

"Où est ma baguette?"

"Je crois qu'elle est dans notre malle. Tu l'as mise là, tu te rappelles? »

"Et la tienne?"

"La mienne aussi."

"Merde! Où est le lubrifiant moldu?"

"Je pense qu'il est dans la salle de bain". Harry gémit encore plus et Draco suggéra « nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

"Bien sûr que nous en avons besoin. Je ne veux pas te faire mal »

"Mais Harry…"

« D'accord, pas de problème. Je vais aller le chercher. » Harry sauta nu du lit, courut jusqu'à la salle de bains et revint quelques secondes après avec le tube du lubrifiant dans les mains. « Ahah! » dit-il, faisant rire Draco de son empressement. Harry sauta dans le lit et recommença les préliminaires encore une fois, prenant plaisir dans chaque baiser et chaque toucher.

Draco gémit d'une manière incohérente quand Harry entra en lui. Harry fut très doux, veillant à ne pas bouger trop rapidement.

Lorsque l'extase fut passée, ils s'étendirent l'un contre l'autre, les mains et les jambes entrelacées, Draco eut un large sourire. « Ça me manquait. »

"Ça?"

« Faire l'amour. C'est toujours la meilleure partie. »

« Nous nous sommes pas vraiment disputés » Harry dit d'une voix ensommeillée. « Attends une minute. Est-ce que ça veux dire que quelquefois tu commences une dispute avec moi dans ce but? »

Draco fit seulement un sourire. Draco n'avait sûrement pas chercher à se disputer avec Harry aujourd'hui dans ce but, mais Harry n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il aimait embêter Harry avec des choses stupides seulement pour pouvoir faire l'amour. Il se retourna pour parler à Harry mais il dormait déjà. Satisfait, il se blottit contre lui et s'endormit heureux.

Tout irait bien.


	10. L'inquiétude de Dean

Me revoilà, désolé du retard j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et j'essaie de trouver un peu de temps pour traduire.

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS

Ornaluca : j'espère que tu vas aimé autant ce chapitre… ça se corse.

Lovely A : merci. et tes cours ça va bien?

Dawn456 : la voici, bonne lecture

Vif d'or : Alors c'est quand ta prochaine date de fêtes?

Vert émeraude : Moi aussi je me doutais bien que Harry avec tout l'amour qu'il porte à Draco l'accepterait.

Omi : Sans être la réincarnation de Voldemort, d'après Nathan elle va être une vraie peste! (un Draco féminin à Poudlard?)

Mara Snape : continue tes délires:) dans le prochain chapitre tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie

Pomme : Moi aussi je les trouve mignons. Et puis quel couple ne se dispute jamais

Amy Keira et Oxaline: merci pour vos bons mots

Sahada : Je ne suis que la traductrice, je découvre avec toi, alors on va espérer

Tama : oui elle est une menace… elle menace de tout casser hihihi!

* * *

Chapitre 10 – L'INQUIÉTUDE DE DEAN

La semaine qui suivit ne fut pas facile pour Harry et Draco. À la dernière minute, Harry avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre l'opération secrète. À la place, il était allé avec Draco au premier rendez-vous avec le Dr. Jules, ainsi il pourrait être certain que le bébé allait bien et que la grossesse de Draco ne serait pas dangereuse.

Le Dr Jules était très optimiste au sujet de la grossesse, mais il demanda à Draco de faire les choses plus lentement pendant les trois premiers mois pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fausse-couche. Les chances de fausse-couche étaient plus élevées chez l'homme parce que le procédé était plutôt compliqué. Le corps de l'homme n'était pas adapté pour porter un bébé et le corps de Draco prendrait quatre mois pour s'ajuster complètement.

Voyant leurs visages effrayés, le Dr. Jules leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il prescrit cinq sortes de vitamines différentes. Harry l'assura que Draco ne les oublieraient pas. Ils retournèrent à la maison plutôt silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées et inquiétudes.

Lorsque Draco fut revenu à la maison, il dit à Harry qu'il irait au salon de glace pour dire un mot à Daphne au sujet de leur nouvel emploi du temps. Les protestations de Harry l'incitèrent à changer d'avis. Draco s'assit sur le divan avec Brutus à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils pendant que Harry continuait de lui parler.

« Le Dr. Jules nous a vus aujourd'hui seulement parce que tu ressentais des douleurs à l'estomac, Draco. Il a été très clair à propos du repos. Je t'interdis de seulement penser à aller travailler ! J'irai au salon de glace et j'expliquerai la situation à Daphne. »

Draco croisa les bras, vexé. "Le Dr. Jules a également dit que je peux travailler tant que je n'exagère pas. Il ne m'a pas dit de végéter dans mon lit! Il m'a dit que quelques exercices seraient réellement utiles."

"Eh bien, oui, mais des exercices légers, et aller travailler n'est pas sur ma liste"

"Tu as une liste?" demanda Draco, curieux

"Oui, en quelque sorte" Harry sortit un long parchemin de sa poche et le montra à Draco. "Je l'ai fait pendant que le Dr. Jules t'examinait. Neville m'a réellement aidé. Il m'a parlé de tous les jus que je devrais te faire avec des fruits exotiques, mais très savoureux et sains. Il m'a aussi donné l'adresse d'un sorcier qui est entraîneur personnel qui t'aidera avec tes exercices légers."

Draco lut la liste abasourdi. "Ce mois-ci je ne peux seulement parler à Daphné qu'au téléphone?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller tous les jours voir comment les choses se passent. Je suis certain que Daphne peut s'en occuper elle-même. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Harry, tu m'as fait une liste d'aliments et tu m'as arrangé un programme en entier. Brutus devra rester dans le jardin?" Draco regarda Brutus et le chien gémit vers Harry. "Il ne restera pas dans le jardin, Harry. Il restera ici, avec moi, comme d'habitude."

"Mais ils disent que les chiens ne sont pas très sains pour le bébé et…"

Drago serra Brutus dans ses bras. « Il reste avec moi!" Brutus fixa Harry avec des yeux tristes

Harry soupira. "D'accord"

"Oh, et je ne veux pas aller me coucher à 21h00! je ne suis pas Nathan, Harry"

"Mais tu as besoin d'au moins huit heures de sommeil pour que ton corps soit complètement reposé et …."

"J'irai au lit lorsque je serai fatigué" le coupa Draco d'un air enjoué. . « Cependant, j'aime celui-là. Agréables et très relaxants bains de mousse ensemble. Ah, oui. J'aime vraiment celui-là. Attend une minute… » Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur un règlement qui lui fit bouillir le sang. « Nous n'aurons plus de relations sexuelles? Es-tu devenu fou? » Il fixa Harry d'un air furieux.

"Lis comme il faut. J'ai écrit que nous n'aurons plus de relations sexuelles à la même fréquence qu'avant. Tu sais, c'est pour le le bien-être du bébé, » lui expliqua Harry gentiment.

« Le Dr. Jules n'a dit rien à ce sujet. En fait, Harry, je pense que je vais m'en tenir à sa liste. Sauf peut-être pour les bains moussants et la liste de nourriture qui semble très intéressante. » Puis Draco fronça les sourcils. « Un cours de respiration Lamaze, Harry ? »

« Bien, oui. Je lisais ce livre avec Neville et il parle d'une technique de respiration appropriée qui aide beaucoup pour avoir une bonne expérience de l'accouchement. »

Draco sourit. "Tu as lu tout le livre, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry rougit. "En quelques sorte…En vérité, je l'ai acheté »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore plus et il s'approcha de Harry pour l'embrasser. « Tu es le meilleur mari au monde. »

Harry l'enlaça par la taille. « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ma liste. »

« Il y a certaines choses intéressantes sur ta liste, comme je le disais tantôt. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent sur le divan se bécotant. Brutus sortit de la salle de séjour pour pouvoir laisser un peu d'intimité à ses propriétaires.

La main de Harry caressa doucement le ventre de Draco et puis l'embrassa. « C'est un tel miracle. »

« Je sais. » Draco embrassa le front puis les lèvres de Harry

« Tu penses que …nous … devrions…. faire ….ça ? » demanda Harry entre chaque baiser.

« Oh, oui. » Draco descendit ses mains sur le corps de Harry pour le caresser.

"Je veux dire ici, sur le divan." Harry respirait rapidement.

Draco inclina seulement la tête avant de tirer Harry vers lui et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Ils étaient sur le point d'enlever leurs vêtements quand on frappa à la porte. Harry soupira frustré. Draco n'avait pas l'air très heureux d'avoir été interrompu. Ils discutèrent de la possibilité de ne pas répondre, mais Harry attendait des nouvelles de l'opération secrète, alors ils se levèrent, réarrangèrent leurs vêtements et allèrent ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque Harry l'ouvrit, Hermione se tenait devant la porte l'air plutôt fatiguée. Elle les fixait d'un regard triste. Harry l'a fit immédiatement entrer et ferma la porte

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda rapidement Harry. « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron ? »

« Non, il ne lui est rien arrivé. » Hermione s'assit sur le divan et demanda un verre d''eau. Tandis que Draco allait le chercher, elle continua, « la mission n'a pas été vraiment facile, mais ils les ont presque tous arrêtés. Ron est plutôt occupé en ce moment, mais il m'a dit de venir t'avertir que ton absence a été très discutée, et qu'une partie des aurors disent que tu es un lâche et un traître. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. « Quoi? »

« Alors, de quoi parliez-vous? » demanda Draco en donnant le verre d'eau à Hermione.

Elle but une gorgée et soupira. « Ça va être sur la couverture du Daily Prophet de demain. Le ministère t'accusera de vouloir être le prochain Lord Noir. Ils disent que tu n'as pas voulu participer à l'opération parce que tu avais peur d'être reconnu. »

Draco sourit d'un air narquois. « C'est tellement difficile de reconnaître Harry, surtout avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Et n'oublions pas, naturellement, que son visage a tout le temps été sur la couverture du Daily Prophet et autres magazines. Je pense qu'ils devraient te payer des redevances, Harry. »

Hermione fit une grimace. « Je sais. Le ministère n'a jamais eu beaucoup de sens. Tu ne te rappelles pas Fudge? Saulus doit être derrière tout ça, parce que nous savons que le Daily Prophet publie seulement ce que le ministère ordonne. Nous devrions faire quelque chose. Tu devrais peut-être donner une entrevue à un autre journal, Harry. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a ce nouveau journal - appelé l'Indépendant - qui est très bon. Ils ne prennent pas d'ordres du ministère. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

Harry, qui était assis dans son fauteuil favori, avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était de nouveau accusé de vouloir être le prochain Lord Noir. Il s'était heurté au même problème dans le passé, lorsqu'il avait combattu Voldemort. Y faire face encore une fois n'était pas facile. Il devrait y être habitué maintenant mais la triste vérité était qu'il ne l'était pas.

« Harry ? » Draco mit ses mains sur les épaules de Harry.

« Après que tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne me font toujours pas confiance. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Harry, » dit doucement Hermione. « C'est seulement pour te discréditer. Ça toujours été la raison. Tu dois parler fort, Harry, crier s'il le faut, jusqu'à ce que les gens recommencent à écouter. Nous les inciterons à entendre. Je sais qu'il y a un bon nombre de personnes qui ne croient plus le Daily Prophet comme avant, surtout depuis Fudge

« Tout est de ma faute » commença Draco. « Si nous n'étions pas mariés ils ne te soupçonneraient pas. »

Harry lui lança un regard furieux. « Oh non, tu ne fais pas ça! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, Draco. Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Ils auraient demandé ma tête même si tu n'étais pas avec moi. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Ils me craignent, ils l'ont toujours fait. »

« C'est vrai. À cause de tes pouvoirs, ils pensaient que tu pourrais être facilement séduit par la magie noire, » dit Hermione. « C'est des ordures, bien entendu. »

« Non, ils le ne sont pas, » dit tranquillement Harry. « J'ai seulement tué Voldemort parce que j'étais furieux et que je voulais me venger. »

« Mais tu n'es pas devenu le nouveau Lord Nord, Harry. Qu'importe ce que tu as ressenti cette journée-là, tu es resté toi-même. »

Harry lui sourit d'un air affecté. « Le suis-je resté? Demande à Draco à ce sujet. Il te dira à quel point c'est facile pour moi de lui parler sèchement à propos de choses stupides. »

« Non, Harry, » nia Draco .

« Non ? Tu sais comment je te traite parfois » dit Harry. "Tu sais que je me comporte comme un salaud vis-à-vis de toi. Et s'ils ont raison? Et si j'avais le potentiel pour devenir le prochain Lord Noir? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai! » assura Draco. « Alors, tu perds patience de temps à autre. Qui ne le fait pas? Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses dans ta vie. »

« Toi aussi! » dit Harry dégoûté. « Mais tu ne cries pas tout le temps après moi. »

« C'est parce j'ai débuté dans l'obscurité, Harry. J'ai grandi avec elle. Je sais comment c'est, et je sais ce qu'on éprouve. ¨Ça m'a pris un bon moment pour faire la paix avec moi-même. Demande à Seamus, il le sait. J'ai été un vrai bâtard avec lui pendant longtemps. Toi, d'un 'autre côté, tu as commencé ta vie du bon côté, et avec le temps, tu as réalisé qu'elle n'était pas aussi parfaite que tu le pensais. C'est pour ça que tu es devenu en colère. Tu l'es encore. Il n'y a rien mal avec ça. »

« C'est mal lorsque je commence à blesser la personne que j'aime! »

« Tu as été réellement plus calme que moi c'est jours-ci, Harry, » précisa Draco.

« Je pense que Draco a raison, Harry, » dit Hermione. « Nous avons tous nos bons et nos mauvais jours. Ça fait partie de nous. Regarde moi et Ron. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry se leva d'un air décidé et dit « je devrais aller au ministère et voir comment vont les choses. Ron a probablement besoin de mon aide et je peux saisir l'occasion pour prouver que je n'ai peur de personne et que je suis innocent. »

« Ron va apprécier ta compagnie, Harry » dit Hermione dit, « et tu pourras prendre soin de lui pour moi. C'est lui qui est de mauvaise humeur, tu sais? »

Harry sourit faiblement. "Je sais. Pourrais-tu prendre soin de Draco alors?"

"Hé! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne » se plaignit Draco

"Laisse-moi recommencer ma phrase alors" corrigea Harry. "Hermione, est-ce que tu tiendrais compagnie à Draco?"

« Naturellement ! » Hermione fit un grand sourire. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à parler au sujet des bébés maintenant ! »

Draco sourit. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas seulement me demander la procédure pour mon cas ? »

Hermione fit une grimace. « Eh bien, tu me connais. De plus, je ne savais rien sur la grossesse masculine! Si je l'avais su plus tôt, je vous l'aurais suggéré à toi et à Harry. J'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur le sujet et j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses intéressantes! »

« Oh, je suis sûr que vous aurez des tas de chose à discuter, » dit Harry, en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco. « J'y vais, Drake. »

Draco l'embrassa sur les lèvres et chuchota, « Ne prends pas trop de temps pour revenir. Et appelle-moi s'il-te-plait. »

Harry fit un signe de tête. Il dit au revoir à Hermione et partit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco, » dit Hermione lorsqu'elle vit Draco froncer les sourcils.

« Comment ne pourrais-je pas m'inquiéter? Harry est tout pour moi. Je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu te blâmes toi aussi pour ce gâchis, Draco, exactement comme Harry. Vous deux, vous devez cesser de penser que vous êtes les seuls qui peuvent semer la pagaille. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi et de Harry. »

"Lucius est ma responsabilité"

« Il ne l'est pas. Ton père a fait un marché avec un Auror pour ne pas être arrêté. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

« Je devrais peut-être essayer d'entrer de nouveau en contact avec Lucius, » dit pensivement Draco.

« Non Draco, dis-moi s'il-te-plaît que tu ne feras pas ça! Ce n'est pas sécuritaire, particulièrement maintenant que tu es enceint! Nous ne savons pas ce que ton père projette » dit Hermione inquiète. « Tu dois faire attention maintenant. Pas seulement pour toi, mais pour ton bébé. »

Draco s'étendit sur le divan et soupira. « Tu as raison. C'est seulement que je n'aime pas rester dans l'obscurité. »

« Je sais ce que c'est, crois-moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Hermione prit le parchemin qui se trouvait sur la table.

"Oh c'est à moi. Harry m'a fait une liste"

Hermione commença à lire et alors elle rit. « Oh, mon Dieu! Tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, Draco. Harry va être pire que Ron ! »

"Ne dis pas que…"

Hermione rit tout bas pendant qu'elle continuait sa lecture. "Oh, ça c'est impayable. Bains moussant, Lamaze, Oh! Bains de minuit! »

Draco se leva d'un bond et la regarda avec curiosité. "Bains de minuts? Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

« Tu ne sais pas? » Hermione le regarda malicieusement.

"Non. Ça sonne comme un rituel de loup-garou ou une espèce de sort." _(NDLT : en anglais "Bain de minuit" se dit "Full moon bath")_

Elle ri nerveusement. « Eh bien, ça l'est. Mais il y a long temps, les medicomages ont découvert que c'était non seulement très bon pour les loups-garous mais pour nous aussi. »

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement?"

Elle rougit. "Demande à Harry qu'il te l'explique. C'est embarrassant pour moi de te parler de ça"

"Pourquoi?" Draco semblait amusé.

« Disons seulement que Ron et moi l'avons déjà essayé, et entre toi et moi, c'est super. »

"C'est sexuel?"

"En quelque sorte"

"Oh, allez, dis-le!"

Elle réfléchit un moment, son visage prenant différentes teintes de rouge. Draco était amusé.

"D'accord" et elle chuchota à son oreille.

Il y avait une semaine que Dean avait vu Seamus pour la dernière fois et il était très inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans le habitudes de Seam de disparaître comme ça. Dean avait l'habitude d'être dérangé par Seamus au moins deux heures par jour, quand il venait à la boutique parler à Dean, embêter ses clients et le séduire.

Dean devenait furieux après lui pour ça, mais dans le fond, il trouvait ça très flatteur.. Il savait que Seamus l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours su. Même lorsqu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis à Poudlard, Dean avait remarqué que Seam aurait voulu qu'ils soient plus que seulement des amis. Le problème était que Dean avait été toujours effrayé à propos de ses sentiments pour Seam. Il n'était pas gay ; il était sorti avec plus de femmes qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler. Mais d'une façon ou l'autre, Seam avait fait son chemin dans son cœur et c'était terrifiant.

Quand ils furent finalement ensembles, quelques temps après, Dean fit pression sur Seamus pour qu'il lui dise la vérité à propos du temps où il était espion pour l'Ordre, imaginant innocemment qu'il entendrait seulement une épopée romantique ou une histoire à la James Bond. Il avait tellement eu tort. Il n'y avait rien de romantique dans l'histoire de Seam. Tout était sordide et macabre.

Encore une fois, Dean s'était éloigné de lui. Le passé de Seam était trop pour lui. Tous ces hommes et la vie qu'il avait eu … Il ne pouvait juste pas le supporter.

Et il y avait aussi Draco Malfoy. Dean était terriblement jaloux de Draco, pas simplement parce qu'il avait été le petit ami de Seamus, mais parce que Draco n'avait pas été aussi facilement effrayé par le passé de Seamus. Dean le détestait pour ça. Il détestait le fait que Draco ait été plus fort qu'il ne l'était.

Maintenant, ironiquement, il devait se tourner vers Draco pour avoir de l'aide. Seamus avait disparu depuis une semaine. Dean avait été à son appartement, pour seulement le trouver vide. Seamus n'avait été trouvé nulle part. Personne ne l'avait vu dans ses endroits favoris.

Peut-être que Seamus s'était fatigué d'essayer de reconquérir le coeur de Dean. Peut-être que Seamus avait seulement voulu être seul pendant quelques temps et en avait parlé à Draco. Seamus avait l'habitude de tout dire à Draco, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, Dean en était reconnaissant.

Draco devait savoir où Seamus se cachait. Dean comptait sur ça.

Il ne tint pas compte des avertissements de son cerveau que Seamus pouvait avoir des ennuis et prit les clefs de sa voiture. Il était temps de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'aller parler avec Draco au Sweet Tricks, la boutique de Draco.

Draco et Hermione furent pris par surprise lorsque quelqu'un frappa sur la porte. Draco se leva pour voir qui c'était, Brutus aboyant à ses côtés. Il fut bien plus de voir un homme grand, au teint foncé et bouleversant à la porte. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour se rappeler de l'homme non seulement à cause de son mariage mais également à cause de Seamus.

Qu'est-ce que Dean Thomas faisait ici? Et comment avait-il trouvé sa maison?"

Draco ouvrit doucement la porte, sachant très bien que Dean ne l'aimait pas.

"Allo" dit Dean précipitamment. "Je suis Dean Thomas. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi"

"Je sais qui tu es" dit Draco

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, se regardant l'un l'autre avec méfiance. Hermione apparut derrière Draco et poussa un hurlement de joie.

"Dean! Comment vas-tu?" elle enlaça Dean tendrement. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le mariage de Harry"

Il lui fit un sourire amical. "J'ai été occupé"

« Oh, mais pas trop occupé pour oublier tes vieux copains d'école je suppose, » dit-elle en le réprimandant. « Ron me disait l'autre jour qu'il pense à organise une party de Gryffindor, seulement notre classe. Ce sera amusant ! Je suis sûr que tu seras là, n'est-ce pas? »

"Ouais, bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer une invitation"

« Je le ferai. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu trouvé l'endroit ? Il était supposé être dissimulé par un sort de Fidélité. »

« J'ai parlé à Ron avant de venir ici, » expliqua Dean. « Il m'a dit où c'était et comment le trouver. »

Draco fit une grimace. « Hermione, tu dois dire à Ron qu'il ne peut pas donner mon adresse à n'importe qui. Et si notre camarade ici présent est un ennemi ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils à la grossièreté mais ne dit rien.

« Ron est Auror, Draco. Je suis sûr que tu peux lui faire confiance quand il fait ça » déclara Hermione et puis elle se retourna pour parler à Dean. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Dean? Et pourquoi restons-nous dans la porte ? Entre à l'intérieur ! »

"Oui, parce que c'est sa maison, pas la mienne" marmonna Draco et Hermionne lui donne une tape sur le bras.

"Ne l'écoute pas Dean. Draco est seulement…"

"Ça va. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il me souhaite la bienvenue, " dit Dean, en entrant doucement dans la maison comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque.

Brutus arriva en courant et sauta sur Dean, qui en tomba presque sur le sol. Dean essaya de couvrir son visage pensant que Brutus le mordrait, mais reçu un coup de langue mouillé sur le visage. Draco rit tout bas pendant qu'il tirait Brutus en arrière.

« Eh bien, Thomas, tu es chanceux. Brutus t'aime, alors ça veux dire que tu es le bienvenu.» dit Draco en caressant Brutus.

Toujours déconcerté, Dean hocha seulement la tête tandis qu'il récupérait de cette peur soudaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » demanda Draco. « Harry n'est pas là, il est au ministère. Je suis surpris que tu ne lui ai pas rentré dedans. Je veux dire, il est avec Ron. N'est-ce pas? »

« Quand j'ai parlé à Ron, Harry n'était pas avec lui, » dit Dean, en s'assoyant sur le divan. Draco fit un visage inquiet et Dean ajouta « Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry était occupé à parler à quelqu'un d'autre, je pense. C'est ce que que Ron a dit. Il a également dit qu'il était ton gardien du secret. Je ne le savais pas.. Je ne voulais pas parler à Harry mais à toi. Eh bien, en fait, je suis allé au ministère pour parler à Harry pour qu'il me dise comment te trouver.

« Une fille à ta boutique m'a dit que tu avais pris un mois de congé et qu'elle pouvait seulement me donner ton numéro de téléphone. C'était pour ça que je suis allé au ministère. J'ai su que Harry travaillait là. À la place, j'ai rencontré Ron qui, par coïncidence, était ton gardien du secret. Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais besoin d'un. »

« Tu ne suis pas les nouvelles? » demanda Hermione curieuse.

"Non, je ne suis pas abonné au Daily Prophet"

"Tu devrais. Les mangemorts sont de retour" dit Hermione. "C'est pour ça que Harry a besoin d'un gardien du secret"

"Oh, mon Dieu." chuchota Dean.

« Et c'est pour ça que Ron ne devait pas donner notre adresse à n'importe qui » murmura Draco dans un souffle.

Dean avait l'air perdu, et son cerveau enregistra immédiatement une chose. Seamus était probablement en danger. Si les mangemorts étaient sur le lâche encore, et Seamus avait été un espion pour l'ordre, donc ils doivent en avoir après lui. Nerveusement, il commença à respirer de façon irrégulière.

Draco prêta attention au langage du corps de Dean et se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose était très anormal.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici? » demanda-t-il soupçonneux, pensant à Seamus.

Dean le regarda avec des yeux inquiets. « Je suis ici parce que je pensais que tu pourrais me dire où trouver Seamus. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda précipitamment Draco.

« Il a disparu depuis maintenant une semaine » expliqua Dean. « Il avait l'habitude de venir à ma boutique tout les jours juste pour m'embêter, mais il ne s'est pas montré de la semaine. Ce n'est pas lui de disparaître comme ça. Je suis allé à son appartement et il n'y était pas non plus. Il y avait une pile de lettres sur le plancher. J'ai pensé que peut-être il m'avait seulement laissé tomber et avait pris des vacances ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que tu savais où il était. »

« Je n'ai pas vu Seamus depuis l'audience » dit Draco dit, préoccupé. « Il ne t'a pas dit que les mangemorts ont attaqué le ministère ? »

"Non" Dean baissa le regard. "Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé."

Draco eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge. « Seamus t'aime, imbécile! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas au moins parlé s'il allait à ta boutique à chaque putain de journée? »

Dean lui lança un regard furieux. "C'est entre moi et Seamus, d'accord?"

Draco secoua la tête. « Je le connais probablement mieux que toi, alors je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir si tu l'as blessé de la même façon que tu le fais toujours! »

Dean se leva et lui fit face en colère. « Comme je disais, ce qui se passe entre moi et Seamus ne te regarde en rien! Tu n'es plus son petit ami ! »

« Toi non plus! » répliqua Draco. « Tu refuses de lui pardonner, de lui donner l'amour dont il a besoin et qu'il mérite. »

« Ce n'est pas facile, Malfoy. Ce l'est peut-être pour toi parce que tu as appartenu à cet environnement dégoûtant, mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi ! »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien il a souffert, Thomas. Aucune idée du tout. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il a choisi cette voie librement? Il ne l'a pas fait. Il fut projeté dans la guerre à cause d'un petit ami qu'il avait à Poudlard. Le salaud l'a utilisé pour ses propres objectifs malades et a laissé Seamus brisé. T'a-t-il dit ça ? T'a-t-il dit que la seule façon qu'il a trouvé pour survivre était de mettre sa douleur de côté et d'espionner pour l'ordre ? Il a été vendu à Lestrange par celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler son petit-ami. Au lieu de se suicider de la manière qu'il voulait, il a décidé que, puisqu'il avait accès à des informations secrètes, il se servirait de ça. Il était plus courageux que toi! Tu as choisi de disparaître dans ton monde sans risque de moldu. Il est resté pour combattre pour ce qu'il pensait être bien, qu'importe qu'il soit violé. »

Après un discours si émotif, Dean ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il ne savait pas la moitié de l'histoire de Seamus, il le réalisait maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée que Seamus avait été vendu comme esclave sexuel. Et Seamus avait été courageux; il devait l'admettre. Seamus était passé par-dessus tout pour espionner pour l'ordre.

Doyen se sentit terriblement honteux et coupable. Il avait été si injuste avec Seamus. Comment avait-il pu penser que Seamus avait fait quelque chose comme ça volontairement? Et pourquoi Seamus ne lui avait-il pas expliqué toute l'histoire ?

Il se rassit et se cacha le visage dans les mains. « Je ne savais pas ça. Je savais qu'il avait été l'amant de Lestrange et qu'il se servait de ça pour découvrir les plans des mangemorts, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment su le fond de l'histoire. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit? »

Draco et Hermione eurent pitié de Dean.

"Peut-être pensait-il que tu ne pourrais pas lui faire confiance." fit remarquer Draco

« Ou peut-être te ménageait-il pour que tu ne souffres pas, » dit Hermione doucement.

« Je n'ai jamais compris Seamus, » dit Dean. « Il semble très bien quand nous sommes ensemble, comme s'il essayait de montrer que la vie est un grand terrain de jeu. Il ne me laisse jamais le voir faible ou blessé. Je pense que la raison pour laquelle je te déteste tellement c'est parce que tu peux atteindre une partie de lui que je ne peux pas. »

Draco soupira et s'assit à ses côtés. « Je ne savais pas. Je pensais qu'il t'avait tout expliqué. »

"Non"

« Tu auras tout le temps de discuter de ces choses avec lui, Dean, » dit Hermione, serra l'épaule de Dean. « Je pense que nous devrions trouver où il est maintenant. »

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est, Malfoy?" demanda anxieusement Dean.

"Non, je suis désolé" répondit Draco d'un ton morne.

« Tu penses … tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? » demanda Dean, le coeur sur le bout des lèvres. « Avec les mangemorts encore au large, ils l'ont peut-être attrapé. Ah, mon Dieu. Il est blessé ou même m…mo…» Dean ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne pouvait pas. « Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

« Je suis certain que Seamus va très bien. Il est peut-être allé en Ecosse, » dit Draco pour Dean. « Il a un oncle qu'il aime qui vit là-bas.. »

"Vraiment?"

« Non » pensa Draco amèrement, mais il le dit seulement à Dean de ne pas s'inquiéter. « Nous le trouverons. »

Dean le regarda incertain. Il aurait voulu croire Draco, mais ne le pouvait pas. Son sixième sens lui disait autre chose. Il lui avait envoyé des avertissements depuis le premier jour où Seamus n'était pas apparu à sa porte, mais il avait été trop têtu pour aller à sa recherche tout de suite. Ce serait sa faute si Seamus était blessé. Si seulement Seamus lui avait dit toute la vérité sur son passé…

« Que devrions-nous faire ? Aller au ministère et signaler que Seamus a disparu? » demanda Dean après une période de silence.

« C'est une bonne idée » dit Hermione. « Je peux y aller là tout de suite et parler à Ron et à Harry. Nous le trouverons. »

« Oui, on va le trouver» assura Draco.

« Je l'espère » dit Dean d'une voix tremblante. « Je vais avec toi, Hermione. »

« Bien alors. » Ils se levèrent et Hermione était prête à partir avec Dean quand elle se tourna vers Draco et dit « Et toi ? Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Non. Je … Je vais mener ma propre enquête. »

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil, pas vraiment certaine que c'était une bonne idée. Draco allait faire quelque chose de stupide, elle le savait. C'était écrit sur son visage. Dès qu'elle le laisserait seul, il essayerait de contacter les personnes qui ne devaient pas être contactées. Et alors Harry serait très en colère.

Elle soupira. « Fait attention, Draco. Tu dois penser à la santé de quelqu'un d'autre. Ne fait rien de stupide. »

Il fit une grimace. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec votre putain de ne-fait-pas-quelque- chose-de-stupide? Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Je sais ça. Mais un petit avertissement n'a jamais blessé personne. De plus, Harry va être….»

« Laisse-moi m'occuper d'Harry » la coupa Draco.

Hermione lui dit encore une dernière fois de faire attention avant de se diriger vers le ministère avec Dean.

Harry n'aimait pas savoir que Seamus avait disparu. Il prenait ça comme un mauvais présage pour les choses à venir. Lui et Ron essayèrent de calmer Dean, mais il ne semblait pas répondre à leurs faibles tentatives d'optimisme.

La journée de Harry avait été plutôt occupée et improductive. Ses anciens collègues semblaient plutôt distants et craintifs. Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de parler à l'un d'entre eux, ils avaient inventé de stupides excuses pour ne pas l'écouter. Les seuls qui avaient semblé plus raisonnable furent Horace et Bob.

Horace avait beaucoup aidé Harry et Ron, leur fournissant des informations sur la manière dont les choses se déroulaient. Horace croyait en l'innocence de Harry, donc il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher des choses importantes à Harry, qui était un des meilleurs Aurors qu'il ait jamais vu en action.

Bob aussi avait cru en Harry, mais ni Ron ni Harry ne savait exactement si Bob était digne de confiance.

Alors, ils rentrèrent tous dans le bureau de Ron.

Ron s'assit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, se balançant dangereusement sous le froncement de sourcils de Hermione. Dean s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin, éloigné de tous, perdu dans ses pensées. Horace lisait une lettre de son patron qui venait juste d'arriver. Bob les observait, silencieux dans un autre coin.

Harry pensait à Draco et à ce qu'il faisait. Il savait que Draco ne resterait pas simplement à la maison à attendre des nouvelles. Draco irait trouver quelqu'un de son passé, quelqu'un qui avait très bien connu Seamus, quelqu'un de dangereux. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Il était sur le point de dire qu'il retournait à la maison quand Horace déposa la lettre et dit « cinq personnes sont portées disparues. »

Hermione eut le soufflé coupé. Dean se leva immédiatement et s'arrêta à côté de Horace pour mieux l'entendre.

"Qui sont-ils?" demanda Ron

"Lee Jordan, Colin Creevey, Lisa Turpin, Ernie McMillan et maintenant Seamus Finnegan," énuméra Horace.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"Quoi?" demanda Horace, remarquant leurs regards. "S'il vous plaît, ne me cachez rien. Je promets que quoi que ce soit, ça ne sortira pas de ce bureau. »

« Ils ont tous travaillé d'une façon ou d'une autre pour l'ordre » dit Harry, décidant de faire confiance à Horace. « Lee avait l'habitude de déchiffrer les messages codés; Colin servait à espionner des personnes que nous pensions êtres suspectes et prenaient des photos d'elles. Lisa était mariée à un mangemort appelé Marcus Flint. Ernie… Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu'il faisait. Et Seamus… »

« Il était espion » dit Dean, ne voulant pas laisser savoir à Horace ce que faisait exactement Seamus pour l'ordre.

"Je ne comprends pas" dit Bob, sortant de l'ombre où il était caché. « Nous venons juste d'arrêter un groupe de mangemort"

« Oui, mais pas tous, » précisa Horace. « Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière le retour des mangemorts. »

« Je pense que la plupart des gens sont d'accord que Lucius Malfoy était le responsable de l'attaque du ministère, » dit Bob.

Horace fixa Bob pendant un moment. Il y avait un temps où Horace faisait confiance à Bob, mais son vieux collègue ne semblait plus être le même. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui que Horace ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier.

« Nous avons également convenu d'être prudent dans nos hypothèses » dit Horace, sérieusement.

«Oh, allez Horace. Nous savons tous les deux que Lucius Malfoy est coupable ! Il devrait être arrêté de toute façon. »

Horace et Bob se lancèrent des regards furieux et Harry prit la parole.

« Je pense que nous devrions joindre nos forces et étudier ces disparitions tout de suite » décida Harry. « C'est des nouvelles terribles ! Quelqu'un essaye de regagner de la puissance et nous ne savons même pas qui c'est . Nous ne savons pas si cette personne est bien Lucius Malfoy, » Harry continua rapidement quand il vit Bob ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Mais je conviens que nous devons arrêter Lucius. Il a des crimes à payer. »

« Je m'en vais à mon bureau, » dit Horace. « Je resterai en contact, Harry. » Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde dans la pièce, Horace partit.

"Que puis-je faire, Harry? Comment puis-je t'aider" Offrit rapidement Dean

« Tu devrais aller chez toi, Dean. Nous allons nous en occuper, » répondit Harry.

« Non ! Ne m'envoie pas à la maison comme si j'étais un enfant ! Je veux aider ! » dit Dean en colère.

« Harry n'a pas voulu dire ça, Dean » dit immédiatement Ron. « Tu es un civil. Tu n'as pas de formation donc tu ne peux pas nous aider aux recherches sur le terrain. Mais tu peux rester attentif à chaque petit indice que tu observeras. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que Seamus apparaîtra encore à ta boutique. Comme je disais, reste vigilant . Gardes nos numéros de portables. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelles-nous. »

Ron donna à Dean un morceau de parchemin avec son numéro de téléphone et celui d'Harry. Dean ne semblait très satisfait de cet arrangement, mais il le prit quand même.

« S'il vous plait, si vous trouvez quelque chose, contactez-moi, » implora Dean

"Nous le ferons" assura Harry

Harry laissa Hermione et Ron faire des suppositions à propos de Lucius, Saulus et de leurs relations avec les mangemorts et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il était **(sur le point de)**pour transplaner lorsque Bob l'appela.

"Hé Harry!"

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il voulait retourner à la maison immédiatement, alors il empêcherait Draco d'aller chercher Seamus seul comme Harry savait qu'il ferait.

« Oui, Bob, » dit Harry, d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Bob semblait un peu déconcerté par ça. « Oh, tu es pressé ? je t'interromps ? »

Harry incliné la tête. « Je dois faire quelque chose. »

« Ce que j'ai à te dire ne prendra pas longtemps. » Bob fit une pause, regarda autour de lui et a alors chuchoté à l'oreille de Harry. « Quelqu'un m'a informé à propos de la cachette de Lucius. Je n'ai voulu avertir personne à ce sujet parce que je veux être sûr que c'est le bon endroit. »

Harry le regarda, sidéré. « Tu devrais avertir les autres. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas cacher des informations. »

Bob fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles? Tu as toujours caché des informations au reste du personnel ! »

Harry croisa les bras, gêné. Bob disait la vérité. Harry, en effet, avait caché des informations de son département, principalement parce qu'il avait l'habitude de penser que, si c'était son enquête, alors ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. Mais entendre Bob l'accuser comme ça le fit rougir légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, tu as raison » dit Harry. « Mais c'est plutôt sérieux. Notre département, je veux dire, ce département n'est pas le seul qui enquête sur Lucius. Si les aurors d'élites découvraient que nous n'en sommes pas, je veux dire, que cette section ne coopère pas avec eux, il va s'évader. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas leur dire ce que je sais, Harry. Je n'en suis pas sûr de toute façon. Je pensais seulement que je devais te le dire, comme ça tu pourrais venir enquêter avec moi. »

« Je ne travaille plus ici. »

Bob rosit. « Ça ne t'as pas empêcher de venir ici tous les jours à la recherche d'information, n'est-ce pas?»

Encore une fois, Harry le trouva trop timide pour être un hypocrite, mais avec Draco dans ses pensées, il ne réfléchissait pas correctement.

« Écoute, Bob, j'ai des choses à faire qui occupent tout mon esprit. Alors je suis désolé si je suis si … »

« Difficile, » finit Bob pour lui.

« Et bien, oui. » Harry fit un signe de la main, ennuyé. « Dis-moi seulement quand tu veux vérifier ton indice et j'irai avec toi. »

« Je pense y aller demain. Ou peut-être devrions-nous y aller aujourd'hui pour l'attraper à l'improviste. »

« Demain c'est très bien. Nous avons trop de choses à faire pour l'instant. Seamus est un ami personnel et je m'inquiète pour lui. Je dois le trouver. »

« N'est-ce pas l'ancien petit-ami de Draco ? »

La question de Bob semblait innocente, mais Harry perçu la méchanceté derrière.

« Oui, il l'est. C'est aussi mon copain d'école. Comment sais-tu pour Seamus et Draco ? »

"Tout le monde le sait Harry. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment silencieux le jour où toi et Draco avez discuté dans ton bureau."

« Oh. » Harry bougea avec impatience, voulant couper court à la conversation immédiatement. « Écoute, je dois y aller. Je te parlerai demain. »

« Non, attends! » Bob mis sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, leurs lèvres étrangement proches. « C'est juste…Je voulais juste te dire que si Draco te faisait souffrir d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu peux compter sur moi, Harry. » Bob donna un baiser sur la joue à Harry.

Harry le regarda fixement, consterné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la conversation avait pris soudainement cette direction. Il aurait du savoir que Bob lui lancerait quelque chose comme ça juste pour le faire chier. Et quelle était la raison du baiser?

« Heu… Merci, » dit Harry dit, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il devait dire « Mais je ne pense pas que Draco me blessera, Bob. Il n'a rien à voir avec son père. »

« Fais juste attention, Harry. Après tout, même si Draco n'a rien à avoir avec les affaires de Lucius, c'est son fils. Tu ne peux pas simplement oublier ça. Draco ne fera pas de mal à son propre père. »

« Je pense que c'est entre Draco et moi, » précisa froidement Harry.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Le Daily Prophet demande ta tête à cause de ta relation avec Draco. »

« Le Daily Prophet est une ordure. Si tu le crois, alors….»

« Naturellement que je ne le crois pas ! Je ne fais que t'avertir. » Bob lui lança un dernier regard éloquent avant de dire, « je te verrai demain. » Et il a disparu à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Plus ennuyé que jamais, Harry transplana à la maison pour la trouver vide. Il appela de toutes ses forces Draco partout mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Fâché, il s'assit sur le divan, jurant à haute voix et maudissant la stupidité de Draco. Brutus apparu dans la porte de la cuisine et aboya pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? » dit sèchement Harry, faisant encore aboyer le chien.

Brutus courut vers lui et mordit la chemise de Harry, le repoussant rudement du divan. Le chien traîna Harry à la cuisine et puis dans la cour arrière.

« Ralentis, Brutus ! » hurla Harry, sa chemise maintenant ruinée.

Brutus s'arrêta tout à coup et aboya vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, garçon? » demanda Harry alerté. Brutus se comportait très étrangement. Il était arrivé quelque chose.

Brutus aboya encore et courut jusqu'aux buissons, aboyant après quelque chose caché derrière eux. Harry sortit sa baguette et couru après lui. Il se laissa immédiatement tomber à genoux quand il vit Draco étendu sur l'herbe, évanoui. C'était comme si son monde s'écroulait. Il se sentit aussi terrifié que lorsqu'il avait vu son fils comme ça après l'attaque du ministère. Il se traita d'idiot pour avoir laissé Draco seul, pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt.

« Draco ! » l'appela-t-il avec insistance, ayant peur de le toucher. « Draco ! »

Son coeur s'arrêta presque. Il toucha le poignet de Draco pour sentir son pouls et soupira de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'il était normal. Draco répondit au contact de Harry en bougeant lentement ses doigts et sa tête.

"Draco" appela doucement Harry, encore une fois

Les paupières de Draco bougèrent légèrement. « Harry ? »

"Oui, c'est moi. Es-tu blessé?" Harry caressait les cheveux de Draco

"Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis seulement… fatigué" chuchota Draco. "Où suis-je?"

« Dans le jardin. Écoute, je vais te porter jusqu'à notre chambre. D'accord? »

"Oui"

Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à leur chambre où il déposa doucement Draco sur le lit. Brutus se tenait aux côtés de Draco.

"Je vais appeler Neville, dit Harry avec précipitation, sortant en courant de la chambre.

"Harry" le rappela Draco. "Tu n'as pas besoin, Harry. Je me sens mieux."

Harry revint sur ses pas, s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de Draco.

"Es-tu certain?" demanda Harry

"Oui. Je pense que je me suis évanoui parce que je suis enceint. Un peu idiot, hein?" Draco sourit faiblement

"On devrait envoyer un hibou au Dr Jules, alors", dit Harry, inquiet.

"Non. Il a dit que ça pourrait arriver"

"As-tu pris tes vitamines?"

"Oui papa"

"C'est sérieux Draco"

"Je sais, Harry, mais honnêtement, ce n'était rien"

Harry secoua la tête, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant. « Que veux-tu dire par rien ? tu t'es évanoui et il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour t' aider. Hermione aurait du resté ici. »

"Oh, ne commence pas. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hermione. De plus, Brutus est là", dit Draco

Brutus aboya deux fois et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Ouais, mais Brutus est juste un chien. Il ne peut faire grand chose à part aboyer."

« Ce qu'il a fait, je présume. C'est comme ça que tu m'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas? A cause de Brutus. »

« Oui, » dit Harry, vexé. « Mais si je n'avais pas été ici? Et si je n'avais pas décidé de rentrer à la maison plus tôt? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait rien arrivé. Je me serais réveillé et serais rentré moi-même dans la maison.»

Harry ne semblait pas si sur à ce sujet.. « Dorénavant, je devrais passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« J'aimerais ça, Harry, mais seulement si tu me promets pour ne pas te prendre pour ma gardienne tout le temps..»

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit exactement ? »

« J'étais dans la cour avec Brutus, pensant à certains… trucs… quand je me suis senti étourdi et que tout est devenu noir devant moi, » expliqua Draco.

"Juste comme ça?"

Draco hocha la tête. Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et saisit plus fermement la main de Draco.

« Je vais en envoyer un hibou au Dr. Jules, juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal

« Harry, nous venons juste d'y aller.»

« Ouais, ce qui rend les choses encore pire! Il aurait du nous dire que…»

« Il l'a fait. Il m'a dit que je me sentirais étourdi à cause d'une des vitamines. »

Harry fit une grimace. « Je ne pense pas que c'est bien. Prendre une vitamine qui fait s'évanouir! »

« Fred et George ont un produit semblable dans leur magasin de farces et attrapes, n'est-ce pas? » plaisanta Draco.

« C'est pas drôle, Draco ! J'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque quand je t'ai vu étendu sur le sol. »

Draco embrassa doucement la main de Harry. « Je vais bien maintenant. Je dois seulement me reposer. »

Harry fut rapidement d'accord avec ça. "Le dîner est pour moi ce soir. » Il embrassa les lèvres de Draco et s'étendit à côté de lui dans le lit, enlaçant la taille de Draco avec son bras gauche, l'amenant plus près. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si quelque chose t'arrivait. »

Draco l'enlaça. "Je vais bien, Harry"

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, s'embrassant encore et encore.

«Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par trucs, Draco?" demanda soudainement Harry

Draco, qui somnolait presque, fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? »

« Tu disais que tu pensais à des trucs. Quels trucs? » demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

"Euh… rien, vraiment."

« Est-ce que tu pensais à Seamus ? »

Draco enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de Harry et chuchota un oui.

« Je le savais … C'est pour ça que je suis revenu à la maison plus tôt, » dit Harry, en faisant une grimace. « Lorsque je suis arrivé ici et que tu ne m'as pas répondu, j'ai pensé que tu étais parti pour faire ta propre enquête au sujet de Seamus. Je suis heureux que tu ne l'ais pas fait. Mais tu y pensais, n'est-ce pas? »

"Oui, 'Arry" dit Draco en baillant. "Seam est mon ami. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé"

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin. Tout le ministère le cherche maintenant. Il se trouve que Seamus n'est pas le seul à avoir disparu. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux en une seconde et fixa Harry. « Que veux-tu dire? »

« Il y a quatre personnes disparues de plus. » Harry se demandait s'il devait dire à Draco que c'était tous des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phenix, et lorsque Draco commença à insister pour qu'il crache le morceau, il lui dit tout qui s'était produit au ministère, laissant soigneusement de côté l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Bob au sujet de Lucius.

« Harry, est-ce que tu penses que celui qui les a enlevés cherche à se venger? » demanda Draco au bout d'un moment.

« Draco, Nous ne savons même pas s'ils ont été enlevés.»

Draco eut un sourire suffisant. « D'accord, ils ont tous décidé de prendre des vacances ensemble et de ne rien dire à personne à ce sujet. »

Harry fit une grimace. « Bien alors. La chose importante à faire maintenant est de les trouver. Dean était très inquiet et j'ai eu pitié de lui. »

Draco inclina la tête. "Tu sais, Dean devrait tout accepter de Seamus"

"Ouais, il devrait, mais ce n'est pas facile, Draco"

« Il m'a dit ça. » Draco leva le regard. « Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes avec Seamus dans le passé parce que je connaissais très bien ce monde. C'était quelque chose de normal, je pense. Je sais que ça semble horrible de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. Normal du point de vue d'un ex-mangemort… Mais j'ai vu le visage de Dean et je me rends compte à quel point ça doit être dur pour lui. Je viens d'un monde imparfait. Thomas n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est. Il appartient au monde légèrement parfait des moldus. »

« Je ne pense pas que c'est le problème. Je pense seulement qu'il est difficile d'accepter que ton amoureux ait été dans le passé une … »

"Ne dis pas ça, Harry"

« … putain, » termina doucement Harry.

"Seamus n'a pas choisi de suivre cette voie, Harry". Et Draco expliqua à Harry ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Seamus

À la fin de l'histoire, Harry était sous le choc. « Mon Dieu. Je n'en avais aucune idée. »

« Ouais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Seamus n'a pas tout dit à Dean au lieu de seulement des bouts. »

« Probablement qu'il avait peur. Nous lui demanderons. »

"Est-ce que tu penses… es-est-ce que tu penses qu'il a raison? J'ai peur qu'il soit… mort" chuchota Draco

"Non" Harry secoua la tête avec ferveur. "Non, il n'est pas mort. Il ne peut pas l'être. Nous le trouverons, Draco"

Draco soupira, une horrible sensation serra le fond de son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas aider mais il pensa que si quelqu'un enlevait des ex-espions, il pourrait alors être la prochaine victime. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit à Harry. En fait, il était vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi Harry ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Il essaya de rester éveillé mais bientôt la fatigue l'envahit, et il tomba endormi dans les bras de Harry.


	11. Prophétie

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre

Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews.. j'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre mais je vous promet pour le prochaine chapitre

N'arrêtez pas de m'en envoyer ca me donne le courage de continuer

Donc trève de blabla... voici le nouveau chapitre... l'histoire se corse

* * *

Chapitre 11 – La prophétie

Draco n'avait pas réellement l'intention de le faire – il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait assez de courage –mais il l'avait fait, et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Sur la table de chevet de sa chambre à coucher était posé un verre vide, qui quelques minutes auparavant était rempli de lait mélangé à une très puissante potion de sommeil. Draco avait soigneusement pensé à cette mesure désespérée toute la journée, et à la fin il avait décidé qu'il devait juste le faire. Il avait drogué Harry afin d'aller à la rechercher de Seamus, parce que Harry ne lui aurait jamais permis d'y d'aller.

À ses côtés, Brutus pleurnichait doucement.

"Je sais Brutus" chuchota Draco avec mauvaise conscience. "Mais je devais le faire."

Cependant, ce n'était pas assez pour le convaincre. Il savait qu'il le regretterait. Et Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

En soupirant, il regarda Harry dormir profondément dans leur lit. Encore une fois Brutus pleurnicha.

"Ce qui est fait est fait Brutus!" répondit Draco, irrité. "Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. En fait, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'ai besoin de trouver Seamus avant que Harry ne se réveille."

Il lança à Harry un dernier regard désolé, et se dirigea vers la porte de devant. Brutus mordit sa chemise pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais ce geste rendit seulement Draco plus énervé. Lui et Brutus se battirent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Draco gagne la bataille, saisisse son manteau et ferme la porte fermement, laissant Brutus aboyer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le sentiment de culpabilité essayait toujours de faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Draco, mais il décida de l'ignorer.

Harry allait être furieux après lui, mais un jour il comprendrait. Draco ne pouvait pas abandonner Seamus après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Il transplana devant un endroit sombre et sinistre appelé le Bistrot de la Mort. Draco connaissait très bien cet endroit. Les mangemorts avaient l'habitude de se réunir là à l'époque de Voldemort pour discuter leurs horribles projets. Draco ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il trouverait là-dedans maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus là, mais quelqu'un à l'intérieur devait savoir quelque chose à propos de ce qui se passait.

Prenant une grande respiration, il entra dans la place, sa baguette dans sa poche. Le bistrot était presque vide. Deux magiciens étaient assis dans un coin, buvant et parlant en chuchotant. Un autre était en train de boire tranquillement de l'autre côté de la salle, et une figure encapuchonnée parlait au barman. Aucun d'eux ne regardait vers Draco, mais il savait bien qu'ils l'observaient discrètement, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, et évaluant à quel point il était puissant.

Courageusement, Draco marcha vers le barman, qui était toujours le même qu'à l'époque de Voldemort. Son nom était Jonas, et personne ne savait son nom de famille. Il était barman dans ce pub depuis longtemps, et était habitué à entendre et à voir des choses inhabituelles dans le monde sorcier. Ce pub n'avait pas vraiment une bonne réputation dans la communauté sorcière. Mais même si Jonas était un homme très réservé, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Draco. Dans le passé, Jonas avait beaucoup aidé Draco. Il était temps de s'en servir encore.

"Hé Jonas, Puis avoir un verre?" demanda Draco, en s'asseyant sur un banc"

Jonas fronça les sourcils, l'affreuse cicatrice au-dessus de ses cils formant un angle étrange. « Platine ? »

"Oui, c'est moi" dit Draco, ayant un sourire narquois à la mention de son ancien surnom

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » La voix rauque de Jonas ne semblait pas très contente.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la figure encapuchonnée qui, maintenant, les écoutait attentivement.

« Je veux juste avoir un verre » répondit Draco. « Et je me demandais si tu avais toujours ces… choses que tu avais l'habitude de vendre il y a quelques années. »

L'expression tendue de Jonas se relaxa un peu. « Bien sûr. Suis-moi. »

Draco suivit Jonas dans une petite pièce à l'arrière du bar. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Jonas ferma la porte avec un sort et en lançant un autre dans la pièce, de cette façon ils ne seraient pas entendus.

« Draco ! » dit Jonas, souriant, son visage remplis de cicatrices s'illuminant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait être lui-même. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un siècle! »

Pendant que Jonas secouait la main de Draco avec enthousiasme, Draco dit « J'ai besoin d'une faveur, Jonas. Je suis venu ici parce que tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance.»

Jonas hocha la tête. "C'est à propos de Seamus, n'est-ce pas?"

« Tu le sais alors. »

« Bien, c'est assez dur de s'ennuyer quand il y a des nouvelles partout » ricana Jonas. « Je me disais qu' éventuellement tu te montrerais. En fait, je projetais de t'écrire une lettre, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas très bon pour ça … »

« Peut-on parler sans danger? » demanda Draco. « Qui sont ces hommes dans ton pub? »

« Seulement des criminels ordinaires, sauf le gars à capuchon. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il est. Il recherche une personne disparue, lui aussi » informa Jonas.

"Qui? demanda Draco, curieux.

"Lee Jordan."

Draco fronça les sourcils. "Lee Jordan? Qu'est-ce…."Draco eu l'air pensif pendant un instant et il écarquilla les yeux. "Ouvre la porte Jonas"

Jonas le regarda comme si Draco était devenu fou. "Pourquoi?"

"Ca va prendre seulement une seconde"

Jonas défit le charme et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Draco revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'homme à capuchon à ses côtés, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Jonas referma la porte, la barra et se retourna pour leur faire face. Le mystérieux homme enleva son capuchon et montra son vrai visage.

"Tu le connais?" demanda Jonas à Draco comme il fixait l'homme au cheveux roux.

"Oui" répondit Draco. "Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. Voici Fred Weasley."

« Oh, d'accord. Le jeune homme qui possède ce fameux magasin de farces et attrapes. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose à propos de toi et de ton frère ! »

Fred sourit. "Ma réputation me précède"

"Comment savais-tu à propos de cet endroit, Fred?" demanda Draco

"Lee avait l'habitude de venir ici" dit Fred

"Je ne me rappelle pas de lui" dit Jonas

"C'est parce qu'il utilisait alors un nom différent. Est-ce que Deadly Jo te rappelle quelque chose?" demanda Fred

Jonas n'eut pas à beaucoup réfléchir pour se souvenir. « Oh, oui ! Il avait quelques amis bizarres ici, mais c'était un brave type. »

"Je ne savais pas que Jordan avait l'habitude de venir ici" dit pensivement Draco

« Il l'avait quand il était… » Fred regarda Jonas avec méfiance, mais Draco lui dit de continuer, parce que Jonas était de leur côté. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça importe peu maintenant. Tout le monde parle de lui… Quand Lee était espion pour l'ordre, il avait l'habitude de venir ici assez souvent pour recueillir des informations. »

« Ouais, je sais, » dit Fred à Jonas. « Il parlait toujours avec un grand et sombre gars qui s'appelait Casper. »

"Tu savais qu'il était un espion?" le questionna Fred

« Il n'y a pas grand chose que je ne sais pas, mon ami » dit distraitement Jonas. « Mais je suis désolé de dire que je ne sais rien au sujet de Deadly Jo. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Il n'est jamais revenu ici après la chute du Lord Noir. Je ne peux pas vraiment le blâmer. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit à fréquenter pour un membre de l'ordre … »

Fred fit un visage désappointé. Il espérait que Jonas pourrait lui dire quelque chose au sujet de l'endroit où se trouvait Lee. Lee lui avait toujours dit que Jonas connaissait beaucoup le monde interlope.

Draco observa le chagrin de Fred et se demanda s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Jordan et lui.

« Tu en es certain? » demanda encore Fred. « Tu ne sais rien du tout ? »

« Quelques ex-mangemorts sont venus ici assez souvent, » commença Jonas sérieusement. « Quelqu'un les a appelés et leur a dit que le nouveau Lord Noir arriverait bientôt et que leur règne de la terreur recommenceraitbientôt. La semaine dernière j'ai entendu l'un d'entre eux dire que leur chef leur avait ordonné d'enlever les traîtres. Un de ces traîtres était Seamus. Je ne sais pas où il est, Draco, mais je connais quelqu'un qui le saurait. »

Draco senti son coeur se gonfler d'espoir. « Qui est ce type et comment est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

"Son nom est Marcus Flint"

"Merde!" s'exclama Fred, ses mains tremblaient. "Flint détestait Lee. "Donne-nous l'adresse de Flint!"

Jonas regarda Fred, puis Draco.

"Ça va , Jonas. Tu peux nous le dire" dit Draco

Jonas leur donna l'adresse et un instant plus tard, Draco et Fred étaient de retour dans la rue. Draco se demandait s'ils ne devraient pas appeler de l'aide, mais Fred lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas à avertir les autres pour ça. Pourtant, Draco se demandait s'ils faisaient la bonne chose, ses pensées toujours vers Harry, mais Fred était déterminé à y aller seul s'il devait le faire.

Donc, Draco partit avec lui, en pensant que ce n'était pas sa plus brillante action.

"Détends-toi Draco. Nous allons nous occuper de Flint" dit Fred comme ils transplanaient près de la maison de Flint"

Draco fit une grimace. "Je sais que nous allons nous occuper de lui. Je pensais seulement à Harry…"

"Oh, d'accord. De toute façon où est Harry?" demanda Fred, curieux.

Draco regarda ailleurs. "Il…. dort, jusqu'à demain j'espère."

Fred fronça les sourcils. "Hummm.. J'en conclu qu'il ne sait pas que tu es ici, alors"

"Non, il ne le sait pas. Et d'après ce que je vois, personne ne sait que tu es ici, non plus» précisa Draco.

Fred sourit. « Tu as absolument raison. George me m'aurait pas laisser y aller. Il n'est plus aussi audacieux qu'il avait l'habitude d'être» dit-il amèrement. « Il ne comprend pas, naturellement. Si seulement il savait combien je… Mais ce n'est pas la question ici. Si Flint a fait quelque chose à Lee, je vais le tuer. » Les yeux de Fred miroitaient de haine.

« Je ne pense pas que nous trouverons Seamus ou Lee chez Flint » dit Draco. « Il ne serait pas aussi stupide. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Flint?"

"Il a été arrêté mais fut relâché un an après pour bonne conduite. Il est en probation cependant"

"Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'il sait quelque chose?"

« Jonas l'a dit, et je le crois. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai apporté quelques appareils de torture juste au cas où le Flint ne coopérerait pas avec nous. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Avais-tu l'intention d'utiliser ces appareils sur Jonas ? »

Fred haussa les épaules. « S'il n'avait pas parlé, je les aurais utilisés. Cependant, il l'a fait"

Draco secoua la tête. « Lee doit compter beaucoup pour toi. »

Fred inclina seulement la tête, mais Draco reconnu l'amour dans les yeux de Fred.

« Alors, nous y allons? » demanda Fred. « J'ai envie de botter quelques culs. »

Draco n'aimait pas la façon dont Fred brûlait d'envie d'employer la violence physique ou magique, mais il ne dit rien à ce propos. Il comprenait comment Fred devait se sentir face à la perte de Lee. Il avait également l'impression que Flint rendrait leur rendrait les choses très difficiles, et la colère de Fred pourrait être utile.

Son esprit dériva encore vers Harry. Il se demandait si la potion fonctionnerait jusqu'au matin, et si Harry serait furieux contre lui. Draco ne savait même pas s'il serait de retour de son expédition pour le matin. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Fred était très impatient

Ils regardèrent autour, sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs poches et frappèrent à la porte de Flint.

Nathan ne pouvait pas dormir. Il sentait une grande perturbation dans le ciel, mais comme il n'était qu'un enfant, il ne la comprenait pas. La peur se transformait d'une mauvaise façon dans son coeur, et quand une ombre arriva sur lui, il se cacha la tête dans les couvertures et pria pour qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas être effrayé. Il avait fait la promesse à grand-papa Albus, le vieil homme qui avait l'habitude de lui rendre visite dans ses rêves, qu'il n'aurait pas peur. Après tout, grand-papa Albus avait garanti que rien ne lui ferait du mal mais il avait peur.

« La peur peut être une bonne chose, Nathan. Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce qui arrive» lui avait dit Albus. « L'amour te protégera. »

Le jour c'était plus facile de ne pas avoir peur, mais dans l'obscurité tout semblait plus effrayant.

Remus et Sirius étaient sympas, mais il s'ennuyait de ses deux papas. Il souhaitait qu'ils soient là avec lui.

Quelque chose le poussa et son petit corps trembla. Il entendit un oiseau pousser des cris perçants et sentit une autre bourrade amicale. Immédiatement, il écarta les couvertures et ses yeux rencontrèrent Étrange, le bébé Hippogriffe. Il sourit gentiment à la vue de son nouvel ami. C'était comme si Étrange avait senti sa crainte et était venu à son secours. Nathan appréciait sa compagnie, mais la présence de Étrange n'avait pas fait partir la perturbation.

Tout à coup, Nathan sentit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien avec ses parents. Il sortit rapidement du lit et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la grande salle de séjour en bas avec Étrange directement derrière lui. La maison était très calme, mais Nathan n'avait plus peur. La seule pensée qui traversa son esprit était que Draco avait des ennuis et qu'il devait l'aider.

Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le pot plein de poudre de cheminette qui était sur le dessus de celle-ci, hors de sa portée. Il avait vu l'utiliser avant. Maintenant tout qu'il devait faire c'était de trouver une manière d'atteindre le dessus de la cheminée et de prendre une poignée de poudre.

Il s'assit, son menton dans ses mains. Il était un sorcier, mais il ne savait pas comment faire de la magie. De plus, il n'avait pas de baguette magique. Parfois il faisait des choses étranges, mais il ne savait pas comment ces choses se produisaient. Peut-être que s'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait fort sur la tâche en avant, le pot flotterait jusqu'à ses mains. Mais peu importe combien il tenait ses yeux bien fermés, le pot ne bougeait pas.

À ses côtés, Étrange lui donnait des coups de becs affectueux.

« Peut pas jouer maintenant » murmura Nathan à l'hippogriffe, ennuyé par le fait qu'il était trop petit.

L'hippogriffe émis un piaulement court et se plaça devant Nathan, qui le caressa doucement.

« Si seulement j'avais une baguette … mais je n'en ai pas. Comment vais-je prendre le pot? »

Étrange piaula plus fort pour attirer son attention.

"Quoi?" dit doucement Nathan

Étrange piaula encore

L'expression triste de Nathan s'éclaira soudainement. « Veux-tu que je monte sur toi? »

Étrange inclina la tête bizarrement.

« Oh, bonne idée ! » dit Nathan, rayonnant.

Il monta sur le dos de l'oiseau et saisit les plumes de Etrange pour ne pas tomber. Etrange était encore un bébé, mais il avait grandi énormément le mois dernier. Etrange apprenait aussi comment voler et s'était vraiment bon pour lui. Quand ils furent près du pot de poudre de cheminette, Nathan étira sa main pour en attraper une partie. Il en pris une poignée et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation qui mourut aussitôt, car il ne se rappelait plus comment il était censé l'employer.

Lorsque Étrange atterri, il glissa doucement sur le sol et fixa la cheminée en essayant de comprendre.

Il jeta alors la poudre dans la cheminée, et cria par distraction, « N'importe où ou se trouve Drake. »

Il fit un pas en avant et fut consumé par le feu vert. Il fut prit de vertige comme le plancher commençait à se déplacer de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que Nathan soit rejeté dans une pièce sombre remplie d'objets étranges. Il toussa. Son visage, cheveux et vêtements étaient tous couverts de poussière. Il se leva lentement et quelque chose l'attrapa. Une paire de froids yeux bleus le fixaient et Nathan mit son pouce dans sa bouche souhaitant que son papa soit avec lui.

« Ah! Tu es là! » dit un autre homme derrière Nathan. « Je t'attendais, mon petit. En fait, j'avais presque perdu espoir … »

Harry se réveilla perdu et confus avec Brutus aboyant comme un fou à ses côtés. Il prit un moment pour se concentrer sur son environnement, et la première chose qu'il nota était qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il appela Draco, mais le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre était l'aboiement de Brutus.

« La ferme, Brutus ! J'essaie d'appeler Draco ! » se plaignit Harry, mais Brutus ne cessa pas d'aboyer. « Oh, non. » Harry se leva rapidement et pris sa baguette. « Il n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? Stupide petit… Que diable a-t-il fait? » Harry vit le verre de lait vide sur la table de chevet et fronça les sourcils. « Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait eu le courage de me droguer? Le salaud! Comment a-t-il osé ? Je le savais. Je savais qu'il était trop tranquille aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas normal. » Il regarda Brutus, furieux. « Et toi, le chien ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait quelque chose l'arrêter ? »

Brutus grogna. Qu'aurait-il pu faire? Il avait essayé au moins.

Harry changea de vêtements et Brutus apparu devant lui avec une lettre dans sa gueule. Harry l'a pris– mais en la nettoyant un peu avant– et l'a déchira rapidement. C'était un message de Draco juste au cas où Harry se réveillerait avant le bon moment.

'Harry,

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je devais le faire. Seamus est mon ami, alors tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je sais que quelqu'un le cherche, mais j'ai des contacts que même des Aurors n'ont pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je serai de retour avant que tu te n'en aperçoive (J'espère).

S'il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Je t'aime,

Draco'

Harry écrasa la lettre dans sa main, jurant à haute voix. Il appela Ron, qui répondit après la troisième sonnerie. Ron semblait somnolent, mais dès que Harry lui expliqua la situation, il dit qu'il était en route vers la maison de Harry.

Pendant que Harry attendait son arrivée, Sirius et Remus apparurent dans la cheminée avec une expression inquiète sur leurs visages. Harry se rendit compte immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Nathan, et comme Sirius lui expliquait que Nathan n'était nulle part dans le manoir, Harry s'effondra presque.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il a disparu?" demanda Harry paniqué. "Où aurait-il pu aller? C'est juste un enfant. Il doit être quelque part dans la maison!"

« J'ai regardé partout » dit tristement Remus. « Nous avions posé un sort dans sa chambre pour nous avertir au cas où il se lèverait, mais il n'a pas fonctionné et nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Il n'est pas dans la maison, Harry. Nous ne savons pas où il est. Je suis tellement désolé. » Remus avait les larmes aux yeux. « Tu nous as fait confiance pour s'occuper de lui et nous avons échoué. »

"Non! Harry secoua la tête. "Il est là quelque part !"

« Harry… » commença Sirius, mais Harry l'interrompit, « Non, Sirius ! Retourne chez toi et cherche-le partout ! Lance un sort de localisation s'il le faut! Ça m'est parfaitement égal que ce tu fais! TROUVE-LE ! Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça. Oh mon Dieu! » Harry s'assit sur le divan et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne peux pas les perdre. Je ne peux juste pas. »

"Harry, de quoi tu parles?" demanda Sirius. "Où est Draco?"

"Je ne sais pas" Harry suffoquait. "Il n'est pas ici. Il est parti chercher Seamus, Et maintenant Nahan, aussi… Je…."

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent peu de temps après. Comme Harry était incapable de parler, Sirius les mit au courant des terribles nouvelles. Hermione fit du thé pour Harry, mais il ne voulut pas en boire. Il avait finalement arrêté de pleurer, et maintenant il essayait de réfléchir à quelque chose. Soudain, il se rappela qui pourrait l'aider.

"Bob" chuchota-t-il

Ron fronça les sourcils à ce nom "Quoi?"

« Bob ! » répéra Harry. « Il a dit qu'il connaissait l'endroit où Lucius se cachait! »

Cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Hermione. « Ne devrions-nous pas appeler les sorciers de choc pour nous aider, Harry ? Bob n'est pas digne de confiance. Et de plus, tu ne sais si Lucius est responsable de la disparition de Nathan. »

"Il est mon suspect numéro un!" s'exclama Harry en colère" Je dois commencer quelque part!"

"Mais, Harry… Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure. "Comment Lucius aurait pu enlever Nathan dans le manoir de Sirius? Ça n'a aucun sens"

« Narcissa ! » précisa Harry, et Sirius secoua la sa tête immédiatement. « Pourquoi pas, Sirius ? »

« Narcissa ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne dirait pas à Lucius… »

« Tu l'as larguée! » dit Harry. « Et si elle ne l'avait fait seulement que pour te faire du mal? »

« Réfléchis Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius en colère. « C'est la mère de Draco ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça? »

« Et puis? Lucius est le père de Draco et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'être un salaud! »

"Laisse Narcissa en dehors de ça Harry" ordonna Sirius

Harry souri d'un air narquois. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu as raison. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si Nathan n'est plus dans ta maison ! »

L'accusation piqua Sirius en plein coeur, mais il savait que Harry avait raison. C'était de sa faute, qu'il aime ça ou non.

Harry et Sirius ne pouvaient plus se regarder après ça, et Sirius retourna dans la maison chercher Nathan une fois de plus. Remus partit avec lui, mais pas s'en dire avant à Harry qu'ils trouveraient Nat même s'ils en mouraient.

« Tu as été trop dur avec eux » dit Hermione. Harry lui lança seulement un regard furieux. « Eh bien, tu l'as été. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu devrais considérer le fait que Nathan et Draco ont disparu en même temps. Nat a du sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Draco et il est parti vers lui. Tu sais que ton fils est un Mage. Il est intuitif. S'il voulait vraiment aller vers Draco, personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il a des pouvoirs que nous ne connaissons pas. C'était probablement pour ça que le sort de Sirius n'a pas fonctionné. »

"Alors tu penses que Nathan est avec Draco?" demanda Harry avec espoir

"Euh… Je ne sais pas."

« Je vais aller au ministère et parler à Horace, » dit Ron. « Je dois faire quelque chose. »

"Et je vais aller trouver Bob" dit Harry

"Pourquoi es-tu certain que Lucius Malfoy est coupable?" demanda Hermione

"Même s'il ne l'est pas, il peut m'aider à trouver Draco"

"Mais penses-tu vraiment que tu peux faire confiance à Bob?" demanda Ron

"Non. Mais je dois essayer. Mon fils et mon mari sont là dehors et je dois les trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » dit Harry en se levant. « Nathan peut bien être un Mage, et avoir des pouvoirs que nous ne connaissons pas, mais c'est toujours un enfant. Il a seulement cinq ans ! Je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Après que Hermione et Ron furent partis, et que Harry était sur le point de partir, le téléphone sonna. Harry courut au téléphone et le pris en haletant.

"Allo" dit-il

"Monsieur Potter?" demanda une voix froide

"Oui, c'est moi"

"Bien. Votre fils est avec moi. Pourriez-vous venir le chercher? Il est tellement mignon qu'il est ennuyant"

Harry pâlit. "Quoi? Qui êtes-vous? Où est Nathan? Pourquoi est-il avec vous?"

"Une question à la fois" dit la voix ennuyée. "Il y a une limousine au coin de votre rue. Prenez-là"

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Harry, irrité. " Je n'irai nulle part à moins que vous ne me donniez quelques réponses ! »

Il y eut une période de silence, et alors la voix dit, « Ce n'est pas sûr de parler au téléphone. Même moi je sais ça, et je suis un sorcier. Nathan va très bien, M. Potter. Il vous attend. Quoi? » Il y eut un bruit fort à l'autre bout de la ligne et l'homme maugréa quelque chose. "Oh, d'accord! Ammenez Draco avec vous. »

"Draco?" Le coeur de Harry battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. "Il n'est pas ici"

Une autre période de silence et alors l'homme dit "Où est-il?"

Harry ricana "J'aimerais bien le savoir. Et alors Harry et rappela cette voix. "Vous êtes Lucius Malfoy!"

L'homme grommela « oui, génie ! Maintenant où est mon fils ? »

"Pourquoi est-ce que Nathan est avec vous?"

« Prenez cette putain de limo et vous le découvrirez. »

Lucius raccrocha avant que Harry ne puisse dire autre chose. Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de prendre la limo et de rencontrer Lucius. Il essaya de faire parler le conducteur, mais le mystérieux homme ne dit pas un mot. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard au manoir de Saulus, et dès que Harry fut sorti de la voiture, il prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Lucius, qui l'attendait devant la porte. Il était là, face à face avec le père de son mari, un homme dont tout le monde pensait qu'il serait le prochain Lord Noir. Harry ne pouvait pas être moins inquiet. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son fils.

"Où est mon fils?" demanda Harry avec un regard menaçant

"Il est avec Saulus" dit Lucius d'une voix ennuyée. « Seriez-vous assez aimable d'écarter votre baguette? »

« Pas tant que vous ne me donnerez quelques réponses, espèce de salaud! Que voulez-vous de Nathan ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? »

Cinq hommes entourèrent Harry et dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers lui, mais Harry n'abaissa pas la sienne.

Lucius sourit d'un air supérieur, « je vous suggère de garder votre baguette dans votre poche, Monsieur Potter ou vous le regretterez. »

« Vous pensez que j'ai peur de vos brutes? »

« Je suis sûr que non, mais Nathan vous attend à l'intérieur. Pourquoi perdre votre énergie ici?"

Saulus apparut aux côtés de Lucius et sourit à Harry. « S'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur Potter. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. » Il fit un geste de la main et les hommes entourant Harry disparurent derrière une grande porte. « Maintenant, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'entrer ? Votre fils vous attend impatiemment. »

Harry entra dans le manoir mais ne rangea pas sa baguette. Il la tenait dans sa main juste au cas où. Saulus le conduit à travers un grand et long couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés dans une grande salle illuminée par des milliers de bougies. Harry observa la salle, ébahi par le décor, mais il l'oublia dès qu'il vit la petite forme allongée sur le divan, fredonnant une berceuse et jouant avec une minuscule bille qui changeait de couleurs continuellement.

« NATHAN ! » appela Harry. Nathan le regarda, sourit, et couru vers lui. Harry pris son fils dans ses bras et le tint étroitement. « Nathan ! J'étais si inquiet. » Harry sentit des larmes de soulagement dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon fils? Es-tu blessé ? »

Nathan secoua la tête. « Oncle Saul m'a tenu compagnie, » expliqua-t-il.

« Saul ? » Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Saulus, qui souriait derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait Nathan ? »

"Rien" dit Nathan

« Soyez content que l'on ait surveillé Nathan, Potter » dit froidement Lucius. « Si nous ne l'avions pas observé, Dieu sait où il aurait pu débarquer lorsqu'il est passé par la cheminée de la maison de Black. Franchement, je pensais que votre famille garderait un oeil sur lui, mais j'avais tort"

Harry jeta un regard furieux à Lucius, puis se tourna vers Nathan. « C'est vrai ? Tu es sorti de la maison de Sirius de toi-même? » Nathan hocha la tête et Harry demanda, « pourquoi? »

"J'ai pensé que daddy avait des ennuis" chuchota Nathan, en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche pour le sucer.

"Quand tu dis daddy, tu veux dire…"

"Il veut dire Draco" l'interrompit Lucius. " Et puisque vous êtes ici, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer où est mon fils?"

Harry regarda Nathan dans les yeux et vit qu'il attendait la réponse autant que Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas où il est » dit Harry et il regarda Lucius. « En fait, avant que vous ne m'appeliez, je pensais à vous poser la même question. Je pensais qu'il était avec vous. »

« Eh bien, il n'y est pas » dit Lucius irrité. « Peut-être que l'enfant le sait. Demandez-lui ! »

Comment Harry pourrait-il le demander à Nathan sans le troubler? Nathan était trop jeune pour être pris dans cette situation. Pourtant, Nathan pourrait être le seul capable de les aider à trouver Draco. Harry n'eut pas à le demander cependant, pour que Nathan réponde immédiatement qu'il ne savait pas où était Draco.

« Merde! » jura Lucius. « Je pensais que sa grossesse serait assez pour l'inciter à se fixer, mais j'avais tort. Et vous, Potter, vous êtes un mari si minable! Comment avez-vous osé laisser ça se produire ? Draco est enceint ! Ce bébé est très important pour notre avenir! »

Nathan se cacha le visage contre l'épaule de Harry, et Harry lança un regard furieux en direction de Lucius.

« Luc » appela Saulus, en mettant sa main sur le bras de Lucius. « Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Je suis certain que Harry est aussi inquiet que tu l'es, sinon plus. En plus, tu fais peur au petit Nathan. » Saulus appuya sur un bouton sur le mur et une jeune sorcière entra dans la pièces quelques minutes plus tard. Saulus s'adressa à elle, « Joanne, prenez soin de Nathan s'il vous plaît pendant que M. Potter et moi bavardons. »

« Non. Nathan ne va nulle part. Il reste avec moi » dit Harry en prenant Nathan dans des ses bras.

"Oh, vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter, Monsieur Potter. Nathan sera entre bonnes mains. Si vous en doutez, demandez-lui. Après tout, c'est est un Mage. Il sait à qui il peut faire confiance. »

Harry regarda Nathan et chuchota "Nathan…"

« C'est bon, papa » répondit Nathan en chuchotant. « Joanne est très gentille. »

Harry soupira, pas encore convaincu qu'il devrait laisser Nathan seul avec Joanne.

"Oncle Saul n'est pas méchant non plus" dit Nathan

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Que dirais-tu de Lucius ? »

Nathan trembla légèrement pendant qu'il regardait Lucius. Harry sourit d'un air narquois et se tourna vers Saulus. « Vous voyez? Nathan ne fait pas confiance à Lucius. »

« Naturellement, qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance » dit calmement Saulus. « Mais Lucius est avec nous. »

Ça prit un moment pour convaincre Harry, mais quelques temps après l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau suivait Saulus hors de la pièce avec Lucius à leurs côtés. Quand ils furent confortablement assis sur un grand divan dans le bureau de Saulus, Harry dit « j'espère que cette conversation ne prendra pas trop longtemps car je dois encore trouver Draco. »

Saulus sourit, compréhensif. « Je sais. En fait, j'ai déjà ordonné à quelques hommes de le rechercher. »

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry suspicieux.

« Oui, Monsieur. Potter. Nous nous inquiétons beaucoup du bien-être de Draco. »

"Et du bébé" précisa froidement Harry

"Bien sûr!" s'exclama Lucius

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry. « Et s'il-vous-plaît ne me répondez pas de conneries. » Harry se tourna vers Lucius. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais inquiété de Draco, et soudainement vous parvenez à le convaincre de vous faire confiance et de le faire devenir enceint. Pourquoi ? A quel jeu jouez-vous? »

« Le bébé de Draco a été planifié, nous l'admettons » dit Saulus « Mais nous avons les intérêts de Draco à coeur. »

Harry sourit d'un air supérieur, « Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

« Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez si votre bébé est comme Nathan, » dit calmement Saulus. « Il ne l'est pas. Lui, ou elle, sera tout à fait normal. »

« Définissez "normal" » demanda Harry, essayant fort de mettre tout ça ensemble.

Lucius ricana « considérant que c'est votre enfant et celui de Draco, je suis certain que le bébé se développera jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse des choses extraordinaires. »

« Je veux la vérité ! » exigea Harry. « J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe! Qu'est-il arrivé à Nathan lorsqu'il est né ? Et pourquoi avez-vous soudainement décidé que Draco devait tomber enceint ? Ça n'a aucun sens! »

Saulus soupira. « Il y a eu une prophétie il y a cinq ans, avant que Nathan ne soit né, que l'enfant du lion apporterait la paix dans le monde sorcier, mais qu'un nouveau mal grandirait avec lui. Dans le temps, nous pensions que rien ne pourrait être pire que Lord Voldemort, mais nous avions tort. Un démon appelé Nostrums a été libéré lorsque Voldemort est mort. »

« Quoique nous croyions pas qu'il existait quelque chose de plus mauvais que Voldemort, » continua Lucius « nous avions cependant rassemblé les meilleurs mages scientifiques du temps pour étudier Nathan dès que nous avons découvert que vous aviez eu un fils. »

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir que j'avais eu un fils avant même que je le sache? » demanda Harry.

En fait, ça été presque par hasard, « Lucius ricana. « Un de nos hommes était à St-Mungo lorsque Cho Chang est allé consulter un médicomage, et en lisant son dossier il a découvert que le bébé qu'elle attendait était de vous. »

"Pourquoi a-t-il espionné son dossier médical?"

Lucius roula les yeux. « Nous avions commencé à la suivre après qu'elle soit sortie avec vous. »

"Pourquoi?"

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de poser une question aussi stupide ? » dit Lucius, exaspéré. « Les prophéties avec le bien et le mal ont toujours eu quelque chose à voir avec vous, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait un différent cette fois ? Le fils du lion apportera la paix au monde sorcier… Le lion était évidemment vous! »

« Ce n'est pas évident pour moi ! »

« Peu importe, Potter. » Lucius haussa les épaules. « Ce qui était important était que le medicomage de Cho Chang avait découvert que son fils était un Mage, et c'était suffisant pour nous. Les Mages sont rares en ce monde, et seulement un Mage peut apporter la paix à tous! Une part de la prophétie était vraie alors, mais et l'autre ? Naturellement, nous étions inquiets. Nous avions déjà essayé de tuer Voldemort parce qu'il devenait beaucoup trop fou, alors nous ne voulions pas avoir affaire à un autre dément… Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pensé être la meilleure chose. Nous avons essayé de rendre Nathan fort. »

« Voyez-vous, Harry » dit Saulus plus doucement. « Nathan était un Mage, alors il ne pourra pas être un guerrier. Il sera trop gentil pour ça. Puisque nous ne savions pas comment combattre le démon, et que votre fils était cité dans la prophétie, il fut décidé qu'il serait celui qui détruirait Nostrums, quoique pendant tout ce temps, nous ne savions pas vraiment si c'était contre un démon que nous devrions nous battre. Une équipe d'experts fut réunie et ils travaillèrent sur Cho Chang sans qu'elle le sache. C'était une entreprise risquée, mais nous devions essayer. En fin de compte, tout c'est bien passé. »

« C'est un mensonge ! » cria Harry. « Cho est morte ! »

« C'était un accident » dit Lucius amèrement. « Elle a paniqué quand elle a réalisé ce que nous avions fait, et elle a essayé d'attaquer son médicomage. C'était de la légitime défense. »

"C'était un meurtre!" dit Harry, dégoûté. "Vous l'avez tué!"

« Non, je ne l'ai pas fait! Honnêtement, je n'étais même pas dans l'immeuble lorsque ça c'est produit! » protesta Lucius.

« Peu importe! Pourquoi avez-vous dû faire ça? »

« C'était nécessaire. Nous ne savions pas à qui nous avions affaire. En fait, nous ne le savons toujours pas. »

« Je me fous de vos stupides raisons! » cria Harry. « Nathan est mon fils ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de décider de son destin pour lui ! L'expérience aurait pu finir terriblement mal et alors? »

« C'était un risque que nous avons dû prendre » dit Lucius, ennuyé.

Harry eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Qui pensaient-ils être pour jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça?

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, » dit Saulus, la voix si calme qu'elle en était ennuyante. « Je sais que ce n'est pas assez, mais Lucius a raison. C'était nécessaire. De toute façon, nous savions ce que nous faisions. Nathan est parfait, Harry. Ça été un succès sur toute la ligne. »

"Vous êtes malade" marmonna Harry

Saulus le fixa avec tristesse. « Je pense que vous avez raison. Nous ne devrions pas avoir à interférer avec le destin"

« Je pense toujours que nous avons fait la bonne chose, » dit Lucius.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Cho était morte à cause de cette idiotie. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que la prophétie était à leur sujet, lui et Nathan. C'était trop fou. Il en était malade. C'était vraiment dérangeant la façon dont Saulus le regardait. Saulus était si calme que s'en était sinistre.

"Il y a plus" dit Saulus

"Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. "Plus? Ce n'était pas assez?"

Saulus soupira. "Il y a cinq mois une autre prophétie a été faite"

« L'enfant du dragon et du lion fera s'écrouler le Nostrums, » récita Lucius. « Encore un putain de lion. Mais cette fois le dragon était avec lui. » Lucius sourit d'une horrible façon. « J'ai toujours su que Draco ferait partie d'une prophétie un jour. »

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je vous suggère de vous faire examiner la tête tous les deux. » Et alors il écarquilla les yeux. « Oh, non. S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas. Ne me dites surtout pas que vous avez encore jouer avec le destin! »

Saulus sourit tristement. « Nous l'avons fait, Harry, et nous sommes désolés. Nous avions besoin d'une arme contre Nostrums dès que possible, et nous ne savions pas si toi et Draco pensiez à avoir un bébé, alors nous avons décidé d'accélérer les choses. »

"Notre bébé n'est pas une putain d'arme!" s'objecta Harry

"Comment peux-tu en être certain?" demanda Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

"Vous m'avez dit que notre bébé était normal" accusa Harry

"Et tu m'as demandé de te définir ce qui était normal" ricana Lucius

Harry se sentait sur le point de vomir. Sa vie était sans dessus dessous. L'histoire était tellement démente et embrouillée qu'il ne savait même plus quoi penser.

« Je n'y crois pas » murmura Harry avec lassitude.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous-même, vous faisiez partie d'une prophétie. Vous avez été désigné comme celui qui tuerait le Lord Noir. Il est plus que probable que vos enfants soient aussi spéciaux que vous l'êtes, Potter » ricana Lucius.

Harry souhaitait être dans un cauchemar qui se terminerait bientôt. Il se réveillerait dans son lit, et Draco serait à ses côtés, l'embrassant, allumant Harry pour lui faire l'amour.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Draco ! » hurla Harry l'horreur se lisant sur son visage. « Et si Nostril» Lucius grommela que ce n'était pas Norstril mais Nostrums et Harry dit, furieux « Qu'importe! Et s'il est après Draco ? Et s'il l'a attrapé? »

Saulus hocha la tête. "C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé mes hommes après Draco."

« Il ne vous a rien dit, Potter? » Harry regarda Lucius avec méfiance, et Lucius roula les yeux. « Je pense que c'est l'heure de nous faire confiance. Dites-nous ce que vous savez à propos de Draco et ce sera plus facile de le trouver. »

"Comment puis-je vous faire confiance après tout ce que vous avez fait?"

"Vous le devez, Potter. Vous n'avez pas le choix!" Lucius se déplaçait inconfortablement sur le divan. "Maintenant, dites-nous où est Draco!"

"Je ne sais pas où il est!" cria Harry

"Mais il a du vous dire quelque chose, ou au moins vous laisser une note!"

"Vous devez nous faire confiance Harry" dit Saulus

Harry fixa Saulus, et il se rappela les mots de Nathan à son sujet. Si Nathan lui faisait confiance, Harry ne devrait pas avoir des doutes sur Saulus. Après tout, Saulus était gentil en réalité. Avec un soupir, Harry dit « Draco est parti après Seamus Finnegan. Seamus est disparu depuis une semaine, et nous pensons que les mangemorts ont quelque chose à voir avec ça. »

"Je me souviens de Finnegan" dit Lucius pensivement. "Lestrange lui était très attaché"

"Lestrange était un salaud écoeurant". précisa froidement Harry

"Eh bien, oui. Je ne nie pas ça" dit Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors. » Saulus se leva et prit le téléphone.

Harry observa Saulus donner des ordres à ses hommes, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour son maintien de chef. Il devait admettre que Saulus était le genre d'homme qui respirait l'autorité. Il était, en fait, très sexy. Lucius attira l'attention de Harry et sourit d'un air narquois comme s'il savait exactement à quoi Harry pensait. Harry regarda au loin, embarrassé.

Lorsque Saulus raccrocha le téléphone, Harry dit « je dois y aller. Je suis aussi bien d'aller chercher Draco. Si ce que vous avez dit est bien vrai, alors il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Draco est plus en danger que je n'aurais pensé ! »

Saulus hocha la tête. "Très bien alors. Mais Nathan reste"

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. "Non. Il vient avec moi."

Même si leur histoire débile était vraie, Harry n'avait toujours pas confiance en leurs motifs.

"J'ai une question" dit soudainement Harry. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Fudge?"

Lucius soupira, irrité. "Fudge était un salaud. Il nous a trahis. J'admets que je ne le l'ai pas vu venir. Quand votre fils a été déclaré mort, je savais que c'était un mensonge. Fudge voulait Nathan pour lui. Il voulait employer les pouvoirs de Nathan dans le futur pour ses propres stupides raisons. Il n'était pas le seul. »

"Donc vous les avez tous tués"

Ils ont essayé de me tuer en premier!" se défendit Lucius

"Je pensais que Fudge voulait seulement que je tue Voldemort plus vite."

« Il le voulait. Mais ce n'était pas son principal objectif, Potter. Fudge était très ambitieux. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de penser qu'il perdrait bientôt son poste comme ministre de la magie. Et les membres du conseil n'étaient pas loin derrière » expliqua Lucius.

« Il me manque une chose » dit Harry, gêné. « Et vous, Lucius ? »

Le visage de Lucius prit une légère nuance de rouge. Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Se pourrait-il que Lucius soit embarrassé ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux faire? » demanda Lucius, ennuyé.

«Oh, S'il vous plaît! » ricana Harry. « Nom de Dieu, vous savez pourquoi c'est important pour moi ! »

"Je ne veux pas Nathan"

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

"Je veux seulement vivre ma vie en paix."

C'était la farce du siècle, mais comme Harry analysait le visage de Lucius, il réalisa que Lucius disait la vérité.

« J'ai été un père merdique. Je ne nie pas cela. Je veux juste que Draco soit heureux. »

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne le crois pas. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. »

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Saulus jugea nécessaire d'intervenir « nous avons des choses plus importantes à nous inquiéter pour l'instant. »

« Nathan ne restera pas ici » dit Harry.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter!" jura Lucius

"Je ne vous fais pas confiance!" cria Harry

"Personne ne vous le demande!"

« S'il vous plaît, concentrez-vous d'abord sur Draco! » Saulus cria pour la première fois. « Harry, vous pouvez prendre Nathan si vous voulez, quoique je vous avertis, ce n'est pas sûr pour lui à l'extérieur. »

« Je vais je vais tenter le coup. »

Saulus soupira. « D'accord alors. Maintenant, nous devons savoir qui est derrière tout ceci. Nous avons un ennemi commun sur lequel nous ne savons rien. Quelqu'un recrute encore les mangemorts, et je parie que cette personne est reliée à Nostrums. »

« Que savez-vous d'autre sur ce démon ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas grand chose. Tout ce que nous savons c'est ce que la prophétie nous a indiqué. Nostrums était un démon qui a vécu en 1300. Il était connu pour causer un degré élevé de perturbation et de méfiance entre ses victimes. Les gens qui ont été touché par lui ont souvent montré des signes de fureur non expliquée envers tout. Cependant, un sorcier l'a attrapé, et l'a enfermé à clef quelque part. »

« Quelqu'un l'a libéré, alors » dit Harry.

« Nous pensons ça. »

"Vous pensez ça?"

« Il ne nous a pas vraiment dit bonjour, Potter, » dit Lucius, agacé. « Mais il est écrit dans la prophétie que quelqu'un le libèrerait. »

"Super! Nous ne savons même pas si Nostrils est réel…" marmonna Harry

"C'est Nostrums!" le corrigea Lucius avec colère.

« De toute façon! Et alors maintenant? Si ce démon est réel, comment le combattons-nous ? Encore mieux, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déjà montré? »

« C'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit, Potter. Il s'est montré, mais il est probablement faible, alors il doit se servir de quelqu'un pour faire son sale boulot jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau puissant. »

« Juste comme Voldemort quand il regagnait de la puissance, » précisa Harry.

"Oui"

Harry regarda Saulus puis Lucius. « Qui pourrait-il être ? »

"Nous n'en avons aucune idée" dit Saulus

« Qui que ce soit, je ne le laisserai pas toucher à ma famille » dit Harry, un air déterminé sur son visage. « Ce type est encore humain, n'est-ce pas? Le démon n'a pas encore pris sa forme complète. Si c'est vrai, alors il y a une grande chance que je le tue et le renvoie dans l'enfer d'où il vient. »

« Toutefois, Potter, pensez-vous pouvoir vous occuper d'un démon ? »

« J'ai tué Voldemort. Je pense que je peux m'occuper d'à peu près tout après ça. »

Lucius ne le contredit pas. Après un moment, Saulus convainquit finalement Harry de laisser Nathan là. Quand Harry fut parti, Saulus fixa Lucius d'un air soucieux.

"Il n'a aucune idée de quoi Nostrum est capable. Est-ce que tu penses que Harry peut le détruire?"

Lucius regarda au loin et dit comme si c'était une vérité absolue « C'est Harry Potter. »

« Est-ce que ça va être assez? »

« Ça devrait l'être. »


	12. Toi

Me revoici! 

Désolée du retard, mais avec les vacances j'avais plus le goût de me reposer au soleil que de faire de la traduction, et plus de lire le HP 6. Je voudrais avoir les impressions de ceux et celles qui l'ont lu.

Je voudrais dire un merci spécial à Mara et à Vif d'Or pour leurs précieuses aides; la premières dans la traduction et la deuxième pour mes petites fautes d'ortographes…..Ne me lâchez pas les filles!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews 

Remerciement à Sahada, LadyNush, AjirA, Lovely A, Nicolas Potter, Eileen Ana, Amy Keira et Onarluca pour vos bons mots

Celune : suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice. J'espère que tu avais lu la première que Mara avait traduite.

Omni : Draco est totalement irrationnel dans ses décisions. Même s'il a l'air plus froid que Harry je crois que des 2 c'est lui le plus "sanguin". Pour Nathan je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il s'était retrouvé chez Saulus… quelqu'un peut-il éclairer notre lanterne?

Oxaline : moi aussi j'aime toutes les fics de Blanche… quel talent elle a cette fille!

Vif d'or : je te promets le prochain d'ici la semaine prochaine!

Mara Snape : comme ça, même Harry ne doit pas dire du mal de Lulu! hihihi

Vert emeraude : Harry doit déteindre sur lui… ca arrive souvent dans les couples :)

Envoyez-moi en plein d'autre. J'adore lire vos bons mots

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Toi! 

Où était-il? Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il compris lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était qu'il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. La mémoire lui revenait lentement. Il s'est vu lui et Fred frapper à la porte de Flint, l'interroger et puis… une explosion. Flint avait essayé de les attaquer et quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Quelqu'un que Draco connaissait très bien.

Draco écarquilla les yeux comme il se rappelait Bob près de Flint, se battant à ses côtés 

'Pourquoi est-ce que je surpris?" pensa Draco, la tête douloureuse. 'Bob était un putain de traite. J'aurais du le savoir… Je n'ai jamais aimé ce salaud.'

Étourdi, Draco se leva et tomba presque sur le sol. Son corps n'avait pas encore récupéré de la série de sorts qui l'avaient frappé. Il plaça ses mains d'un geste protecteur sur son ventre, priant pour que rien ne soit arrivé à son bébé. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il perdait l'enfant qu'il attendait. Il aurait du rester à la maison plutôt que de se lancer dans une mission suicide.

Une main s'appuya sur lui et Draco pensa que c'était Fred. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut abasourdi de voir le même visage qu'il détestait toujours depuis leur première rencontre. C'était la même personne qui l'avait attaquée dans la maison de Flint. C'était Bob.

Draco s'écarta immédiatement. "Ne me touche pas, salaud!" 

"Attend! Du calme!" dit Bob. "Je ne te veux pas de mal"

Draco sourit d'un air narquois. "Ouais, c'est ca… Comme si je me laisserais prendre par ça!"

"Je te jure que je ne veux rien faire contre toi. Ici, nous sommes dans le même bateau" 

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Draco perplexe. "C'est toi qui m'a enfermé ici. De toute façon, où est-ce ici?"

Bob s'appuya contre le mur de pierre et soupira. "Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est ma maison depuis maintenant trois mois"

"Trois mois?" Draco était ahuri. "Comment est-ce possible? Je t'ai rencontré pendant ce temps!"

« Toi? Qui es-tu? »

"Je suis Draco Malfoy" 

"Oh d'accord! Tu es le mari de Harry!" Bob sourit tristement. " Quoique les circonstances soient épouvantables, je suis content de te rencontrer. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Harry. Je n'avais aucune idée combien Harry était devenu cinglé jusqu'à ce qu'il m'enferme ici à clef."

Draco eut presque une attaque cardiaque "Quoi? De quoi parles-tu?" Bob sembla confus "C'est Harry qui t'as enfermé ici avec moi, n'est-ce pas?" 

"Non! Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça! C'est toi qui m'as mis dans cet endroit! Tu m'as attaqué!"

Bob fronça les sourcils. « C'est assez compliqué à faire en restant ici tout le temps, tu ne penses pas ? Ce n'était pas moi qui t'ai mis ici, Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé de dire ça, mais c'était Harry. Harry agit comme un fou. Je pense qu'il est possédé. »

Draco secoua la tête, refusant de croire ça. « Tu mens! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu penses jouer, mais je ne veux plus jouer! »

Draco alla de l'autre côté de la cellule, restant aussi éloigné de Bob qu'il le pouvait. Il avait un mal de tête terrible, et était vraiment confus. Il sentit une douleur au ventre et glissa sur le sol, criant de douleur. Bob se mit immédiatement à genoux à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Comment tu te sens? » demanda instantanément Bob.

Draco commença à pleurer. Il voulait éloigner Bob, mais il n'avait pas la force de le faire. Bob était étrangement gentil avec lui, et lorsque les yeux de Draco rencontrèrent les siens, il nota que ce Bob n'avait pas le même regard dément que l'autre. Et c'est alors que Draco comprit. Il fit un immense effort pour cesser de pleurer. La douleur cessa, et il poussa un profond soupir.

"C'est du polynectar" murmura-t-il à Bob.

"Quoi? Tu as mal à cause du polynectar?" demanda Bob, perplexe "Non. Ton Harry et mon Bob… Je pense que c'est la même personne" 

"Tu veux dire… Harry se fait passer pour moi?

"Non! Quelqu'un se fait passer pour toi et Harry au moyen du polynectar!" 

"Ah!" Bob fit une grimace. "Cette histoire va de mieux en mieux. Elle se tient. Harry n'est pas un mauvais gars. J'aurais dû soupçonner quelque chose… Bien, je suis du genre lent pour ces choses… Ron plaisantait toujours à ce sujet. Il disait qu'il ne savait pas comment j'avais eu la première place lorsque j'ai reçu mon diplôme d'Aurore! » Bob lui fit un clin d'œil.

Draco ne le savait pas non plus. Ce Bob ne ressemblait en rien au Bob qu'il avait connu. Bien qu'ils semblaient identiques, l'autre Bob était très cinglant dans ses commentaires. Mais la principale différence était dans leurs yeux. Il se demandait comment le faux Bob avait pu tromper Harry et Ron si facilement. L'autre Bob avait probablement employé un sort sur eux.

"Comment pouvons-nous sortir? Et où est Fred?" demanda Draco 

"Qui est Fred? Ah! Tu veux dire, Fred Weasley!"

"Oui, est-ce que tu l'as vu?"

Bob hocha la tête. "Il a exigé de voir Lee et ils l'ont emmené " "Donc Lee est ici!" 

"Il est dans la cellule à côté de nous. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier. Cette cellule est insonorisée. Le gars qui n'est pas Harry a aussi pris nos baguettes. J'ai déjà essayé de faire de la magie sans baguette, mais c'était inutile." Bob s'assit aux côtés de Draco, l'air triste. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous garde en vie. Et bien, maintenant je sais pourquoi il me garde en vie. C'est à cause du polynectar, n'est-ce-pas? » Bob sourit. « Je sais ce que tu penses. Comment un Auror peut-il être aussi idiot? Et bien, c'est moi. Mais je ne suis pas si nul. Je suis très bon dans le combat corps-à-corps. »

Draco tressaillit encore de douleur et Bob eut l'air inquiet.

Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé gravement?" demanda Bob 

"Il a utilisé quelques très sales trucs" dit Draco en chuchotant, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau de larmes. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je pleure. Je suis enceint. J'ai peur pour mon bébé".

"Merlin!" s'exclama Bob en écarquillant les yeux. "Harry est vite en affaires, hein? Ce n'est pas bon. J'ai eu un cousin qui était enceint et il a eu quelques complications durant les trois premiers mois… Imagine s'il avait été frappé par des mauvais sorts!"

"Tu ne m'aides pas, Bob!" lança sèchement Draco. "Je ne peux pas croire que Harry et Ron ne savaient pas que ce n'était pas toi.

"Hé! Pas besoin de m'insulter! J'essaie juste d'être gentil"

Draco frissonna. "Nous devons sortir d'ici!" 

" Je sais, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de quelle façon."

"Que t'as dit ce type lorsqu'il t'as enlevé?" demanda Draco 

« J'étais en train d'étudier quelques chaudrons de contrebande – pas mon occupation favorite – et je suis accidentellement tombé au milieu d'une assemblée de mangemorts … Et à ma surprise, Harry faisait ce discours bizarre concernant la façon dont le règne de terreur recommencerait. J'ai été vraiment choqué. Harry était mon idole. Je l'adorais. »

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes?" 

« Quoi? » Bob rit tout bas. « Tu veux dire, sexuellement ? » Draco hocha la tête, gêné, et Bob lui tapota le dos. « Allons, Allons, Draco ! Je n'ai pas ce penchant. Harry est mon héros, mais je n'ai jamais eu de fantasmes sexuels à son sujet. Maintenant, avec Hermione, ça c'est une autre histoire… »

"QUOI?" 

Bob sourit. « Je ne faisais que blaguer. Au moins je n'ai pas perdu mon sens de l'humour dans cet endroit. »

Draco secoua la tête, incrédule. Il y avait la possibilité que Bob soit devenu fou, étant enfermé à clef dans cet horrible endroit depuis si longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune autre façon pour quelqu'un ayant toute sa tête de devenir si écervelé dans une situation comme ça.

Draco caressa doucement son ventre. Bob commença fredonner une berceuse, et la douleur de Draco cessa complètement. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Bob.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Draco, curieux.

Bob lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Ma mère avait l'habitude de me la chanter. Elle disait que c'était la seule chanson qui m'endormait quand j'avais juste un peu plus de deux ans. Le mari de mon cousin avait l'habitude de la chanter à leur enfant avant même qu'il ne soit né. Ça aidait à calmer le père et l'enfant. »

C'est magique?" Bob haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai aucune idée" 

Draco avait envie de fracasser la tête de Bob contre le mur "Si ça l'est, est-ce que tu réalise ce que ça signifie?"

Bob le regarda avec une expression perplexe.

« Tu es vraiment idiot, n'est-ce pas? » soupira Draco. « Si cette chanson est magique, alors nous pouvons faire de la magie ici ! »

« Ah! » Le visage de Bob s'éclaira. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mais, comme je l'ai dit avant, j'ai déjà essayé d'employer la magie sans baquette et ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

"Peut-être que si nous essayons ensemble…" 

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une forme grande et sombre entra. Bob se leva immédiatement, et Draco nota que son regard tranquille ne semblait plus si docile. La position tendue de Bob était un signe que l'homme devant eux était une menace. Mais Draco vit seulement l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qui avait été emporté loin de lui.

"Harry…" murmura Draco 

« Bonjour, Draco » dit Harry. « Je suis heureux que tu sois finalement ici. Je t'attendais. »

Harry sourit d'un air mauvais, et Draco sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Ce n'était pas son Harry.

---------------------------

Deux gardes amenèrent Draco des cachots jusqu'à une grande salle situé au deuxième étage, entièrement décorée d'objets antiques. Le père de Draco avait l'habitude de posséder une collection semblable au manoir Malfoy. Ils étaient principalement égyptiens, mais certains d'entre eux appartenaient au temps des druides, et tous, sauf quelques exceptions, étaient des objets de magie noire. Il y avait un objet particulier, de forme arrondie, sur la table centrale qui rougeoyait doucement dans la faible lumière, que Draco ne pouvait identifier. Le double de Harry se tenait à côté comme s'il était envoûté par lui.

« N'est-il pas beau, Draco ? » demanda Harry, en regardant l'objet. « Si tu t'approches, tu verras comment les druides faisaient étonnamment attention aux détails. C'est la Couronne de Puissance, un des objets les plus vieux du monde. Elle aspire l'énergie des personnes et alimente son propriétaire avec celle-ci. Elle est merveilleuse ! C'était exactement ce que je recherchais, et crois-moi, elle n'a pas été facile à voler. Ton père est un homme très compliqué, Draco. Il l'avait bien caché, mais pas assez bien. Je trouve toujours une façon d'obtenir ce que je veux. »

Draco trembla. « Alors c'est ça que mon père voulait. La Couronne de Puissance» murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Harry sourit, mais son sourire n'était pas aussi doux que celui du vrai Harry. "Lucius Malfoy, ce salaud, veut me détruire. Il veut la Couronne pour lui-même, pour ses propres raisons égoïstes. Je ne peux pas permettre ça. Je suis très possessif avec mes affaires, et j'ai mes propres raisons égoïstes, moi aussi. Ce précieux objet m'alimente avec l'énergie dont j'ai besoin pour me rétablir pour de bon. »

"Qui êtes-vous?"

«Tu ne me reconnais pas, chéri ? Je suis ton amant, ton âme soeur. »

"Non! vous n'êtes pas Harry" 

Harry avança lentement vers Draco et s'arrêta à seulement un pouce de distance. « Et comment peux-tu le dire ? Je suis identique à lui, non? » Les mains de Harry glissèrent sur le visage, le cou et le ventre de Draco. Draco se senti nauséeux. « J'ai les yeux verts, je porte des lunettes. J'ai même sa putain de cicatrice. Veux-tu me toucher et voir si nous sommes semblables à d'autres endroits? Je peux garantir que nous le sommes. Mmm… Je suis peux-être plus gros, mais c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas? » Harry guida la main de Draco vers son sexe. « La sens-tu? Ça prend seulement une petite caresse pour qu'elle soit prête à l'action. »

Draco essaya d'écarter sa main, mais Harry l'a retint là. « Laissez-moi partir ! » exigea-t-il férocement.

Draco cracha à la figure de Harry. "Vous n'êtes pas lui!" 

Harry plaqua rudement Draco contre le mur et lui serra le cou. « Mais nous avons le même visage, le même corps. »

Draco était à bout de souffle, et sa douleur semblait allumer le faux Harry. Harry laissa le cou de Draco et l'embrassa pleinement sur les lèvres. Draco lutta comme un lion pour se libérer. Il mordit les lèvres de Harry autant qu'il pouvait. Harry glapit et gifla durement Draco. Puis il rit, léchant le sang sur ses lèvres avec amusement.

« J'aime ça. Une proie qui lutte pour sa vie, c'est toujours beaucoup plus amusant de jouer avec » ricana Harry. « Je considère que les humains sont très intéressants. Ils sont si contradictoires. Toi, par exemple, tu avais l'habitude de détester Harry Potter, et puis tes sentiments pour lui ont changé et maintenant tu l'aimes. C'est pareil pour lui. Pourquoi? Comment tant de haine peut-il devenir un amour si passionné? »

Draco tremblait de tous ses membres, mais il essaya de garder un air froid. « Qui – êtes – vous ? »

"Qu'est-ce que ça peux faire?" "J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire" 

"Je vais te répondre. Mais avant que je le fasse, tu dois me répondre d'abord. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me veux pas si je suis pareil comme lui?"

« Je vous l'ai dit. Vous n'êtes pas lui. Vous pourriez être identique, mais vous ne seriez jamais lui. Vos yeux sont plus foncés et votre âme l'est aussi. Les yeux de Harry sont doux. Son âme est pure. Même votre odeur n'est pas comme la sienne. Il sent les roses et le bois de santal. Vous n'avez aucun parfum. Vous n'avez aucune âme. Vous êtes vide. »

« Donc, juste l'extérieur du corps d'une personne n'est pas assez pour duper ton coeur. C'est intéressant. Si je te prenais de force, l'aimerais-tu encore? Si l'aspect physique ne compte pas… tu l'aimerais encore, n'est-ce pas? » Draco grimaça, et Harry rit. « C'est drôle Draco. Quand j'ai pris l'apparence de Harry, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ce fort désir que mon corps ressent pour toi. C'est très déstabilisant, mais amusant d'une manière bizarre. Je n'aime pas me sentir dans cet état. J'aurais du savoir qu'il pouvait y avoir quelques effets secondaires quand j'ai décidé de prendre une forme humaine … Les humains ont trop de points faibles et de conflits… »

"Vous n'êtes pas humain?" 

"Non, je suis un démon. Grâce à la puissance de la Couronne, je peux prendre la forme que je désire. J'ai décidé d'être Harry Potter. Il semble avoir des relations, et les gens le craignent vraiment. Cependant, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il est tellement craint. Il est bon à vous soulever le coeur. J'ai lu dans son coeur avant de me transformer en lui. Ce qui a attiré mon attention fut combien il était attaché à toi. Il t'aime. J'en ferai une bonne utilisation. »

« Vous avez pris possession du corps de Harry ? » demanda Draco, essayant désespérément de comprendre.

« Non. J'ai seulement copié son apparence. Tu es beaucoup plus parfait, mais… » Harry gesticula. « Ça importe peu maintenant. Je pourrai t'avoir quand je tuerai le véritable Harry Potter. » Harry caressa le visage de Draco, le convoitant des yeux. « Bientôt il sera ici pour te sauver. Il amènera le petit Nathan avec lui, naturellement, parce que Nathan est mon principal but. J'ai besoin de tous les deux pour survivre. La force de Nathan est extraordinaire. Si seulement ton père ne s'était pas mis dans mon chemin… Je m'occuperai de Lucius lorsque le temps sera venu. Quand j'aurai absorbé l'énergie de Harry et de Nathan, je serai invincible. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Et les insectes comme Lucius Malfoy seront écrasés. »

« Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à Harry et à Nathan ! » cria Draco, tentant de frapper le démon qui essayait de se faire passer pour Harry et de voler l'identité de son amoureux. Le faux Harry se pencha et rit.

« Tu ne peux pas me détruire avec tes poings, Draco. C'est très mignon de ta part, mais inefficace. »

Les yeux du démon s'illuminèrent d'une nuance vive de vert, le faisant ressembler encore plus à Harry.

« Que veux-tu savoir d'autre, mon chéri? » demanda doucement le démon Harry. « Je vois la confusion dans tes beaux yeux. »

"Je veux savoir votre vrai nom" "Pourquoi? Tu peux m'appeler Harry" "Jamais" 

Le démon Harry le gifla une autre fois. « Ne soit pas insolent avec ton nouveau maître. Tu m'obéiras lorsque tu te rendras compte que peu importe combien puissant est ton amoureux, il ne sera pas à la hauteur de la Couronne. Tu ne me repousseras pas alors. »

Draco avala sa salive. Son ventre recommençait à lui faire mal. Il ne voulait pas que le démon sache qu'il était enceint, alors il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

"Est… Est-ce que Seamus est ici?" Harry se renfrogna. "Pourquoi est que je te le dirais?" "Je sais que Lee Jordan est ici. Les autres aussi, capturés par vous. Pourquoi?" 

Démon Harry souri d'un air narquois. « Lee est très bon pour déchiffrer les codes. La Couronne de puissance en a quelques-uns de coriaces. C'est difficile de déchiffrer les symboles, alors Lee est ici pour ça. Quant à Finnegan, pauvre petite chose, il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il était dans l'appartement de Lee quand mes hommes sont arrivés. »

« Est il… ? » Draco ne pouvait pas le dire. C'était trop affreux juste d'y penser.

« Quoi? Vivant ? » Draco inclina la tête, et Harry ricana. « Oui, mais à peine. Je me suis servi de la Couronne pour aspirer son énergie. Seamus a été réellement utile. Tu t'es lancé à sa poursuite. Les choses n'auraient pu être meilleures. Mon esclave te suivait depuis un moment. Tu as été très stupide, Draco. Tu es tombé dans un piège enfantin. Ça n'a pas été difficile de vous assommer toi et cette stupide tête-rouge. »

"Qui est votre esclave? Bob?" 

« Bob… » Le démon Harry ricana. « Bob est un chic type mais pas très brillant, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Mon esclave, Colin Creevey, l'avait utilisé seulement pour la métamorphose. »

« Colin Creevey ? » Draco secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire ça. Colin adorait Harry. Il avait toujours cru que Colin avait le béguin pour Harry. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Harry, à moins que le démon ait fait quelque chose pour le contrôler. Après tout, le démon avait appelé Colin un esclave. Peut-être que Colin ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait.

« Creevey ne peut pas se transformer en employant la Couronne de puissance» continua Harry, « parce qu'il n'obéit seulement qu'à moi. Mais il peut utiliser du polynectar. Grâce à Bob il a pu entrer au ministère de la magie et traquer Lucius Malfoy pour moi. C'est Colin qui m'a libéré. Il n'en avait pas l'intention mais quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait, il était déjà sous mon contrôle. J'aurais pu envoyer le vrai Bob espionner Potter, mais c'est un Auror. Il a été formé pour résister au sort de contrôle, et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. »

« Alors Colin ne vous sert pas de son plein gré. »

« Non. Mais il ne peut pas se libérer de mon emprise, Draco. Il n'est pas assez fort. Creevey m'amènera Harry Potter. »

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de Harry! Vous avez déjà votre propre corps. » 

« Mais il n'est pas autosuffisant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Harry et Nathan pour me soutenir. »

"Même si Harry vient, il n'amènera jamais Nathan avec lui!" cria Draco 

« Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, mais Nathan a une volonté qui lui est propre. Il viendra chercher ses deux pères. J'ai un plan de rechange, Draco. Ton père a pu sauver Nathan la première fois que j'ai essayé de l'attirer dans mon domaine, mais il ne sera plus sur mon chemin. Mes hommes attaqueront le manoir de Saulus Fimcyl dans quelques jours, et ils m'emmèneront peux-être Nathan. Ce stupide ministère pense qu'il a la situation en main. Quelle plaisanterie ! » Harry rit comme un fou. « Mais même si Nathan ne vient pas cette fois, il viendra lorsque Colin attirera Harry Potter ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Draco. Ton amant sera bientôt ici. Si tu veux mourir avec lui, c'est parfait pour moi. Ce sera tout à fait romantique »

Le démon Harry fit un geste avec ses mains et deux gardes arrivèrent pour emmener Draco. Draco ne se débattit pas. Il ne pouvait pas, dans l'intérêt de son bébé. Il se laissa emmener, mais fut étonné de voir que sa nouvelle prison n'était pas la cellule froide des cachots, mais une grande chambre à coucher qui lui rappelait son ancienne chambre au manoir Malfoy. Il fut laissé là, et pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, il chercha une sortie, n'en trouvant aucune.

Il avait peur d'employer la magie sans baguette, alors il s'assit seulement sur le lit, dévasté. Les larmes coulèrent librement le long de ses joues, mais il les essuya rapidement. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il devait être fort et trouver une façon de s'échapper, alors il pourrait avertir Harry de ce qui se passait.

Son ventre recommença à lui faire mal, et il recula de douleur.

« S'il te plaît bébé, soit gentil» chuchota-t-il. « Ne me fait pas ça maintenant. »

Son ventre commença à luire d'un rose pâle et il fut effrayé. Avec un élancement plus fort, Draco s'évanouit.

-----------------------

« C'est ici! » hurla victorieusement Hermione, en plaçant un gros livre devant Harry.

Ron embrassa la tempe de Hermione et dit « c'est ma miss-je-sais-tout. »

« C'est ce livre, alors? » demanda Harry en l'ouvrant.

« Oui, » dit Hermione dit. « Il y a tout ce que nous devons savoir sur Nostrums. Je savais que je l'avais. »

«Mione construit une vraie bibliothèque ici, » dit fièrement Ron.

Harry tourna les pages pour chercher le chapitre au sujet de Nostrums. « Mets-moi au courant, Hermione. »

« Nostrums était l'un des plus mauvais démons du moyen âge» commença Hermione. « Son passe-temps était de provoquer des guerres parmi les humains, ou "les espèces inférieures" comme il aimait les appeler. Le seul dont il avait peur était un homme appelé Toledo, qui était un moine espagnol. Toledo et Nostrums se battirent l'un contre l'autre de nombreuses fois, et leur dernière bataille fut terrible pour tous les deux. Toledo était en réalité un sorcier, et il est parvenu à enfermer Nostrums à clef dans une arche magique. Mais un domestique fidèle au démon a tué Toledo et a volé l'arche. Le domestique ne connaissait rien à la magie, alors il ne l'a pas ouverte. Mais il l'a gardé, espérant que son maître serait libéré un jour. »

« Où est l'arche ? »

"D'après le livre… Laisse moi voir… " Hermione attrapa le livre et chercha la page qui l'intéressait. « Ah ! Voilà. L'arche a été récupérée par des disciples de Toledo en 1432. Elle était la possession d'un homme appelé Geoffrey Harvest, et avait été transmise en héritage dans sa famille pendant des siècles. »

« Je détesterais ce genre d'héritage … » murmura Ron.

« Nous devons trouver un membre de sa famille encore vivant » dit pensivement Harry. « On doit savoir exactement qui a ouvert l'arche et dans quel but. »

« N'est-ce pas évident, Harry ? » fit remarquer Ron. « Nostrums avait probablement ses propres disciples. Tu peux toujours compter sur quelques stupides humains pour adorer des créatures idiotes comme les démons… Quelqu'un doit l'avoir volé à la famille Harvest. »

"Je sais. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous devons trouver un descendant des Harvest. Nous avons besoin d'un sort de localisation » Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche. « Donne-moi une carte. »

Hermione en attrapa une sur l'étagère et la posa sur la table. « Veux-tu que je le fasse ? » "Non" 

« Mais Harry, ce sort est plutôt compliqué, et il n'est pas précis à cent pour cent, alors… »

Un regard perçant dans sa direction fut assez pour la faire taire.

Hermione voulut préciser que la magie de Harry était déséquilibrée depuis que Draco avait disparu, mais grâce à Ron et à un coup de coude dans son dos, elle garda la bouche fermée. Harry n'avait pas dormi depuis maintenant trois jours. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et il avait l'air de ne pas avoir changé de vêtements depuis le même temps.

Hermione essayait constamment de l'inciter à manger, mais en vain. Elle l'avait stupéfié une fois avec un sort seulement pour qu'il se repose un peu, mais Harry s'était réveillé encore plus mal et vraiment furieux contre elle. Le seul que Harry écoutait était Nathan, et c'était précisément pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas son fils auprès de lui.

Harry était épuisé, autant physiquement que mentalement. Jour après jour, il devenait plus déprimé et désespéré. En ce moment, il était seulement engourdit, mais Ron et Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'il ne fallait qu'un mot mal interprété pour que Harry explose.

La seule qui semblait être pire que Harry était Mme Weasley. Elle ne voulait plus quitter son lit à moins qu'il n'y ait des nouvelles de Fred. Quant à George, il avait l'air aussi sinistre que Harry. Hermione pensait réellement que George avait l'air encore plus sinistre que Harry. Depuis la disparition de son jumeau, George ressemblait à un mort-vivant. Il était étrangement tranquille et pensif. Ron avait peur que George fasse quelque chose d'idiot, parce qu'il continuait à dire dans un souffle qu'il devrait être avec son frère.

Une fois, Ron avait attrapé George alors qu'il filait hors de leur maison pour courir après Marcus Flint. Le propriétaire du Bistrot de la Mort avait affirmé que Fred et Draco avaient été à l'appartement de Flint, mais Flint n'avait pu être trouvé nulle part.

Hermione porta son attention sur Harry. Comme elle l'avait prévu, le sort de Harry ne fonctionna pas, et il mit presque le feu à la carte. Elle regarda au moment où son ami enlevait violemment une chaise hors de son chemin et maudissait son existence. Pendant que Ron essayait patiemment de le calmer, Hermione lança le sort. Après quelques minutes, un point jaune apparut sur la carte, et elle sourit avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

« J'ai trouvé l'endroit » dit-elle, notant l'adresse sur un bout de papier.

Harry fut à ses côtés immédiatement et il demanda, « pourrais-tu encore essayer le sort sur Draco? »

Elle soupira. Ils avaient essayé de trouver Draco de la même façon de nombreuses fois, mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Quelque soit l'endroit où Draco était gardé prisonnier, c'était rempli de barrières magiques. Cependant, pour faire plaisir à Harry, elle essaya une fois de plus. Une faible lumière apparue sur la carte et puis s'éteignit. L'expression triste de Harry lui brisa le coeur.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Mais nous avons déjà un indice ! » dit-elle, essayant de l'encourager.

"Oui tu as raison" dit Harry distraitement.

« Je vais aller là tout de suite avec Horace »dit Ron dit. « Veux-tu venir Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. "Vas-y. Je dois parler avec Saulus. Il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire"

« Pouvons-nous vraiment lui faire confiance ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux

« Il a pris soin de Nathan, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait un meilleur travail que Sirius. »

« Oh, Harry, tu es injuste » répondit Hermione. « Ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius ! Comment pouvait-il imaginer que Nathan voudrait sortir tout seul ? Même Saulus n'aurait pu prédire ça. Ton fils est juste comme toi, Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ai pas encore parler à Sirius! »

"Hermione ne commence pas!" 

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, et Sirius et Remus sont si inquiets! »

"Hermione…" implora Ron. "Pas maintenant…" 

« Oh, allez! ton frère a été enlevé aussi, et je ne te vois pas faire exploser tout ce qui est à porter de vue! »

Ron avait peur que Harry explose, mais il fut soulagé de voir que Harry n'était pas fâché, mais plutôt fatigué.

« Tu as raison. J'ai agi comme un fou… Je dois parler à Sirius. Nathan a mon complexe du héros, n'est-ce pas? » Harry sourit faiblement. « Je crois qu'il est plus en sécurité dans le manoir de Saulus. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de gardes et de salles magiques dans aucun autre endroit. Je ne pense pas que Nathan pourrait s'échapper d'un endroit comme ça. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. J'espère aussi que Saulus ne prévoit pas faire Nathan prisonnier. »

Harry avait lui aussi peur de ça, mais il était dans une impasse. Il n'y avait aucun endroit assez sécuritaire pour Nathan. Si seulement Harry avait eu plus de temps, il aurait pu emmener Nathan à Poudlard. Mais il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Draco, et sa disparition le rendait fou. Il devait trouver Draco quoiqu'il arrive. Mais cela voulait pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre ne pouvait prendre soin de Nathan pour lui.

"Hermione, je dois te demander une faveur" dit Harry « Viens avec moi chez Saulus. Ensuite, je veux que tu emmènes Nathan à Poudlard et que tu restes là avec lui. Ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de ton champ de vision! Il est trop futé pour son propre bien. »

"Hé! Tu dois d'abord me demander la permission! protesta Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux. « S'il te plaît, Ron ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! » "Mais mon coeur…" 

« Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse, » le coupa Harry. « Hermione et Nathan seront très bien là. »

Après en avoir beaucoup parlé, Ron fut d'accord avec l'idée, et alors il la laissa partir avec Harry.

-------------------

Harry fixa le paysage devant lui. Le manoir de Saulus était situé sur le haut d'une falaise, et il pouvait entendre l'océan au loin. La vie semblait si belle là-haut, si paisible. C'était un contraste à l'agitation de Harry.

Saulus lui avait finalement dit pourquoi lui et Lucius étaient si intéressés par Nostrums. C'était à cause de la Couronne de puissance, un appareil antique qui pouvait apporter la puissance infinie à son propriétaire. Puisque Nostrums avait déjà pris l'objet, Saulus et Lucius n'avait eu aucun autre choix que d'en parler à Harry, parce que selon eux Harry était le seul qui pouvait la récupérer.

En fin de compte, pensa amèrement Harry, tout n'était qu'une question de pouvoir, exactement comme Voldemort lui avait dit dans le passé. Il se foutait de ça, mais cette quête aveugle et incessante pour le pouvoir avait toujours couru après Harry, et il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Il était maudit, c'était la seule explication à savoir pourquoi chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un endroit à appeler sa maison, son bonheur s'évaporait devant lui, et la réalité retombait sur lui comme une avalanche.

Il était malade et fatigué de toutes ces personnes qui essayaient de guider sa destinée. Premièrement ce fut Dumbledore, puis une légion de professeurs et d'amis bien intentionnés. Maintenant sa vie était commandée par un démon maniaque et un beau-père encore plus fou. _(NDMara:hey calme-toi Potter, Lucius n'est pas fou du tout! il est juste délicieusement déjanté sur les bords...)_

Il voulait dire à tous de le laisser seul, par l'enfer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait sauver Draco d'abord. Peut-être alors il pourrait prendre sa famille et disparaître dans un endroit où personne n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux.

Mais Draco venait en premier. Draco était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie après son fils. Draco lui avait donné une raison d'exister lorsque Harry avait cru être brisé. Draco était l'amour de sa vie, l'homme qu'il avait choisi pour être toujours à lui. Harry ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Il sauverait Draco même s'il devait aller en enfer.

Hermione était dans une recherche frénétique pour trouver des informations sur la Couronne de puissance, et comment détruire Nostrums avec elle. Selon elle, il était possible d'employer la Couronne pour vaincre Nostrums, mais ça demandait beaucoup d'énergie de Harry. Elle avait peur qu'il n'y arrive pas, donc elle essayait de trouver une autre manière.

Harry n'avait pas peur de la mort, mais il était terrifié de ce qui pourrait arriver à Draco et à leur bébé s'il ne les sauvait pas à temps.

Alors il attendait une réponse, et priait pour un miracle

"Papa?" 

Harry regarda derrière lui et sourit faiblement à la vue de son fils avec le pouce dans la bouche. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol comme que Nathan courait vers lui, et enveloppa le petit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

"Tu ne dors pas?" demanda Harry. Nathan secoua la tête, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. "Que veux-tu que je fasse?"

"Chante" chuchota Nathan 

"Chanter?" Harry sourit. "Ma voix est horrible"

"C'est pas grave. Oncle Siri chantait pour moi" 

« Vraiment ? » Le coeur de Harry s'attendrit à la mention de Sirius. Il allait se réconcilier avec lui et Rémus aujourd'hui même.

"Que veux-tu que je te chante?" 

"Just a Step from Heaven" (ndt : Seulement un pas vers le ciel)

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que c'est la chanson que Sirius te chantait?"

Nathan hocha la tête. "Je l'aime. Chante-la pour moi!" 

"Euh…" Harry rougit. "Je vais essayer. Mais je t'avertis, ma voix est vraiment horrible."

Nathan le fixa de ses yeux verts brillants qui semblaient toujours donner à Harry la force qu'il lui manquait pour se battre. Il se racla la gorge et a commença à chanter lentement. Bientôt, la petite voix de Nathan chanta avec lui. Au refrain de la chanson, et en tenant Nathan dans ses bras, Harry trouva l'espoir.

« … il y a un plus grand destin qui a été créé pour nous/alors ne laisse pas les ennuis t'abattre /croit en les bases de notre amour/Ne peux-tu voir que ma foi en toi est pour toujours et plus encore… Ne part pas … Parce c'est seulement un pas vers le ciel… et la force de l'amour est de notre côté… »

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Harry serra Nathan très fort. Il sentit les petites mains dans sa figure et il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

"Ne pleure pas papa" dit Nathan avec les larmes aux yeux. "J'ai confiance en toi."

Harry embrassa Nathan sur la joue et ils se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre, front contre front. « Merci, mon coeur. »

"Papa Drake va bien."

Harry le regarda, abasourdi "Comment est-ce que tu le sais?" "Lily" Harry le regarda fixement de plus en plus confus. « Lily ? Tu veux dire ma mère ? » 

Nathan secoua la tête. "Non. Bébé Lily. Le bébé de Drake."

"Draco…." Harry ne trouvait plus les mots 

« Oui. Lily et moi on va arranger les choses » dit Nathan d'un ton sérieux qui le faisait paraître beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

"Nathan, de quoi parles-tu?" "Lily me rend visite lorsque je dors. C'est ma petite sœur" 

Les yeux de Harry vacillèrent, pensant qu'il devrait aller dormir parce qu'il était en train de devenir fou. « Donc… Draco attend une petite fille ? »

Nathan hocha la tête, souriant. "Elle va être une… vendeuse de troubles" "Tu veux dire une faiseuse de trouble?" "Oui!" Harry rit tout bas, ému. Draco allait avoir une petite fille. "Comment tu sais tout ça?" Nathan haussa les épaules. "Je le sais, c'est tout" "Et le nom de ta soeur va être Lily?" "Oui. Elle aime ça" 

Harry ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou non, mais il croyait Nathan. Le fait que son bébé avait maintenant un nom rendait Harry encore plus impatient de retrouver Draco et de le sauver. Mais quelque chose le tracassait. Quelque chose que Nathan avait dit et qui ne sonnait pas bien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie quand tu dis que toi et Lily allez arranger les choses? » Nathan suça son pouce, rendant Harry encore plus soupçonneux. « Nathan ? » Nathan ne répondit pas et Harry soupira. « Svp, mon fils, Tu es trop jeune pour arranger les choses. Tu n'as que cinq ans ! Laisse papa s'occuper de ça, d'accord? »

"Mais papa, je veux aider Drake" 

« Tu vas l'aider encore plus si tu restes ici. Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant, Nathan. »

"Je ne veux pas que Drake soit blessé…"Nathan avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Oh, s'il le plaît ne pleure pas! » Nathan embrassa Nathan pour sécher ses larmes. « Je promets que je ramènerai Drake à la maison. »

"Je m'ennuie de lui" pleura Nathan 

"Moi aussi, je m'ennuie de lui" « Harry caressa les doux cheveux de Nathan. « Tu te rappelles la chanson, Nat? La force de l'amour est de notre côté. »

Nathan hocha la tête. « S'il te plaît papa, soit prudent. » 

« Je le serai. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne quitteras pas Hermione de vue, d'accord? Qu'importe où je vais, Nathan, tu resteras avec Hermione. Promet-le moi, Nathan ! »

Nathan croisa ses doigts ensemble dans son dos. Il avait vu une fois oncle Siri faire la même chose avec oncle Moony. De cette manière il ne briserait pas sa promesse, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment promis. Pas avec ses doigts croisés.

Harry n'aimait la soudaine expression innocente de Nathan. Il soupira. Pas de doute, Nathan était son fils. Il avait le même goût pour les ennuis que Harry. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il pouvait seulement prier pour que Nathan reste en dehors de son combat avec Nostrums quand le moment sera venu.

« Au lit, mon grand » dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

Nathan frissonna. " Les méchants hommes sont ici, papa. » 

Et alors Harry entendit une explosion venir de l'autre côté du manoir.

----------------------

Harry était stupéfait par la rapidité à laquelle l'attaque avait été maîtrisée. Les intrus n'avaient eu aucune chance dès le début. Lorsqu'il vit Saulus en action, il comprit clairement pourquoi Draco l'avait cru, et pourquoi Lucius en était tombé amoureux. Saulus était mystérieux, mais c'était un homme extraordinaire. C'était difficile de dire si Saulus était un bon ou un mauvais gars. Le plus probable c'était qu'il soit quelque par entre les deux, mais arrivé à ce stade ça n'importait plus. Ils étaient de nouveau en guerre, et ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'ils pourraient obtenir.

Horace arriva avec son équipe pour emmener les prisonniers, et il dit à Harry certaines choses qu'il avait découvert au sujet du nouveau groupe de mangemorts.

"La plupart d'entre eux ne savent pas qui leur chef, mais certains jurent que c'est toi, Harry. Mon patron m'a laissé employer le sérum de vérité sur eux, et ton nom fut le seul qui fut prononcé. » Horace soupira, inquiet. « Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Ils veulent que je t'arrête, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'ils disent la vérité ! Je te connais. Tu n'es pas un autre Lord Voldemort. Je ne t'arrêterai pas cette fois. »

Harry sourit faiblement. "J'apprécie ta loyauté Horace, mais tu pourrais perdre ton emploi si tu restes de mon côté"

Horace fronça les sourcils. "Alors tu veux que je t'arrête?" "Non! Je ne peux pas être arrêté maintenant! Je dois retrouver Draco" 

« Je travaille aussi fort que je peux pour les retrouver tous, Harry. »

« Je sais. » Harry tapota le dos de Horace. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau à propos de Flint? »

« Eh bien, quelqu'un l'a vu à Manchester, alors j'ai envoyé deux de mes hommes pour enquêter là dessus. Il y a quelqu'un qui est impatient de te voir, mais je l'ai évité… »

"Qui?" 

"Bob."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?" 

« Je ne sais pas. Il veut seulement te parler. Je ne lui fais plus confiance, Harry, et c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant. Bob n'est plus le même type jovial qu'il avait l'habitude d'être. Il semble si différent… Je ne peux pas croire que personne à part moi n'a remarqué ça. »

« J'ai remarqué. J'étais juste… Eh bien, il y avait trop de chose qui se passait dans ma vie pour que je m'occupe de ça. Je pensais seulement …» Harry soupira. « Ça n'a plus d'importance. »

« Je pense qu'il sait quelque chose, Harry. Hier je l'ai suivi à son appartement, et devine quoi; il est allé chez Colin Creevey au lieu de ça. »

« Peut-être qu'il était seulement en train d'enquêter sur la disparition de Colin. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Il avait les clefs et il semblait vraiment méfiant. Je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai le pressentiment que tu devrais l'écouter, mais ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Je ne crois même pas que se soit Bob. »

« Quoi? » Harry était abasourdi, mais il commençait à comprendre beaucoup de choses dans sa tête.

« Je pense que ce Bob est un imposteur. »

Horace semblait si certain à ce sujet que Harry s'est demanda s'il avait une raison plus forte de croire ça.

« Alors fait attention, Harry. Et si tu as besoin de renfort, tu peux m'appeler. »

Harry remercia Horace avant d'aller rejoindre Nathan. Il le trouva dans sa chambre avec Hermione et Ron.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon coeur? » demanda Harry, en prenant Nathan dans ses bras.

"Ouaip" répondit Nathan 

« Les méchant hommes ont été arrêtés, alors tu n'as plus à avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas eu peur! » protesta Nathan, faisant rire les adultes.

"Bien sûr que non!" s'exclama Ron en ébouriffant les cheveux de Nathan. « Si cette pièce n'avait pas été scellée de façon magique, ce petit garçon ici présent serait allé à l'extérieur se battre, Harry ».

Nathan… " Il y eut un avertissement dans la voix de Harry qui incita Nathan à regarder de l'autre côté.

"Je blaguais Harry" dit Ron 

"Mais je crois que Nathan voulait aller à l'extérieur" précisa Hermione pendant qu'elle observait le visage de Nathan.

Nathan secoua la tête et puis la cacha dans l'épaule de Harry.

"Hermione, Ron, je veux que vous le surveilliez pour moi. Je dois aller quelque part."

"Papa…" 

Harry déposa Nathan et pris son visage entre ses mains. « Tu m'as fait une promesse. N'oublie pas ça! » Il embrassa alors le bout du nez de Nathan, dit au revoir à ses amis et partit.

Nathan se mordit les lèvres. Hermione chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Ron. Nathan les regarda et regarda la porte, et il avança sur la pointe les pieds vers celle-ci. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et cria pour que Ron l'attrape. Nathan plongea entre les jambes de Ron et sortit, courant à toute vitesse pour leur échapper.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec cet enfant?" demanda Hermione à Ron comme ils couraient après lui.

Ron fit une grimace. "Tu as besoin de le demander? C'est le fils de Harry!"

Ils perdirent Nathan de vue dans un des couloirs sans fin du premier étage. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre et vit Nathan se cacher dans la voiture de Harry. Elle suffoqua. L'enfant était vraiment rapide. Et la pire des choses était que Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle regarda, horrifiée, comme son ami mettait en marche la voiture et s'éloignait.

« Harry va nous tuer » grommela-t-elle à Ron.

"Fichu gosse ! Il est trop futé pour son propre bien ! Nous allons prendre notre voiture et courir après eux!"

Elle approuva seulement, espérant que son bébé ne serait pas aussi agile et malin que celui d'Harry.

------------------------------

Harry contacta Bob à l'aide de son téléphone portable, et une demi-heure plus tard il se trouva devant une très vieille bâtisse située au milieu de nulle part. Il vit Bob assit sur le porche, l'observant attentivement pendant que Harry sortait de sa voiture pour le rencontrer.

« Je suis ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit? Ça m'a pris une éternité pour le trouver. »

« C'était une maison, crois-le ou non. Elle l'est toujours. De l'extérieur elle a l'air de rien, mais attend de voir l'intérieur. Elle est incroyable » dit Bob sans émotion. « Ernie aimait vraiment cet endroit. Tu connais Ernie ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « C'est une des personnes disparues. » 

« Oui, c'est exact. Mais il n'a pas disparu. Il est mort. »

Harry retint son souffle sous le choc. Le corps de Bob commençait à se contracter et Harry regarda avec crainte pendant quelqu'un d'autre prenait sa place.

« Colin ! » cria Harry, en se mettant à genoux à ses côtés. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Harry ne savait quoi penser, sauf que Horace avait eu raison avec son hypothèse. Colin avait l'air d'avoir mal, et Harry passa un long moment à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Colin avait agit comme s'il était Bob. Colin était ennuyant, mais néanmoins charmant. Il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose pour le blesser de quelque façon. Au contraire, Colin avait toujours traité Harry comme s'il était un dieu.

Harry voulait demander beaucoup de choses, mais il finit seulement par dire « Colin… Es-tu blessé ? »

Colin sourit faiblement. « Comment peux-tu t'inquiéter pour moi alors que je t'ai seulement trompé? »

« Tu ne m'as fait aucun mal, même lorsque tu étais Bob. Je… Je ne comprends pas. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu pris la place de Bob ? »

C'est une si longue histoire, Harry… « Harry s'assit à côté de Colin. « Je suis si fatigué… » 

"Où est Bob?"

« Il est à l'intérieur, emprisonné. »

"Pourquoi Colin?" 

Colin grimaça. « Nous ne savions pas … Quand nous avons ouvert cette arche… Ernie et moi… Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Nous n'en avions pas l'intention Harry, mais nous avons libéré Nostrums. Tu sais qui est Nostrums? » Harry hocha la tête, et Colin continua « il a possédé Ernie et en a fait son esclave. Mais Ernie a commencé à lutter contre lui, et quand Nostrums a finalement eu son propre corps, il a tué Ernie. » Colin pleurait. « J'étais trop faible pour le combattre. J'ai laissé Ernie mourir… »

Harry serra Colin dans ses bras, mais il repoussa Harry.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, Harry. Nostrums me contrôle. Je suis seulement qu'un pion. »

« Mais il ne te contrôle pas maintenant? »

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a relâché de la corde un peu, mais je peux encore sentir son esprit maléfique à mes côtés. C'est ce qu'il fait… Il me contrôle… Et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je… Je t'aime, Harry, mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter. » Colin frissonna. « Il m'a fait voler la Couronne de puissance à Lucius Malfoy. Grâce à la Couronne, Nostrums a pris ton apparence. Il est exactement comme toi maintenant. Il a lu ton âme; il t'a étudié. Il a tout appris à ton sujet pour pouvoir te détruire. Il sait au sujet de votre bébé. Et je l'ai aidé… Je lui ai donné des informations. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Herry sentit des frissons descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Draco est… ? »

« Draco est vivant. Nostrums le veut, mais il est confus à ce propos. Il n'a jamais ressenti de désir humain avant. Il sait seulement se servir de nos émotions contre nous, et il ne sait pas quoi faire avec elles maintenant qu'il peut les ressentir. Cependant, ne le laisse pas te duper. C'est un démon, qu'importe ce qu'il dit. Il m'a toujours dupé. Mais il est tellement comme toi… Je ne pouvais pas résister. »

« Qu'as-tu fait? »

Colin sourit amèrement. "Je l'ai laissé me prendre. Mais maintenant il veux Draco" 

Harry pouvait voir la haine dans les yeux de Colin et il eut pitié de lui. Même si Colin détestait Nostrums, il était amoureux du démon. Harry se demandait si Colin protégerait Nostrums, même hors de son contrôle. Il devait vivre l'enfer.

"Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai vraiment essayé mais je suis trop faible."

"Comment as-tu trouvé l'arche?" Elle appartenait au grand-père de Ernie" 

« Je ne comprends pas comment vous l'avez ouvert… C'était supposé être scellé avec la plus puissante des magies ici. »

« Ernie connaissait le langage des druides. Je pense que c'était censé arrivé … » Les yeux de Colin sembla se perdre au loin. « J'ai existé seulement pour ouvrir cette fichue arche ; pour voir son ascension; pour être son esclave. Pour l'aimer, seulement parce qu'il te ressemblait, et qu'il semblait être toi. Pour le détester pour cette même raison. Mais plus maintenant. Je ne le servirai plus. S'il te plaît, Harry, tue-moi! »

Harry était décontenancé. "Non, Colin…" 

« Tu ne vois, Harry ? » Colin avait l'air dément. « Je t'ai attiré ici pour qu'il puisse te détruire. Je ne peux plus vivre. S'il te plaît, tue-moi avant qu'il n'arrive ici! »

« Arrêtes ça, Colin ! » cria Harry. « Ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière. Tu ne m'as pas attiré ici. Je suis venu de ma propre volonté. Horace te soupçonnait, alors j'ai pensé que je devais te parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais maintenant que je sais que Nostrums est ici je ne m'enfuirai pas. Tu es sous son contrôle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est lui le salaud, pas toi! Tu as essayé de le combattre. »

Colin secoua la tête. " Pas assez. Je me suis donné à lui. Je ne suis rien, Harry"

"Ne dis pas ça!" "Penses-tu vraiment… qu'il y a de l'espoir pour moi?" 

"Oui! Tu n'as jamais été mauvais."

Colin sourit, et le même doux sourire doux resta sur son visage lorsqu'il tomba aux côtés de Harry, mort. Pendant un moment, Harry resta immobile, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était produit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et il sentit les larmes dans ses yeux. Combien de fois avait-il vue quelqu'un mourir juste comme ça quand Voldemort était de retour au pouvoir?

Harry entendit quelque chose derrière lui, et ce retourna rapidement, baguette prête dans une main.

« Vous ! » s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire de froids yeux verts. Il avait l'impression de diriger sa baguette vers un miroir. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui avait l'air identique à lui. Même les vêtements étaient identiques. Ça semblait étrange de fixer cet homme. Il se sentait comme s'il était dans une autre réalité, un univers alternatif. Il se sentait révolté mais également fasciné. Il savait maintenant comment Colin s'était senti, et il se demanda si Draco avait ressenti la même chose.

Le démon fit un pas en avant et sourit, faisant trembler Harry.

"Bienvenu en enfer, Harry" le salua Nostrums 


	13. La vérité à propos de Nathan

Chapitre 13 – La vérité à propos de Nathan

_Harry entendit quelque chose derrière lui, et se retourna rapidement, baguette prête dans une main. _

_« Vous ! » s'exclama-t-il, étonné. _

_Ses yeux rencontrèrent une pair de froids yeux verts. Il avait l'impression de diriger sa baguette vers un miroir. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui avait l'air identique à lui. Même les vêtements étaient identiques. Ça semblait étrange de fixer cet homme. Il se sentait comme s'il était dans une autre réalité, un univers alternatif. Il se sentait révolté mais également fasciné. Il savait maintenant comment Colin s'était senti, et il se demanda si Draco avait ressenti la même chose. _

_Le démon fit un pas en avant et sourit, faisant trembler Harry. _

_"Bienvenu en enfer, Harry" le salua Nostrums_

-----------------------

Harry était là, Draco pouvait le sentir. Il retenait l'envie de crier. C'était horrible de ne pouvoir rien faire. La salle où il était enfermé avait trop de barrières magiques. Même s'il avait eu sa baguette avec lui, ça aurait été difficile de s'échapper. Mais maintenant que Harry était là – et il le savait avec une effrayante conviction – il devait sortir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry faire face seul à un démon si puissant.

Bien qu'il eut peur d'employer la magie sans baguette à cause de son bébé, Draco prit une profonde respiration et essaya de se concentrer pour ouvrir la porte. Il essaya plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se produisit. Et pour rendre les choses encore pires, il sentit une douleur dans son ventre.

« Oh, Lily, pas maintenant. Tiens le coup pour papa, d'accord? » dit-il, frottant doucement son ventre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait appelé sa petite fille comme la mère de Harry. Lily était un nom que Draco aimait, et d'une manière ou l'autre, chaque fois qu'il le disait à haute voix, la douleur cessait.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour être fort, Lily. Nous avons de graves ennuis. Il y a un démon fou après Harry, alors je dois sortir d'ici pour sauver ton père. Qu'en dis-tu Lily? Pouvons-nous travailler ensemble? » Draco se sourit à lui-même. « Si seulement tu pouvais me comprendre. Peut-être que tu le peux…Et bien, si tu comprends, bienvenue dans la famille Potter-Malfoy. Nous avons un penchant pour le danger… mais tu auras deux papas qui t'aimeront, et un petit frère qui est déjà très protecteur envers toi. »

Draco sentit une chaleur traverser son corps, apaisant son coeur. La douleur au ventre cessa comme si Lily l'avait en effet compris. Draco sourit tendrement. Si seulement il n'était pas aller chercher Seamus. Alors lui et son bébé iraient bien et Harry ne risquerait pas sa peau pour les sauver.

Il était sur le point d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte encore une fois quand il entendit une soudaine agitation de l'autre côté. Les gens criaient et hurlaient, et les bruits s'approchaient de la salle.

« DRACO ! ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE LA PORTE ! NOUS L'ENFONÇONS! » cria une voix familière.

Draco obéit et au même moment la porte vola en éclat. Fred et Bob entrèrent dans la pièce.

« C'est vous les gars! » s'exclama joyeusement Draco. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, que se passe-t-il ? Nous avons pris d'assaut l'endroit et fait tomber chaque laquais du démon ! » cria Fred avec excitation, les yeux brillant comme s'il était un enfant dans un parc d'attraction. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on place moi et Lee dans la même cellule ! »

Lee inclina la tête, souriant largement. « Ouais ! Le fait que George et ces Aurors soient apparus au moment exact où nous tentions de nous échapper fut seulement une coïncidence. »

« Coïncidence ? De quoi tu parles? » demanda Bob confus. Lee roula seulement les yeux. « Horace et mes potes ont été les vrais héros. »

Fred fronça les sourcils "Ta gueule Bob".

« Alors George est ici? » demanda Draco, le coeur battant. « Et Harry? Est-il ici, lui aussi? »

« Heu… Et bien, tu vois Draco… » commença Fred avec précaution, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des disciples de l'ennemi. « Pouvons-nous parler plus tard ? Pour l'instant, on doit battre ces types et quitter ce putain d'endroit. »

« Mais… » Un rayon bleu manqua Draco de quelques pouces. Bob le protégea en frappant par derrière l'homme qui avait essayé de jeter un sort sur Draco. Draco était impressionné par la dextérité de Bob. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il avait dit qu'il était bon à ça. Il semblait être quelqu'un d'entièrement différent lorsqu'il combattait.

"Prend ça" dit Bob en lançant une baguette à Draco. "Je crois que c'est à toi, n'est-ce pas?"

Draco hocha la tête, stupéfait. "Comment tu le sais?"

« C'était la seule qui restait! » dit gaiement Bob, assommant un des subordonnés de Nostrum. « Gotcha ! » Les yeux de Bob brillaient d'une manière étrange. « Les gars, ce genre d'action me manquait! Attention Draco ! Nous avons toujours beaucoup de chemin à faire. Nostrums a beaucoup de serviteurs. »

Draco stupéfia un type qui était sur le point de frapper Fred. « Je veux des réponses ! Où est Harry ? »

"Ce n'est pas le moment maintenant!" cria Fred

« Je dois savoir ! » cria Draco derrière, en esquivant une autre lumière bleue.

Personne ne lui répondit, et avec l'agitation autour, ça aurait été impossible à faire. Tout le monde essayait de sauver sa peau. Les serviteurs de Nostrums étaient très forts, et s'ils ne prenaient pas garde, ils pouvaient être sérieusement blessés. Saisissant fermement sa baguette, Draco se joignit à la bataille avec la force d'un lion furieux. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir combien d'hommes il stupéfiait. C'était lui ou eux, et il avait son bébé à protéger.

Il se rappela le temps où il luttait contre les mangemorts pendant la guerre contre Voldemort, et son esprit dériva vers Seamus. Est-ce que son ami allait bien? Seamus n'était pas avec Fred et Lee quand ils avaient sauvé Draco.

« Lee, et au sujet de Seamus ? » demanda Draco comme ils se cachaient derrière une grosse colonne.

Lee se tourna vers lui et dit « Seamus va bien. Dean l'a emmené à l'hôpital. »

Draco se sentit soulagé. « Et Harry, Lee ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? »

Bob apparu aux côtés d'eux et alors qu'il fixait Draco, il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et hurla, « Dégage! Je viens juste de me rappeler! Tu es enceint! Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! »

"Tu es enceint?" demanda Lee, sous le choc.

"Qui est enceint" demanda Fred.

"Draco" répondirent Bob et Lee à l'unisson,

"Vraiment? Félicitations!" dit Fred, radieux.

Des rayons de lumières rouges et argents volèrent dans leur direction, mais Bob s'en occupa.

« Vraiment, Draco ! C'est une grande nouvelle ! » s'exclama Fred, en visant un homme encapuchonné. " Les situations comme ça sont très rares. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un homme enceint avant ! Je me sens honoré ! »

« Je ne savais pas que les sorciers pouvaient devenir enceints ! » répondit Lee, stupéfiant un autre homme encapuchonné.

« Hé, les gars! » s'exclama Draco, en se défendant contre une attaque. « Ici, on est au milieu d'une bataille. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire où est Harry mais vous pouvez parler de ma grossesse comme si de rien n'était? »

Fred se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Et bien, ta grossesse est une grosse affaire, Draco ! »

« Ouais, nous devons te faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible » dit Lee.

«Je ne partirai pas jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez où est Harry! Harry est également une grosse affaire ! »

Bob mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco et la serra légèrement. « Tu vois Draco, le truc c'est… »

"Quoi?" demanda anxieusement Draco. "Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Où est-il?"

Il y eu une pause tendue, et Fred répondit "Nous ne le savons pas."

Draco blêmit. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Ils se cachèrent derrière une grande colonne pour éviter la prochaine décharge de sortilèges, et Fred continua, « George m'a dit que Harry a été le premier à arriver ici. Hermione, Ron, George et les renforts sont arrivés peu après. Ils ont vu Nostrums et Harry discuter, et personne n'a pu s'en mêler, pour des raisons évidentes. »

"Quelles raisons?" demanda Draco avec colère

"Franchement Draco! Personne ne savait qui était qui! Et si quelqu'un avait frappé le vrai Harry?"

Draco se frappa presque la tête sur le mur de frustration. S'il avait été là, il l'aurait su. « Et quoi d'autre? »

Une autre pause tendue. Personne n'osait regarder Draco dans les yeux.

"QUOI?" cria Draco, inquiet.

"Nathan s'est amené" dit Fred doucement. "Et il a disparu…"

"Disparu?" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il a disparu?" demanda Draco, le cœur sur le bord des lèvres.

« C'est ce que Ron essaie de découvrir. Ils ont disparu. Hermione pense que Nostrums les a transférés à une dimension magique différente, mais… »

« Mais ? » Draco serra les poings pour s'empêcher de secouer Fred, attendant qu'il crache le morceau plutôt que de laisser planer un tel suspens.

« Mais Nathan avait un air très effrayant » finit Fred.

« Comme s'il n'était pas lui-même » dit Lee.

« Comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre » compléta Fred. « Et à la fin Hermione ne put dire qui exactement a lancé le sort. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Nathan l'a fait. Créer une dimension magique exige des qualifications magiques très avancées. Si l'enfant peut vraiment faire quelque chose comme ça, George et moi devrions le louer pour nous aider dans notre magasin ! »

« Oh, allez » dit Lee. « Il n'a pas pu le faire. »

Draco n'en était pas aussi certain. Nathan était très spécial. Ils ne savaient pas la véritable étendue de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être pouvait-il faire quelque chose comme ça et encore plus. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas les raisons de Nathan. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Nathan était-il la clef de tout ? Dans les quelques conversations que Draco avait eues avec Nostrums, il avait noté à quel point Nostrums semblait hanté par Nathan. C'était presque comme s'il craignait davantage Nathan que Harry. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un démon comme Nostrums aurait peur d'un enfant ?

" Où est Hermione maintenant? " demanda-t-il à Fred

« Elle est à l'extérieur. A cause de sa grossesse, Ron ne voulait pas d'elle au milieu de cette pagaille. » Fred fit une grimace. « Oh! Donc ta grossesse, c'est la raison pour laquelle Hermione nous a dit de te faire sortir tout de suite ! »

« Alors, il n'était pas censé se battre avec nous » médita Lee.

Fred se frappa le front. « Exact! Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu savoir? Personne ne me dit jamais rien » se plaignit Fred. « Je ne pensais pas ce serait un problème pour Draco de nous aider! »

« Hé, je suis là! » s'écria Draco, vexé. « Je peux me battre! Mais pour l'instant je veux retrouver ma famille. Je dois trouver Harry et Nathan ! »

Lee regarda vers Fred et soupira. « Je sais que ça semble facile de se rendre à la porte avant… »

"… mais ça ne l'est pas" finit Lee pour lui.

"Mais George est ici" dit Fred avec un sourire espiègle. « Et il n'y a rien à notre épreuve lorsque nous sommes tous ensemble. Trouvons-le. »

"D'accord" Lee sourit.

« Nous allons te sortir d'ici, Draco, » dit Fred d'un ton décidé. « Et ensuite nous irons chercher Harry. »

« Comptez sur moi! » s'exclama joyeusement Bob pendant qu'il stupéfiait un autre ennemi.

------------------------------

C'était dur de comprendre ce qui se passait. Harry était très confus à propos de tout ça. Colin était mort ; il parlait à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait en tout point et par-dessus tout Nathan était sorti de nulle part. Il essayait encore de trouver un sens à tout ça. Ses amis et collègues du ministère étaient tout près de lui mais il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec eux. Une bataille entre les Aurors et les serviteurs de Nostrums avait lieu à quelques pas, mais c'était comme si lui, Nathan et Nostrums étaient invisibles.

Harry en avait déjà entendu parler, mais il ne pouvait pas le croire. Ils étaient dans une autre dimension créée par la magie. C'était exactement comme celle où Poudlard se trouvait pour empêcher les moldus de le voir. Il se rendait compte que c'était une dimension magique pour empêcher ses amis d'interférer dans leur combat. Ils partageaient le même espace mais en même temps ils étaient dans des niveaux différents d'existence. Et la chose qui avait le plus choqué Harry était que Nathan avait lancé ce sort compliqué seulement en quelques secondes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils derrière lui, dont le regard semblait soudain plus mature et plus vieux.

« Tu as perdu la main, Nathan » Nostrums sourit d'un air narquois. « Le sort était censé fonctionner dans les deux sens. Nous ne devions pas pouvoir les voir. » Il se dirigea vers les personnes qui se battaient à côté de lui, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Juste une petite perturbation serait assez pour briser le sort, et ensuite je pourrais blesser tes amis. Tu as même laissé ton papa à l'intérieur de ta dimension magique. Comme c'est mignon et opportun. Mais d'abord, finissons ce que nous avons commencé il y a des siècles. Je te détruirai cette fois, Nathan. Ou devrais-je t'appeler … Toledo ? »

« Quoi? » Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. « De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est moi que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas? Vous me voulez, moi et mes pouvoirs. Vous ne voulez pas Nathan. C'est seulement un enfant ! »

Nostrums ricana. « N'es-tu pas égoïste ? Tu penses que tout est à propos de toi, toi, toi. J'admets que tu as un certain charme, et que tu es en effet puissant, mais tu n'es pas mon principal objectif. Tu ne l'as jamais été. J'ai fait croire ça à tout le monde parce qu'il ne semblait pas bon de dire à mes supporteurs que mon but était de me battre avec un enfant de cinq ans. Ils n'auraient pas compris que cet enfant innocent est mon ennemi mortel, et qu'il a des pouvoirs étonnants. »

« Vous avez raison. Ils ne comprendraient pas, parce que vous êtes fou ! Nathan est votre ennemi mortel? Comment peut-il l'être ? »

« Papa, reste en dehors de ça. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te laisser hors de ma dimension magique. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, trop effrayé pour dire quelque chose. Son fils ressemblait toujours à un enfant, et le ton de sa voix était le même qu'avant. Mais même si l'extérieur était resté le même, ses yeux étaient plus sombres, et Harry avait l'impression d'être devant quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus âgé, quelqu'un de sacré.

"Nathan..."

Nathan lui sourit. "J'aime vraiment mon nouveau nom." Il attrapa la main de Harry et la serra. « Je suis heureux d'être ton fils dans cette vie »

Harry ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

"Quoi?"

« Il est revenu à cause de moi » dit Nostrums, agacé par cette démonstration d'affection. Il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Ils étaient là, dans une situation critique, et Nathan avait toujours le courage de sourire d'une manière rassurante à son père. « Nos destins sont entrelacés. Il a juré que si je revenais, il viendrait à moi. Alors nous sommes ici. »

"Tu veux dire… Nathan… Vous êtes…."

« Je suis l'un de ceux qui ont enfermé Nostrums » dit Nathan. « Je suis Toledo Calábria, ou du moins j'avais l'habitude de l'être. Quand je l'ai mis dans l'arche, j'ai lancé un sort dessus de sorte que si jamais l'arche était ouverte à nouveau, je le sache, même après ma mort. Quand j'étais moine, j'ai consacré ma vie entière à chasser Nostrums et le capturer. »

« Me capturer? Hah ! Quel blague» Nostrums renifla de dégoût. « Tu voulais me détruire. »

« Non. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Quand je t'ai enfermé, j'ai pensé que j'aurais le temps de te faire réaliser à quel point tu étais dans l'erreur, et de quelle façon abominable tu t'étais conduit. Mais avant que j'aie eu la chance de t'enseigner comment être humain, j'ai été tué… Donc, ce fut une bonne chose que j'ai lancé ce sort avant de mourir » Nathan sourit gentiment et Nostrums fit une grimace. Il détestait l'admettre, mais ce sourire l'avait toujours troublé. Ça le mettait encore plus en colère.

« Quel tas de conneries! Tu as voulu me sauver ? » demanda Nostrums. « Tu es un tel imbécile, Toledo. C'est impossible de transformer un démon en humain. »

« Et malgré tout, à présent tu as choisi d'y ressembler» précisa Nathan.

Nostrums fronça les sourcils, furieux. « Oh, s'il te plaît. J'ai seulement choisi cette apparence parce que j'ai pensé que si je ressemblais à Harry Potter, tu n'aurais pas le courage de me blesser, et que se serait plus facile de te détruire"

« C'est un coup bas! » s'exclama Harry, outragé. « Il n'a que cinq ans ! »

Nostrums haussa les épaules. « A quoi t'attendais-tu? Je suis un démon, tu te rappelles? Je n'ai pas de sentiments. Tout ce que je veux c'est me venger! D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu comprennes, Potter. Il ressemble à un enfant, mais ton enfant est plus puissant que toi. Son apparence est jeune, mais son âme est très vieille. »

Harry regarda Nathan. « Nathan… Alors tu es… le type qui a botté cul de Nostrums dans le passé ? Tu es la réincarnation de Toledo? C'est tellement incroyable… »

« Hé! » se plaignit Nostrums. « Il ne m'a pas botté le cul! Je gagnai presque cette bataille! Si ça n'avait pas été à cause de … » Nostrums ferma la bouche brusquement.

« Si ça n'avait pas été à cause de quoi? » demanda Harry.

Nostrums fit une grimace. « Tu ne t'attends pas vraiment à ce que je te le dise…»

«Oh, mais moi je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Je me rappelle ce qui t'a rendu faible » dit Nathan.

« Ne t'avise pas de faire ça! » s'exclama Nostrums. Il leva les mains, prêts à frapper Nathan avec un sort, mais Nathan fut plus rapide. D'une chiquenaude de l'index, il paralysa le corps de Nostrums. « Quoi? Espèce de petit monstre ! Tu… » Nostrums donna à Nathan beaucoup de noms différents dont Harry n'avait même jamais entendu parler.

Nathan regarda son doigt, stupéfait. « Je suis plus fort que j'avais l'habitude d'être. » Il se tourna vers Harry et expliqua « je n'aime pas me battre. Comme Mage, mes pouvoirs en combat n'ont jamais été très bons. Mais maintenant j'ai de nouveaux pouvoirs … Je pense que c'est le résultat des vitamines que maman a prises. Hmm… » Le sourire de Nathan s'éteignit. « Maman… J'ai n'ai jamais vraiment eu une mère… Mais… » Son sourire réapparut. « J'ai toujours eu de bons pères. »

« Boo-Hoo! Comme c'est touchant ! » grogna Nostrums. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, défait le sort que tu m'as lancé, comme ça je pourrai vomir ! »

« Fermez-la! » s'écria Harry, tournant son attention vers Nathan. Il était encore abasourdi par tout ça, et avait l'impression qu'il vivait un étrange rêve. « Si tu n'as jamais eu d'aptitude pour le combat, alors comment l'as-tu enfermé dans le passé ? »

« Je possède différents pouvoirs » expliqua Nathan. « Je peux réveiller les sentiments des gens. Je peux leur faire voir ce qui est absent dans leurs cœurs. »

"Est-ce qu'il a un cœur?" demanda Harry, abasourdi.

"Bien sur" répondit Nathan

« C'est un mensonge !» protesta Nostrums, en essayant de se libérer du sort de liens.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait? »

« Quelqu'un à aimer. La plupart des démons étaient autrefois des êtres sacrés, Harry» Harry fronça les sourcils à la mention de son nom au lieu du «papa» habituel. « Ce que j'ai pu comprendre des sentiments de Nostrums dans le passé c'est qu'il voulait être aimé mais avait peur. Sa crainte s'est par la suite transformée en haine, et la haine en colère irrationnelle. Mon travail était de ramener son côté humain. »

« Tu es un ange, alors » dit Harry avec une expression attendrie. Il se rappelait très bien les mots de Neville au sujet de Nathan. Neville lui avait dit que Nathan pouvait apaiser le cœur des gens. Il avait un magnifique cadeau, et Harry avait de la chance d'être le père de Nathan.

Nathan secoua la tête, et Harry pouvait se l'imaginer mettant timidement son pouce dans sa bouche. « Nan. Je le voudrais. Je suis juste un Mage. »

« Mais tu es mon ange » dit Harry en rougissant. « Quoiqu'en ce moment tu n'es pas exactement mon fils mais un homme qui a vécu il y a des siècles… Et bien, heu… Tu es mon fils, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire… »

« Je suis ton fils dans cette vie. Mon moi plus vieux est réveillé en ce moment, mais quand tout sera fini, je serai de nouveau le Nathan âgé de cinq ans. Mon moi plus vieux est seulement ici pour l'instant à cause de cet homme. » Il pointa Nostrums, qui gémit.

« Oh. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que même si en ce moment tu es Toledo et pas Nathan, tu ressembles toujours à Nathan. Et même si tu ne ressemblais pas à Nathan, je te protégerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive. »

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi pour être mon père! "

« Argh ! J'abandonne! » cria Nostrums. « Je ne peux plus supporter cette conversation de malade! Achevez-moi. »

Nathan se tourna vers Nostrums, et au moment où leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Nostrums arrêta d'essayer de se libérer, et Nathan redevint très sérieux.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'achever. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te tuer dans le passé; je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer maintenant. »

« Et si je disais que j'ai tué Draco Malfoy ? » dit Nostrums vicieusement.

Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement. « Quoi? Vous… Draco… il est… est-il … » Il ne pouvait finir sa phrase. Sa vision se brouillait.

« Non, je ne le crois pas. Je peux lire en toi, » dit Nathan. « Tu voudrais faire du mal à Draco, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu as ressenti l'amour de Harry pour lui, et cet amour t'empêche de faire beaucoup de choses. »

"Vraiment? Draco est vivant? " demanda anxieusement Harry à Nathan

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » le rassura Nathan. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, soulagé.

Nostrums renifla bruyamment. « Comme c'est agaçant. Tu penses toujours tout savoir… »

« Nostrums, Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis venu pour finir mon travail. Je vais te faire comprendre une fois pour toutes que l'amour c'est ce qui est vraiment important dans cette vie ou dans n'importe quelle autre. »

Nostrums roula les yeux. « Bien sûr. Vas-y. Si tu penses vraiment que tu peux arrêter des années et des années de haine et de méchanceté en seulement quelques minutes… vas-y et essaye. »

Pour la première fois Nathan semblait en colère, et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi surréaliste, Harry l'aurait trouvée amusante. « Tu oublies que je suis plus puissant maintenant. Peut-être que je peux vraiment te transformer en humain décent en seulement quelques minutes. »

« Sûr. Tout ce que tu veux. »

« J'avais oublié combien tu étais agaçant. »

« Et bien, mais naturellement que je suis agaçant! Je suis un démon. Tu es vraiment lent, mec… »

« Hé, taisez-vous! » répliqua Harry. « Vous n'êtes pas si fort, vous savez ? Je veux dire, regardez-vous. Vous ne pouvez même pas bouger. Je pensais que vous étiez plus fort, mais je peux voir que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un ennuyeux connard. Nathan est un être pacifique, mais pas moi. Si vous voulez, je peux vous tuer. J'en serais heureux moi aussi. »

« Je pourrais te finir les yeux bandés! » se vanta Nostrums, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore bouger. « Je me suis seulement laissé entraîné dans cette situation parce que… parce que… Et bien … Ma relation avec ce… stupide enfant ou qui que ce soit… est très compliquée. Je me suis laissé emporté par des souvenirs du passé… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Relation? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire … » Il y avait une insinuation subtile dans la voix de Nostrums.

Harry se sentit comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à la vie amoureuse de son fils de cinq ans, il décida de secouer la tête et d'oublier ça. La situation était assez étrange comme ça.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers Nostrums, prêt à le frapper, mais Nathan l'arrêta.

« C'est mon combat » lui rappela Nathan.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Toledo ou pas, tu es toujours mon fils. Je ne peux pas te laisser te battre! »

« Je ne me battrai pas vraiment. Les mages ne se battent pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

"Mais, Nathan..."

"Je peux le faire. Fais-moi confiance."

Nostrums tira profit de leur distraction pour enfin se libérer du sort de Nathan. Il sourit pernicieusement et sortit la Couronne de Pouvoir de sa poche. Nathan retint son souffle quand il vit l'objet arrondi.

« Ce n'est pas un jouet, Nostrums. Ça peut détruire non seulement moi mais toi et tous les autres. »

"Je sais comment le contrôler" l'informa Nostrums.

« Je ne pense pas que tu le saches» dit Nathan sérieusement. « Il n'y a seulement que quelques personnes qui peuvent s'emparer de la Couronne de Pouvoir, et tu n'es pas l'un d'eux. »

« Je pense que je peux le manier. »

« La Couronne appartient à Lily» dit fermement Nathan.

Harry regarda Nathan en fronçant les sourcils. « Attends. Tu ne veux pas dire… ta soeur… »

« Il veut dire exactement ce à quoi tu penses » dit Nostrums avec un sourire narquois. « Le bébé que Draco attend est la Lily dont nous parlons. Je dirais que tu es un mec chanceux pour avoir des enfants si spéciaux Potter, mais franchement… Lily était une vraie salope. Elle était impossible à vivre. Si agaçante… Même qu'elle te surpasse, petit taré. »

« Hé, surveillez votre langage! » s'exclama Harry en colère.

Nostrums haussa les épaules. « De toute façon Lily n'est pas encore née, donc elle ne peut rien faire. »

« Elle peut protéger Draco contre toi. Elle l'a fait depuis que Draco a mis les pieds ici. »

Harry souleva un sourcil. « Donc, c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas tué Draco. Vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas… » commença Nostrums, fâché, mais Nathan l'interrompit.

« Il est confus par ses sentiments pour Draco, ou devrais-je dire tes sentiments pour Draco, » expliqua Nathan en regardant Harry. « Il n'a jamais ressenti un amour si fort. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais été amoureux ou s'il l'a été… »

« J'ai été amoureux par le passé » le coupa Nostrums avec une expression meurtrière. « Je crois seulement que c'est une émotion idiote, et je ne la comprendrai jamais. »

« Vous avez été amoureux avant ? » demanda Harry.

« Le petit monstre sait ce que je… » murmura amèrement Nostrums.

Nathan écarquilla les yeux. "Moi?"

" Oui, toi! N'est-ce pas toi qui peux lire les sentiments des gens. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas mes sentiments."

« Mais… » Nathan semblait être vraiment sous le choc. « Je ne savais pas. J'ai seulement pensé que tu voulais être aimé. »

L'environnement devint soudainement très calme. Nathan semblait plongé dans ses pensées; Harry devenait de plus en plus confus ; et Nostrums continuait seulement à sourire amèrement, comme si soudainement il prenait conscience de quelque chose.

« Naturellement que tu ne le savais pas » précisa froidement Nostrums. « Comment as-tu osé ? Tu es tellement hypocrite. Tu m'accuses d'avoir peur de l'amour, mais toi, en tant que Mage, tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux. On t'interdit de ressentir une émotion aussi puissante pour quelqu'un. Ce serait dérangeant et dangereux… Donc tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'amour nous fait ressentir. »

« Je… » Nathan avala sa salive, et une émotion confuse traversa le regard de Nostrums.

Nostrums perdit sa position de combat, et il sembla soudainement très fatigué. « Tu ne sais pas comment ressentir ça, et parce que je veux que tu ressentes toi-même quel amour c'était pour moi, je vais te laisser lancer ton sort sur moi. Finissons-en une fois pour toutes, juste toi et moi. Est-ce que je devrais envoyer Potter à l'extérieur? »

« Non ! » cria Harry. Il n'aimait pas le sens que prenait la conversation. « Je n'irai nulle part! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ton bien-aimé s'en vient pour toi. »

Et exactement comme Nostrums l'avait prédit, Draco apparut dans le champs de vision de Harry. Le coeur de Harry se remplit de joie, mais son expression fut de pure terreur quand il vit un homme caché viser Draco, attendant seulement le bon moment pour tirer.

"Draco! Attention!" cria Harry

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre » dit Nostrums. « Il ne sait pas que tu es ici. »

« Vas-y papa! Je vais te renvoyer» dit instantanément Nathan

Harry regarda Nathan avec désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils seul ; peu importe qu'il soit Toledo ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais de l'autre côté, son mari était en danger, et s'il sortait, il pourrait sauver Draco et Lily. Le coeur de Harry n'avait jamais été aussi déchiré de toute sa vie. Il avait envie de crier.

Nathan décida pour lui, le renvoyant de l'autre côté de la dimension magique. Qu'importe à quel point Harry protesta fort, c'était trop tard pour revenir. La dernière chose que Harry entendit de Nathan fut: « Ça va bien aller».

L'apparition soudaine de Harry prit ses amis par surprise. Ses yeux se bloquèrent dans ceux de Draco. Son amant le regarda avec un sourire lumineux. Harry prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et puis Draco courut vers lui. L'homme qui visait Draco fit un mouvement.

Et alors…

---------------------------

« Alors maintenant il n'y a que nous deux » dit tranquillement Nathan.

Nostrums lui fit son habituel sourire narquois. "Devrions-nous seulement nous asseoir et en parler ou devrions-nous nous battre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne meure? Je suis partant pour ce dernier. Ce serait un peu injuste, parce que tu es si pacifique, mais… » Nostrums haussa les épaule. « Je suis amoral. Je m'en moque complètement. »

Nathan soupira. « Je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux seulement te comprendre, et depuis que tu m'as donné la permission de voir en toi, Je… »

« Je ne t'ai rien promis » dit froidement Nostrums. « Je pourrais facilement te tuer maintenant que Potter n'est plus sur mon chemin. » Nostrums dirigea la Couronne vers Nathan. « Je peux sentir une grande source de puissance venant de toi. Tu es en effet plus puissant que tu ne l'étais avant. Mais la Couronne est encore plus forte. Cette fois j'ai une longueur d'avance. Cette fois je ne perdrai pas. »

"Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi"

« Alors tu mourras plus rapidement » ricana Nostrums. « Mais avant que tu ne partes, je vais te permettre de regarder en moi, et de voir par toi-même les choses que tu as manquées, les choses que tu ne pouvais pas ou ne souhaitais pas voir chez moi. »

Encore une fois, Nostrums abaissa la Couronne de pouvoir et ferma les yeux. C'était si facile que Nathan se sentait craintif. Cependant, il fit un pas en avant et souleva son index en direction du front de Nostrums. Pendant un moment, il eut peur de ce qu'il verrait à l'intérieur de Nostrums. Sa main trembla un peu, et il soupira profondément pour se calmer. Quoique ce soit que Nostrums voulait lui montrer, ça ne le choquerait pas. Comme Toledo, et même avant ça, il avait vu et ressenti beaucoup de choses différentes. Celui qui était devant lui n'était qu'un autre démon.

Mais dans le fond, il savait que Nostrums n'était pas seulement une autre mission pour lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et activa ses pouvoirs. Ce fut comme si une secousse avait heurté son corps, et des images de très anciens souvenirs et sentiments passèrent à toute vitesse devant ses yeux.

Il vit Nostrums travailler comme Mage, aidant les autres au lieu de les massacrer. Le démon semblait alors très différent. Il était grand, avait de longs cheveux foncés et des yeux noirs intenses. Ses yeux étaient bienveillants, ne ressemblant pas aux yeux froids d'aujourd'hui. Mais ce regard changea lorsque quelqu'un vint travailler comme Mage dans son département. Nathan pouvait ressentir exactement ce que Nostrums avait ressenti au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur le nouvel ouvrier. Confusion, adoration, envie, désir, haine, amour. Nathan pouvait les ressentir tous en même temps. Mais surtout, Nostrums était confus parce que les Mages juraient de ne pas aimer et de ne désirer personne, et ils devaient prendre leurs voeux au sérieux.

À mesure que le temps passait, Nostrums devenait de plus en plus silencieux. L'objet de son affection ne semblait s'apercevoir de rien. Il devenait plus sombre, maussade et déprimé, et il cessa de travailler. Un jour il fut expulsé du temple. Ils lui dirent qu'il ne pouvait plus rester parce qu'il avait une tache sur le coeur, et il pensa que l'amour était cette tache.

Il erra sur la terre pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un démon. Le démon lui fit une proposition. Si Nostrums devenait un démon, il oublierait tout à propos de sa vie précédente comme Mage et de ses sentiments. En échange, il devait abandonner son âme et tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, il accepta le marché.

Ainsi commença la vie de Nostrums en tant qu'être cruel. Il devint très puissant, et parce que la nature humaine était tellement facile à corrompre, il détruisit beaucoup de vies. Il savait qu'un jour un Mage se lancerait à sa poursuite, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce Mage serait celui qu'il avait aimé auparavant. Il fut bouleversé quand il vit Toledo, et fut facilement capturé parce qu'il réalisa que ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes.

Les images s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et Nathan s'effondra les mains et les genoux sur le sol, épuisé. Il n'était pas le seul. Son sort avait aussi épuisé Nostrums.

Nathan ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Son moi âgé de cinq ans voulait aller chercher le réconfort de son père. Nostrums avait raison. Il était un hypocrite. Il n'avait avant jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi forts. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de passion. Il était bouleversé et triste. Il pouvait sentir le désespoir de Nostrums, la douleur d'un amour non partagé, la haine et la colère. Il pouvait tout ressentir, et il ne savait pas comment gérer ça.

Il leva le regard vers Nostrums et plongea dans ses yeux noirs. Nostrums était revenu à sa forme originelle, et Nathan retint son souffle devant cette vision foudroyante. Les cheveux de Nostrums étaient toujours très longs, et sa beauté fut comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Le coeur de Nathan manqua un battement. Son corps n'avait que cinq ans mais sa réaction était celle d'un adulte. Son corps trembla, et il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il était effrayé, et il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de ses sentiments ou de ceux de Nostrums.

"Je n'en avais aucune idée… Je ne savais pas…" murmura-t-il tristement

« Je ne t'ai pas laissé voir à l'intérieur de mon esprit et de mes sentiments pour que tu me prennes en pitié. J'ai seulement- » Nostrums détourna les yeux. C'était très douloureux de faire face à Nathan après s'être mis à nu.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ma pitié» dit Nathan, lui coupant la parole. « Je ne te plains pas. Tu as raison de m'appeler un hypocrite. Peut-être le suis-je. Mais même si je ressens ta douleur, je crois toujours en l'amour. Ce que tu as ressenti pour moi… Ce n'était pas de l'amour. L'amour n'est pas censé faire souffrir. »

« Ta déclaration prouve seulement que tu ne connais vraiment rien au sujet de l'amour. »

« Mais alors… L'amour que tu ressentais pour moi t'a détruit… » Les yeux de Nathan se remplirent de larmes.

Nostrums battit des mains. « Félicitations ! Tu comprends enfin! »

« Comment est-ce possible? » demanda Nathan d'une voix hésitante. « L'amour est-il si horrible ? C'est moi qui t'ai fait devenir comme ça? C'est ma faute. » Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Je suis… Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Nostrums se sentit gêné par les larmes de Nathan. Il soupira, ennuyé, et se mit à genoux près de lui, lui tapotant maladroitement la tête.

« Tu es vraiment un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Allons, ne pleure pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et bien, pas vraiment » murmura Nostrums, fuyant le regard de Nathan. « Je ne te tuerai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Tu sais que je ne tue pas les enfants. C'est ma politique. Je tue les personnes ennuyantes et faibles, et quoique certains enfants entrent dans cette catégorie, je ne suis pas ce genre de démon. Dès le début, je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer. » Nostrums sembla pensif. « Peut-être que je le voulais. Mais en te voyant maintenant… vraiment… Je ne pourrais plus. Tu as ce regard… C'est pour ça que tu es le Mage le plus puissant qu'il n'y a jamais eu dans le temple. Tu m'as toujours fait sentir si détendu et calme. Je suis très faible face à ton regard. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Bien que, quand j'étais seul, et que j'étais un démon, j'ai pensé à quelques méthodes atroces pour en finir avec toi. En fin de compte, je pense que je voulais seulement te revoir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais cinq ans. C'est vraiment gênant. »

Les larmes de Nathan séchèrent, mais ses yeux étincelaient encore plus vivement à cause de ça. Les yeux verts étaient écarquillés, rendant Nostrums encore plus inconfortable et conscient des choses qu'il venait juste de dire. Nostrums éloigna brusquement Nathan et se leva.

« Stupide gosse » grogna Nostrums. « Regarde ce que tu m'as fait dire…»

Nathan sourit gentiment à Nostrums, faisant rougir légèrement le démon.

« Tu te rends compte que maintenant tu ne pourrais plus me tuer même si tu le voulais, n'est-ce pas? » lui rappela doucement Nathan.

Nostrums le regarda fixement en fronçant les sourcils. « Ce qui veux dire? »

« Maintenant que j'ai lancé mon sort sur toi, la moitié de tes pouvoirs sont endormis, alors tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi à présent. »

Nostrums respira fort. « J'ai toujours la Couronne. Si tu continue à me harceler, je vais changer de politique et aspirer ton énergie. »

Nathan secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

Nostrums grimaça. « Tu ne sais pas tout … Je pourrais encore te surprendre. »

Nathan eut une image de lui-même à l'âge de seize ans et d'un garçon d'environ onze ans qui n'arrêtait pas de courir après lui, essayant de lui faire perdre son calme. Les amis de Nathan se moquaient du garçon, mais Nathan ne leur prêta pas attention et lui sourit. Le garçon tourna la tête mais lui rendit son sourire et Nathan sentit son cœur fondre. Il se demanda s'il avait eu une vision du futur.

« Ouais » dit Nathan, revenant au présent. « Je pense que tu le feras. »

Nostrums le fixa d'une façon bizarre. « Donc, et maintenant? »

Nathan se releva. « Je t'enverrai au temple, et là tu feras face à un procès. » Le visage de Nathan s'attrista. « Tu as tué et perturbé trop de gens. Tu dois payer pour tes crimes. »

Nostrums fit un geste ennuyé de la main. « Ouais, ouais. Je connais la chanson. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

« Alors que voulais-tu dire? »

« Peu importe » Nostrums prit la Couronne de pouvoir dans ses mains. « Tu devrais garder ça. »

« Non. Prend la Couronne avec toi. Elle sera plus en sécurité dans le temple. »

"Lily n'appréciera pas"

« Je vais m'occuper de Lily. De toute façon, une nouvelle vie va commencer pour elle aussi, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle se rappellera la Couronne. »

« Et toi ? Vas-tu te rappeler cette rencontre? »

Nathan secoua la tête. "Je ne pense pas, mais pour être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas. »

« Je pense que c'est juste, dompteur de démon. » Nostrums tendit alors la main et dit, « prends-la. »

Nathan fut confus pendant un instant, puis son coeur commença à battre plus vite. « Quoi? »

Nostrums roula des yeux et dit, agacé, « prends ma main. C'est la bonne méthode pour m'envoyer au temple, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois prendre ma main pour m'envoyer en prison. »

« Tu ne seras pas emprisonné. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui se passe? »

« Non et ça m'est parfaitement égal. Je souhaite seulement tout oublier encore, mais c'est comme si je ne voulais jamais t'oublier. J'ai essayé comme un démon et ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

« Je… ne veux pas que tu m'oublies … »

« Que veux-tu dire? » demanda Nostrums, retenant son souffle d'impatience.

Nathan ne savait pas. Il était aussi surpris que Nostrums par ses mots.

« Je pensais… » Le regard de Nathan semblait perdu dans le vague. « Je ne pense pas que l'amour soit une mauvaise chose. Regarde Harry et Draco. Ils s'aiment vraiment. Je suppose qu'il y a des hauts et des bas, mais à la fin ils sont toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Et l'amour est la chose qui réussit à les garder ensemble. Je ne crois pas que l'amour est si nuisible. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui fait que tout va bien. A la fin il te sauve. » Nathan pris la main de Nostrums dans la sienne et sentit une puissante émotion le traverser. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il pensa que si ça s'arrêtait il lui manquerait quelque chose de très important. Il sentit comme si un vide grandissait dans son coeur. Mais il devait envoyer Nostrums au temple. Il agrippa fortement la main de Nostrums et sourit avec sagesse. « Il te sauvera. »

Quelque chose scintilla dans les yeux de Nostrums. « Après tout ce que j'ai fait… »

« Je ne prendrais pas les choses que tu as faites à la légère, mais ton âme peut encore être sauvée. De plus, je crois aux deuxièmes chances. Maintenant, fais disparaître la peur sur ton visage, et sois un vainqueur, Nostrums. Je vais t'attendre. »

Nostrums voulait demander ce que Nathan voulait dire par ça, mais bientôt une lumière blanche l'engloutit, et il disparut.

Nathan se retrouva seul, mais il sentit un métal froid dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et vit un petit objet qui avait la forme d'une luciole. C'était le symbole du temple, un pendentif que chaque Mage portait sur eux-mêmes. Que le pendentif en forme de luciole appartienne à Nostrum, Nathan en était sûr. Il était également certain qu'un jour Nostrums reviendrait le chercher. Avec un sourire, Nathan mit le pendentif dans sa poche.

Il était sur le point d'enlever le sort qui maintenait la dimension magique, lorsqu'il se sentit étourdi. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais tout semblait flou. Ses mémoires comme Toledo commençaient à s'affaiblir, et il redevenait seulement Nathan. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qui se produisait. Son corps était trop jeune pour manier un pouvoir si puissant. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

"Nathan?" Il entendit quelqu'un crier.

Il ouvrit les yeux une seconde et vit Harry et Draco courir dans sa direction.

"Nathan!" s'exclama Draco.

"Daddy..."

Nathan sourit faiblement, heureux de savoir que Draco et son père allaient bien tous les deux. Ou peut-être rêvait-il éveillé. Il ne savait plus ce qui était réel de toute façon; après tout, c'était très difficile de revenir d'une dimension magique. Ça aurait pu être un mirage créé par son épuisement. Mais lorsque son père le prit dans ses bras, il ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir si c'était un mirage ou non. Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Harry alors que tout devenait noir.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Après-guerre

Nathan ouvrit lentement les yeux, les lumières lui blessant la vue. Il était dans un lit étranger, dans un environnement également étranger. Au début, il se sentit mal à l'aise, mais il vit Harry endormi sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il étendit sa petite main comme pour toucher Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. À la place, la main de Nathan toucha Draco.

« Salut Nat ! » chuchota Draco, radieux

Nathan retourna son sourire, mais son sourire mourut lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes de Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que Draco pleurait? Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec lui? Mis à part le fait qu'il se sentait fatigué, Nathan ne ressentait aucune douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Drake ? » demanda Nathan d'une voix faible. Maintenant qu'il essayait de parler, il découvrait que sa gorge était endolorie et il se sentait extrêmement assoiffé. Nathan serra la main de Draco et demanda de l'eau.

« Bien sur, mon coeur. » dit Draco avec sollicitude. « Je vais revenir. »

Nathan ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer alors qu'il regardait Draco s'éloigner. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé c'était un verre de l'eau. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça? Il ne savait pas qu'il avait été dans un sommeil provoqué pendant presque une semaine pour régénérer ses pouvoirs magiques, et qu'il avait encore besoin de l'aide des médicomages, surtout maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé entre Nathan et Nostrums, mais le fait était que Nathan était revenu et Nostrums avait disparu. Leur confrontation avait enlevé beaucoup d'énergie magique au petit garçon. Au moment où Nathan s'était évanoui, il avait été rapidement amené à Ste-Mangouste. Une fois arrivé, Neville avait expliqué à Harry et Draco que Nathan avait besoin de se reposer pour refaire ses forces. Son petit corps avait besoin d'une pause pour récupérer son énergie. Harry et Draco avaient accepté que Neville lance un sort pour détendre le corps de Nathan en l'endormant, à condition qu'ils puissent surveiller les guérisseurs dans toute cette difficile procédure magique, et rester au chevet de leur fils pour protéger son sommeil.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de Nostrums nulle part. Il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Personne ne croyait qu'un enfant comme Nathan avait chassé un démon si puissant, alors les hommes de Horace le recherchaient toujours, croyant que Nostrums s'était seulement enfui. Bien que Nathan ne semblait pas être en danger à cause de l'intérêt de Nostrums pour lui, Harry s'assura de rester près de Nathan pendant le temps qu'il serait dans le coma magiquement provoqué.

Mais Nathan ne pouvait se rappeler la cause de l'inquiétude de ses pères. Exactement comme son moi antérieur l'avait prévu, il ne pouvait se rappeler ni sa confrontation avec Nostrums ni le sommeil magique qui l'avait suivi. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était s'être glissé dans la voiture de Harry. En ce moment, tout qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait mal à la gorge et qu'il avait soif. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il voulait que Harry le serre dans ses bras. Il voulait aller à la maison.

Comme s'il avait entendu l'appel de son fils, Harry bailla soudainement et ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba presque de sa chaise lorsqu'il vit que Nathan était éveillé et avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Harry se leva immédiatement de sa chaise, la faisant presque tomber. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il sembla incapable de parler.

« Nathan ! » s'exclama-t-il, en essayant de cacher ses émotions. Harry voulait prendre son fils dans des ses bras, mais il ne savait pas si on lui permettait de sortir Nathan du lit. Il avait peur de faire mal à son fils. « Comment te sens-tu? Tu es blessé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? »

« Du calme Harry. » dit Neville en entrant dans la chambre avec Draco et deux médi-sorcières.

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous attendre à l'extérieur ? » demanda poliment une des médi-sorcières.

« Non ! Je n'attendrai pas dehors ! » s'exclama Harry, en colère. Son fils venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le droit de rester avec lui. « Je ne vais nulle part. »

« Harry… » Draco la main de Harry. « Les docteurs sont ici. Laisse-les faire leur travail. »

« Et pourquoi dois-je attendre à l'extérieur? Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester? »

« Papa… » Nathan étira ses petites mains vers Harry, qui les prit immédiatement.

Il a besoin de moi ici ! » dit Harry en embrassant la main de Nathan. « Je suis là, mon cœur. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi. »

Draco soupira. Il comprenait tout à fait les sentiments de Harry. Il ne voulait pas non plus quitter la chambre. Mais ce n'était que pour quelques minutes seulement. Neville et les medicomages avaient besoin d'être seuls pour examiner Nathan. Avoir Harry qui tournait autour d'eux comme un chien de garde ne les avancerait à rien.

« Harry… Ça ne sera pas long» dit Draco en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Viens. Nous allons rester juste en arrière de la porte. D'accord, Nat? Penses-tu pouvoir rester seul avec ces magnifiques femmes un instant? »

Nathan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fit lentement un signe de tête. La façon légère dont Draco plaisantait l'avait calmée.

« Hé, et moi ? » se plaignit Neville. « Je ne suis pas assez magnifique pour toi ? »

Draco sourit. « Humm… C'est une question difficile. Qu'en penses-tu Nathan ? »

Nathan sourit pendant que Draco lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Et dire que tu es gay… » grommela Neville.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis aveugle et que je ne peux pas apprécier les belles femmes lorsque j'en vois. »

Les médi-sorcières rougirent légèrement. L'une d'elles gloussa en regardant Draco.

« D'accord, ça suffit. Nathan est trop jeune pour cette conversation » dit Harry avec un air menaçant, évidemment jaloux de la façon dont les médi-sorcières fixaient rêveusement Draco.

Neville et Draco échangèrent un regard intrigué. « Vraiment ? » demandèrent-ils.

« Et bien » commença Neville innocemment. « Si tu ne sors pas, nous continuerons à parler. »

« Et je continuerai à flirter avec les dames» se moqua Draco.

Harry fit une grimace. « Je m'attendais à ça de Draco mais jamais de toi, Neville… »

« Hé, je n'aime pas ça du tout! » Draco fit semblant de se plaindre. Nathan sourit à leur dispute.

« J'essaie seulement de faire mon travail, Harry. Ça ne sera pas long. Je veux juste examiner Nathan. Il à l'air d'aller bien. » Neville envoya un regard chaleureux en direction de Nathan. « Mais je dois m'en assurer. C'est la routine, Harry. Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr » dit Harry en se levant. Il embrassa le front de Nathan. « Je vais revenir, mon coeur. »

Mais la procédure de "routine" dura beaucoup plus longtemps que Harry ne s'y attendait, et avant que Neville ne revienne dans la salle d'attente pour leur parler à lui et à Draco, Harry s'était presque rongé tous les ongles. Il coinça immédiatement Neville et celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou avoir peur.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Harry. Nathan est encore mieux que bien. Sa santé est excellente, et son énergie magique est presque normale. Nous devons seulement faire quelques tests supplémentaires et… »

« Quelques tests supplémentaires? » Harry coupa Neville impatiemment. « Pour quoi faire? »

« Du calme Harry» dit Draco, en prenant la main de Harry et en la serrant. « Neville sait ce qu'il fait. Il est médecin, pas toi. »

« De quel côté es-tu ? » demanda Harry à Draco, boudeur.

« Je pense aux meilleurs intérêts de Nathan, » répondit calmement Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis que Nostrums avait été vaincu. Même la mauvaise humeur de Harry ne l'affectait pas.

« Écoute, Harry, je sais comment tu te sens, mais sois positif » dit Neville d'une manière encourageante. « Ton fils va bien maintenant. Il peut retourner à la maison avec toi aujourd'hui. Tu as seulement besoin d'attendre quelques heures. Et je dois te parler au sujet de sa potion de guérison. Il va en avoir encore de besoin pendant au moins une semaine. Pendant ce temps, ne laisse rien le tracasser. Je sais que Horace veut sa déposition, mais vraiment… Nathan a seulement cinq ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rétabli, je ne conseille aucun genre de perturbation, et Horace est définitivement l'une d'elle. »

« Je ne laisserai pas Horace à ses côtés» dit résolument Harry. Draco pensa pendant un court instant que l'expression renfrognée de Harry était très séduisante. Pendant un moment, il aurait voulu que Horace tente quelque chose juste pour voir ce que Harry ferait. Il sourit en lui-même à cette pensée.

« Et bien. Puisque Nathan ne se rappelle rien de cette journée, je lui ai demandé ce qui était son dernier souvenir et il a dit qu'il se rappelait seulement être entré dans ta voiture après s'être échappé du manoir de Saulus. Il n'a aucun souvenir de Nostrums, et je pense que c'est pour le mieux. Nous pourrions faire revenir sa mémoire en employant la magie, mais jamais je ne recommanderais une telle chose pour un enfant de cinq ans. Simplement… Laisse les choses revenir naturellement, si jamais elles reviennent. Il n'est pas encore prêt à s'occuper de sujets d'adultes. Si tu vois qu'il semble préoccupé par quelque chose, je peux recommander un de mes amis qui est thérapeute pour enfant et qui a ma confiance totale. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin. Nathan était peu un confus et effrayé quand il s'est réveillé, mais il agit de façon plus détendue maintenant. Il flirtait encore avec les medi-sorcières et les infirmières ! »

« Il est trop petit pour flirter » dit Harry avec une grimace. Cependant, même s'il était un peu inquiet il se sentait également extrêmement soulagé. Il se tourna vers Draco et fit semblant de bouder. « C'est entièrement de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas flirter avec elles…»

« Ne me blâme pas. Les enfants vieillissent beaucoup plus rapidement de nos jours, Harry. » Draco avait l'air très sérieux en disant ça, mais Harry le connaissait mieux que ça. « Bientôt il sortira avec des filles – ou des gars– et les ramènera passer la nuit à la maison » Harry lui lança une œillade meurtrière. « Quoi? Je n'ai pas de préjugé. Il peut sortir avec des gars s'il le veut. »

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème. Seulement, je ne veux pas déjà penser aux fréquentations de mon fils. Il a seulement cinq ans, Drake. Il suce encore son pouce, par Merlin. »

Draco sourit d'un air enjoué. « Je ne fais que te taquiner, Harry. »

« C'est pas drôle. » Draco tira la langue à Harry, qui ignora le blond et se retourna pour parler à Neville. « Donc, il va vraiment bien. Nous pouvons le ramener à la maison. » Neville hocha la tête avec un sourire et Harry soupira de soulagement. « Je peux enfin prendre une pause. Ma famille va bien. Nostrums est parti … Lucius Malfoy est toujours en liberté, mais je pense que Saulus est capable de le contrôler. Même si nous ne savons pas vraiment leurs véritables intentions. Je veux dire, est-ce que Saulus est un ennemi ou seulement un homme très séduisant qui semble être mauvais mais qui ne l'est pas ? »

« Hé ! » Draco pinça Harry. Lui aussi, était soulagé de réaliser que les choses revenaient à la normale maintenant que Nostrums était parti. « Tu trouves Saulus séduisant? »

« Et bien, il est attirant, non? Tu ne peux pas nier ça. »

« Je ne le nie pas, mais je n'aime pas t'entendre le dire. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul homme attirant dans ta vie, et cet homme c'est moi. »

Harry trouva la jalousie de Draco adorable. Il l'étreignit étroitement, et Draco fondit dans ses bras. Il réalisa, stupéfait, que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait Draco depuis que Nathan avait été admis à l'hôpital. Il avait été tellement inquiet au sujet de son fils qu'il avait à peineportéattention à Draco, ce qu'il regrettait maintenant. Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte que Draco et le bébé allaient bien, il avait immédiatement tourné toute son attention vers Nathan et pas une seule fois Draco ne s'en était plaint. Harry serra ses bras autour de Draco, jurant de se faire pardonner son manque d'attention. Il se promit d'être un meilleur père et un meilleur mari. Tout irait bien maintenant. Il y veillerait. Même si Saulus et Lucius complotaient encore quelque chose, Harry ne les laisserait pas gâcher les choses pour Draco, Nathan et sa fille.

Harry réalisa aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis un moment. Maintenant que son corps était détendu, il revenait à la vie pendant qu'il touchait Draco. Il rougit légèrement pour avoir pensé de telles choses dans un tel endroit.

« Alors, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce que c'est une baguette dans ta poche ou est-ce que ton corps est heureux de me toucher après si longtemps? » le taquina Draco, faisant rougir Harry encore plus. Draco l'embrassa sur la joue et chuchota, « Toi aussi tu me manques. »

Harry et Draco se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Neville toussa pour avoir leur attention, et puis s'éclaircit fortement la gorge.

« Tu es seulement jaloux Neville ! » dit Draco d'un air enjoué

Neville fit une grimace. « J'ai déjà quelqu'un, merci beaucoup. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Essayez seulement d'être … moins intense ? C'est un hôpital après tout. Vous pourrez voir Nathan dans… voyons voir… une heure ? »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent. « Oh, alors Harry et moi pouvons aller nous détendre un peu? Juste nous deux? »

Neville sourit méchamment. « Je ne pense pas. Vous devrez attendre. Je dois vous parler à tous les deux au sujet de la prescription de Nathan. Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant. Seulement de précautions que vous devrez prendre lorsqu'il reviendra à la maison. »

« Depuis quand es-tu si méchant? » demandant Draco, boudeur. « Nous voulions seulement quelques minutes pour rattraper…»

« Oh, disons seulement que c'est ma revanche pour toutes les fois où tu m'as rendu la vie impossible. »

« C'était il y a très longtemps! » s'exclama Draco, embarrassé. Harry rit tout bas. « J'étais un gamin dans ce temps là. Je suis un honnête homme maintenant. Je vais devenir mère, je veux dire, père très bientôt ! Peux-tu seulement me pardonner? »

« Je te pardonne. Je vous laisserai seul toi et Harry dès que nous aurons parlé de cette prescription. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Draco. « Nous aurons plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour nous rattraper plus tard. »

Draco sourit. « Je sais. Occupons-nous d'abord de notre fils. »

-----------------------

Dans une autre partie de l'hôpital, Dean avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de rendre visite à Seamus. Après tout, il avait été si froid et injuste avec lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté l'amour de Seamus, et ce qui était pire, il l'avait pris pour acquis. Seamus était maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital, encore faible et récupérant lentement de la raclée qu'il avait subit. Dean se rendait vraiment compte que c'était le résultat de sa froideur.

Dean était appuyé contre la porte et observait Seamus dormir silencieusement. Aujourd'hui semblait être une bonne journée. Le médicomage qui prenait soin de Seamus avait dit que l'homme aux cheveux blond-roux dormait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Seamus avait toujours des cauchemars, mais ils diminuaient. Le semblait penser que la présence de Dean dans la chambre calmait Seamus, mais Dean n'en était pas aussi certain. Le problème était sa mauvaise conscience. C'était pour ça qu'il venait visiter Seamus seulement quand Seamus était endormi. Dean avait peur de lui faire face. Ou peut-être avait-il encore plus peur d'affronter ses véritables sentiments pour le bel Irlandais.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Avant, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de l'enlèvement de Seamus, les choses semblaient beaucoup plus claires. Il voulait être avec Seamus. Il l'aimait tellement. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce que serait son monde sans Seamus.

Mais maintenant, en voyant Seamus seulement à quelques pas de lui, il n'était plus aussi certain et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Seamus. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause du passé de Seamus. Dean avait à peu près tout éclairci avec Draco et il était plus résigné à propos de ce qui s'était produit. Il n'aimait toujours pas ça, mais ce n'était pas comme si Seamus avait eu le choix.

Non, ce n'était pas le passé qui le tracassait. Les propres sentiments de Dean provoquaient ce conflit. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore assez bien pour Seamus. Il ne savait pas s'il méritait l'amour de Seamus après tout ça. Il ne savait même pas si Seamus voulait revenir en arrière.

Tellement que maintenant il était déchiré entre rester ou partir pour toujours.

« Hé, Dean, » salut une voix traînante derrière lui.

Dean tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec Draco. Lui et Draco n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis, mais leur relation s'était beaucoup améliorée. Au moins ils ne se sautaient plus à la gorge.

« Salut Draco ! »

« Alors, va comment notre homme? » demanda Draco, en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le lit de Seamus.

« Le médicomage a dit qu'il allait bien. Il récupère lentement, mais il pense que Seamus pourra rentrer à la maison dans deux ou trois jours. »

« C'est des bonnes nouvelles. Harry et moi ramenons Nathan à la maison aujourd'hui, » dit gaiement Draco.

« Mais c'est fantastique! Je parie que Harry marche sur des nuages. Il était tellement inquiet, hum ? Il va pouvoir finalement se reposer un peu. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Draco s'appuya sur l'autre côté de la porte. « Il est si paranoïaque à propos de notre sécurité. Il a demandé les meilleurs Aurors dans ce domaine pour poser les barrières magiques les plus sophistiquées autour de notre maison. Il les a aidés naturellement » Draco sourit d'un air narquois. « Ensuite, il a installé des caméras et des alarmes moldues… Maintenant il pense à prendre un autre chien. Brutus détecte déjà quelque chose, alors il est nerveux. Sans parler qu'il s'ennuie de Nathan, alors il n'arrête pas de pleurnicher chaque fois que je suis là… Je te le dis, je ne suis pas tellement certain de quand nous nous pourrons nous reposer. Jamais. » Cependant, Draco ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Son visage était très serein. « Mais je suis heureux que Nostrums soit parti. J'espère seulement que nous pourrons finalement avoir la paix sans encore s'inquiéter de sauver le monde sorcier… Je veux que nos problèmes habituels, comme la jalousie de Harry, reviennent. »

Dean rit tout bas. « Ouais, je connais cette sensation. Moi aussi, je suis content que tout soit fini. » Dean regarda Seamus avec une expression tendre.

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé? Ou viens-tu ici seulement lorsqu'il est endormi ? » demanda Draco d'un air entendu. « Et bien, moi je lui ai parlé. Il continue à demander à te voir à chaque fois. »

Dean baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas si Draco était la bonne personne à qui ouvrir son coeur, mais en ce moment c'était le seul disponible. « Je… c'est peut-être mieux pour lui si je reste loin. »

« Mieux pour lui? Ou mieux pour toi? »

« Je n'étais pas … Je… » Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Seamus. « Je n'ai même pas été un bon ami. Il mérite d'être avec quelqu'un de meilleur. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Je l'ai fait beaucoup souffrir. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester encore dans sa vie. »

« C'est à lui de décider, pas toi. Si tu l'aimes, alors bat-toi pour lui. Il t'aime encore. »

« Mais je ne mérite pas son amour. »

Draco grogna. « Personne ne mérite l'amour de quelqu'un. Penses-tu que Harry mérite mon amour ? Et bien, peut-être que oui… Même s'il est con parfois. Mais penses-tu vraiment que moi, Draco Malfoy Potter, celui qui a rendu misérable ses années de scolarités, mérite son amour ? Si je commençais à penser à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Harry et moi ne sommes pas censés être ensemble, je deviendrais fou. Nous avions tort l'un et l'autre dès le début. Mais c'est ce qui fait que c'était si bien. » Draco sourit doucement comme les souvenirs remontaient en lui. Il sentit son amour pour Harry grandir encore plus. Et à quel point être dans les bras d'Harry lui manquait

« C'était tellement profond venant d'une personne comme toi ! » s'exclama Dean d'un ton espiègle.

Draco fronça les sourcils « Est-ce que tu me traite de superficiel ? »

« Tu es blond, non ? »

Draco serra le poing devant le visage de Dean. « Toi, franchement! »

« Dean? » appela une voix enrouée.

« Seam! » Dean s'approcha immédiatement de Seamus.

Les yeux de Seamus étincelèrent à la vue de Dean. Il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Dean.

« Bonjour, mon beau. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois ici à mon réveil. »

Dean ferma les yeux au contact de Seamus. « Je suis désolé, Seam. »

« Tu dois me remercier pour ça, Seam, » dit Draco, en faisant un signe de l'entrée.

« Hé, Drake. Merci de l'avoir gardé ici. »

Dean regarda Draco puis Seamus. « Avez-vous planifié ça tous les deux? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Draco. « Seamus voulais te voir. Tu agissais en idiot. Et qui est venu à la rescousse? Le beau Draco, blond, héros des amoureux gays du monde. Et par le monde je veux dire seulement le monde sorcier. Je ne peux pas être partout. J'ai une famille, vous savez. »

Seamus rit tout bas. « Toujours le même vieux Draco. »

Mais Dean boudait toujours. « Qu'aurais-tu fait si Seamus ne s'était pas réveillé ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je serais retourné à la maison. Mais avant ça, je t'aurais assommé et t'aurais attaché sur cette chaise près de la fenêtre. »

« J'aime cette idée. » dit Seamus

« Tu as toujours eu un côté pervers … » dit Dean en dissimulant un sourire.

« Je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux. » dit Draco en faisant un clin d'oeil

Quand il fut parti, Dean prit la main de Seamus et l'embrassa. Soudainement, juste un regard dans les yeux de Seamus fut assez pour qu'il réalise qu'il ne pourrait jamais quitter Seamus. Il sera celui qui s'assurera que les choses aille encore bien pour Seamus.

« Seam, je t'aime» confessa précipitamment Dean. « Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton amour, mais je pense que je peux être digne de toi si tu me donnes une chance. »

Seamus sourit. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. « Je t'aime aussi. Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Shh… Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est moi qui ai été injuste avec toi. J'ai été stupide et… »

« Mais je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. »

« Tu l'as été et regardes ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis éloigné de toi seulement parce que j'avais peur. »

« Je n'ai pas su comment t'en parler. Je ne peux te blâmer d'avoir réagi comme ça. »

« Je ne m'en préoccupe plus. Je veux seulement être avec toi, si tu veux de moi. »

Seamus sourit. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. « Naturellement que je veux, idiot. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. »

« Oh, par Merlin! Embrassez-vous pour que Draco et moi puissions retourner à la maison! » cria Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre. « Nathan attend ! »

Seamus rit tandis que Dean fit une grimace.

« Je pensais que Draco nous avait laissés seuls» Dean se renfrogna. « C'est vraiment un trou du cul ! »

« Ne t'occupes pas de Draco. Embrasse-moi seulement comme ça il pourra s'en aller. »

Dean embrassa lentement Seamus, prenant son temps pour goûter ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, Seamus avait les yeux fermés et une expression heureuse sur le visage.

« C'est tout? C'était faible! » se plaignit Draco.

« Seamus est encore en convalescence » précisa Harry. « Il ne peut encore rien faire. Ce n'est pas comme toi qui voulais le faire ici. »

« C'est scandaleux! » rouspéta Draco. « Tu étais prêt à le faire avec moi, toi aussi, M. Potter ! »

« Bien sûr. Je suis un homme ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Ils furent interrompus par un Dean très en colère. « Si vous voulez nous excuser, c'est privé ! » dit Dean, en leur fermant la porte au nez.

Harry regarda Draco avec un sourire. « Mission accomplie, mon dragon. Allons à la maison. »

« Après vous Monsieur Malfoy. » se moqua Draco

« Dans tes rêves… »

------------------------------

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que tout le monde était finalement à la maison. Draco prenait une douche, Nathan regardait la télévision et lui vérifiait si toutes les protections étaient activées autour de la maison. Brutus était à ses côtés, le plus fidèle des chiens, surtout maintenant que sa position comme unique chien de la maison était en jeu. Harry tapota la tête de Brutus et sourit. Brutus prenait son travail en tant que « chien patrouilleur» très sérieusement et semblait très fier de sa nouvelle situation, alors il continua à suivre Harry partout où il allait.

Après une dernière inspection, Harry alla voir Nathan, qui était déjà dans un profond sommeil sur le divan. Il prit Nathan dans ses bras et le mit au lit. Il embrassa alors doucement la joue de Nathan et continua de le fixer pendant un long moment. C'est comme ça que Draco le trouva quinze minutes plus tard, toujours aux côtés de son fils, caressant tendrement sa petite main et surveillant son sommeil.

« Harry » chuchota Draco pour ne pas réveiller Nathan. Il voulait demander à Harry d'aller au lit, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Harry était encore ébranlé par tout ce qui s'était produit, alors il était normal qu'il veuille passer la nuit dans la chambre de Nathan. « Veux-tu que je transforme le fauteuil en lit pour que tu puisses dormir confortablement? »

« Non, ça va » lui répondit Harry en chuchotant. « Je ne dors pas ici ce soir. »

Draco arqua les sourcils, amusé. « Tu veux parier? »

Harry fit une grimace. « Je dors dans notre lit avec toi. Je ne deviendrai pas paranoïaque. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Je suis sérieux. Je sais que je me réveillerai probablement au milieu de la nuit juste pour vérifier s'il va bien, mais je ne veux pas qu'il remarque à quel point me je suis inquiété. Dorénavant, je veux que nous vivions normalement. Je veux qu'il se sente en sécurité. »

« Tu sais, c'est d'accord si tu veux rester ici pour la nuit. Je comprends. »

Harry sourit. « Tu es la personne la plus compréhensive que je connaisse. J'aimerais avoir ta sérénité. »

Harry embrassa le front de Nathan une dernière fois avant de prendre Draco par la main et d'aller dans leur chambre. Il ferma la porte, regarda profondément dans les yeux de Draco et l'embrassa lentement jusqu'à ce que Draco sente ses genoux faiblir. Draco embrassa le cou de Harry et le suça doucement

« Tu m'as manqué » chuchota Draco.

« Toi aussi. » Harry embrassa Draco plus passionnément et l'enlaça étroitement. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es vraiment ici. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu. Je suis tellement chanceux de t'avoir… Tu me dis que tu comprends si je passe la nuit dans la chambre de Nathan alors que tu n'as aucune idée combien je veux la passer avec toi. C'est toi qui étais prisonnier de ce monstre. J'ai eu si peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Et puis tu me dis que tu comprends … Si seulement l'ancien toi pouvait te voir en ce moment… » Harry enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco et respira son parfum de bois de santal.

Draco sourit doucement. « L'ancien moi aurait certainement voulu se suicider. »

« L'ancien moi aurait empêché ça. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. » Draco sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme Harry mordait doucement le lobe de son oreille.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme Draco se couchait, amenant Harry au dessus de lui. Ses mains cherchaient frénétiquement la chaleur sous la chemise de Harry, et il eut envie de la déchirer. Il y avait trop de vêtements de toute façon. Leurs chemises furent bientôt enlevées. Plus tard, Draco les trouverait très loin du lit et se demanderait comment elles avaient fini là. Pour l'instant cependant, il s'inquiétait seulement que Harry le prenne.

Mais Draco se sentit frustré lorsque Harry ralentit le rythme.

« Ne sois pas un gentilhomme ce soir, Harry. Je sais que tu veux me baiser » dit Draco d'une voix rauque. « Vite et fort. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc. « Quoi? »

Draco fit une grimace. « Tu m'as entendu. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire des trucs cochons. Je suis stupéfait » dit Harry d'un air amusé.

« Tu n'as encore rien vu. » Draco lécha ses lèvres d'une manière sensuelle.

Harry essaya fort de ne pas rire, mais il ne put résister. Draco sembla outré de ça, alors il s'éloigna de Harry, croisa les bras et bouda. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Je suis excité, tu sais? Les personnes excitées font des choses stupides comme essayer de séduire leur partenaire, qui à l'air de s'en ficher. »

Harry rit plus fort.

« Arrête, Harry ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama Draco en colère. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, il se joignit à Harry et rit de bon coeur. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement. Draco se coucha devant Harry rayonnant, leurs lèvres à seulement un pouce de distance. « D'accord. Ça semblait bizarre. »

Harry fit courir ses doigts doucement le long du visage de Draco, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres. « Je suis désolé. Tu étais sexy. C'est juste que… tu sais comment je suis lorsque que je fais face à trop de stress? J'ai tendance à rire sans raison. Je suis simplement heureux que ça soit finalement fini et que tu sois ici avec ce regard et ce ton de voix sexy. »

«Oh, n'essaye pas de revenir en arrière maintenant; c'est trop tard. Et j'ai déjà reconnu que j'étais ridicule, alors tu es pardonné. »

Les doigts de Harry tracèrent les lèvres de Draco, puis descendirent le long de son cou et s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un mamelon. Draco soupira, désirant ardemment ce qui allait suivre. Il trembla de partout lorsque la bouche de Harry et puis sa langue capturèrent son mamelon durci. Harry frotta son corps sur celui de Draco et puis chuchota à son oreille, « Tu peux dire des trucs cochons si tu veux. »

« Oh, plus jamais» chuchota Draco en retour. « Fait seulement ton travail, Potter. Je brûle ici. Ça fait un long moment. »

« Pas si longtemps » dit Harry d'un ton enjoué.

« Tais-toi et embrasses-moi ! » Draco prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains et l'approcha plus près. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent l'une et l'autre ardemment.

Finalement, Draco fut pris comme il le voulait. Harry s'étendit sur lui et embrassa tous ses points sensibles. Draco rejeta sa tête en arrière lorsque Harry prit son érection dans sa bouche et agrippa le drap quand Harry le pénétra. Harry essaya encore de ralentir les choses, mais Draco bougea ses hanches plus rapidement.

«Harry… Harry…»

Les gémissements et le rythme des hanches de Draco incitèrent Harry à bouger frénétiquement à l'intérieur de lui. Les ongles de Draco griffèrent le dos de Harry lorsqu'il jouit. Le corps de Harry trembla d'extase quelques secondes plus tard.

Même s'ils étaient en sueur et comblés, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre. Harry et Draco gardèrent leur étreinte serrée pendant un très long moment, ayant besoin de se sentir aimé. Draco se détendit tellement qu'il fut bientôt somnolent. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de Harry et le caressa. Puis il soupira de contentement, et ferma les yeux.

« Draco? » Harry l'appela doucement lorsqu'il remarqua que la respiration de Draco devenait plus régulière.

« Quoi? » chuchota Draco en réponse, souriant comme le bout du doigt de Harry courait de haut en bas sur son bras.

« Tu sais… Nous n'avons jamais parlé des jours que tu as passés dans la cachette de Nostrums. » Harry hésitait à mettre sur le tapis ce sujet difficile, mais il devait s'assurer que Draco avait échappé sans blessure de cet enfer. « Que s'est produit là ? il… il t'a touché? »

Draco trembla alors qu'il se rappelait comment Nostrums avait essayé de le séduire en utilisant l'image de Harry.

« Il ne m'a pas violé, si c'est ce qui te fais peur. » répondit Draco.

Harry expira bruyamment à cette réponse.

« Et pour un mauvais gars, il n'était pas si méchant. Je veux dire, il a fait les menaces habituelles que les criminels font dans des situations comme ça, mais j'ai été réellement chanceux. Je suis resté dans une très belle chambre, et la nourriture était également très bonne. »

« Tu me fais marcher! »

« Non, pas du tout. Je sais que ça semble incroyable. Et même s'il a essayé de m'avoir au début…»

Harry sentit une veine pulser sur son front. « Il a fait ça? Quel putain de salaud! »

« Mais comme je disais » continua Draco, « il ne m'a rien fait. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Et après que je me suis refusé à lui, il a arrêté d'essayer de m'avoir de cette manière. J'ai été très heureux qu'il arrête. Il était exactement comme toi. C'était très dérangeant. Une chance pour toi, je t'aime et je connais ton odeur par coeur. Il n'a pu me duper à cause de ça. Mais… Nostrums était vraiment bizarre. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de conquérir le monde sorcier. J'ai eu la légère impression qu'il voulait seulement… Je ne sais pas… de la reconnaissance, peut-être ? C'est comme s'il essayait de prouver qu'il était un très mauvais gars. Il voulait prouver ça à quelqu'un. Et j'ai également pensé qu'il avait peur de Nathan. Je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Tout était si étrange. Je veux dire, pourquoi était-il si inquiet à propos de Nathan ? »

Harry soupira. Il savait pour quelle raison, mais il ne la comprenait toujours pas. « Il voulait Nathan. Je pense que… il essayait de prouver quelque chose à Nathan. Il a dit que Nathan était le moine qui l'avait emprisonné autrefois, donc il voulait sa vengeance. »

Draco fixa Harry, abasourdi. « Tu es sérieux? »

« Oui. » Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Et pendant un moment ce jour-là, Nathan était Toledo. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit, mais ils semblaient se connaître depuis longtemps. J'étais si stupéfait que je ne pouvais rien dire. J'ai senti également qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Nostrums et Toledo. Mais avant que je puisse comprendre leur histoire, j'ai été renvoyé pour t'aider. J'ai voulu savoir ce qui s'est produit après que je sois parti, je le voulais vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais demander à Nathan. Il ne se rappelle même rien. »

« Ils étaient des ennemis mortels dans une vie antérieure alors. » Draco aussi semblait perdu dans ses pensées. « Nostrums est revenu seulement pour être avec Nathan même s'il l'avait tenu enfermé pendant toutes ses années…. Est-ce que tu penses… Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils étaient comme nous? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas entendre le reste de la théorie de Draco, mais laissant aller sa curiosité en même temps. « Que veux-tu dire? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Harry. Nous avions l'habitude de nous détester, mais regarde-nous maintenant. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Toute cette haine était seulement une défense contre notre attraction mutuelle. Peut-être c'est ce qui leur était arrivé. Peut-être qu'ils se détestaient, mais que ce n'était pas vraiment de la haine. C'était de l'amour déguisé. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de travailler sur leurs sentiments convenablement. »

Harry sentit la colère monter à cette idée. Il se renfrogna. « Non, je ne crois pas ça. Même si ce monstre aimait Toledo, je ne pense pas que Toledo l'aimait. Toledo ne le détestait même pas. Regarde Nathan. Il est si calme. Il ne pourrait détester personne. Toledo était seulement… faisait son travail pour enfermer Nostrums. »

« Pourtant… »

« Tu deviens romantique, Draco, et un fou maniaque n'a rien de romantique. »

Draco sentit le corps de Harry se raidir, alors il décida de laisser tomber le sujet. « Je suis désolé. J'essais seulement de comprendre ce qui s'est produit. Penses-tu que Nathan a de nouveau enfermé Nostrums? Que penses-tu qu'il s'est produit aujourd'hui après qu'ils t'ont sorti hors de la dimension magique ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est évident qu'ils se sont battus. Nathan est encore faible à cause de ça. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que Nostrums est vraiment parti? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. Je pense que… si Nathan va bien maintenant, alors ça veut dire que Nostrums est parti. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry dise « je m'inquiète davantage de ton père maintenant. Est-ce qu'il t'a contacté? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Oui. Il a envoyé un cadeau à Nathan. »

Harry bougea de manière inconfortable. « Quoi? Pourquoi a-t-il envoyé un cadeau à notre fils? Qu'est-ce que c'était? As-tu vérifié pour voir s'il y avait des sorts dedans? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ? »

Draco roula des yeux. « Du calme. Il est à Paris. Il était trop déprimé de savoir que la Couronne de pouvoir avait disparu, alors il avait besoin de se calmer. »

« J'étais sur le point de m'exclamer « Tu me fais marcher! », mais connaissant ton père, je crois qu'il est à Paris et qu'il est déprimé pour vrai » dit Harry avec un sourire narquois. « Ses intentions étaient la domination du monde après tout. Il doit se sentir vraiment déprimé d'avoir perdu un appareil aussi puissant. Ce qui prouve que nous devons faire attention à son sujet. »

« Tu sais mon père est… Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Mais Saulus n'est pas un mauvais type. Je veux dire, il soutient les systèmes de corruption derrière le ministère, mais il fait du bon travail en tant que ministre de la magie. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Ça semble terriblement contradictoire. Comment peut-il faire du bon travail tout en soutenant la corruption ? »

« Oh allez Harry. Ne sois pas naïf. Tout dans la politique est sujet à la corruption. Le secret est de continuer à travailler malgré la corruption. C'est un jeu. Tu dois savoir bien le jouer. Saulus est un très bon joueur. »

« Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il est charmant. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Et bien, il l'est. »

« Mais je pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi ? »

Draco sourit et embrassa Harry sur les lèvres. « C'est vrai. »

« As-tu vérifié le cadeau que ton père a envoyé à Nathan ? »

« Oui. Il lui a envoyé un ours en peluche. »

« Un ours en peluche? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que c'est un ours en peluche qui s'anime soudainement et attaque son propriétaire ? »

Draco étouffa un rire. « Merlin non ! J'ai vérifié pour les sorts. Il n'y en avait aucun. Et avant que tu me dises que je ne suis pas un Auror, donc comment, par l'enfer, puis-je le savoir ? J'ai également demandé à Ron d'examiner l'ourson pour moi. Il n'a rien trouvé. Cette fois mon père essaie réellement de nous plaire. »

« J'ai peur juste à y penser. »

Draco frissonna. « Je sais. Mais pour une fois, je veux vraiment croire qu'il nous laissera tranquille. »

« Je prie pour un futur plus calme. »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Où nous pourrons aller passez les week-ends dans notre mignonne et confortable cabane dans les bois… » dit rêveusement Harry, et puis il embrassa le ventre de Draco. « Je suis sûr que Lily et Nathan vont aimer cet endroit. »

« Je pense qu'au début ils vont l'aimer. Mais ne fait plus mention de cet endroit lorsqu'ils seront adolescents. Ils vont le détester » dit Draco en caressant doucement son ventre.

« De quoi tu parles? J'aimais le terrier lorsque j'étais adolescent ! »

« Je détestais la campagne. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire. »

« Je ne savais pas ça. Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu détestes le chalet? »

« C'est différent maintenant, Harry. Je suis plus âgé, et je t'ai pour me tenir compagnie. C'est assez pour me rendre heureux. »

Le coeur de Harry fondit. « Tu essais seulement de me faire plaisir. »

Draco sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Harry mordit tendrement le cou de Draco et le chatouilla. « On ne plaisante pas là dessus, Malfoy. Pour ça, tu devras être puni. »

Draco se tortilla sous Harry. Il était très chatouilleux. « Arrête ! » hurla Draco en riant.

« Oh, non. Tu es maintenant à ma merci. » Harry essaya d'avoir l'air sérieux, mais échoua.

« Toi essayant d'être méchant c'est encore pire que moi essayant de parler crûment» dit Draco en souriant.

Harry arqua un sourcil. « Je peux essayer… »

«Ce sera intéressant. »

Harry embrassa Draco, réveillant à nouveau le désir du dragon. Mais au moment même où Draco sentait son corps brûler, Harry sortit soudainement du lit et dit en quittant la chambre « je vais seulement vérifier Nathan et je reviens. Attends-moi ! »

Draco boudait. Il était là, prêt pour un autre round, et Harry pouvait juste se lever et partir. Il comprenait, mais son corps protestait encore. Draco soupira, et puis il sourit. Il avait l'impression que Harry se lèverait beaucoup de fois cette nuit. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Draco se lèverait probablement plusieurs fois lui aussi.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard et l'attaqua sur le lit. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient et recommençaient encore une fois le jeu de la séduction et de l'amour, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois rien ne se mettrait en travers leur chemin. L'avenir était devant eux et tant que Harry serait à ses côtés il lui ferait face bravement.

Après tout, ils avaient mérité leur bonheur et ils se battraient toujours pour ça.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour tout le monde

Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de cette magnifique fanfic de Blanche Malfoy

Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu plein de problèmes de pc en plus de faire une bronchite qui m'a clouée au lit

Merci à Vif d'or et à Mara Potter pour leur soutien constant et leur correction constructive à ma traduction.

Merci à vous tous pour m'avoir suivi jusque là.

n'oubliez pas de me laisse des reviews sur cette fin d'histoire. Ca me donnera le courage de recommencer une autre traduction

A bientot

Karo

* * *

Chapitre 15 -Espoir

Si ce n'était de la douleur dans son estomac, Draco ne se serait pas réveillé si tôt. Il était maintenant enceint de huit mois et il avait l'habitude de passer la plupart de ses journées au lit. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fatigue de toute sa vie. Le Dr Jules l'avait averti à ce sujet. Il avait dit à Draco qu'à mesure que la date approcherait, Draco se sentirait fatigué et somnolent, et qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos. C'était un problème pour quelqu'un aussi énergique que Draco.

Pas seulement ça, mais Harry était encore plus surprotecteur ces jours-ci et surveillait Draco à toutes les heures.

Draco ne pouvait vraiment rien faire, mais il le supportait depuis qu'il avait eu l'impression que leur petite fille était d'accord avec l'inquiétude constante de Harry. Chaque fois que Draco avait désobéi à un des ordres de Harry, il avait ressentit de terribles crampes. Il n'avait jamais pensé que des crampes pouvaient être si douloureuses. Il se sentait plus compréhensif envers Hermione maintenant.

Même si Harry tombait sur les nerfs de Draco, la plupart du temps Draco le trouvait très mignon. Harry connaissait par coeur chaque médicament et toutes les vitamines que Draco prenait, et il s'assurait toujours que Draco les prennent au bon moment. Draco supportait tout ça courageusement, parce qu'il voulait plutôt que Harry s'inquiète de lui que de stresser sur les informations quotidiennes du monde sorcier. Bien qu'ils vivaient finalement dans une paix relative, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'un nouveau démon de ressusciterait pas à nouveau. Après tout, Saulus était encore ministre de la magie, et Lucius était encore son amant. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'était arrivé. Saulus faisait un meilleur travail que Fudge; il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Quant à Lucius, il envoyait parfois une carte postale de sa nouvelle cachette, en faisant toujours attention de ne pas signer son nom. Néanmoins, Draco savait que c'était Lucius qui les avait envoyés puisqu'il reconnaissait la teneur des lettres. Lucius était toujours bref mais sarcastique. Il avait également envoyé des jouets à Nathan, et il attendait avec plaisir la naissance de sa petite-fille.

Harry n'avait jamais sous-estimé les lettres et les cadeaux de Lucius. En fait, Harry était devenu obsédé par la sécurité de sa famille. Cette obsession avait fait de lui un expert en matière de barrières magiques. Harry était maintenant propriétaire d'une compagnie de sécurité pour sorcières, sorciers et moldus. Il avait réussi et était très heureux. Mais sa paranoïa rendait parfois Draco dingue. Harry visitait encore la chambre à coucher de Nathan chaque nuit. Il vérifiait les sorts de protection autour de la maison et s'assurait de laisser Brutus protéger la porte de la chambre de Nathan.

Au début, Draco était vraiment désespéré de tous ces trucs, mais Harry allait mieux. Il n'était plus aussi paranoïaque - à moins que ça ne vienne de Lucius.

Leur vie amoureuse allait très bien. Harry avait arrêté ses stupides crises de jalousie, surtout maintenant que Seamus avait arrêté de draguer Draco. Seamus et Dean étaient très heureux de vivre ensemble. Selon les rumeurs ils allaient se marier bientôt.

Les affaires de Draco allaient bien elles aussi. Il avait ouvert deux boutiques de glaces sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-lard.

Quant à Nathan, il était encore le même enfant mignon qu'il avait toujours été. Nathan était toujours une source de paix et de joie pour Harry et Draco. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un saint. Nathan leur jouait des tours de temps à autre. En fait, Nathan avait une prédisposition aux ennuis exactement comme Harry. Et comme Harry, Nathan ne semblait pas trop s'en faire avec les règlements. Draco redoutait le jour où Nathan serait envoyé à Poudlard, pas simplement parce qu'ils s'ennuieraient de leur fils, mais parce que Nathan plongerait sûrement dans les ennuis chaque fois qu'il en aurait la chance.

Brutus aboya et gratta à la porte de la chambre de Draco. Draco sourit et se leva doucement, soutenant son gros ventre avec une main. Il ouvrit la porte à Brutus et le chien l'accueillit joyeusement en remuant la queue. Brutus ne sautait plus sur Draco. Harry avait presque tué Brutus dans le passé pour avoir sauter sur la poitrine de Draco au début de sa grossesse, alors maintenant Brutus se comportait avec plus de précaution - nettement effrayé par les menaces de Harry.

Draco se demandait où était Harry. Il marcha vers les escaliers et lui cria. La maison semblait étrangement tranquille. Il descendit doucement vers le premier étage lorsqu'une douleur soudaine le fit plier en deux. Il aurait dû être habitué à la douleur maintenant, mais il ne l'était pas. Il respira fort par le nez, se disant que ça arrêterait bientôt. Il plaça une main sur son ventre et le frotta doucement. Il se sentait définitivement plus compréhensif envers les femmes maintenant.

Brutus s'assit à ses côtés et gémit doucement.

« Stupide chien. Ce n'est rien» marmonna Draco. Une goutte de sueur coula sur sa joue. « Va juste chercher Harry.»

Brutus aboya, mais ne bougea pas. Draco supposa que Harry n'était pas dans la maison. Il maudit Harry de l'avoir laisser seul. Le Dr Jules les avait avertis que l'accouchement de Draco pourrait arriver plus tôt que prévu. Draco était terrifié d'avoir des contractions alors que Harry n'était pas aux alentours.

« Stupide Potter! Où es-tu lorsque j'ai besoin de toi ? » hurla-t-il. Et alors la douleur cessa. Il pris une profonde inspiration, soulagé, et après un moment marcha lentement dans la salle de séjour. Il s'assit sur le divan et appuya sa tête contre celui-ci. Il plaça ses deux mains sur son ventre. « D'accord Lily. Si tu as choisi de venir au monde aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît attends que Harry revienne. »

Ce fut comme si Lily l'avait entendu, parce que pendant une demi-heure Draco ne ressenti aucune douleur. Il eut une autre contraction lorsque la porte avant s'ouvrit et que Harry entra avec Nathan.

«Harry! » cria Draco. «Au secours! »

Harry courut immédiatement vers Draco, laissant tomber tout qu'il transportait sur le sol.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Harry

Draco fronça les sourcils et hurla de douleur. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de mourir ici? »

«Oh, mon Dieu! Tu n'es pas en train d'accoucher, n'est-ce pas?" Harry semblait terrifié.

« Je ne sais pas, mais quoi que ce soit, ça fait mal, par l'enfer! Putain où étais-tu? »

« J'étais… J'ai eu un appel du bureau… Alors j'ai pris Nathan et… Mais je ne savais pas! Comment étais-je supposé savoir que se serait pour aujourd'hui? » bégaya Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang lorsque Draco lui saisit la main de toutes ses forces. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? » demanda-t-il

« Putain, comment devrais-je le savoir ? Appelle seulement le Dr Jules! Est-ce que je dois tout faire? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant l'éclat de Draco, mais ne dit rien. Même si le Dr. Jules l'avait averti à propos des sautes d'humeur, la plupart du temps Draco était seulement lui-même. C'était seulement lorsque Draco avait des crampes qu'il parlait sèchement à Harry. Il balaya la pièce du regard et vit son téléphone portable à quelques pas de lui, se trouvant avec le reste des trucs qu'il avait jeté sur le plancher lorsqu'il avait entendu Draco appeler à l'aide. Il essaya de se lever, mais Draco tenait toujours fermement sa main. « Draco, mon coeur, pourrais-tu lâcher ma main?»

Draco secoua la tête. Ses yeux bleus-argent étaient remplis de larmes. Harry était sur le point de paniquer, mais il affichait un air tranquille.

«Draco, je ne peux pas appeler le médecin si tu ne lâche pas ma main» dit patiemment Harry

«Ne crie pas! » se plaignit Draco

«Je ne crie pas! »

« Oui tu cries! » Harry était sur le point de répliquer lorsque Draco laissa soudainement sa main et pris une profonde respiration. « C'est parti! La douleur est partie! » Draco sourit faiblement tandis qu'il appuyait sa tête sur dossier du divan. « Phew. Quel soulagement ! Je ne pense pas que nous devrions appeler le Dr Jules après tout. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir il y a quelques secondes, et maintenant il faisait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Je pense que je vais appeler le Dr Jules juste au cas » dit Harry en se levant. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin. Nathan était directement à côté de lui tenant son téléphone portable. Harry sourit à son fils. « Merci, Nat. » Il fixa Nathan, en se demandant s'il devait dire quelque chose au sujet de toute la situation. « Hum… Tout va bien. Cet appel est seulement une précaution » dit-il en hésitant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé dire à un enfant de cinq ans à propos d'un homme donnant naissance à un bébé. Même pour un adulte comme Harry, la situation était étrange.

Nathan semblait très inquiet. Son habituelle expression joyeuse était maintenant profondément anxieuse. Cela inquiétait beaucoup Harry. Nathan avait l'habitude de ressentir des choses que la plupart des personnes ne pouvaient ressentir. Peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le bébé.

« Harry» appela Draco. « Est-ce que ça va? Tu sembles plus inquiet que moi.»

Il ne voulait pas que Draco remarque à quel point il était nerveux, alors il fit seulement un sourire. « Je vais très bien. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'appeler le Docteur Jules. Je vais mieux maintenant »déclara Draco

« Laisse-moi prendre un rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui, juste au cas » suggéra Harry.

Nathan marcha alors vers Draco et plaça ses petites mains sur le ventre de Draco. Draco et Harry retinrent leurs souffles d'anticipation. Nathan était si sérieux qu'il effrayait Harry. C'était comme si Toledo était à nouveau de retour.

« Je suis désolé, Drake» dit Nathan avec une expression triste. « Je pense qu'elle veut sortir aujourd'hui»

Harry fixa Draco en état de choc. Il applaudit presque le calme de Draco alors qu'il disait à Nathan, « Vraiment ? C'est bien ma fille. Déjà une Malfoy… Exiger de naître aujourd'hui… » Draco caressa tendrement son ventre. «Harry, appelle le Docteur Jules. »

Harry était paralysé. Il avait le téléphone dans les mains mais il ne pouvait se décider à composer.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Draco, se levant lentement et secouant Harry. «Cesse de faire la tête et appelle seulement ce fichu docteur ! » Il regarda Nathan et dit « Tout va très bien. N'est-ce pas? Il n'y a aucune complication ni autre chose… » sa voix mourut au moment où Nathan suça son pouce. Il ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était effrayé. « Harry, donne-moi ce fichu téléphone ! » Draco saisit le téléphone de Harry et composa le numéro du Dr Jules. « Dr Jules ! C'est Draco ! Oui… oui. Oui ! Elle est agitée. Je pense qu'elle veut venir au monde. Je me sens très mal… Hein? … Huh-huh… Hmmm… Ok. Harry et moi arrivons tout de suite. Rien d'apparent. Ouais, je savais ça déjà… D'accord. Au revoir. » Il raccrocha et regarda Harry. « Harry, il va nous attendre à Ste-Mangouste. Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture pendant que tu prendras les choses du bébé.. »

« D'accord. » Harry répondit comme un robot. Il avait commencé à marcher vers les escaliers lorsqu'il se retourna.

«Quelles choses? »

«Le sac pour le bébé! Oh et prend mon sac aussi»

« Je vais aller avec papa » dit Nathan en enlevant son pouce de sa bouche. Draco eu envie d'embrasser ses joues rebondies lorsque Nathan saisit la main de Harry et partit avec lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Harry serait aussi assommé lorsque la date de l'accouchement arriverait. Draco était encore bien plus étonné de voir combien lui, était calme. Il pensait qu'il flipperait et maudirait le sorcier qui avait inventé la potion de grossesse pour hommes. Mais au lieu de ça, il contrôlait la situation.

Il n'aimait l'idée de sortir vêtu seulement de son immense robe pyjamas, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se changer. Il sortit de la maison et s'assit sur le siège du passager. Harry apparut quelques minutes plus tard, haletant. Lorsque Nathan entra finalement dans la voiture il hurla « ceinture de sécurité ! » et la ceinture s'enroula autour de la poitrine et de la taille de Nathan.

« Accroche-toi, Drake » dit-il avant de mettre la voiture en marche et de partir rapidement.

«Harry! Du calme! Je veux arriver là en un seul morceau, tu sais? »

« C'est un long trajet! »

« Quand même! » Et alors il ressentit encore la même douleur intolérable dans son ventre. « Laisse tomber! Va plus vite! » hurla-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que Hermione ne m'a pas dit que ça serait comme ça? »

« Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas t'effrayer… » dit Harry, prenant un virage à toute vitesse.

La route vers Ste-Mangouste semblait plus longue que jamais. Harry pensait qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à temps.

«Et si j'essayais de nous faire transplaner jusque là? » demanda-t-il

Draco lui lança un regard meurtrier. «Pas de transplanage! C'est dangereux pour le bébé! »

« D'accord. » Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco et puis à nouveau sur la route. « Respire, mon coeur. Tu te rappelles ce que le Docteur Dr Jules a dit ? »

Draco commença à respirer furieusement. De temps à autre Draco maudissait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Harry était heureux que les malédictions de Draco soient dirigées vers le sorcier qui avait inventé la potion de grossesse plutôt que vers lui.

Lorsque Harry arriva finalement à Ste-Mangouste, il courut vers la réception à toute vitesse, parlant et agissant de façon complètement insensée, Nathan, qui était directement au côté de Harry, expliqua la situation à une réceptionniste bouche bée. Une infirmière qui passait fit venir immédiatement une civière, et un moment plus tard Draco fut amené dans une grande chambre.

Pendant que le Dr Jules examinait Draco, Harry et Nathan attendirent dans le couloir. Nathan sentait que sa petite soeur suffoquait, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait dire quelque chose. Il avait très peur et ne savait que faire. Sentant sa détresse, Harry le pris dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, Nat. Le Dr Jules va prendre soin de Draco et du bébé maintenant. »

Harry reposa Nathan sur le sol lorsque le Dr Jules l'appela. Les deux hommes chuchotaient alors Nathan ne pouvait pas entendre. Mais Nathan n'aimait pas l'expression qu'il voyait sur le visage des adultes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter leur conversation pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait sentir l'appel à l'aide de sa soeur. Profitant du fait que personne ne l'observait, Nathan courut dans la chambre de Draco et sauta sur la chaise qui était près du lit.

« Nathan! » s'exclama Draco, surprit. Il ne voulait pas que Nathan le voit souffrir. « Que fais-tu ici? »

Nathan fit un geste pour que Draco reste tranquille et puis plaça ses mains sur le ventre de Draco. Avant que Draco ne puisse l'arrêter, une lumière bleue entoura le ventre gonflé, et Draco sentit comme si des mains invisibles le chatouillaient à l'intérieur. Il fixa Nathan, fasciné. Il pouvait sentir que son bébé devenait moins agité. Lui-même était beaucoup plus détendu.

« Nathan… qu'est-ce que…?»

La lumière bleue s'éteignit lentement, laissant Draco calme.

«C'est meilleur que n'importe quelle anti-douleur» chuchota-t-il

Nathan se sentit somnolent après avoir dépensé tant d'énergie, mais il essaya de rester éveillé. Il sourit à Draco et dit, « Tout va bien aller. Elle va bien. Maintenant, je dois faire une sieste. »

« Nat! » Draco attrapa le petit garçon du mieux qu'il pu et Nathan se blottit contre lui les yeux fermés et son pouce dans la bouche.

« Je vais très bien. Seulement envie de dormir … » dit-il avant de s'assoupir

Harry entra désespéré dans la chambre, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Nathan près de Draco.

« Je me demandais où il était ! » s'exclama Harry.

Draco le fit taire et pointa un Nathan endormi, blotti contre lui.

« Il est seulement endormi? » demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Draco inclina la tête. « Je pense … il a seulement fait une chose merveilleuse. »

«Quoi? »

« Il l'a calmée. Mais s'il te plaît Harry, laisse Neville jeter un coup d'oeil à Nathan, juste pour être certain qu'il va vraiment bien. »

Harry se demandait de quoi Draco parlait, lorsque le Dr Jules entra dans la chambre et demanda à Harry d'attendre dans le couloir.

«Harry…»

Harry embrassa doucement la tempe de Draco et prit Nathan dans ses bras. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais m'assurer que Neville l'examine. Draco… Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ? Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu traverse ça tout seul, mais… »

Draco sourit doucement. « Ça va, Harry. Je comprends. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes à l'extérieur. De toute façon, tu t'évanouiras probablement si tu restes dans la salle d'accouchement avec moi. »

Harry embrassa Draco une fois de plus et partit. Même si Draco voulait lui demander de revenir, il ne put s'y résoudre. Il était presque certain que Harry aurait été encore plus nerveux qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était mieux que Harry attende dehors.

«Etes-vous prêt Draco? » demanda le Docteur Jules

Draco pris une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête

-------------------------

Les heures passaient très lentement. En attendant, Harry amena Nathan à Neville pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi Draco lui avait demandé d'appeler Neville, après tout, rien ne semblait anormal chez Nathan. Son fils avait seulement sommeil. Cependant, savoir que Nathan allait bien n'aidait pas Harry à se calmer. Neville avait dû lui donner un sédatif sinon Harry aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Par la suite, Nathan se réveilla et demanda des nouvelles, mais Harry n'en avait aucune. Nathan s'assit sur les genoux de Harry et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Harry. Alors il se concentra pour sentir sa soeur, mais son dernier sort de guérison l'avait épuisé. Il ne pouvait rien sentir sauf les battements accélérés du coeur de Harry. Une heure et demi plus tard, Ron apparu aux côtés de Harry avec des poches sous les yeux signe de plusieurs nuits sans sommeil.

« Salut mon pote. Je suis désolé d'arriver seulement maintenant. Hermione ne pouvait pas venir, mais elle t'envoie ses meilleurs vœux à toi et Draco. John nous a gardé occupés… Et Hermione ne peut le laisser seul quoiqu'il arrive. Ma mère et la sienne nous dépannent, mais tu sais comment est ma mère quand elle commence à critiquer la mère de Hermione… C'est l'enfer ! »

Harry inclina la tête. Il savait très bien comment Hermione était occupé et stressé maintenant que son bébé - John - était né. Et il savait exactement comment Ron devait être tendu avec sa mère et sa belle-mère dans la même maison.

« George et Fred vont arriver plus tard avec ma mère. Oh, et Sirius m'a dit qu'il était en chemin lui aussi. « Ron s'assit à ses côtés. « Alors, comment va Draco? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Neville m'a donné cette potion à boire, donc je vais m'inquiéter moins. Disons seulement que j'ai traumatisé trois infirmières pour le restant de leurs jours avec mon inquiétude. Maintenant je fais seulement … attendre. Il y a eu des complications, mais Neville m'a dit que Draco allait bien. Le Dr Jules lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi calme que Draco dans cette salle d'accouchement. Apparemment, la plupart des hommes paniquent. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Tu penses que Draco sera en colère contre moi parce que je ne suis pas resté dans la salle d'accouchement avec lui ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a demandé de rester? »

« Non. »

« Alors il ne sera pas en colère contre toi. Je veux dire, Hermione savait que je me serais probablement évanoui si j'étais entré dans la salle pendant qu'elle accouchait, alors elle m'a dit d'attendre à l'extérieur. »

« Nous sommes pathétiques» déclara Harry

«Parle-moi de ça! »

Une petite infirmière blonde se dirigea doucement vers Harry, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attaque. Harry ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir peur de lui.

«Monsieur Potter? » demanda-t-elle

«Oui" répondit Harry en sautant sur ses pieds. «Quelque chose ne va pas? »

«Oh non! » dit-elle précipitamment. «Il n'y a rien d'anormal! Réellement, tout va bien. Félicitation! Vous avez une petite fille! »

Harry sourit largement. « Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-il, étreignant étroitement la femme. L'infirmière rougit. Harry la lâcha sans remarquer son embarras, et pris alors Nathan dans ses bras. « Tu as une soeur ! »

Nathan sourit, nouant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

«Vous ne pouvez pas encore voir Monsieur Malfoy, mais vous pouvez voir votre fille.»

Harry pâlit «Tout va vraiment bien avec Draco? »

« Oh, oui, » dit-elle. « Mais c'est la procédure normale pour une grossesse mâle. Il devra rester dans la salle d'observation pendant une journée et juste se reposer. Son corps n'était pas conçu pour une grossesse donc il a besoin de quelques jours pour revenir à la normale. Le Dr Jules va tout vous expliquer. Il est encore avec Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Mais il va bien ? Je veux dire, c'est vraiment normal, n'est-ce pas? » Elle inclina la tête et il soupira, attristé. « Je ne le verrai pas de toute la journée?»

«Je suis désolée.» dit l'infirmière. «Mais vous pouvez voir votre fille. »

Harry détestait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas encore voir Draco, mais son coeur fut apaisé lorsqu'il vit sa fille par la grande vitre de la pouponnière. Il fut immédiatement séduit par elle. Elle était très petite et délicate et sa tête avait quelques cheveux blonds argentés. Il trouvait qu'elle était exactement comme Draco, mais Ron continuait de lui dire que tous les bébés se ressemblaient.

Harry haussa les épaules « Je m'en fous si ton bébé ressemble à n'importe quel autre bébé» dit-il pour faire taire Ron. « Mon bébé ressemble à Draco. Elle est magnifique. »

« Hé ! » se plaignit Ron. « Mon bébé est très beau lui aussi. Et il me ressemble. »

« Tu viens juste de dire que pour toi tous les bébés se ressemblent! »fit remarquer Harry sans quitter des yeux sa petite fille

« Et bien, tous les bébés sauf le mien! »

«Ouais, ouais…»

«Ton bébé ressemble exactement aux Weasley ! » dit Sirius derrière eux, en arrivant avec Remus.

Harry se retourna immédiatement. Il serra étroitement Sirius et Remus dans ses bras. «Je suis si content, les gars, vous êtes venus! »

« Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien au monde ! » s'exclama Sirius, en prenant Nathan dans ses bras. « Vous semblez plus grand, Monsieur ! Je peux à peine vous tenir ! » Nathan rayonnait. « Oh! Et c'est votre soeur ? » Sirius regarda par la vitre et sourit. « Elle est très belle. Et elle est blonde ! »

« Elle ressemble à Draco, » dit Remus comme il se tenait près de Sirius.

« Je te l'avais dit! » dit Harry, en tirant la langue à Ron.

«Comment va Draco? » demanda Rémus

Le bonheur de Harry diminua. « Il va bien, mais je ne peux pas le voir encore.»

« OH, réjouis-toi, Harry ! » dit Sirius en lui donnant un cigare. « Tu le verras assez tôt! Regarde seulement le miracle que toi et Draco avez créé. Elle va vous donner tant de maux de tête ! Je peux presque l'imaginer lorsqu'elle aura grandit. Une beauté aussi dangereuse qu'une Veela. »

« Je vouloir un ! » dit Nathan, en pointant le cigare de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas vouloir, mon coeur » le corrigea doucement Sirius. « C'est "veux". Et non, tu ne peux pas en avoir! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi! Voilà !» Sirius sortit une choco-grenouille de sa poche et la donna à Nathan. «C'est plus approprié pour toi. »

Les yeux de Nathan scintillèrent. Les choco-grenouilles étaient ses favorites. L'infirmière aux cheveux blonds revint appeler Harry et finit par confisquer tous leurs cigares. Sirius sembla déçu, et il essaya de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient seulement symboliques, mais l'infirmière semblait n'avoir aucune sympathie pour lui.

« C'est un hôpital ! » dit-elle enfin, mettant un terme à la discussion.

« Je te l'avais dit … » dit Remus, s'attirant un regard furieux de Sirius.

« Je pense que maintenant nous allons tous avoir des choco-grenouilles alors.» dit Sirius avec résignation, sortant une autre choco-grenouille de ses poches.

« M. Potter, pourriez-vous venir avec moi, svp. Le Dr Jules veut vous dire un mot. »

Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement. « Bien sur. Les gars, pourriez-vous vous occuper de Nathan pour moi? »

«Bien sûr» dirent Sirius, Rémus et Ron à l'unisson

Harry suivit l'infirmière avec le cœur sur le bord des lèvres. Ses craintes furent apaisées par le calme du Dr Jules. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant. En fait, le Dr Jules était étonné de la façon dont le corps de Draco semblait guérir rapidement.

« C'est stupéfiant. À mon premier examen, je pensais que je devrais être prudent avec la césarienne de Draco, mais par miracle je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal avec le bébé lorsque j'ai fait un deuxième contrôle. Et Draco a été très bien pendant tout le processus. Naturellement, Severus m'a aidé, et Draco semble avoir beaucoup de respect pour lui. »

« QUOI ? » Harry tomba presque de sa chaise. « SNAPE ÉTAIT ICI ? »

« Il est ici. Il m'a aidé à mettre au monde votre fille, et en ce moment il aide à la guérison de Draco. Severus est un homme remarquable. Donc, en sachant que votre bébé et votre mari sont entre de bonnes mains, vous pouvez retourner chez vous avec votre fils, prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil et revenir les voir demain matin. »

Harry était toujours en état de choc lorsqu'il rejoignit les autres dans le couloir. Sirius était plus surpris que Harry lorsqu'il sut que Severus mettait des enfants au monde. C'était quelque chose qu'aucun d'eux ne s'attendait, sauf Remus. Sirius regarda son amant avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi ne trouves-tu pas ça bizarre? » demanda Sirius, soupçonneux.

Remus haussa les épaules. « Severus agit en mauvais garçon mais c'est un homme bien. »

« Ne l'appelle pas Severus ! Tu veux que je vomisse? » dit Sirius en faisant la tête.

« Et bien, Draco lui fait confiance. Et Snape l'a aidé à donner naissance à ma fille. Le Dr Jules veut que je retourne à la maison parce que je ne peux voir Draco avant demain, mais… Je ne peux pas simplement retourner à la maison. Je continuerais à penser à Draco et à Lily. Donc je vais rester ici. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de Nathan pour moi, Sirius ? »

Sirius inclina la tête, touché. Ça avait été difficile de regagner la confiance de Harry après que Nathan soit disparu de sa propre maison, mais Harry lui avait déjà pardonné. Maintenant, chaque fois que Sirius s'occupait de son neveu - comme il appelait Nathan- il veillait à exercer sur lui une surveillance plus étroite.

« Je vouloir rester, papa. » supplia Nathan

« Tu ne peux pas Nat. » Harry se mit à genoux devant Nathan et lui embrassa le front. « Mais tu sais ce que tu peux faire? Tu peux aller à la maison et dire la grande nouvelle à Brutus! »

Nathan sourit. «Lui être heureux! »

« Et je peux apprendre à mon mignon petit neveu comment arrêter de dire vouloir et être » dit Sirius. «Franchement, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui apprends? Il ne devrait pas déjà être à l'école? Toi et Draco vous êtes des professeurs épouvantables! »

Harry roula des yeux, mais il était préoccupé par le fait que Nathan n'allait pas encore à l'école. Draco lui avait dit qu'il était courant dans le monde sorcier d'engager un professeur privé. Draco en avait eu un jusqu'à ce qu'il aille à Poudlard. Harry devrait considérer plus sérieusement ses options au lieu de cacher Nathan à la face du monde.

Mais c'était quelque chose que lui et Draco pourraient discuter plus tard.

-----------------------

« Tu quoi? » demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« Je veux changer son nom, » dit Draco d'un ton sérieux, en regardant son bébé soigneusement emmitouflé dans une petite couverture blanche surpiquée de deux roses. Il la berça doucement dans ses bras et sourit. « Elle est tellement parfaite. »

Harry fit un signe de tête distraitement. « Mais pourquoi changer son nom ? Je pensais que tu voulais que ce soit Lily. »

« Oui, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as dit que son nom dans le passé était Lily? »

« Oui. Nostrums semblait la connaître … »

« Oui, exactement ! Nostrums l'a connue en tant que Lily, et moi je veux qu'elle ait un nouveau départ. Je ne suis pas certain de croire en toute cette réincarnation, mais… Juste au cas, je crois qu'elle mérite un nouveau début. Alors j'ai décidé de l'appeler Hope (ndt : espoir). »

Harry s'approcha plus près du lit et fixa sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Draco. On aurait pensé qu'elle était un petit ange. Ils ne savaient pas encore combien fort elle crierait lorsqu'elle aurait faim. Harry regarda ses traits délicats attentivement et sourit.

« J'aime Hope. Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment certain qu'il lui aille bien … »

Draco boudait. « Tout le monde pense qu'elle ressemble à une Hope. »

« Qui exactement? »

« Dr Jules, Severus, les infirmières…»

Harry fit une grimace lorsque Draco mentionna Severus. Harry avait toujours des problèmes avec Snape, mais il avait du admettre que le vieux bâtard graisseux n'était pas si méchant. Severus avait tenu compagnie à Harry le jour où Harry n'avait pas été autorisé à voir Draco. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, à la plus grande surprise de Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait si facile de parler avec son ancien professeur, un homme qu'il avait détesté pendant toute sa scolarité.

Severus avait expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé avec Draco dans la salle de naissance: puisque n'importe quel sort avec la baguette aurait nuit à Draco et au bébé, Draco avait dû donner naissance de la façon Moldue. Severus avait dit à Harry à quel point Draco avait été courageux lorsque le Dr Jules avait fait la première incision pour la césarienne, et comment Draco avait avalé potion de douleur sur potion de douleur quand le Dr Jules avait dû bouger le bébé pour le retirer sans risque.

Severus avait mis une main sur l'épaule de Harry quand il avait dit sérieusement à Harry que si Draco n'avait pas été aussi fort, lui et Hope n'auraient pas pu le faire. Draco avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et avait perdu conscience avant que le Dr Jules ne coupe le cordon ombilical de Hope. Les yeux de Harry s'étaient remplis de larmes pendant que Severus lui disait qu'il avait dû préparer plus de potion de restauration de sang pour aider Draco puisque personne n'avait prévu une perte de sang aussi sévère. Harry avait laissé tomber sa tête dans ses mains lorsque Severus lui avait dit que Draco était passé brillamment à travers, sauf que le Dr Jules avait recousu l'abdomen de Draco aussi rapidement que possible, et que l'infection et l'inflammation dans cette zone délicate étaient les choses les plus sérieuses à surveiller pour les prochains jours.

Harry aurait préféré que Severus garde pour lui la plupart des détails du processus, mais au moins son vieux professeur était gentil pour faire changement. Et Harry avait été étonné de voir comment son expression sévère s'était adoucit alors qu'il fixait Hope à travers la fenêtre.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry se secoua brièvement. « D'accord» il soupira. «Hope est un beau nom. J'aime ça. »

Draco, qui ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux sa petite fille, dit, « Peux-tu le croire? Je ne peux pas encore croire que nous avons créé une enfant si parfaite. » Draco caressait tendrement les petits doigts potelés de Hope. «Elle est si mignonne. Je pourrais la mordre ! » Harry souleva un sourcil et Draco rit tout bas. « Tu sais que je ne la mordrai pas. N'est-ce pas ? Tu es tellement bête, Harry. »

« Et bien, tu es toujours un Malfoy. » dit Harry d'un air enjoué.

Draco fit une grimace. « Bien sur que je ne la mordrai pas. Mais c'est certain que je vais te mordre lorsque je sortirai de ce lit d'hôpital ! » dit Draco de manière suggestive, en regardant cette image de santé aux joues rougies et aux yeux coquins scintillants.

Harry sourit et se pencha pour embrasser Draco sur les lèvres. « Je ne peux pas attendre» chuchota-t-il.

Draco était à Sainte-Mangouste depuis déjà trois jours. Il récupérait encore de la naissance de Hope. Harry avait été déconcerté la première fois qu'on lui avait permis de visiter Draco dans sa chambre. Son amant avait l'air épuisé, comme s'il était grièvement malade. Son doux visage était pâle et n'avait plus son éclat habituel. Les cheveux blonds, toujours si ordonnés et parfaits, étaient graisseux, ne ressemblant en rien au vaniteux Draco Malfoy d'autrefois. Mais le Dr Jules avait assuré à Harry que l'état de Draco était provisoire, que tout le sang qu'il avait perdu avait été reconstitué, que l'endroit de l'incision était propre et guérissait rapidement, et qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'anormal chez lui.

En fait, Draco récupérait plutôt rapidement. Après trois jours, son corps était presque revenu à la normale. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau soyeux et doux au touché. Draco semblait extrêmement séduisant. Le nombre d'infirmières différentes entrant dans la chambre avait augmenté. La moitié d'entre elles semblaient avide d'aider Draco à prendre son bain. L'autre moitié était charmée de connaître un père si tendre, qui avait porté lui-même son bébé. Et tous soupiraient d'adoration lorsqu'elles entraient dans la chambre. Il y en avait environ une douzaine. Harry était surprit de voir tant d'infirmières prendre soin d'un seul homme. Ce fait rendait Harry très déprimé. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour ramener Draco à la maison.

Mais pour le moment il devait dissimuler sa jalousie.

« Ne me taquine pas, Harry» chuchota Draco contre les lèvres de Harry. «C'est très cruel de ta part. »

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et se séparèrent seulement lorsque Nathan entra dans la chambre avec Neville.

« Bonjour ! » les salua Neville. « Nous voici. Nathan était vraiment heureux de faire la tournée avec moi. Je pense qu'il veut être guérisseur quand il sera grand, Harry. Il n'a plus peur de Sainte-Mangouste, et il m'a aidé avec un patient ! »

Nathan courut dans les bras de Harry, en souriant largement. « Il était seulement triste, papa. Pas malade. »

« Oh. » Harry plissa le front. « Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer ça… Tu es encore un enfant, Nathan. Qu'importe combien de pouvoir tu as, ton corps ne peux en prendre plus. » Il lança à Neville un regard furieux. « Je pensais que tu lui donnerais seulement une choco-grenouille, pas un libre accès à travers Sainte-Mangouste»

«Hé ! Ce n'est pas ma faute! Il m'a supplié de l'amener avec moi ! » dit Neville, en essayant de s'excuser. « Tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il supplie. C'est difficile de dire non. » Il leur dit au revoir et s'en alla avant que Harry puisse dire autre chose.

« Es-tu fâché, papa ? » demanda Nathan, son sourire s'éteignant.

« Ton papa est seulement un peu surprotecteur. » déclara Draco. « Maintenant viens ici et assied-toi aux côtés de moi et de ta soeur ! Je me suis tellement ennuyé de toi! Tu m'as à peine dit bonjour aujourd'hui ! »

Nathan s'assit aux côtés de Draco et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco, l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue. « Désolé, Drake. »

« Je te pardonne » dit Draco avec un sourire. « Mais seulement si tu me tiens compagnie pour le reste de la journée.»

«Tu as besoin de te reposer Draco.» dit Harry et Draco fit une grimace et chuchota «Tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

« Je ne suis pas surprotecteur ! » dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur. « Je pense seulement qu'il n'est pas très sain pour un enfant de faire une tournée dans un hôpital. Et tu dois te reposer. J'essai seulement de m'occuper de ma famille… »

« Je sais, Harry. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi » dit Draco en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit. « Toi et Nathan vous pensez pouvoir à peu près tout obtenir, hum ? Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de me faire un clin d'œil et un sourire. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as remarqué ça seulement maintenant » se moqua Draco.

Harry souleva un sourcil. « Je suppose que Hope va être exactement comme vous deux… »

«Hope? » demanda Nathan.

«Nous avons décidé d'appeler ta soeur Hope» dit Draco. «Qu'en penses-tu? »

Nathan regarda sa soeur qui dormait tranquillement dans les bras de Draco après avoir été nourrit, et dit « J'aime ça. »

«Tu vois Harry? Tout le monde aime ça.»

«Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'aimais pas ça! » s'objecta Harry

« Hé, mon coeur. Pourrais-tu aller me chercher de l'eau? Nous sommes à sec » demanda Draco en pointant le pichet vide.

Harry inclina la tête. « Bien sûr. Je reviens dans une minute. » Il avança vers la porte et puis se retourna soupçonneux. « Tu n'essaieras rien de stupide comme de te promener, n'est-ce pas? Tu sais que tu ne peux marcher seulement que si quelqu'un t'aide et - »

Draco roula des yeux. « Je sais, Harry. Je ne suis pas idiot. Où irais-je de toute façon avec Hope dans mes bras ? »

Harry sembla soulagé après avoir entendu ça. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Draco se tourna vers Nathan et lui dit « Même si nous n'avons plus d'eau, la véritable raison pour laquelle j'ai éloigné Harry c'était pour te remercier Nathan. »

Nathan le regarda, perplexe.

« Aujourd'hui tu nous as aidé moi et ta soeur. Tu as fait une chose magnifique. Même si tu n'as pas encore de contrôle sur tes pouvoirs de guérison, tu m'as aidé malgré tout. » Draco enroula son bras libre autour de Nathan et lui embrassa le front. « Je te serai toujours reconnaissant. »

Nathan lui fit un câlin avec les larmes aux yeux. « Elle souffrait… »

« Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour que tu sois triste ! Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Nous allons tous bien maintenant ! »

Nathan inclina la tête, mais ne lâcha pas Draco.

« Tu l'as dit à Harry ? » Nathan secoua la tête et Draco soupira de soulagement. « Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Harry a eu beaucoup de stress. Il ne sait pas encore comment gérer tes pouvoirs. Il a juste besoin de temps. Alors ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ? » Nathan inclina la tête et Draco continua, « Une autre chose. Dorénavant, laisse les adultes faire leur travail. Tu peux être un enfant. Tu ne dois pas te faire autant de soucis pour nous. Laisse-nous nous inquiéter pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet! » bouda Nathan.

« Ouais, petit Harry… Je sais… » Draco sourit devant l'expression de Nathan.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard, et son coeur fondit devant la vision de son amant tenant Hope et Nathan. La vie était enfin belle, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait plus aucune menace. Même si Lucius était toujours en cavale, son amour pour Saulus semblait faire des merveilles avec lui. Et pouvoir jouer avec le ministre de la magie semblait être suffisant pour calmer les rêves de domination du monde de Lucius.

Harry était très content de sa vie. Les anciens disciples de Voldemort et Nostrums n'étaient plus là. Le monde sorcier était finalement en paix - du moins pour l'instant. Même s'il pouvait y avoir de nouveaux problèmes dans le futur, Pour l'instant Harry avait sa famille à s'occuper, et ils étaient les seuls qui importaient. Il prendrait le temps d'aimer Draco comme il le fallait. Plus de jalousie insignifiante ni de disputes sur des choses stupides. Ils méritaient tous le bonheur et un certain temps loin des problèmes du monde.

Nathan grandirait et irait à Poudlard et Hope irait le rejoindre quelques années plus tard. Lui et Draco regarderaient leurs enfants suivre leurs propres voies, se marier, avoir leurs propres enfants. Et lui et Draco vieilliraient ensemble, dans leur petite cabane dans les bois, et ils garderaient leurs petits-enfants pendant le week-end.

Il ne pouvait imaginer rien de plus parfait que ça.

-------------------

Six ans plus tard…

La sonnette retentit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Draco lance d'un ton sec, «HARRY! POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, IL Y QUELQU'UN À LA PORTE ! JE NE SUIS QU'UN ÊTRE HUMAIN! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE DOIS TOUT FAIRE ICI? C'EST TOUJOURS MOI, MOI, MOI ! JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL SI JE DOIS RÉPONDRE À CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, en essayant de trouver ce qui faisait crier Draco. L'eau qui coulait empêchait Harry d'entendre clairement. Il haussa les épaules et se rinça les cheveux. Il était certain que Draco pouvait s'en occuper peu importe ce que c'était. Il prit son temps dans la douche jusqu'à ce qu'il entende encore plus de cris, et cette fois il pu clairement distinguer les mots « divorce » et « partir dans un endroit où personne ne pourra me trouver». Mais ce qui l'incita vraiment à sortir de la douche en toute hâte fut les mots «aucun sexe pendant un mois». Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et pris le chemin du couloir. Il était vide. Il regarda autour, confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit agaçant de la sonnette retentir à maintes reprises. Ce fut suivi par une autre menace de Draco. Harry haussa un sourcil et se demanda pourquoi personne n'avaient encore répondu à la porte. Draco savait qu'il était dans la douche.

« HAR- » Draco resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit Harry se tenir dans le couloir à moitié nu et dégouttant de l'eau partout sur le plancher. En n'important quel autre moment, ça l'aurait allumé immédiatement. Mais avec tant de chose à faire, Draco avait plutôt envie de sauter à la gorge de Harry. « Par l'enfer ? Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas encore prêts ? Nous sommes en retard !» Draco fulminait. « Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, Nathan va manquer le Poudlard Express ! »

Harry regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu n'exagère pas ? Il est seulement neuf heures. »

Draco le fixa, horrifié. « Es-tu malade? Merde, il est dix heures! Je suis en train d'aider Nathan avec sa malle, et Hope est toute seule en haut ! Je ne peux pas la surveiller, aider Nathan et répondre à la porte en même temps! Tu dois m'aider, Harry. Tu es aussi leur père. Par Merlin, juste pour une fois, fait quelque chose ! »

Harry avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à seulement quelques pouces de Draco. Il le trouvait très séduisant lorsqu'il était fâché. La peau pâle de Draco était légèrement rose exactement comme lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Pourtant, en ce moment, Draco était énervé pour une raison complètement différente. Harry pouvait presque voir la vapeur sortir des oreilles de Draco.

L'expression rêveuse de Harry donna à Draco l'envie de le réduire en bouillie. Draco savait très bien à quoi Harry pensait. Mais avant que Draco puisse encore crier après lui, Harry pris le visage de Draco en coupe et scella leurs lèvres. Au début, Draco essaya de résister, mais il finit par céder. Il était toujours faible face aux baisers de Harry.

«Je vais répondre à la porte. Tu finis de remplir la malle de Nathan » dit Harry à un Draco étourdi.

«On, non, pas toi » parvint à dire Draco tandis qu'il essayait de chasser de son esprit le résultat dévastateur du baiser de Harry. « Tu ne répondras pas à la porte vêtu seulement de cette serviette. Je vais y aller et tu aides Nathan. »

Nathan apparut à la porte de sa pièce. « Je peux répondre à la porte. » Il avait l'air aussi calme que d'habitude. Depuis toutes ces années, Harry n'avait jamais vu Nathan perdre patience. Il se demandait ce que ça prendrait pour que Nathan soit vraiment angoissé.

« Non ! Tu entres ton cul dans ta chambre et tu finis des bagages. Maintenant! » ordonna Draco, en marchant à grands pas vers la porte avant.

Harry regarda son fils, qui était maintenant âgé de 11 ans. Nathan était aussi petit que Harry l'était à cet âge. Ils se ressemblaient, excepté quelques détails qui faisaient que Nathan ressemblait à Cho de temps à autre. Les yeux de Nathan étaient verts, mais la forme était légèrement allongée, comme Cho. Son sourire parfois, ressemblait également à celui de Cho. Harry se sentit devenir sentimental pendant qu'il fixait son fils préadolescent. Nathan serait bientôt à Poudlard pour débuter une nouvelle phase de sa vie. Il commençait sa puberté, ce moment confus où tout dans la vie semble être un vrai bordel mais qui est également amusant. Nathan se ferait de nouveaux amis, jouerait des tours au vieux Filch, serait grondé par McGonagall et serait probablement harcelé par Snape. Même si Snape avait l'air de bien aimer Nathan, Harry avait averti son fils de faire attention. Si le bâtard graisseux s'en prenait à Nathan, Harry prendrait des mesures draconiennes.

Les pensées de Harry continuèrent à dériver vers le futur. Là il vit Nathan aussi maladroit que lui avait l'habitude d'être, ayant son premier rendez-vous, expérimentant son premier baiser.

« Harry, ne t'avise pas de faire ça! » Draco le ramena à la réalité, en le pinçant douloureusement.

«Ouch! » se plaignit Harry en massant l'endroit où Draco l'avait pincé. «Quoi? »

« Tu deviens sentimental. » Harry était sur le point de protester lorsque Draco lui coupa la parole « Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, Harry. Tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas faire un fou de moi et de pleurer lorsque Nathan montera dans le train. C'est la même chose pour toi ! » Ils entendirent Nathan rire tout bas.

Harry grommela. « Et bien, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. As-tu répondu à la porte? »

« Ouais. Il n'y avait personne. Je pense que la personne a du laisser tomber.»

Il avait tort. Deux secondes plus tard, la sonnette retentit encore une fois.

« Par l'enfer, où était-il quand j'ai ouvert cette putain de porte? » demanda Draco furieux. « D'accord. Tu t'habilles, par Merlin. Et après tu aides Nathan.»

«Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide» insista Nathan

«Oh oui, tu en as besoin. J'ai déjà confisqué quelques articles louches qui ont été envoyés par Fred et George. Harry, tu confisques le reste, spécialement tout ce qui vient du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis dès ton premier jour d'école, Nathan. »

«Je n'en aurai pas » Nathan les rassura, mais il ne pouvait pas convaincre Draco.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur où Nathan se tenait et ricana. « Tu parles comme si tu avais été un saint à Poudlard, Draco, et c'est très loin de la vérité. Draco était le diable, Nathan. Il essayait toujours de me causer des ennuis. »

Le visage de Draco vira au rouge. « Et alors? Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, daddy. Je ne les ferai pas. » Nathan les rassura encore, et avec son visage d'ange, c'était difficile de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit en bas. Le coeur de Draco lui sortit presque de la poitrine. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit les voix de Ron et de Hermione qu'il se calma.

« Oh, alors c'était eux. » dit Harry, en essayant de calmer son coeur. Bien que sa paranoïa ait diminué au cours des années, il craignait toujours pour leur sécurité. Seulement quelques personnes pouvaient trouver sa maison et personne ne pouvait transplaner aux alentours. Le réseau de cheminée fonctionnait seulement lorsque Harry l'activait lui-même. Mais une question demeurait. « Comment étaient-ils entrés ? » Parce que même si Ron et Hermione pouvaient trouver la maison, ils ne pouvaient entrer seulement si quelqu'un leur ouvrait la porte.

« Hope» dit rapidement Nathan afin d'éviter que Harry ne vérifie à fond chaque petit sort qui protégeait leur maison. Mais les paroles de Nathan ne firent pas seulement s'emballer le coeur de Harry à nouveau, mais aussi celui de Draco.

« Alors pourquoi ce bruit d'explosion? »

« HOPE! » cria Draco, le coeur lui sortant presque de la bouche d'inquiétude.

Presque tout de suite, une petite fille vêtu d'une robe bleue exactement assortie à la couleur de ses yeux - apparut au bas des escaliers. Elle avait la plus innocente des expressions sur le visage. Ses longs cheveux blonds argent étaient tout en désordre comme si elle avait joué dans le vent. En arrière d'elle, ses petites mains cachaient mal la baguette de Harry.

« Ça explique tout. Harry ? » Draco fulminait. « Tu as encore laissé ta baguette traîner aux alentours? »

Harry regarda l'autre d'un air incertain. « Non… Je crois que je l'ai laissé à l'intérieur de mon tiroir au bureau… »

Draco approcha lentement de Hope et lui demanda de lui redonner la baguette magique. Elle eut un sourire mignon, mais Draco la connaissait bien. Hope n'avait jamais pu le duper ; après tout, Draco était un maître lorsque venait le temps de manipuler les gens avec ce sourire. Quand il avait son âge, il avait utilisé le même truc avec sa mère. Maintenant il avait pitié de Narcissa, parce que Hope lui faisait payer chaque petite chose qu'il avait fait de mal dans son enfance.

Hope et Draco se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que les Malfoys, le même sourire narquois, le même charme dévastateur. Harry n'avait jamais vu un enfant sourire d'un air narquois avant, mais Hope était déjà très bonne pour ça. Elle était également très bonne pour manipuler Harry toutes les fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose mal. Mais elle ne pouvait jamais tromper Draco, parce qu'il savait exactement comment son esprit fonctionnait. Pour un enfant de six ans, elle était très, très manipulatrice, encore plus que Draco l'était. Lucius l'adorait.

«Mon coeur, redonne la baguette à papa» dit doucement Draco. «Tu sais que tu ne peux pas jouer avec. Combien de fois dois-je te dire que c'est dangereux? »

Hope lui donna la baguette en hésitant et puis ses lèvres tremblèrent. Draco soupira alors qu'il regardait Harry descendre les escaliers et se mettre à genoux devant elle.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon coeur? Tu es blessée? » demanda Harry

Draco savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal avec elle. Hope était trop maligne pour se blesser. Elle était, en fait, trop futée pour son âge. Elle essayait seulement d'échapper à la punition de Draco. Comme si Draco pouvait la punir pour vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire savoir à Hope qu'il était aussi mou avec elle que Harry.

«Les larmes ne fonctionnent pas avec moi, Hope » dit Draco, en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère. « Tu as échoué. »

« Wow, les gars! Je jure que nous n'avons fait rien ! » s'exclama Ron, en apparaissant à côté de eux. « Votre porte a juste explosé! Hermione essaie de la réparer pendant que nous parlons. »

Draco lança à Hope un regard meurtrier. « Tu as fais sauter notre porte avant? »

« Je ne peux pas atteindre la poignée de la porte… » murmura Hope.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, Hope! Tu ne pas continuer à faire exploser les choses juste pour le plaisir! »

« Oh, Draco. Ne sois pas si dur avec elle » dit Harry, en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Ne soit pas si indulgent avec elle, Harry ! Elle n'apprendra jamais la différence entre le bien et le mal comme ça ! » dit Draco d'un ton réprobateur.

« Il a raison, mon pote. Fais-moi confiance» dit Ron, en indiquant Arielle et George, ses jumeaux de quatre ans. Arielle et George avaient les cheveux roux et le tempérament des Weasleys. Ils semblaient aussi avoir un penchant pour les farces. Pas étonnant que leurs oncles favoris soient Fred et George.

Hermione arriva dans la salle de séjour quelques minutes plus tard avec John. Le plus vieux des fils Weasley était complètement différent de son petit frère et de sa soeur. Bien qu'il ait les cheveux roux, il ressemblait beaucoup plus à Hermione. Il était aussi futé qu'elle et puisque qu'il savait déjà lire, on le retrouvait toujours avec un livre pour enfants dans les mains.

« Bonjour ! » Hermione salua Harry et Draco, et puis elle lança un regard entendu à Hope. « Je devine que tu es celle à blâmer pour la porte, hein? » Elle regarda Harry puis Draco. « Je ne peux pas le croire, vous deux ! Elle vous monte sur la tête, les gars. »

«Ce n'est plus vrai à présent! s'objecta Draco. « Elle monte seulement sur la tête de Harry. J'essaie de la discipliner. C'est Harry qui gâche tout ! »

« Hé ! » Harry fit une grimace. « Je ne gâche rien ! Mais elle est trop jeune pour comprendre ces choses. »

«Et bien, Nathan était un ange à son âge!»

«Moi aussi je suis un ange! » s'exclama Hope en souriant. «J'ai les cheveux blonds! »

«Tous les Malfoys ont les cheveux blonds et ce ne sont pas des anges…» marmonna Ron

«Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien, Weasley…» siffla Draco

« WHEEEE ! » crièrent les jumeaux. Arielle et George couraient autour de la salle de séjour et cassaient tout sur leur passage. Hermione et Ron coururent arrêter leurs enfants avant qu'ils ne cassent le vase en cristal de Draco.

Draco ricana. «Maintenant Hermione, dis-moi encore comment élever mon enfant ! »

Elle grimaça. « D'accord, j'ai moi aussi quelques problèmes. Bien que mes jumeaux soient plus jeunes que ta fille… » Elle pris Arielle dans ses bras et Ron attrapa George. John ne semblait pas remarquer l'agitation autour de lui. Le plus vieux des Weasley réagit seulement lorsque Nathan entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Nat! » salua John avec enthousiasme.

Nathan ébouriffa les cheveux de John. Le petit ne s'en préoccupa pas. « Bonjour, mon grand! »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! » se plaignit John vraiment offensé.

« Bien sûr que non! » Nathan lui fit un clin d'oeil. John rougit, heureux.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard. « Tu vois ce que je vois ? » murmura Draco à Harry.

« Ouais. Je pense que John est attiré par Nathan» dit Harry du coin de la bouche.

Draco sourit d'un air narquois. « Je me demande ce que Ron va dire à propos de ça. »

« Oh, Harry ! Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais mettre quelque chose? » lui rappela Hermione.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et rit tout bas « Hélas ! J'ai complètement oublié ! » Harry déposa Hope sur le sol et courut en haut. Hope courut rapidement vers Hermione, de cette façon elle pourrait la convaincre de mettre Arielle sur le sol elle aussi alors ils pourraient jouer, mais Hermione secoua la tête. Ce mélange était toujours un désastre. Hermione lui dit de jouer avec John à la place. Hope croisa les bras et bouda. Hope n'aimait pas jouer avec John parce qu'il ne lui obéissait jamais.

« Alors, Est-ce que tout le monde est déjà prêt? A part Harry, je veux dire.» demanda Hermione.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Non. Nathan n'a pas fini ses bagages. »

«J'ai fini! » dit Nathan, en s'asseyant à côté de John.

Draco souleva un sourcil. « As-tu jeté les farces et attrapes de Fred et de George? »

Nathan croisa ses doigts derrière son dos. « Bien sûr ! »

« Nathan… Si McGonagall m'envoie un hibou, tu vas rester au sol tout l'été! »

Nathan gentiment fit un signe de tête. L'été était encore très loin, et de plus, il avait prévu de ne jamais se faire attraper. Pas qu'il voulait avoir des ennuis dès la première année, mais ne pas apporter avec lui les cadeaux de Fred et de George aurait l'air d'une offense envers les jumeaux Weasley. Il y avait également deux choses qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser : la cape d'invisibilité de son père et la carte du maraudeur. Harry lui avait personnellement donné ces deux articles, lui disant de les utiliser avec sagesse, et Nathan avait exactement l'intention de faire cela.

C'était la première fois qu'il quitterait la maison pour plus d'un mois. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait de grands moments à Poudlard. Tout le monde le lui disait. Harry avait de magnifiques souvenirs du château. Nathan aimait entendre les histoires de son père à ce sujet. Il avait l'impression qu'il rencontrerait quelqu'un d'important à cet endroit, mais il ne pouvait rien percevoir au-delà.

Nathan utilisait à peu près ses pouvoirs de Mage pour l'instant, mais c'était encore difficile de les contrôler. Neville l'aidait beaucoup, et il avait déjà averti Nathan qu'après son 13ème anniversaire, il sentirait les choses beaucoup plus intensément. Nathan ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment ce serait, parce qu'il ressentait déjà beaucoup trop les émotions des autres. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il avait deux pères aimants qui accourraient toujours à son aide si c'était nécessaire.

« HARRY ! » cria Draco, tirant Nathan hors de sa rêverie. « NOUS SOMMES EN RETARD, BORDEL! »

« J'arrive! » répondit Harry en criant.

Il était presque 11:00 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross. Ils traversèrent le mur du quai 9 3/4, haletant. Sirius et Remus étaient déjà là. Sirius serra étroitement Nathan et lui donna un balai haut de gamme. Nathan le remercia, mais dit à Sirius de ne pas fonder de grand espoir sur lui. Nathan aimait le Quidditch, mais il n'était pas un bon joueur. Parfois il se demandait si Harry serait déçu de lui s'il ne rejoignait pas l'équipe de Quidditch, mais il n'avait jamais exprimé ses doutes.

Le train partirait bientôt. Nathan se lécha les lèvres, puis se tourna pour dire au revoir à sa famille. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Draco et de Harry. Mais il était étonné de réaliser qu'il avait également envie de pleurer. Il essayait de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait, parce que ça ne serait pas très bien s'il pleurait devant tous ces garçons et filles.

L'étreinte serrée de Harry lui écrasa presque les os. L'étreinte de Draco n'était pas aussi serrée, mais Nathan ressenti chacune de ses émotions. Il embrassa Draco et Harry, ne se préoccupant plus que les autres enfants rient de lui.

« Faits attention, mon gars » dit Harry, en empruntant un mouchoir à Hermione, qui pleurait également.

« Tu es un tel menteur, Harry ! » s'exclama Draco. « Tu m'avais dit que je serais le seul qui pleurerait. Regardes-toi en ce moment. »

Harry fit une grimace. « C'est plus fort que moi. Nous avons pris soin de lui toutes ces années. Et maintenant il sera tout seul… »

Nathan roula les yeux mais leur sourit.

« Vous deux, cessez de vous comporter comme des fillettes! » s'exclama Sirius. « Vous embarrassez Nathan ! »

« Non, ils ne m'embarrassent pas. » dit Nathan, sachant très bien que c'était le cas mais ne s'en préoccupant plus.

« N'oublie pas de bien manger, Nathan » dit Draco. « Ne sautes pas de repas non plus. Et ne manges pas trop de choco-grenouilles! Elles vont te donner des boutons ! Et fais attention ! Ne vagabonde pas dans les couloirs la nuit. Ne te glisse pas hors de ta chambre pour rencontrer… des gens. »

Nathan retint un petit rire. « Ouais, ouais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

« Tu es un tel hypocrite, Malfoy ! » dit Ron. « Pourrais-tu seulement le laisser vivre? »

Draco lui envoya un regard de travers, mais Ron haussa seulement les épaules.

« Moi ! Moi! Et moi ? » cria Hope, en saisissant la chemise de Nathan « Je veux aller aussi ! »

Nathan sourit à sa petite sœur et dit «Tu ne peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais une autre journée, je t'amènerai avec moi. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. « Je veux y aller! » Elle enveloppa la taille de Nathan de ses bras. Draco et Harry essayèrent de l'éloigner, mais elle semblait collée à Nathan.

«Viens mon coeur. Nathan doit y aller. Il va venir nous rendre visite pendant les vacances ! » dit Draco.

« Je vais t'acheter une glace ! »dit Harry, en essayant de l'éloigner. Cependant, elle ne laissa pas Nathan.

Patiemment, Nathan lui prit ses petites mains et la fit lâcher lentement. Puis, il se mit à genoux près d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je t'apporterai quelque chose de Pré-au-lard. » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Son visage s'illumina

« Est-ce que t'ai entendu dire Pré-au-Lard? » demanda Draco, en soulevant un sourcil soupçonneux. « Nat? »

Nathan secoua la tête et Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil derrière le dos de Draco. Il donna une dernière étreinte à sa famille, puis grimpa à bord. Il leur jeta, à tous un dernier regard, s'ennuyant déjà de ses occupations quotidiennes, mais sachant qu'il s'en construirait d'autres, qu'il apprécierait autant. Il les regarda disparaître au loin comme le train gagnait de la vitesse, et alors seulement il alla se trouver un compartiment vide.

Il en trouva un presque au bout. Il s'assit sur le banc et regarda dehors, tombant dans la lune presque immédiatement. C'était un exercice qu'il faisait chaque fois que les émotions des gens lui collaient trop à la peau. Les émotions de Draco et de Harry avaient presque été trop pour lui, tellement que maintenant il devait prendre ses distances de celles-ci ou il s'effondrerait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fille avec une queue de cheval entra dans le compartiment suivi d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« Tu n'es pas très polie, n'est-ce pas? » dit le garçon à la fille. « Tu m'as presque renversé! »

La fille roula des yeux. « Tu prenais trop de temps à décider où tu voulais aller. Je t'ai seulement donné une poussée. »

« Tu m'as presque renversé ! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. À la place, elle regarda avec curiosité et tendit la main vers lui avec un sourire. « Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Stella ! Stella Stevenson. »

Le garçon blond bougea la tête en signe de salut et dit « je m'appelle Albert Bell. »

«Je suis Nathan. Nathan Malfoy Potter. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.» Salua Nathan avec un sourire

Stella et Albert figèrent. «Tu es le Nathan Potter? » demanda Stella.

« Le fils de Harry Potter? » demanda Albert presque immédiatement.

Nathan inclina la tête, amusé. Stella et Albert s'assirent près de lui, stupéfaits, puis le bombardèrent de questions au sujet de Harry. Nathan répondit patiemment à toutes. Il savait qu'il devrait faire face aux même interrogations d'autres personnes dans le futur. Harry était toujours célèbre et son histoire était dans tous les livres d'histoire moderne.

« Wow. Ça doit être bien d'avoir un père célèbre ! » dit Stella. « Mes parents sont si ordinaires. »

«Ma mère joue pour les Flanders» dit fièrement Albert. «Elle est joueuse de Quidditch»

«Oh. Quel est le nom de ta mère? »demanda Nathan

«Katie Bell. »

«Je pense que j'ai entendu parler d'elle. Elle a joué avec mon père.»

«Oui! Elle m'a parlé de ça! » dit Albert avec un sourire.

«C'est quoi le Quidditch? » demanda Stella

Albert la fixa avec une expression horrifiée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Quidditch ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non. Il n'y a aucun sorcier ni sorcière dans ma famille. Je suis la première. Je ne sais pas encore tout» dit-elle sur la défensive. « Est-ce que le Quidditch ressemble au football ? »

« Le football ? Es-tu folle? » Albert rit. « Le Quidditch est bien mieux que le football. »

Stella renifla bruyamment. « Je ne te crois pas. Le football est le meilleur sport au monde. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as jamais joué au Quidditch. »

«Je parie que tu n'as jamais joué au football non plus. Et bien, moi j'ai joué, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Nathan trouvait la discussion très amusante, mais également épuisante. Il appuya son dos sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Après sa rencontre avec Stella et Albert, il avait le pressentiment qu'il aurait une année très passionnante devant lui. Il laissa son esprit dériver au loin. Il allait prendre le temps de se reposer maintenant, parce qu'il savait qu'au moment où il mettrait un pied hors du train, il aurait tellement de plaisir et d'aventure qu'il aurait à peine le temps de dormir.

FIN


End file.
